


Mythological Ex

by morphia, SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M, RP, Roleplay, TW: Violence, don't touch teddy's boyfriend, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s mythological ex wanders back into town, and would like to get back in touch with him, much to Teddy’s dismay. And of course everything that can go wrong - does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dive in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614454) by [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia), [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu). 



> 1\. This was written a while ago, so we’re not taking into account any of the new information regarding the new series.  
> 2\. As for who the !@#!$ Jimmy Stidham is, reread the Young Avengers: Children’s Crusade special :}~  
> 3\. This is set in our own little RP continuity. Following the events of Dive in the Sky, Teddy and Billy wear a matching pair of leather bracelets instead of engagement rings. As Billy was the one who spelled the bracelets into existence, they’re a sort of embodiment of the two’s relationship, and let them “feel” the relationship in a more spiritual sense. It also serves as a sort of spiritual connection between them, letting them know how the other’s feeling, or if they’re thinking about each other, etc. It’s a pretty big part of the plot here, so here you go. Happy reading.

                A peaceful life wasn’t that bad, Billy thought to himself. It had been a while since their quest to find Wanda, and ever since their official approval into the Avengers nothing big happened. True to their natures which made them into vigilantes to begin with, they were still on a constant lookout but didn’t go out looking for trouble. They were rather content with not being called to arms over an invasion or war or the likes.   
                Billy was ok with that, as it meant he and Teddy got to spend noticeably more time with each other. There were very many reasons as to why they should do that - the first was obvious, as due to his own emotional crisis, months passed before the two spent any quality time with each other, and were still in the process of catching up with each other. The second obvious reason was that now that they were engaged (married, even, depending on who you asked, he thought and looked fondly at the bracelet adorning his right wrist) they were expected to be attached by the hip. Only that opposed to other young engaged couples, the two weren’t going through wedding plans, or even looking for rings (one could argue only so much with tradition).  
                No, what the two were doing at the moment was going over the newest Avengers action figures, scheduled to be released to the public within the week.  
                “I still can’t believe they released that new Hulk figure.” Billy sighed and zoomed in on the photo which now took up half his computer screen. “It looks  _just_ like the one from two series ago, minus a minor change in expression.” Nose scrunched, he turned to look at Teddy. “They could’ve  _easily_  done a Hulkling figure instead.” If ever there was one he wanted in his collection… and strangely, being engaged to the real thing only made him want it even more.  
  
                “We’re not exactly… Recognized ‘Avengers’ yet by anyone other than… you know, The Avengers themselves, so there’s no point in making a figure for any of us, is there?” Teddy asked, watching the enlarged picture from his spot on the bed, where he’d been reading the latest issue of his favorite series. “Besides, I’d be far more interested in a Wiccan figure, if they were making anything new.” he added with a fond smile at Billy.  
                It hadn’t been that long since their magical date, and Teddy was still feeling a certain kind of heightened affection towards Billy.   
  
                “Pfft” was Billy’s initial, most intelligent reply. It was a bit odd for him, but he left it at that while idly pondering how he might’ve responded in the past. Oh, the tantrum would’ve been  _glorious_  and  _just_ , but he simply didn’t have it in himself to even start. Now, Billy was every last bit the fanboy he was before, but that didn’t change the fact his views on many things changed and dared he say  _matured_  in recent months. Somehow, meticulously planning a rant about how they were more than popular enough and how the merchandising division was stalling because of red-tape seemed like a waste of time.  
                He much preferred to spend that time watching Teddy while paying no small amount of attention to detail. Like how Teddy’s hair was still damp from the shower he took earlier, or how his shorts were dragged a bit higher up his thighs, or how he held a finger between two pages in the issue, no doubt so he could show Billy something.  
                It was indeed a by far better investment of his time, and Billy let himself continue to do so even when Teddy spoke. His words made Billy look up at his face and he let himself blush openly at that smile. He still didn’t get used to how much more precious Teddy was to him ever since they exchanged the bracelets; a part of him prayed he never will.  
                But there was time for sapping and there was time for fanboying.   
                “Oh god, the cape  _alone_  would need to be so  _detailed_ —” He gasped and pressed his hands against his cheeks to the point he was squeezing them.  
  
                “Removable, you mean.” Teddy answered easily and shifted a bit in place. Now that Billy was looking at him he could study his face. It was relaxed, though there were traces of fanboy-excitement. He nodded to himself once and turned for the piece of paper he was using as marker for the comic. He set the book aside and finally moved closer to Billy.  
                Teddy then took Billy’s hands from his face and smiled even wider at the slight pout he detected there. He kissed Billy’s forehead next.  
  
                Teddy was close and Billy’s hands moved to rest over his hips, a gesture that was by then practically natural. Billy closed his eyes and let himself inhale deeply, enjoying Teddy’s fresh and clean scent. Ah, he should’ve bathed with him, but had that assignment to finish and Teddy simply  _insisted_  he finished it first. The poor thing was sticky after practice and so Billy in turn insisted Teddy went on his own. Maybe he could ask for a back-rub later, as compensation for that missed back-scrub. Of course, Billy had no intention of only receiving, and intended to pay back any such favor in kind.  
                “Removable, eh?” He asked with a snicker.  
  
                Billy was giving him a most alluring look, and Teddy figured that asking if he liked what he saw would be redundant, so instead he simply smiled on, admiring that expression on Billy’s face.  
                “I mean, what good is a figure of yours if I don’t get to see your  _curves_ better?” he asked in a slight purring tone.  
  
                Billy let out a snort. “Yes, because you need a figure of me to see my curves.” He scrunched his nose then. “Besides, chances are they’ll get it wrong, especially if it’s one of the cheaper figures.”  
  
                “ ‘Need’… Well, I’m not going for the cheap kind, anyway.” He said, leaning in, finally doing what he intended to do when he set the book aside - kissing Billy softly on the lips.   
                “You are  _such_  a fanboy.” he whispered then against Billy’s lips.   
  
                Teddy seemed so intent on spending a great amount of money on a figure in Billy’s image, it brought with it a plethora of emotions. It felt wasteful when the original article was there in the flesh, but it was also flattering that Teddy would like nothing but the best if it was in his image.   
                He figured the world wouldn’t end if they continued saving for the rings for a while longer, given the more worthy expense. The fact the aforementioned figures didn’t even exist yet didn’t hinder that train of thought in the least.   
                Of course, none of it really mattered as he had Teddy’s lips against his own. The kiss was brief yet warm, and Billy let out a low, appreciative hum against Teddy’s lips.  
                “I  _really_ -” He began, only to steal another kiss, seeing how Teddy was still leaning down and well within reach. “Don’t want to hear it-” And another. “From someone who wants a figure of me for the  _curves_ ~” That last tease was said noticeably louder. Billy leaned back in his chair and managed half a smirk at Teddy. Half, because their eyes met and he had less and less attention to spare to other things, including his own facial expressions.  
  
                The distance Billy put between them was almost torturous, and Teddy made a protesting movement to grab him, but he didn’t, settling for the knowledge that he was there, and would probably get closer when he wanted to.  
                “In my defense, you’re the one who’s always covering up in that cape of yours, so my withdrawal symptoms are totally on you.” he finally said, reaching over to rest a palm over Billy’s thigh. He gave a light squeeze and watched Billy’s face, admiration written on his features.   
  
                “Ah ah  _ah_ -” Billy began protesting, but that last syllable came out a bit too breathful, seeing as that was when Teddy squeezed. Someone had a  _craving_ alright, and Billy didn’t mind. Maybe he could lure Teddy into the shower for it, and spare them the trouble of cleaning up again (or at all, in his case) after the  _act_ …  
                “ _Never_  diss the cape.” He purred with a touch of danger lacing his voice as he reached to tug on the collar of Teddy’s shirt. “After all, it keeps other people from ogling what’s yours.” He finished with a brush of his tongue over his upper lip.  
  
                “I don’t mind if they do, so long as they don’t try to take you from me.” Teddy answered truthfully. “But it’s your outfit, I’m not gonna tell you what to wear.” he said. His eyes were glued to Billy’s face, hoping to catch another glimpse of that tongue, or maybe taste it. The discussion of curves and Billy’s body in general was making him long for the feel of it under the tips of his fingers.  
  
                That intense look in Teddy’s eyes was flattering, and made Billy squirm in his chair in anticipation. That look meant a great deal of wonderful things was in store for them, and quite soon as well.  
                “Oh, I think you’re entitled to  _some_  say, under certain circumstances.” He hummed as indifferently as he could, but he was gripping Teddy’s shirt by then and struggling not to simply will it away. “And if, under those circumstances, you think I’m, say-” Billy pulled himself to sit a bit straighter in his chair and gave Teddy a rather daring look. His tongue peeked briefly between his lips, more a sign of excitement than anything. “ _Overdressed_  - I’d like to know.”  
  
                “You’re overdressed, right now.” Teddy answered almost immediately. There was hardly any doubt in his mind that this was what Billy meant, and he went along with it - mostly because he could barely wait to see and touch and taste, and he was ready to pounce but held himself in check. He instinctively licked his own lips, preparing for a kiss he knew would soon come - not the brief touches they shared a few moments before but a full, in-depth kiss.  
  
                It was exactly what Billy meant, and he smiled at seeing that Teddy understood. “Holy overshirts, Batman!” He panted without caring how little sense his words made. “What, pray-tell… are we going to do about it?” The question held no actual curiosity to it, rather, a confidence in what was to come.   
                And he made it happen sooner, as at the first sight of Teddy’s tongue Billy decided he couldn’t be bothered to stall any longer. He secured his free hand on the back of Teddy’s neck and pulled the other down enough for their lips to meet again. The contact this time was noticeably more demanding, and Billy kept his eyes half open as he took in Teddy’s reaction.  
  
                There was little Teddy could answer to this, mainly because he had lips meshed over his own before he had the chance to think of an answer. Billy had enough strength - when he wanted something - to pull Teddy off his balance, and that was exactly what he did. There were no complaints, only a small sound and a hand that rested on Billy’s shoulder. He invested the rest of his focus on the kiss, letting his tongue play a part now, just to make things a bit more interesting.  
  
                Things were becoming more interesting by the second. Billy welcomed the appearance of Teddy’s tongue and let his own out to play as well, fondly rubbing it against the other warm muscle. Head tilted, Billy pushed forward further and let himself explore Teddy’s mouth quite shamelessly. He knew it well by then, but there was always anticipation and excitement, just the way it was the first time they kissed, and it was enough to make Billy crave the contact whenever possible.   
  
                Kissing Billy was always a delightful experience. There were, of course, similarities in all his kisses, but each time they kissed, there was something new, and there were rarely exceptions to that rule. Teddy did his best to keep up, nibbling on a lower lip when he could. The hand on Billy’s shoulder turned to round his shoulders and pull him closer. He wanted more from this contact, but did nothing more than this for the time being.  
                  
                Teddy ended up pulling him to his feet and Billy let him, moving along quite willingly. He pressed flush against Teddy then, arms circling the other’s neck and waist. Ah; this was more like it.  
                The next moment there was a nagging ringing sound coming from his bag, but Billy intently ignored it. If it really was important, whoever it was would call back, and hopefully at a better time. Namely - when Teddy and he weren’t lip-locked. Granted, it was hard to find such a slot in their schedule, but that wasn’t quite  _his_  problem, now was it?   
  
                The ringing was ignored in full, as Teddy was much more interested in the activity at hand. He held Billy close before finally pulling him over to the bed. He wanted to get them at a horizontal position - a much more comfortable position for kissing and fondling and anything else he was planning to do.   
                But, even as they were finally laying next to one another, and as he moved to lay over Billy, and as he kissed him tenderly yet intently, the ringing persisted, nagging and boring into his mind until he eventually caved.  
                “This is ridiculous.” he muttered against Billy’s cheek, eyes closed and a resigned expression on his face. “Just take the damned call.”   
  
                One thing became perfectly obvious during those few, grueling moments -  
                Billy never should’ve set his ringtone to be the old Thundercats’ theme song. It got him weird looks on a regular basis (which wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to), but right then it was killing the mood in a way that reminded him of Tommy’s usual shenanigans.   
                “S’emek.” He hissed through clenched teeth, frustrated enough to resort to swearing in Hebrew. Oh, the things one picked up at family reunions…   
                His phone was in his hand the next second and he kept his other hand buried in Teddy’s hair. His pants were already halfway down his thighs and Teddy’s shirt was three seconds away from finding itself on the floor, so needless to say, Billy was glaring at the screen quite intently.  
                “I don’t even know who this is!” He complained before finally answering. It was the only way for them to have any peace, wasn’t it? Other than turning his phone off, but if they were  _this_  persistent, it had to be important, right?  
                “Hello?”  
  
                Teddy watched Billy for a moment with a disgruntled look on his face, then sighed as he shifted to get off of him. He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and leaned on his hands, giving Billy a pointed look.  
  
                “Oh my God I’m so glad this is still your number!” was the first thing Jimmy let out at hearing Billy’s voice. He had been worried about trying to reach him at the old number he had, but hey, it worked. The next moment, he sighed.  
                “What took you so long?” he asked next.  
  
                Whoever it was that called him, Billy decided wasn’t someone he could like. Teddy pulled away from him and was giving him the most accusing look, almost as though to say the only reason Billy’s hands weren’t over that beautiful torso was that he was busy with his cellular gadget - and he’d be correct.   
                This made Billy want to know who the mysterious caller was if only to exact revenge upon him, but then he let himself register the excited, happy voice that was on the verge of being familiar and Billy found himself frowning as he tried to place it. Someone who knew his number, but obviously changed his - or that he had deleted along the way? Who…  
                “Who  _is_  this?”  
  
                “See? That’s what happens when we don’t keep in touch, even though you promised we would.” Jimmy said with a frown of his own, sounding a bit hurt. “It’s me, Jimmy, remember?” he said. He was standing next to a coffee place, the hand not holding the phone rested on his hip and he was tapping in place with slight impatience.   
  
                The accusation of falling out of touch did narrow the possibilities, but then the caller identified himself and Billy’s eyes widened as he stared at the air for a long moment. Emotions clashed into each other as memories resurfaced and Billy found himself grinning absently as he sat up. “What do you mean-” He trailed off with a breathed-out groan when he tried to pull his pants back up over himself.   
                “What do you  _mean_ , ‘like  _I_  promised’? I sent you an e-mail after that ComiCon and you never replied. I figured you were either busy or  _dead_ , you jerk.” Despite his words, his voice was quite warm and fond, and he glanced at Teddy before rolling his eyes in an amused manner.   
  
                The look Billy gave him earned a raised brow and a kind of unpleasant emotion that rose in Teddy’s guts in response to what Billy was saying - and more so, to the  _way_  he said it.  
  
                “What-! You never answered that e-mail, Billy, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jimmy answered. He was smiling despite himself at the fact Billy did remember him and was still keeping to their usual way of talking to one another. The slight groan from Billy did register, though, and he noted to himself to ask Billy about it in a moment.   
  
                Billy shook his head at that raised brow Teddy offered him before returning his attention to Jimmy. He did switch the phone sides, though, so he could reach his now free hand towards Teddy.   
                “I did  _too_  reply, maybe your stupid server threw it up-” Stupid hipster Jimmy, clinging to those ancient e-mail servers…  
  
                “Hey hey, some respect to our elders, Billy.” Jimmy huffed at the insult, then shook his head. “Anyway, listen, I’m in the city for a couple of days, so I was thinking maybe we could meet up? Catch up on some comic-discussion and stuff?” he hoped he didn’t sound too eager to meet him, though he  _so_  was.  
  
                Taking the offered hand, Teddy gave it a small squeeze, though it only mildly conveyed what he wanted it to.  
  
                Jimmy was talking to Billy the way he always did before, and Billy found that it was a comfortable enough form of communication between them. Still, something felt off in the grander scheme of things, as the look Teddy gave him and the way he squeezed his hand made Billy worry, and feel a bit self conscious about his words.  
                “Woah, that’s kind of sudden.” He hummed with a touch of nervous laughter to his voice when Jimmy finally brought up his proposal, and no doubt the reason for the phone call. “ I’m gonna have to see if I can squeeze you into my busy schedule on such short notice.”   
  
                “What! don’t be an ass, Bill, it’s been almost a year since that last comic-con and we only talked for  _five minutes_  there!” Jimmy complained, using the nickname he knew Billy hated to emphasize something, maybe so he could feel closer to the guy. “I’ve like, maybe a week.” he said then, shaking his head. “So find a free evening, ok? We’ll hit the movies, maybe go to that comicbook-store we always used to go to… It’ll be fun.” he tried to sound simply cheerful, and hoped it’d work.  
  
                It  _did_ sound like fun, but Billy figured he’d be more into it if not for the vibes Teddy was giving off. Then again, this was Jimmy, a guy Billy had some history with… even if he could be a pain in the rear sometimes.  
                “You  _know_  calling me that isn’t going to get me to cooperate.” He hissed. That guy was the only one who ever used that nickname for him, and no matter how often Billy conveyed his disdain with the name, it didn’t stop Jimmy from calling him it. Hell, it made it  _worse_.  
  
                “Hmm… That’s pretty cold coming from a guy who wants his Ironman figure back.” Jimmy teased then, but knew it wouldn’t be the best to bring up right then. Yes, he did bring it with him, thinking he might meet Billy while visiting the city.  
  
                Oh,  _that_ was a mistake. Now, true, Billy  _was_  more mature about a lot of fanboy issues, but this in particular was one blemish on his record he never got over.   
                “You bastard, I  _knew_  I didn’t just lose it.” Leaving the phone to hover next to his ear, he ran the hand that up to then held the device through his hair. “It had better not have a  _single scratch_ on it, Stidham, or I’m taking your first-adopted’s soul as compensation.”              
                  
                Stidham. The name sounded familiar. Teddy remembered Billy had mentioned it before, but couldn’t place it right then.   
  
                “I have it wrapped in one of mom’s old handkerchiefs. I know better than to take any chances with your stuff, Kaplan. Also, hands off my imaginary future children.” Jimmy retorted, a fond tone to his voice. He switched ears and reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper with some scribblings on it.   
                “Anyway, this is my number, I can’t believe you deleted it, jerk.” he muttered that last retort. “Call me when you know your schedule.” he said, and hung up.  
  
                Any comment Billy might’ve had to offer, such as that those napkins smelt like rotten tea and cats because they used to belong to Jimmy’s grandmother, and that he’d take more than just the first-adopted if the smell stayed on the figure, died on his lips when Jimmy’s tone changed. It was lower, and more than a bit hurt, and then it was over because he couldn’t even say anything, let alone ask. Jimmy hung up.  
                The phone was left to fall to his mattress, and Billy glanced at it with mixed emotions in his eyes.  
                “Call me once in a couple of months and I won’t, you ass.”   
  
                “Who’s Stidham? I’m sure I heard that name before…” Teddy asked as soon as Billy seemed to be over with the conversation. He reached his free hand to cup Billy’s cheek so he could turn his face towards him.   
  
                Billy never once forgot about Teddy, but hearing the other’s voice as well as looking at him presented quite a change in context, and one Billy found to be rather favorable. He rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s hand and let himself fall back into a calmer state of mind.   
                “You did. Jimmy Stidham” Billy replied after a moment when he finally remembered when he mentioned the guy to Teddy. “It was the night we were named ‘Young Avengers’, and I gave Nate CPR. I told you about Jimmy because he was my partner when we learned it in school… and I wanted to get you jealous.”  
  
                “Oh.” Teddy said at first, but then the picture cleared as Billy explained, and he chuckled at the jealousy comment. It did, at the time, get him quite jealous. To be fair, it was making him a tad jealous now, too.   
  
                Inhaling deeply, Billy reached to take hold of the hand on his cheek, and looked directly into Teddy’s eyes. There was a small smile on his lips when he spoke next, one fond and nostalgic, though there was an undertone of bitterness to it.  
                “He’s the closest thing to a mythological ex I have.”  
  
                Well, Teddy thought then, jealousy was what mythological exs were supposed to bring forth, right?  
                “Why ‘closest’, though?” he asked, not sure about what Billy meant by that.  
  
                In all honesty, Billy thought it was weird, talking to Teddy of all people about this so openly. Then again, this  _was_  Teddy, and not talking to him about things was even worse.  
                “Well, you need actually serious boyfriends to have actually serious exs.” He explained and let himself get lost in Teddy’s eyes for a moment. There was concern there, and a bit of a darker emotion, but Billy thought both were understandable.  
                “You’re the only plausible candidate, Altman, and you’re as stuck with me as I am with you.”  
  
                “You sure know how to flatter a guy.” Teddy said with a flattered smile on his face. He let his hand migrate further and into Billy’s hair. Things were similar on his end too, but they weren’t talking about him, so he kept that tidbit to himself, instead pulling closer to kiss Billy again, trying to regain some of that intimate air they had before the call.  
                “I don’t mind being stuck with you.” he uttered then, his smile widening a bit.  
  
                “I would hope not.” Billy snickered softly and kissed Teddy again. “Seeing as you’re the one who  _proposed_.”   
                He let his hand finally run over Teddy’s bare sides, and no thought of any ex or even lost figures remained in his mind, only a clear intent to enjoy the magic of the moment to the fullest.   
  
                “This calls for a kiss.” Teddy answered in a near purr. Much as he liked to discuss their engaged state, he was feeling a bit clingy. He brought the hand with the bracelet next to Billy’s own, letting the leather accessories touch.  
  
                There was a lot less talking and a lot more of…  _something_ , after that. The bracelets rubbing elicited the usual reaction of wholeness and utter adoration in him, and Billy let out a low sound from the base of his throat.   
                Then there  _was_  kissing, firm, long brushes of lips against lips, hot caresses of breathes over cheeks and the occasional hint of a tongue that made him pant even more heavily.  
  
                The kiss felt just right. It was hot and wet and it made Teddy groan. They were already in bed, and he was already shirtless and Billy’s pants were undone, and all he really needed to do was push him back down to the mattress and get him in the mood - if he wasn’t already.


	2. Chapter 2

               Just like Teddy hoped, Billy was indeed in the mood, and both ended in need of a shower but regretted nothing. Satisfied, they went about their routines before Billy finally thought about Jimmy again. What brought him back to it was, not too surprisingly, more figure hunting. It was through a magazine this time, and the large red-and-gold figure printed on the page reminded him Jimmy still held his Iron-Man figure hostage.  
                “Say, Ted.” Billy hummed somewhat thoughtfully. “Remember that Iron-Man figure I thought I lost? The really rare one?” He turned to look at Teddy, finding him in the middle of one of his games. Billy wasn’t too into the genre, but watching Teddy get into a game was one of his favorite pastimes. He wasn’t complaining.  
  
                “Hmm? You’ve mentioned it a couple of times.” Teddy answered. He was sated, showered twice, and let to do his thing - rest, and then some gaming. Half his attention was dedicated to the game at hand, and the rest was Billy’s.  
                “What about it?”   
  
                Those times Billy mentioned the lost figure were always enraged mentions and bouts of untamed frustration. He never did manage to forgive himself for losing it… or,  _thinking_  he lost it.  
                “Turns out I  _did_  misplace it, just in another person’s house.” He hummed and gave Teddy a long, studying look. “So I’ve been thinking of meeting up with him tomorrow, and take it back.”  
                He hoped Teddy would understand who he was talking about. It wasn’t quite a request for permission, but he figured there was no point in postponing meeting with Jimmy (especially if he had his figure! …and was in town for only a week). He wasn’t about to hide it from Teddy, either.  
  
                A short glance was sent in Billy’s direction before Teddy returned his gaze to the screen. He didn’t answer this for a while, contemplating an answer that wouldn’t sound too jealous or possessive, but would still show that he wasn’t entirely happy with the concept.  
                “You’re gonna meet Stidham, then?” he asked in a leveled tone.   
  
                Ah, there it was. Teddy’s neutral, Swiss tone of voice. He figured it would come to that, and tried to be as inoffensive as possible about it.  
                “He’s only in town for a week. I figured if I met him once or twice before he’s gone… no harm in that, right?” A hum was let out while Billy flipped the magazine pages back and forth.  
                  
                “I want to be there.” Teddy said after another pause. He finished the level he was on and saved the game before setting the controller aside and turning to give Billy a long studying look. How could he possibly bring himself to tell Billy this felt weird - strange even - that suddenly this Stidham guy would call him, and would even hold leverage to convince Billy to meet him?   
                “I mean, doesn’t this sound a bit weird? Suddenly the guy gives you a call, has something you really want to get back… Something you’d definitely meet him for…” Teddy looked down at his palms after saying that.  
  
                Billy blinked at the question before frowning thoughtfully. It was for but a brief moment, however, and he shrugged next. “It’s not like we’re strangers. And if he’s back in town, I’m-” There was a pause there, and an unpleasant feeling rose inside him at some rather unpleasant memories.  
                “I’m about the only person he has a reason to meet.” He said finally with a half-hearted shrug.  
  
                “Well he has one more person now.” Teddy said, pointing at himself. “I wanna see the legendary Stidham if he’s here.” That was pushing it, he knew, but he figured if he met the guy, he’d be much more at ease to see Billy meeting him without worrying about his beloved’s wellbeing.   
  
                “Legendary…” Billy muttered, obviously having a hard time attaching the term to Jimmy Stidham. He let go of that intellectual paradox, though, instead turning to give Teddy a long look. Teddy was looking at him intently, and Billy could only smile back at what could’ve only been a show of well controlled jealousy and protectiveness. Really, Teddy could be so adorable sometimes, he thought with a snicker.  
                “He’s not much of a sight, but if you insist…” He smiled softly. “I was planning to meet him after school tomorrow at the comic-store on 39th, so we can catch up on the new releases while we’re there.”  
                For a moment Billy trailed off, only to smile a bit more widely when he got an idea. “…and then maybe we could hit the arcade? We don’t need that many more point-tickets for the big prize plushie, do we?”  
                It was an awesome armored dragon that was half Billy’s size. He’d be damned if he knew why, but he wanted it.  
  
                Teddy nodded at the information. He didn’t have practice the next day, so that worked pretty well for him as well. And the thought of winning that plushie for Billy was making him smile for some reason.  
                “Alright, then I’ll meet you at the comic-store after school tomorrow.” he finally said. What was he worried about, again? This was Billy, right? Billy who could take care of himself - and Teddy - when push came to shove.  
  
                Billy couldn’t help but grin. After all this time, a part of him was looking forward to seeing Jimmy again (even despite the nasty comment he threw his way right before hanging up), but the prospect of going out on an arcade date with Teddy trumped it quite effortlessly.   
                “Sounds like a plan.” Billy concluded and fumbled for his phone. He stalled for the shortest of moments before saving Jimmy’s number again and sending him a text message asking if the plan sounded good (to meet, where and when. What came later… Jimmy didn’t need to know as Billy wasn’t planning on having him be a part of it).   
                And if Jimmy couldn’t come tomorrow? Well, it just meant more Teddy-alone-time for Billy, and Billy was alright with that.  
                Unfortunately, Jimmy  _was_  alright with the plan and seemed again quite eager to meet Billy. So it was the next day, after school, and Billy was two minutes away from the comic store where Jimmy agreed to meet him. Teddy already let him know he’d be late, and Billy tried to think if he could use that time to look up Teddy’s favorite titles for him until he got there.  
                Of course, there  _was_  someone for him to meet, he remembered and felt a bit sheepish while he reached to hold his bracelet with his left hand. He hoped his Teddy-focused state of mind wouldn’t pose too much of a problem when interacting with other people, least of all - his ex. Though really, in hindsight, he should’ve known better.  
  
                Jimmy did tell Billy he had a free week, and arranging to meet on a day’s notice was not an issue for him. He was there at the set time and true to his word, so was Billy. The smile on his face turned into a wide grin.  
                “Billy!” he called as he walked over and naturally turned to hug him.  
  
                There was a happy and excited shout of his name, and Billy looked up to see Jimmy half jog towards him with open arms.. It was the first time the two saw each other in many months, and he couldn’t keep that small, fond smile from his lips. When Jimmy finally reached to hug him, Billy let him and hugged back honestly. Despite it all, Jimmy still was one of the precious few friends he had before joining the Young Avengers, and he figured he owed him at least that show of gratitude.  
                “You haven’t changed a bit. It’s good to see you, Jimmy.”  
  
                “Ah. Can’t really say the same to you. You’re all beefed up.” Jimmy said, sounding a bit regretful as he felt up Billy’s muscled arms. He didn’t let go yet, too happy to finally be hugging the guy to let it pass for a brief contact. He didn’t particularly care if Billy’d find it odd, because, well, he wasn’t going to hide his infatuation with the guy now, was he?  
  
                The hug was tight and intimate, and Billy for a moment had no idea how to take it. He opted, finally, to accept it and remained in contact for a long moment more. He didn’t even mind  _too_  much how Jimmy’s hands were wandering and feeling, as he mostly expected that sort of treatment.  
                At least Teddy wasn’t there yet, he thought, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pulled away. He decided to still keep close enough to rest a hand over Jimmy’s arm, and smiled at him with a touch of a blush on his cheeks that was mostly flattered.   
                “Yeaaah, I’m not really going to apologize for that.” Billy said and laughed lightly.  
  
                Laughing despite his slight disappointment at parting from Billy, Jimmy looked at him for a long moment, checking out the muscle-tone that was added to Billy’s already-delicious form, and he nodded his head once.  
                “No need to apologize, you look great.” he said easily enough and patted Billy’s back fondly. It was a relief to find Billy didn’t stop him when he touched him a bit more intimately, as for Jimmy that was a sign they were still, well, intimate.  
  
                The somewhat hungry look Jimmy was giving him was something Billy realized he should’ve been expecting, but as he wasn’t, it ended up making him feel a bit self conscious and slightly embarrassed. Now, granted, he was more than used to being looked at in this manner, but only by Teddy, and Teddy wasn’t even in the area.  
                Or was he, Billy hummed and made a mental note to call him as soon as he had the chance.  
                “Heh, thanks. It  _has_  been a while since we last saw each other, hasn’t it?”  
  
                Seeing the uneasy look on Billy’s face, Jimmy let his hand drop to his side. A soft chuckle left him and he nodded in response to Billy’s statement.  
                “It has, almost ten months, actually.” He pointed out. He noted the way Billy was looking around them, and wondered who he was looking for. “Are we waiting for someone?” he asked with a raised brow and the slightest touch of suspicion nudging at his mind.   
  
                Ten months was a long time, and one Billy’s been through a lot during, he thought absently. But then Jimmy changed the subject, and Billy wondered if it was his imagination, or did his cheeks actually paint further.  
                “Yes, actually. Sorry I didn’t tell you.” He smiled apologetically at Jimmy before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He glanced around one last time, in the meanwhile holding his phone in such an angle Jimmy could see his screen. It had a picture of Teddy for a desktop, one safe to be displayed in public if not downright silly. Teddy looked a mix between shocked and terrified, and seemed to be shouting something while reaching for the camera. Billy told him time and again he deleted the picture; he obviously lied, one of the precious few times he lied to Teddy about anything. He figured, though, that with how often Teddy ended up answering  _his_  phone without removing that desktop, that Teddy was ultimately ok with it. Or was either holding a grudge or owning a debt.  
  
                “Who’s this studmuffin? I didn’t know you were into model-jocks.” Jimmy said, snatching the phone from Billy’s hand and looking at the silly picture. “ _And_  I didn’t know they still made these silly photoshoots.” he added, examining the guy in the picture closely. “… Though I must admit he’s hot.” he finished, handing the phone back.   
                “Who are we waiting for, then?” he asked finally, giving Billy a pointed look.   
  
                His phone was snatched and Billy let out a lone protesting sound before Jimmy went on to, basically, announce Teddy as a sex god. Well not quite, but it was all too easy for Billy to make that logical jump.   
                He then turned to think about the phrases “photoshoot” and “model-jocks”, and realized Jimmy didn’t think this was anyone Billy knew in real life. Yes, Billy often wondered about how lucky he was, to have Teddy for real.   
                Of course, that train of thought quickly derailed and Billy found himself halfway to a daydream. The frequency in which he thought about Teddy went up since they began wearing the bracelets, and that alone he was beginning to think was a problem. It was  _too_  distracting…  
                It took him a moment to realize he could take his phone back, and he did so with painted cheeks before letting himself study Teddy’s photo. Oh, Teddy was so adora-  
                 _Ugh, focus, Kaplan!_  
                “A…  _close_  friend.” Billy replied finally while sending Teddy a message asking how far he was from them. For the time being he decided against revealing the nature of his relationship with Teddy, so there’ll be more of an impact when former and current boyfriends actually met.  
                ”New issues came in this week, after all, so we’re here to pick them up. Oh, and speaking of issues-” he pocketed his phone and reached to hold his bag’s shoulder strap instead. “I found that old Wonder-Woman issue you lent me ages ago. Thought it’s a good time to give it back.”  
  
                A text message tune jingled, and Teddy turned to inspect the incoming message. He was taking the bus, and it was taking longer than he had first expected. He was a few minutes from his destination, though, and so instead of answering he simply went to the door, waiting for the bus to stop.  
                Over the whole time, Teddy couldn’t really push back a warm fuzzy feeling that rose in him, and he wondered if Billy was thinking about him.  
  
                The first answer was nodded at, and Jimmy watched Billy moving about. He then grinned again at the mention of his long-lost comic book.  
                “Oh great! I have your figure here, too. But let’s not swap them in the middle of the street.. It’s too polluted out here.” he answered easily enough.   
  
                “Never intended to, you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.” Billy huffed in a teasing manner before glancing around again. Teddy still wasn’t there and he didn’t answer his message, but Billy had a feeling he was close. Now, they  _could_ go inside without him, but Teddy did ask to be there, right?  
  
                It was then that Teddy finally spotted Billy standing around with a guy he didn’t know, and he approached the two deliberately, not wanting them to miss him and go ahead without him.  
                “Hi Billy.” he said when he was finally in ear-shot distance, placing a hand on Billy’s shoulder and turning to face him. “Waited long?” he asked, turning to hug him almost as though he was trying to make a point.  
  
                Billy felt Teddy’s presence before physical contact was actually made, but he let Teddy approach him first regardless. He leaned into the hug, arms wrapping around Teddy’s waist immediately.  
                “Nah, I just got here myself.” Billy reassured, and couldn’t quite bother with even bragging to Jimmy. He much preferred thinking about how right the guy was about Teddy. Granted, Billy actually knew Teddy and cared for him a great deal beyond the physical attraction, but he figured he was allowed to enjoy that aspect as well.  
  
                There was an element of awe to the way Jimmy looked at the new arrival. He immediately recognized the guy to be the one Billy had on his phone, and he turned a slightly annoyed look to Billy for not telling him he actually knew him. It would’ve made him a bit less embarrassed about having said he was hot, and all that.   
                The annoyance soon turned into something else, a bit less recognizable and a bit darker. So the guy knew Billy and was on hugging terms with him. Billy’d made at least a new best friend, if not more than that.  
  
                The look of awe from the stranger made Teddy glance at him. He left an arm around Billy’s shoulders, but reached his free hand forward for a handshake, ignoring the venom in the guy’s gaze.   
                “Hi, I’m Teddy. You must be Jimmy.” he asked, offering his most dazzling smile - what was there not to smile about? He had Billy right there leaning against him and an appreciative, if fairly annoyed look from a stranger. That was a good start as far as he was concerned.  
  
                “Uh… yes, that’s me. Hi.” Jimmy answered a bit self consciously. He eyed the hand on Billy’s shoulder for a long moment, then looked at Billy with a smile he deemed natural enough to pass as unforced.  
                “You didn’t tell me you actually  _know_  him.” he pointed out in an accusing tone.  
  
                Teddy’s smile was enough to make Billy’s knees go weak and he couldn’t help but resent Jimmy a tiny bit for having Teddy smile at him in this manner. Still, Billy knew better than to think anything of it and so simply appreciated the fact Teddy at least seemed to be playing nice with the new kid, even if he seemed to be a tiny bit clingy. Or was it possessive?   
                When Jimmy accused him of intentionally withholding information, the only reply Billy had to offer was a rather bratty grin.   
                “And the look on your face when you saw him was even better than I imagined.”  
  
                “Please tell me you didn’t show him that wallpaper…” Teddy said, sounding quite mortified at the idea that his picture was seen by anyone other than Billy.  
  
                “He did, actually.” Jimmy answered with a huff and a crossing of his arms. He watched Teddy’s fingers slide gently over Billy’s arm and it wasn’t that complicated a thing to figure out, really, especially coupled with the hug Teddy had given Billy before. Billy was seeing this guy, wasn’t he? Not that he expected Billy to stay single after he’d moved away, but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt in a profound way. He had hoped Billy would wait for him, after all.  
  
                Teddy sounded so miserable and embarrassed, but before Billy could say anything, Jimmy went and said the worst possible thing. Billy hissed lightly and gave Jimmy a dirty look   
                “I did  _not_ , you took the phone from me.”   
  
                “‘Snatched’, you mean.” Jimmy corrected, his eyes moving from Billy to Teddy and back.   
  
                “Which is exactly why I asked you to delete it.” Teddy said, directing this at Billy with a hum of disapproval at the end of the statement, though he managed to get over his embarrassment streak by force of closeness to Billy.   
  
                “So.” Jimmy said next, ignoring Teddy’s medium glare, and not letting Billy answer Teddy’s retort. “‘Close’ friend, huh?”  
  
                There was no small amount of disappointment he saw in Jimmy’s features when he spoke, and Teddy felt a certain amount of relief at having opted to meet Jimmy together with Billy, rather than letting Billy meet him alone.  
  
                Billy was in the process of fishing his phone out of his pocket (an act that entailed shoving his hand into his pocket between Teddy and him) and was _about_  to answer that annoyed complaint Teddy made, when Jimmy interjected in that way Billy knew he used when he was adamant about being heard.   
                Whatever Teddy picked up on in Jimmy’s voice and expression, Billy was quite oblivious to, and he ended up grinning quite gleefully.  
                “Can’t get much closer than this.” Billy replied with no small amount of pride and joy before showing Teddy his phone’s screen. It showed one of the random images that came with the device. He’d pick a new background when he had the time.  
  
                A small smile settled on Teddy’s face when Billy put it that way, and he nodded once when he saw Billy had removed the wallpaper. He decided against mentioning that the damage had already been done, to some extent, because it really wasn’t that important anymore.  
                  
                “Well, congratulations, then.” Jimmy said with what he deemed was an easy enough air. He tried not to look at Teddy. A part of him realized he was too devastated over Billy being taken to stay neutral towards him, and in an attempt to hide this, he nodded to himself.  
                “Come on, then, let’s go to the store.”   
  
                Billy let Jimmy take several steps before he turned to give Teddy a somewhat sly look.  
                “For the record, he thinks you’re a jock-model stud-muffin.” Billy hummed with a grin and lightly bumped his hips against Teddy’s. “I’m having a hard time disagreeing.” He added, and let himself rub his hand against Teddy’s side appreciatively.  
  
                Teddy let himself fall into pace with Billy, and when he turned and said that, Teddy stopped walking and stared at Billy with a scrunch of his nose that did nothing to hide the fact he was at least a  _bit_  flattered by that.  
                “That must be the worst description of me I’ve ever heard.” he noted, sending a glance at Jimmy, who once more looked away from them as soon as he was noticed. Odd-ball, that one.  
  
                The flattered look registered and Billy snickered. “Well, there  _is_  an element of truth to it, if you ask me.” He purred before breaking the hug all too reluctantly as they walked into the store.   
                With the phone incident settled for the time being, he let his mind be occupied with more pressing matters, like if that new series he heard about was coming out that week or the next. It was from one of his favorite writers, after all, so the matter was of crucial importance. A day’s delay in picking it up meant being spoiled by everyone on the internet, and that simply wouldn’t do.  
                Then again, what was he so worried about? He had a certain way of knowing.  
                “Hey Ted, is that new series coming out this week or the next?” He asked once they were all already inside, eyes turned expectingly at Teddy.  
  
                Teddy seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head. “I think it’s next week, but let’s check release dates.” Teddy answered, pointing at the counter.  
  
                Staying fairly quiet, Jimmy watched the two interact with one another. He could only hope to be this comfortable with Billy, and to have Billy be this comfortable with him. Ah.  
                Instead of dwelling on that, though, seeing as Teddy  _was_  there and was sending him questioning looks whenever he spent too long staring at Billy, he turned his attention to the new issues box. “Maybe you can check the new arrivals rack?” he suggested quietly.  
  
                Billy hummed somewhat disappointedly at Teddy’s words, only to let out a move approving sound at Jimmy’s suggestion. “Yeah, the less human contact we have in this place, the better. But we have some backlog we need to catch up on.” Courtsey of his own emotional crisis. Less thinking about that, more digging up back issues, though.   
                “How about it, Ted? I’ll go after the Captain America titles, you man the Iron-Man boxes?” He asked and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
                “Sure thing, don’t forget to check for anything on C-Captain Marvel.” Teddy added and turned to approach the Iron-Man shelves.   
  
                Jimmy watched Teddy’s retreating back for the briefest moment before turning to Billy with a grin plastered on his face.   
                “Now before I forget - here.” he said, extracting a piece of cloth covering… something. He handed it to Billy. “I thought you might want to be reunited with it as soon as humanly possible.”   
  
                The stuttered way Teddy spoke didn’t go unnoticed, and Billy only hummed in approval. It was no secret they each had their issues to live with, after all.  
                Before Billy could dwell on that thought any longer, however, Jimmy pulled out the clothed item. A sound left him, about as excited as the look on his face.  
                “My figure~” Billy half purred as he took the item from Jimmy. He unwrapped it and gave it a quick look-over to ensure it was in a good condition. The only marks he noticed were ones he left on it himself due to his inexperience at the time, and as he couldn’t blame those on Jimmy, Billy simply turned to rub the red and golden figure against his cheek.  
                “I missed you soooo much, bb~ I’m so glad I didn’t really lose you~” It was one of his first figures, and so, held not a small amount of sentimental value to it.  
  
                Teddy had to watch Billy’s reunion with his beloved figure from afar, and it was a wonderful sight. Teddy was smiling to himself as he watched him. In turn, he turned to look in Jimmy’s direction, still smiling slightly, because in spite of the fact that his presence was a source of unexplained anxiety for Teddy, the guy still made Billy happy in his own way. Now that the deed was done, though, Teddy hoped Jimmy would leave.  
  
                “I can’t believe you forgot you lent it to me. I even mentioned it when we met on comic-con, you know.” Jimmy said with a slightly amused tone. His gaze was set on Billy, and he couldn’t really be bothered with noticing how Teddy was looking at him - he had the guy all to himself for now.  
  
                Billy remained blissfully ignorant to any signs of displeasure on Teddy’s side. There  _was_  an odd air about, though, one that reminded him of possessiveness and protectiveness, and he hoped it was his imagination playing tricks on him. The last thing he wanted was for things to get messy between them.  
                “You did  _not_.” Billy replied then with a roll of his eyes. “At least not loudly enough for me to hear you over the  _shrills_  and  _shrieks_  of your cosplaying buddies. Where  _did_  you find those people?”   
                He gave the napkin back before turning to put the figure in his bag. Tilting it in an angle that kept the inside hidden from prying eyes, Billy spelled a more suitable container for the figure inside his bag before pulling out Jimmy’s long-lost issue.   
  
                “Hey, I am not to be blamed for their cosplaying antics.” Jimmy retorted. “They’re from my school, duh.” he finally answered and received the issue from Billy. “Ohh my issue. It was missing on my shelf, just so you know, I went through the others a million times and I knew I misplaced it somewhere… Thanks.” He smiled as he set it in a stiff-back folder he had in his bag.   
  
                Billy laughed softly at Jimmy’s fanboy banter before he realized his mind was wandering. He recalled the circumstances under which Jimmy transferred away from his school, ones he was all too familiar with himself. Only whereas he managed to get out with his life, Jimmy barely did. He realized then it’s been a good while since he thought on the matter. Heh, being a superhero really made a lot of things seem tiny in comparison, but less so when one came face to face with them.   
                A smile tugged at Billy’s lips then, one a bit weary and all around sympathetic.  
                “How  _are_  things working out for you? In your new school, I mean.” He asked, arms crossed as he leaned a bit against the steadiest shelf.  
  
                “Oh, you know.” Jimmy said idly, glancing at Teddy momentarily before turning back to Billy. “It’s refreshing, not getting beat up everyday after school.” He was smiling, and didn’t seem too regretful about anything. “I’ve some new friends… None of them are as nerdy as you, though.” he noted with a slight chuckle.  
                “How about you? Other than the new hunky boyfriend bit?”   
  
                The comment about being beat up made Billy wince, but he decided to stop dwelling on it, seeing how they both, in their own ways, got over that part of their lives… if only because people thought twice about picking on the guy who, _somehow_ , got John Kessler in the hospital.   
                “Apparently, I’m either too nerdy or not nerdy enough to dress up like a _cat_.” Billy snickered in an answer to both the question and the comment that preceeded it. He let himself think about the rest of his reply then, and ended up reaching his left hand for his bracelet. He rolled the leather around his wrist twice before letting go.   
                “Roughly the same as you, I suppose. New friends, new…  _hobbies_ keeping me occupied…” He trailed off, at which point the stupidest, happiest grin tugged at his lips.  
                “Aaaand I’ve one  _amazing_  boyfriend.”  
  
                Warmth emitted from the bracelet and Teddy glanced at his wrist momentarily. He felt the most precious sensation in his chest and palmed his face with his left hand. That felt really… nice.  
  
                For now Jimmy completely missed the presence of that bracelet. He was more intent on the new friends and hobbies bit.   
                “So what kind of new hobbies? Anything interesting?” that he might find interesting too, of course. He neglected to mention that his new friends being not-as-nerdy-as-Billy was a downside to them, and not to Billy.  
  
                 _Yes, things have been_ very  _interesting since I became an Avenger, Jimmy_  was probably  _not_  the thing to say, and Billy found himself at a loss of how to answer.  
                “Uh, well… I got into gaming since you left. Not really action, mostly story and puzzle based, some strategy… Started getting into other cultures and religions, too, like Wicca - be damned if I remember where  _that_  came from-” A white lie. Sort of. “But it’s an interesting read.” He nodded before raising both brows.  
  
                “Ooh, Gaming AND Witchcraft. Congratulations Kaplan, you just moved from nerd to geek. Or something.” Jimmy said with a chuckle. “So does that mean you can do magic now?” he asked, sounding completely comfortable with the subject. Perhaps the fact he had a few Wicca friends helped ease him into it.  
  
                Billy stuck his chest out in geeky pride, only to deflate the next moment. If he could do magic… That was one question Billy found himself stuttering over, mostly because he never thought he’d be asked that by anyone who didn’t already know the answer… and those usually didn’t ask.  
                “Aaaaiiiii donno? How about you adopt a kid and I’ll see if I can take his soul.” He replied finally with an uncertain grin.  
  
                “Hey-hey, I told you to keep your paws off my imaginary future kids!” he hissed and shook his head. That wasn’t much of an answer, now was it?   
  
                The somewhat hostile tone was easier for Billy to handle, and he let himself smirk and wave a hand about dismissevly.  
                “I’d  _love_  to, Jimmy, but countless imaginary timelines depend on them. I’m afraid I have no choice but to remove them from your imaginary care.”  
  
                “Oh.” Jimmy uttered with mock thoughtfulness. “In that case, I guess you must.” He said, giving him a grave look. “Do I get to keep the rest of them? I was aiming for five kids, a dog and a cat.” He said, but then couldn’t contain it and started laughing.  
  
                “You can keep the  _cat_.” Billy retorted before he started laughing too. He _did_  miss Jimmy, he realized. The guy was a bit odd at times, but then again, who wasn’t? It was still relatively easy to talk to and laugh with him, Billy thought, even if he did acknowledge he himself changed quite a bit since last they saw each other.   
                Granted, this wasn’t like it was with Teddy. Nothing was, and he was quite certain nothing ever would be. But that was why Teddy was the man whose proposal Billy accepted while Jimmy was a friend he fell out of touch with. Then again, he was good enough of a friend for them to meet again like this, wasn’t he?  
  
                “I guess I’ll just skip the whole family planning thing, then.” Jimmy finally said, scratching the side of his face. What could he do? The guy he planned on was obviously taken… Right? Unless he could get him back. Jimmy glanced at Teddy shortly. It would be difficult, but Billy seemed to be still enjoying his company… Could it be done?  
                “Raise a herd of cats.” Billy snickered before he turned to the closest box. It was the Captain America section and he rummaged through it, looking for the end of the most recent plot event.  
                Finally having fished out the issues he needed (two copies of each), he turned to look back at Jimmy only to find the other deep in thought and somewhat off-put.   
                “You  _do_  realize I was joking, right? I probably still can’t do that.” He tried to reassure, and turned to burrow through the Captain Marvel box next, blissfully ignorant to what he just said. Billy was too used to speaking openly about his powers with the people around him for his own good.  
  
                “Probably still can’t… You’re kidding, right? You can’t be saying that seriously…” Jimmy managed a small smile, the kind one makes when they’re not sure if they’re on the receiving end of some cruel joke or are expected to laugh.  
                “Oh you found them. I was sure these were on the other end of the store.” Teddy breezed into the conversation. He gave Jimmy a pointed look, then patted Billy’s shoulder.  
                “Come on, d’you guys have anything else here? Cuz I’m done.” he said lightly. It wasn’t the most graceful save he’s ever done, but it would have to do.  
  
                for now the distraction worked, but later Jimmy was to be reminded of this odd conversation and wonder about it.  
  
                Jimmy’s words had Billy stuttering again and halfway to a state of panic, when all of a sudden Teddy just appeared to save the day. Issues still lying on the boxes, Billy reached to hold Teddy’s wrist and turned to him before mouthing what seemed to be a desperate ‘omigad I  _love_  you’.   
  
                “Me too.” Teddy whispered, adding a short “try not to expose you-know-what.”   
  
                The two-word whispered reply made Billy’s insides turn to a puddle of goo, but unfortunately, he hadn’t the luxury of enjoying that feeling. They had company.  
                “Yeah, I-.” Billy began and reached for the issues he fished out before handing them to Teddy. “I still want to check the new series, see if it’s out already or not. You want to pay in the meanwhile? Or do I get to drag you along?”  
  
                “I think we wanna check about the new series with you, don’t we, Jimmy?” Teddy said, resting his other hand on Jimmy’s shoulder for a moment, the smile on his face not exactly the image of pleasant.   
                He then let go of Jimmy, but only after making sure the little attempt at intimidation worked. Jimmy seemed ready to cower and Teddy knew he only nodded his head to get Teddy to let go. The grip wasn’t  _that_  tight, but it was tight enough to scare him.  
  
                “Right!” Jimmy said in a slightly higher pitched tone. “New series, I’ve seen the ads on it, they say it’s gonna be a real hit.” he said, trying to maintain an air of casual conversation and walk next to Billy - A feat that would put Billy between him at Teddy.   
  
                Billy could only blink when Teddy quite bluntly threatened Jimmy. With Jimmy’s already somewhat frail constitution, someone of Teddy’s build and presumed human strength would be enough to break him, but given Teddy’s super-strength? Oy.  
                “New series section it is.” Billy concluded and glanced to both his sides. To one side, Jimmy was practically cowering behind him. To his other, Teddy was trying to maintain an air of aloofness, but the occasional glance he directed at Jimmy spoke volumes of what he had a mind to do to him.  
                Best boyfriend ever indeed, but Billy wished he focused that sort of attention on super villains or spiritual relatives of debatable moral allegiances, not, well… ex boyfriends. Sigh.  
                The strained situation was the only reason why Billy held himself back even when he realized the issue was indeed, in fact, already out, and waiting patiently for him on the shelf. Oh, he wanted to reach… but if he did, he’d have to move from between the two at his sides, and he wasn’t certain about how smart a move that was.  
  
                Conveniently, Teddy noticed what Billy was staring at, and he marked the longing look on his face. He sighed in exasperation and patted Billy’s back, urging him forwards. He wasn’t going to hurt Jimmy, he just wanted to scare him a little. It was reasonable, given the fact he spotted the guy checking  _his_  boyfriend out, and the fact he was making said boyfriend uneasy.  
                “I’m gonna go pay for these, you guys look at those and meet me out front when you’re done.” he said, glancing one last time at Jimmy with a look that said ‘hands off my boyfriend’.  
  
                The pat on the back was reassuring and made Billy look at Teddy with a fond look in his eyes. He made a promise to himself to pay for the next part of the evening (seeing how Teddy went to pay for Billy’s issues as well), and then finally he reached for the issue beaconing him from the shelf. He was overjoyed to see that despite the cover’s art, the one in charge of pencils inside the issue was an artist he approved of. He let himself browse through the pages quite gleefully.  
  
                With the clearly-jock-type boyfriend out of the way, Jimmy felt a tad more relieved, and he glanced at the rows of comic books. The sheer smell of the paint was making him feel a bit better, and he inspected the names.   
                “Isn’t that like, your favorite writer or something?” he asked, gesturing at one of the titles.  
  
                “Yeah! I’m surprised you remembered.”  Billy admitted and turned a smile at Jimmy before glancing back at the issue. He came to a stop at a two page spread and had to keep from drooling. Oh, he  _had_  to buy this, and hopefully Teddy’d like it too. But he’d take only one copy, in case Teddy ended up not liking it as much as Billy was likely to.  
  
                “With how much you used to talk about him? How could I forget?” Jimmy asked, thinking it was a good enough answer, as the real one might’ve creeped Billy out - ‘of course I’d remember, I know everything about my honeypie.’   
                Yup. That’d definitely creep him out.  
                “Wow, look at that spread… They really know how to reel you in, don’t they?” he said in admiration and reached to take a copy for himself too. He then glanced towards the cashiers to see where the bully was, and spotted the blond hair heading towards the doors, where he said they would meet.  
                “So what’d you find in him?” he asked casually.   
  
                Billy was halfway to a hyped-rant about the foreshadowing composition and this one character that caught his eye when Jimmy popped the question. It was a shock as it reminded him Teddy wasn’t actually by his side and that he couldn’t rant with/to him (he was sure he’d do that later, but that was besides the point right now).   
                “Oh, come on, it’s obvious.” Billy replied easily enough and flipped back through the issue. “It’s the build-up, mostly. No matter how bad it looks at first, he knows just how to keep you hanging, and brings in all these surprises you  _never_ see coming - though I do, usually, you see, he has these patterns-” He was talking with one of his hands by then as well, and holding the issue with only his other one.   
                “Oh and the visuals are for the most part drop dead  _amazing_ , he has really high standards about the artists he works with.”  
  
                Jimmy palmed his face shortly, then laughed. He should’ve seen that one coming. They were talking about comics, and asking this out of context was bound to be misunderstood, right?  
                “I meant Teddy, you know.” he finally muttered so that Billy could hear, and removed the hand from his face to look at the guy.   
  
                Jimmy’s laughter surprised Billy, and he was left feeling even more sheepish when Jimmy explained himself.   
                “What I find in Ted…?” He began before trailing off, the look in his eyes distant and soon enough also dreamy. It was all the interests they shared, the way they just  _clicked_ , that  _feeling_  they got when they were together, that now thank to the bracelets he knew was mutual… it was everything better and worse they’ve been through as Wiccan and Hulkling that proved what they meant to each other.   
                Holding the issue in his right hand, Billy trailed two fingers over his bracelet. When he looked at Jimmy again, his face was a mask of calmness and content and happiness and  _love_ , a mature expression the Billy Jimmy used to know would never have been able to pull off, dishonestly or otherwise.  
                “I’m not sure I know where to even  _start_ …” He concluded in an apologetic tone.  
  
                Watching Billy consider his question was making Jimmy a bit edgy, but he said nothing, letting him collect his thoughts. The expression that adorned Billy’s face was beautiful in its own way, but Jimmy was just a bit too jealous to really enjoy it. He nodded when Billy said what he had to say, and looked at the issue in his hand.  
                “In that case… Let’s just go pay for these.” he said somewhat uneasily, trying for a change of subject.  
  
                The disgruntled tone made Billy blink. He supposed he did sound a tad too…  _lovestruck_ , and couldn’t quite blame Jimmy for feeling uncomfortable with that. The guy seemed a bit jealous, too… things didn’t work out that well for him even in his new school, did they, Billy thought with a small sigh.  
                “…yes, lets.” Billy agreed and headed for the registers. “You’re taking it too, then?”  
  
                “Of course, I was curious about it, but that page was really awesome… I wanted to give it a better look.” when he’s alone, at home and can pay attention to all the details.   
  
                “You let me know what you think about it when you get around to it, then.” Billy hummed with a small smile. They took their place in the small line for the registers, and Billy let himself browse through the packages of trading cards that were lined up on the counter. Was he in the mood to cheat? He wanted to cheat, he concluded and concentrated on the packs. It took him several seconds, but eventually he pulled two packs out of the pile with a grin. They had cards he didn’t have inside them, and rare ones, too!  
                “I have really… good hunches.” He explained with a shrug once he noticed the look Jimmy was giving him. They were soon enough out the door with another stamp on his member card, and Billy grinned as he pocketed it again.   
                Teddy was out there waiting for them, like he promised, and Billy stopped and blinked. Well; now what? On one hand he felt like the time he spent with Jimmy was too short to just call it quits there and then. On the other, he  _did_ promise Teddy an arcade-date, and not only would he die before he dragged a third wheel along, but he suspected Jimmy might drop dead if Teddy so much as looked at him the wrong way.   
                Quite a predicament, indeed…  
  
                Jimmy watched Billy as the guy watched the card packs. He wondered what that was all about, but didn’t ask. They walked together to the door and then Billy’s face took on a contemplating look, and Jimmy realized he was thinking of how to ditch him nicely. Too bad for Billy, ditching a friend was never a nice thing to do.  
                “… Right, I get it. You never said your boyfriend was joining us.” he said almost accusingly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “But now you want  _me_ to leave.” he continued, not bothering to hide the slight edge of hurt.  
                “Will I at least get to see you again before I go back, then?” he asked weakly.  
  
                However did he think he could come out of it smelling like a rose, Billy had no idea. He most likely just wasn’t thinking, and was too mesmerized by the concept of getting his figure back  _and_  getting that arcade date with Teddy to realize that whoops, there’d be another person there.  
                Well, he was known for being an idiot for a reason, right? Huh. There was little he could do or say about the hurt in Jimmy’s voice. He  _was_  ditching the guy after agreeing to meet him, and after he brought Teddy along without telling. That  _was_  rather mean, if he had to be honest with himself.  
                “…sure.” Billy replied finally and managed a smile. “Let’s pick a more… conversation-oriented location for it, though. Comic-book stores aren’t exactly prime locations for catching up.”  
                Yes, he was partially guilted into it. But he had to be told this before he was to understand.  
  
                “Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Let me know when you can, then. I won’t keep you.” he glanced at Teddy, who was standing aside, waiting patiently for Billy to finish his business with him. Sigh. Take the risk or not take the risk? Oh well. Take the risk. He moved in for a hug  
                “Well at least he’s a hunky one. I’ll give you that.” he said next to Billy’s ear.  
  
                Billy momentarily followed Jimmy’s look and turned towards Teddy. It left him defenseless, and the next moment he had Jimmy hugging him. What else could he do but hug back and pat the guy lightly on the back?  
                “…he is.” Billy agreed before pulling away. He gave Jimmy one last pat on the arm before turning away and walking towards Teddy.  
  
                “Bye Billy…” Jimmy said then as he turned to leave. Billy was already not paying him any attention, but he said that anyway.  
  
                Arms crossed and a plastic bag in hand, Teddy was waiting. He glanced at Billy and managed a smile as the guy walked towards him.   
                “Hi stranger.”   
  
                The change in context and therefore in mood was mind buggling. Billy managed to feel bad for Jimmy for a moment longer before he reminded himself he _did_  promise to meet with him again, and so he let himself switch attitudes, seeing how Teddy was there waiting for him and smiling.  
                “Hey yourself, handsome.” Billy replied with a smile. He came to a stop next to Teddy, hands in his pockets and his own bag hanging on two fingers as it wasn’t too heavy.  
                “Mind if I hit on you?”  
                This - was easy. This he could do.  
  
                “Ooh.” Teddy let out a small coo and a playful smile settled on his face. “Just be gentle.” he teased. He turned to face Billy fully, and leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t care they were in the middle of the street - he needed it.  
  
                Billy didn’t seem to mind the kiss too much, either, and he smiled against Teddy’s lips for the full duration of the kiss. The closeness and warmth made him relax, and he realized the endeavor was noticeably more stressful than he thought at first. Oh well; it was over with, right? And now Teddy had him all to himself.  
                “You know I’m gentle unless you ask otherwise.” Billy purred back just as teasingly. He stared at Teddy’s face during the exchange, and let his mind wander.  
  
                Stress seemed to fade from Billy’s features, and Teddy’s smile widened. He cupped Billy’s cheek and caressed the skin under his fingers gently.  
                “I know.” he said.   
  
                Billy’s hand rested over Teddy’s own and he held it as he tilted his head to press a kiss over Teddy’s wrist.   
                “Then, while you’re deciding which it’s going to be tonight-” He let himself smirk for a moment before his expression melted into something more innocent and adoring. “Arcade?”  
  
                “Yes! Let’s do that. Arcade. We haven’t been in what… A week?” Teddy answered enthusiastically. He let the hand Billy played with move to round his shoulders and guide him towards said Arcade. None other than Billy might’ve actually noticed he was a bit more touchy-feely now.  
  
                “A week in which we haven’t earned any point-tickets. That dragon won’t win itself.” Billy replied that enthusiastic exclamation and wrapped an arm around Teddy’s waist, sliding back into a familiar, favorable pose.  
                Granted, the change in Teddy’s attitude, as minute as it might’ve been, registered, but Billy didn’t mind. He welcomed it, and bothered not trying to figure out the reason behind it - as far as he was concerned, there wasn’t a need for one.  
  
                “This is going to be the time, I can feel it.” Teddy answered that. He was good with the basketball attractions, and those earned quite a few of those points for them.  
                “So uh… That was Stidham, huh?” he didn’t  _really_  want to go there, but he was bound to sooner or later, and he liked to get things out of the way as soon as he could.  
  
                Any excited reply Billy might’ve had in mind shattered when Teddy changed the subject quite brutally. He didn’t expect them to just ignore the subject, but a part of him did  _hope_. The reunion didn’t go quite as well as he hoped for it to, and he had the nagging sensation that something even worse was lurking just around the corner.   
                He sighed and tightened his hold around Teddy.   
                “That was Stidham, though I didn’t remember him being this… eccentric.” He hummed, only to frown the next moment. “Alright, I mean, I  _did_ , but somehow… differently.” If that even made sense.  
  
                “Well he has been going to a new school, right? New friends… New things.” Teddy tried to reason, but glanced at Billy all the same. “He’s still head over heels for you.” he said. It was a redundant thing to say, Billy was probably aware of that, but the words left Teddy without asking his permission.  
  
                Once Teddy said what should’ve been obvious, Billy came to a stop and dragged Teddy along with him. The look on his face was a cross between disbelief and shock and he stared at Teddy.  
                “No way, he’s just… strangely friendly like that.” Or was he? No matter how much he told himself they were old friends, Jimmy was too happy to see him, too…  _affectionate_  for it to be just about that.  
                Aaaaaand Teddy was there to witness most of it. Well,  _crap_.  
  
                Teddy stopped along with Billy and watched Billy’s reactions. He was a bit surprised Billy hadn’t figure it out before, but hey, what was he there for if not to tell Billy what was going on around him?  
                “I was sure he was gonna try to strangle me right there at the comic-book shop.” Teddy said then with a slight chuckle. “If he wasn’t too terrified to, anyway.”   
  
                “ _Try_  being the operative word.” Billy muttered, not only because Stidham had not even a snowball’s chance in hell in a physical match against Teddy, but because as soon as he’d have tried. Billy would’ve spelled his sorry ass to  _hell_. Granted, that would make hiding the fact he was a spellcaster quite  _impossible_ , but they weren’t at that point yet, and so he let it go.  
                Guess Jimmy  _was_  still hung up on him, huh.  
                “You know, I always imagined that if we’d be haunted by a blast from the past like this, that it’d be on your side.” Billy admitted then and turned to look at Teddy sheepishly, still trying to come to terms with this new realization.  
  
                That last statement made Teddy laugh and he shook his head. He had had his experience, yes, but none of them were as meaningful, and none of his dates seemed as bent on him as Jimmy seemed to be on Billy.  
                “Well I don’t know. Unless they’re alien race, I don’t see how that could happen.” he admitted finally.  
  
                “Does Kl’rt count?” Billy asked with a slightly scrunched nose. He knew they were officially supposed to be on alright terms with the Super Skrull, but he was still uneasy about anyone who thought Teddy belonged anywhere outside Billy’s line of sight.   
                “And if you had any  _other_  encounters of the third kind in the past, I think _now_  would be the time to talk about it. While we’re on the topic.”  
  
                “Not that I know of.” Teddy answered easily enough. “You know about all the aliens I met.” he chuckled next, as that sounded a bit odd a phrase to say in any public place.  
                “Anyway, I’m glad you managed to get rid of him.” he meant Jimmy, of course.  
  
                ‘Get rid of’… the term left a somewhat nasty aftertaste, but all things considered, Billy figured it was appropriate. Sigh.  
                They reached the arcade then, and Billy opted to pull away from Teddy if only to better navigate between the teens and children running around.  
                “You say that, but I’m going to be feeling guilty about that for days now.”  
  
                “Well, so long as you don’t let him guilt you into doing something you’ll regret…” Teddy answered, parting from Billy for the sake of better mobility in the arcade. “Besides, what are you going to do about it?” he asked then.  
  
                “Obviously.” Billy replied to that first concern. Hugs and maybe meeting him were one thing; Billy doubted there was anything Jimmy could do to make him do more with the guy - especially when taking Billy’s powers into account.  
                “Well, he’s only in town for a week.” He continued then as he rummaged through his bag. The new acquisitions were placed neatly inside and he pulled out his arcade point card to have it within easy reach. “I figured I’ll meet with him once or twice again before he leaves.”   
  
                “So you’re going to meet him again?” Teddy asked, glancing at Billy with a raised brow. He couldn’t - and wouldn’t - hide his discomfort with the thought Billy would do that. A week was long enough for bad things to happen, Teddy knew that much. Hell, 5 minutes were enough if the opponent knew his stuff.  
  
                As expected, Teddy wasn’t overly joyed with the mere prospect that Billy was to meet Jimmy again, and Billy reached to scratch the back of his neck.  
                “Once or twice, it’s not like I have the whole week off, like him. We’ll get together, sit down somewhere and talk about comics and  _musicals_.” A fandom few shared with him. “He’ll be out of town before we know it.”  
  
                Teddy sighed. Billy wasn’t one to be moved from a decision once he made it, and Teddy wasn’t in the mood to argue the point. He accepted this and nodded his head once.  
                “Just… Be careful around him.” Teddy found himself saying before he could stop.   
  
                 _What’s the worst that could happen?_  stood on the tip of Billy’s tongue. He was halfway to saying it with unlimited confidence when he met Teddy’s eyes. Every fiber in the other’s being was radiating worry and concern, and Billy fell silent before nodding once.  
                He knew jealousy had at least some to do with this, but doubted that was really everything that made Teddy ask that of him. Of course, Billy still saw no reason to be weary of Jimmy, but Teddy and he often saw things differently, and he opted to trust his fiance’s point of view.  
                “I will.”   
  
                “Thanks, I appreciate that.” Teddy said, smiling a bit more easily as he leaned over to kiss the top of Billy’s head. “Now where’s the basketball one?” He asked, trying to switch gears in their interaction towards something more fun and less heavy.  
  
                “The same place it was the last time, dummy.” Billy berated fondly before leading Teddy to their destination, quite eager to settle back into the mood that usually hung about them.


	3. Chapter 3

           As befitting a member of his school’s basketball team, Teddy raked the points in with ease and even attracted an audience. Billy figured he could try his hand at some games in the meanwhile, but the rate at which he was likely to earn points was probably not worth the monetary expense. He watched Teddy instead and occasionally listened to what people were saying about him. The younger boys were impressed with his skills, and the older girls were impressed with  _him_ , a fact which made Billy shift uneasily. There was no small amount of triumph and glee that bubbled inside him when - once he was finally tired of  it - Teddy collected his points and made his way (albeit with difficulty) back to where Billy was waiting.  
            Upon tallying the points, the victory was only more glorious - they had enough for the plushie at last, and had three points to spare to boot.  
            It wasn’t until they were back home and alone in his room that Billy finally understood why he even wanted the thing to begin with. He was sitting on the bed with the plushie next to him, and it hit him while he was toying with the thing’s wings.  _They’re just like Teddy’s_ , he caught himself thinking and had to blink at himself. A green, winged knight in shiny armor… Billy covered his face with the thing, effectively hiding his head from sight and fell back on the mattress. He was hopeless, wasn’t he…  
  
            The basketball attraction was probably never as crowded as it was when Teddy was there. He didn’t mind the people standing and watching, for he barely took notice of them. There was a goal to achieve, and he wasn’t one to leave a mission incomplete.  
            The look on Billy’s face when the counter guy took the plush off the shelf and gave it to him was the sweetest reward he could ask for, and he found himself watching Billy more than the road as they walked back home.   
            At home, Teddy let Billy have some time with the new addition to their room while he checked some stuff on the internet. It was only a few moments later, though, that a weird sensation rose inside him and he glanced over his shoulder at Billy, who was currently suffocating himself with that same plush.  
            “Billy?” he asked then, watching him with slight concern but more-so with curiosity.   
  
            Billy sat back up with his cheeks lightly painted. Setting the plushie next to him with its back to Teddy, he reached to tug at one of its wings.  
            “Look familiar?” He asked in a somewhat frustrated tone before sighing at himself. “I don’t think I can be a bigger fanboy of yours if I  _wanted_ to.” Came the conclusion, and Billy turned to look at the plushie again. “I think I’ll call him ‘Theo’. No one calls you that, right?”  
  
            With the thing’s back turned towards him, Teddy took notice of those wings. Billy’s words made him blush slightly, and a flattered smile rose to his face. So Billy was a hopelessly romantic kid even when he wasn’t particularly intending to be. Teddy’s smile widened at that question and shook his head.  
            “Well, my mom used to call me that when she was really pleased with something I did.” he admitted as he turned to walk over to the bed and sit next to Billy. He reached for the thing’s wings and batted them once, twice. “I think it’s a good name for it.” he concluded, glancing at Billy.  
  
            The mention of Teddy’s mother made Billy look at him intently. He accepted the new bit of intimate information with a nod. At first he rested a hand on Teddy’s back, but then wrapped both arms around Teddy’s torso when he had his full attention again.  
            “Theo, the great dragon knight. I like the sound of it.” Billy hummed before scrunching his nose. “No,  _mighty_  dragon knight. Sounds more impressive, doesn’t it?”  
  
            Teddy chuckled at this, leaning into the embrace. “Yeah, very epic, heh.” He answered, giving Billy a fond look as he turned to wrap his own arms around Billy. He liked it when Billy was this affectionate with him, and thinking of the reason Billy wanted to get the plush was giving him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Billy was probably the cutest guy in existence.  
  
            The look in Teddy’s eyes accompanied the physical embrace nicely as Billy felt the warmth inside and out. Their eyes locked, and he let his mind go pleasantly blank as he enjoyed the view. He ran his hands over the small of Teddy’s back in the meanwhile, marking circles that varied in size.   
  
            The still air between them was calm and relaxing. Teddy thought it might be ok to stay like this for a long time, with Billy’s hands roaming his body freely. He nuzzled Billy’s neck and nibbled there absently. It was soft and silky under his lips.   
            “You smell nice.” he uttered absently.   
  
            Billy wasn’t surprised by the move, as he was well aware of how particularly fond of his neck Teddy was. He let his eyes close as a low sound built in his throat.  
            “You  _feel_ nice.” Billy retorted with a warm smile. “I guess that makes us even.” He whispered. It felt close and comforting, and Billy wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening with Teddy, uninterrupted. He thus let himself want it a bit more, and the next moment the door to his room was locked, and their phones switched off, a lesson well learned from the other day.  
            There; Better.  
  
            It would’ve been easy to ignore, but the door did make a locking sound, and Billy did glow for a few brief moments. That made Teddy chuckle.  
            “Did you just lock us in?” he asked against Billy’s neck, not sounding like he was much opposed to that notion as he let his tongue out to tease the surface. He liked being like this with Billy in his arms and feeling so preciously close.  
  
            “That’s one way of looking at it.” Billy replied with a pant at the appearance of that tongue. “Another… is that I locked everyone else out.” He whispered, voice low and with a touch of a heated tone. He was already tugging Teddy’s shirt up over his back and feeling the warm skin underneath.   
  
            “Mm…” Teddy uttered as he nuzzled Billy’s neck fondly. “Thanks for that, then.” he concluded, letting his lips fasten on a patch of skin before he started suckling on it. It was an urge he had no intention to push back - especially since he knew Billy would understand - to mark the guy. Even if Billy  _could_  magic it away, though he knew he wouldn’t, it still had an edge of excitement.  
  
            Billy didn’t manage to reply. Teddy was already sucking on his skin, and Billy knew immediately what the other’s intent was. He welcomed it, relishing that demanding, possessive edge to the contact. His fingers raked over Teddy’s back a bit more roughly and his eyes lost their focus.   
            “Make it… a nice, deep-red one.”  
  
            That request made Teddy let out a low dangerous growl he usually opted to avoid making. He was a bit beyond trying to hide his possessiveness at that moment, so as he held onto Billy a bit too tight for comfort, he sucked on his skin, aiming for a mark that would please him - and may please Billy as well, given he had asked for something nice and deep-red - the kind that sticks around for a good few days at least.   
  
            The hold was tight in a way that was almost painful. The discomfort was conveyed in the pant that left Billy, one not quite pleased - but not quite that pained yet, either. Billy’s eyes closed and he gulped, his breathing growing noticeably heavier. He tried pulling closer to Teddy, tried to change the angle in which they pressed against each other so he could better feel him.  
  
            The pant from Billy put him in check, and Teddy loosened his grip just enough to make it bearable. He didn’t want to hurt Billy, after all. There was no relenting on the marking front, though, and only after a long moment more did he finally let go of Billy’s skin. He licked the forming red mark with a pleased hum.  
  
            There was less pressure, and Billy managed to fully enjoy the abuse to his neck. A soft, fond sound left him when Teddy pulled back, and he leaned his head against the other’s.  
            “How does it look? Do I need to wear a polo shirt tomorrow?”  
  
            “No. I want everyone to see.” Teddy answered easily enough, letting his hands trail over Billy’s back. He was smiling and had his eyes closed as he let himself enjoy the way their heads touched and the soft sound of breathing that filled his ears.  
            “But if you want to hide it, then yes.”  
  
            That last addition made Billy let out a long breath of air, and finally he smiled.   
            “I want the  _world_ to know.” He replied at last with a bashful touch to his voice. He glanced at the mess of blonde then, his smile acquiring a teasing quality to it.  
            “Though… it  _would_  be a problem if you did that anywhere  _less decent_.”   
            And yet, it was nothing if not an invitation.  
  
            The smile on Teddy’s face took on a naughty edge as well and he nodded his head against Billy’s. His fingers gripped the edge of Billy’s shirt and he tugged it a bit upwards.   
            “Well, anywhere indecent is strictly for my eyes, right?” he answered, pushing a bit against Billy, wanting to make him lay down on the bed.  
  
            Billy hummed as he began lying back, in the process pulling himself deeper over the bed. Theo found itself across the room, safe from being in the way. And facing the wall. “Am  _I_  allowed to look?” He purred teasingly as he settled down over the mattress.  
  
            “It’s your body, silly. Alright,  _your_  eyes and mine, only.” Teddy said in mild exasperation as he turned to rest over Billy. He pecked his lips lightly before moving down. He kissed the mark on his neck, nuzzled there for a moment, then pulled back again, tugging the edges of Billy’s shirt.  
            “This has to go.” he commented with a meaningful look.  
  
            It wasn’t a second later that Teddy’s fingers rested over bare skin as Billy’s shirt found itself on top of Theo’s head. The momentary glow faded from his fingertips right before Billy ran his hand down Teddy’s clothed front.   
            “You were saying?”  
  
            A moment’s pause was in order as Teddy was once more surprised by the sudden disappearance of that shirt, but the next moment he was grinning.  
            “I was saying I love your powers whenever you use them for this.” he said, leaning down to kiss Billy’s chest right over the center of it. His hands ran slowly along Billy’s side in the meantime, marking territory in another, less obvious ways.  
  
            “ _This_  being ‘improper usage’.” Billy snorted, though his voice sounded too distracted for the tease to have any merit to it. Teddy’s gestures were warm and affectionate though there was still and edge to them, a clear intent of re-establishing contact, and in a sense - ownership. Granted, Teddy had his own way to convey this, but Billy knew him well enough to tell. He didn’t mind, instead opting to enjoy the experience. One hand he ran over Teddy’s arm while the other caressed over his side, and he let his leg rub against Teddy’s in an attempt to establish even more contact between them.  
  
            Teddy let their legs rub teasingly against one another, and he was smiling as he glanced up to look into Billy’s face.   
            “I’m pretty sure  _improper_  use refers to other things.” Teddy uttered then, before turning back to Billy’s chest and starting to kiss along it. He trailed small kisses along that chest and towards the side, in search for another place to leave a mark. He eventually found a spot he deemed worthy on Billy’s side.   
  
            “That  _really_  depends on who you ask.” Billy snickered, but the amused smile faded from his face when Teddy looked away. He was teased again for a while before Teddy sucked noticeably more intently, and a tiny sound left Billy. Knowing what Teddy’s goal was made him feel wanted and _needed_ , and he let Teddy do what he wanted, all the while enjoying himself quite a bit, even if it did prove to be quite ticklish.  
            “I’m ok with this, though.”  
  
            “mm.” Teddy answered that with a meaningless sound, just to affirm that he heard Billy. He didn’t relent the suction until he was sure, via the taste in his mouth and a glance at it, that the mark was well formed. Pulling back, he examined it. It looked nicer than he’d expected, but maybe he was biased.  
            “I am too.” he commented then, nuzzling the abused skin gently.   
  
            From the little he managed to see of it, Billy decided the mark indeed looked nice. He liked it when Teddy marked him, as whenever he noticed the marks on his body, when he changed clothes or saw himself in the mirror, it reminded him of how it felt when the mark was first formed, how much Teddy craved marking him in this manner…   
            He understood why people called them ‘love marks’, and he agreed with the term.  
            “Where next, then?” Billy asked in a fond whisper and let himself caress Teddy’s cheek, thumb idly running under the other’s eye.  
  
            “I’ll think about it. Let me kiss you some more.” he responded, pulling up to press his lips to Billy’s once more. His hands dipped along Billy’s chest and belly, memorizing every change in texture, every curve and smooth surface with care. He broke the kiss after a couple of moments and nodded his head.  
            “I think…” he said, sliding down Billy’s form and settling lower between his thighs until he was nuzzling Billy’s inner thigh. The pants Billy was wearing were in the way, but he never let anything like that discourage him. “Here.” he muttered next, letting his lips touch the fabric of the pants before he glanced at Billy with a question on his face.  
  
            More kissing was good, though Billy was starting to want to be on the giving end of such gestures as well. Thankfully Teddy seemed to have picked up on that, or just missed his lips because they were kissing each other the next moment and Billy couldn’t help but let out a content sigh against Teddy’s lips.   
            Teddy’s hands kept roaming all the while, applying delicious, distracting touches that made Billy shift and squirm under him. It left him panting when the kiss was finally over, and he gulped when Teddy slid down his body again. His muscles tightened wherever Teddy touched and teased and he could feel the excitement build inside him, until finally Teddy picked his next target.  
            He was still clothed, but that only served to fuel his impatience. Seeing Teddy’s head between his legs but without feeling his warmth or breath was maddening, and Billy felt how the pants grew noticeably tighter and more uncomfortable over his person. He pursed his lips and rested a hand on Teddy’s cheek.  
            “You.” He replied with a gulp in response to the unvoiced question on Teddy’s features. He could spell it away, but being stripped bare was something he preferred not to give up on too often, if only for the way it made Teddy look at him.  
  
            “Alright.” Teddy said, smiling up at Billy. His hands settled over the buckle and worked Billy’s pants open with ease. He undressed Billy with what can be described as barely concealed impatience. The zipper came undone and Teddy pulled the pants down Billy’s form. He made a point of running his hands along the skin he was revealing, but he didn’t pull Billy’s underwear down yet. That would have to happen a bit later.   
            When Teddy settled back down, he turned to kiss down one of the thighs. He smiled up at Billy again before resting his cheek against the soft flesh of that thigh. A short rubbing of his cheek there was followed by an experimental lick at the inner thigh. Soon, he located a good spot to leave a mark, ending up closer to Billy’s crotch, for maximum effect.  
  
            A deep sound left Billy when his pants were undone, as it took away some of the restraints around him. Teddy’s touches and advances were thorough and Billy closed his eyes so he could better enjoy everything the other was offering him. He wasn’t stripped naked yet but he saw no point in complaining or changing that, seeing how Teddy was kissing all over again. And then he stopped over one spot, and a spark of excitement shot through Billy, seeing where Teddy’s head was. Before even that realization managed to sink in properly, Teddy was already on the offensive again. He was suckling so frustratingly close yet so far away and so strongly and maddeningly, Billy couldn’t help but let out a moan. He spread his legs a bit and bit onto his lower lip, unable or rather unwilling to do more until Teddy was done with the mark.   
            Oh, but that couldn’t be everything Teddy had in store for them, right? That thought alone was enough to make Billy shudder more as he buried a hand in Teddy’s hair.  
  
            Not by a long shot, but Teddy was currently invested in the mark he was working on. As he sucked onto the spot he had chosen, Teddy let himself hug Billy’s thighs. One of his hands trailed, though, tugging at the underwear he had left in place before. He let his fingers slide under the fabric and teased the skin there.   
            When he let go of Billy’s thigh there was a wet sound, and Teddy smiled as he turned to examine his work. It looked like it would stay, and he hoped he didn’t go overboard with that one. The bruise was already a dark shade of red.  
            “This… doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asked, poking the spot carefully with the tip of his tongue.  
  
            Teddy’s hands were wandering; it was a wondrous realization that made Billy pant out loudly before he pressed his cheek against the pillow. It took him a moment to focus and he studied Teddy’s face, only to find a touch of worry past the obvious need and excitement. Oh, Teddy, ever the wonderful, caring boyfriend…  
            “It was a bit…  _intense_ , I’ll give you that.” Billy breathed out, for the time being intently ignoring the needy state he was already in. “But it’s fine.”  
  
            The worry dissolved into a heated smile and Teddy dipped his head to nuzzle Billy’s crotch. Oh, Billy was already hard. Teddy had to smile at that. Knowing he could bring Billy to this state of body and mind really made him happy - and it turned him on beyond belief.   
            “Cool.” Teddy muttered then, letting his lips press over the fabric-clad area. “Then I’m taking these off.” he stated, already in the process of pulling the underwear down, revealing Billy’s ass first.  
  
            A low growl rolled in Billy’s throat at the almost-direct contact and his eyes rolled back before he simply closed them. He wanted more but managed to hold himself back for the most part, at least until Teddy began pulling his underwear down. The fact he tugged down from behind meant the half-elastic fabric rubbed over Billy’s front, creating no small amount of favorable friction. Teddy’s name left his lips without any resistance, a moaned, silent call, one born of need and longing.  
  
            Teddy was smiling the whole time as he pulled the underwear lower down Billy’s thighs, releasing his erection from the restraint of that fabric. The garment was discarded to the side and Teddy then took a minute to watch Billy’s smooth, perfect body.  
  
            Teddy pulling away let Billy regain his bearings a bit, and he looked up to meet that intent, hungry look in Teddy’s eyes. It made his cheeks paint even more but it’s been a while since Billy felt embarrassed about being naked around Teddy, and so he let himself be playful instead, running both his hands through his hair and straining his muscles a bit as to offer Teddy the best view of him he could, given their position.  
  
            The view was wonderful and Teddy licked his lips as he settled between Billy’s legs again. He then moved on to do what he’d been planning to do ever since he started descending along that delicious front.   
            Teddy started with a gentle kiss to the crown of Billy’s member, nothing too teasing. Next he let his tongue out to touch the skin. All that while he watched Billy’s face for any indication whether he liked what Teddy was doing, or if he needed something a bit different.  
  
            There was a kiss, gentle and present that made Billy let out a breath. It was but a prelude, he knew, given his experience with Teddy, and he braced himself for what was to come. It didn’t stop him from displaying his enjoyment in the meanwhile, both vocally and with small shivers and squirms, reactions so minute he couldn’t quite hold back.  
  
            Billy was giving him all the signs that he could just go ahead and do what he usually did, and Teddy was all too happy to comply. He reached to take firm hold of Billy’s cock, and let his lips wrap around the head of that erection, only then letting his tongue slide across the hard flesh inside his mouth. It was a familiar activity with Billy, but each time made him shiver pleasantly, as he knew exactly how good this felt.  
  
            Within moments there was noticeably more heat, and more friction, and Billy let out a grateful sound. He knew not whether it was intentional, but it mattered little; everything Teddy did, down to the smallest ministration felt absolutely  _perfect_  and Billy was overcome with admiration and adoration at how well Teddy knew his body. It was but a fleeting thought, however, as Billy opted instead to clear his mind and enjoy the experience.   
            He reached his hands towards Teddy’s head and touched about at random, fingers trailing through blonde locks, over pierced ears and neck and at times even his shoulders, tiny grateful gestures that were a good indication of when Billy became more distracted, even when he managed to keep quiet - an admittedly rare occurrence, but one that happened nonetheless.  
  
            The touches felt great, and Teddy took that as an indication that he was doing it right. He moved to take in more of that hard flesh. He didn’t go easy on Billy, knowing it wouldn’t get him too far so early into the game. He actually took him all the way once, giving a long suckle as he pulled back up. Billy tasted so good, it was making Teddy want to just take him right there and then, but he held himself in check, waiting, bobbing his head over Billy until he was sure the guy was going mad - he was keeping the pace too slow for any interesting development, as he didn’t want to let Billy come too early into the game.  
  
            He was doing it on purpose; Billy had no other explanation to why Teddy’s treatment of him was so gratifying and frustrating at the same time. Using both his mouth and hand Teddy lavished affection and care over Billy’s need, greatly so, but held back before the pace picked up to something truly satisfying. That, without a doubt, could only mean one thing, but Billy wished Teddy would get on with it before he accidentally willed him to.  
            “Fucking…  _tease_ , Altman.” He hissed with all the love and adoration and gnawing frustration in him.  
  
            This made Teddy chuckle around his mouthful of Billy, and he pulled up to give him a fond smile.   
            “Losing it already?” he asked, running his hand in long strokes over Billy’s dick to compensate for the loss of his mouth. “I can do this all day long, unless you want something else.” he suggested in a seductive tone.   
  
            Oh, the promise and invitation in Teddy’s voice were almost too much, and Billy felt himself go harder at the prospect, less over something else but rather something  _more_. He cupped Teddy’s cheek and looked at him with as daring a look as he could manage right then.  
            “Don’t  _you_?”  
  
            The expression on his face took on a sly edge and he nodded once, pressing his cheek into Billy’s hand with a tilt of his head.  
            “I want…  _more._ ” he said, and raised his glance to meet Billy’s own. “I want you to turn over.” he articulated.  
  
            It was hard to concentrate with the ever-present tease, but Billy managed to register the request, at least enough to shudder in light of it. He nodded slowly and pulled away enough to oblige, settling next to Teddy on his stomach. His need was trapped between his body and the mattress, and he let out a small, undignified sound. It would be alright though, he thought, and gave Teddy an almost pleading look over his shoulder.  
  
            Teddy took a moment then, to admire Billy’s back. The curve of his ass and the build of his muscles were just perfect. He leaned over to kiss Billy’s back, and trailed kisses lower. He had little patience to spare now, so he didn’t stall. He paused momentarily when he reached Billy’s ass, and with a small smile, turned to mark one of the cheeks.  
            What were the odds anyone’d get to see Billy’s ass, after all?  
  
            That was quite the unexpected development that made Billy let out a small yelp. His fingers tightened around the bed-covers and he pressed down against the mattress, his face turning red up to his ears. It was a most peculiar sensation, but Billy forced himself to stay as still as possible, save for the rapid pants that left him.  
  
            For a long moment Teddy continued this treatment, until he was sure there would be a lasting mark. The sounds Billy’d been making and the movements were sinister, and by the time he was done with the marking he was already panting heavily, and needing to do something more specific and gratifying.  
            “Billy…” he uttered against Billy’s ass-cheek, nuzzling the mark. “I need you…”   
  
            Billy gulped at the statement he could only agree with too much. He pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look at Teddy, not in the least muffling the sounds the friction caused by the movement drew out of him.  
            “Then we need those clothes off.”  
  
            Teddy nodded at that, pulled away from Billy to rid himself of his own clothes. He wanted to go into that fine body, to feel its tight, warm hug. He knew it would be wonderful, now all he needed was to  _get naked_.  
  
            Though ridding Teddy of his clothes was indeed one of Billy’s favorite activities, he decided to let Teddy take care of that while he reached for the top drawer in his nightstand. They were running out of lube, Billy noted as he pulled the tube out and turned to look at Teddy again. Oh goody, he wasn’t quite done stripping yet, Billy realized and let himself enjoy what was left of the show. Or obstruct it, he reckoned as he left the tube on the mattress and reached to touch wherever he could while pressing flush against Teddy.  
  
            The shirt was gone, the pants were just about gone and so were his underwear, but Billy’s hands appeared on his body, and Teddy nearly fell over, losing his balance.   
            “Hey…!” he wanted to exclaim, but ended up just uttering in a breathy tone as he kicked the last of the clothes out of the way and turned to lean against Billy, fully naked and quite eager to get things to the next stage. He spotted the tube on the mattress and a similar thought passed his mind, only he made it a note to himself - get more lube at the earliest convenient time. He grinned at Billy and reached to stroke his hair.  
            “Hey,” he repeated, ” if you’re gonna… touch, at least put some of that on me.” he requested, pointing at the tube.   
  
            Billy snickered and enjoyed the feel of Teddy’s front. There was a hand in his hair the next moment and he let out a long, appreciative hum as he leaned into the contact.  
            “Hm, but there’s so  _much_  that deserves touching…” He purred and leaned a bit closer, eyes locked on Teddy’s. Beyond stalling by then, though, Billy reached for the tube and applied a generous amount of the substance on his fingers. The tube discarded on the mattress again, he reached for Teddy’s member and grabbed it firmly. His fingers slid over the length, applying the slick substance and milking all those precious gasps and sighs out of Teddy while Billy watched his face, as though mesmerized.  
  
            There was a flattered smile on Teddy’s face at Billy’s words, and he nearly found an answer for that, when Billy’s warm hand grabbed him. He let out a soft sound and leaned on his hand for balance he hardly maintained. It felt  _so_  good.   
            “Ha… mm… Bee..feels good…” he uttered, eyes closed but his face turned towards Billy as though he was looking at him. “Squeeze it…” he requested, then added- “a bit.”   
  
            That last addition was necessary and came just after Billy let himself squeeze Teddy quite firmly. He loosened his hold then, focusing for a brief moment on the task of covering Teddy’s cock properly with the lubricant. Even when the task was done, though, Billy refrained from pulling back, instead taking advantage of Teddy’s…  _distracted_  state. He placed his other hand on Teddy’s chest and began pushing him back, fully intending on lowering him to the mattress.  
  
            Though most of Teddy’s brain was busy melting under the wonderful treatment of Billy’s hand, he did understand where this was going, and shifted to accommodate the push. He laid back on the mattress and watched Billy with a touch of dare but more-so with curiosity as to whether or not he was actually going to do what Teddy thought he would do.  
  
            Billy met that look without faltering and let himself lick his lips. Teddy was lying on the mattress and that allowed Billy to change his position, moving instead to crouch over Teddy. He resumed stroking his need for another moment before finally removing his hand, only to replace it with his pelvis. It let them touch and rub against each other, and Billy let out a sound that was almost surprised at how good it felt. Oh so very good…  
  
            And hot. Not only the sexy kind of hot. Billy’s body pressed hotly against him and the lubrication made the contact slippery and wonderful and Teddy figured the only thing that might feel _better_  than this would be going into that body - an eventuality he was hoping to get to sooner rather than later.  
            His hands rested on Billy’s thighs as soon as they could, grasping and massaging gently, and he let his thumbs dip in towards the center - though he did not touch Billy’s erection again. Not yet.  
  
            It wasn’t a surprise that any form of physical contact between them felt wonderful, and Billy let himself enjoy the current friction as much as he could. He had no plans to stall, not for long, anyway, but still there was one thing the pose allowed that he wanted to take advantage of.  
            Eyes watching Teddy’s face intently, Billy reached for one of his hands. He pulled it up to his face to rub his cheek against the other’s knuckles before dragging it down over his body. First, over his neck, down to his chest, and from there to his side. He didn’t stop moving over Teddy while he did so, but still felt the point had to be made, and knew that when Teddy managed to keep his eyes open that he had a wonderful view of Billy’s body, and of most of the new marks that adorned his skin.  
            “You like what you see?” He asked finally as he carefully guided Teddy’s hand back towards his ass and ran the other’s fingers over the final mark. The area was still sensitive and it drew a gasp out of him, but the sound was swallowed between all the other sounds Billy was producing.  
  
            Teddy watched. And his body rocked whenever Billy shifted just  _so_. He watched as his hand was guided over the marks he had made. It was a remarkable view, and Teddy enjoyed it immensely. He was smiling by the end of the ministration, letting his thumb run smoothly over the mark at Billy’s ass.  
            “I love it.” he answered Billy’s question with an infatuated stare. “It’s beautiful.” he added for good measure.  
  
            Satisfied with that answer, Billy pushed himself up. He gave Teddy one last daring look before positioning himself, and he closed his eyes at the feel of the head of Teddy’s need pressing against his entrance. It was a familiar sensation, a welcome sensation, and Billy took a deep breath before smirking down.  
            “Well. That’s nice to hear.” He panted before lowering himself not too slowly over Teddy.  
  
            “Wha- slo- Bi-!” It was futile to try and stop Billy, or slow him down. Teddy didn’t particularly mind but he was worried Billy might hurt himself in the process. The next instant it didn’t really matter anymore, because he was hilt-deep into Billy’s body and there was nothing - _nothing_ \- he could think of, nor want to think of, other than that.  
  
            Thankfully, Billy knew enough about his body to know which speed wouldn’t be too much, and he took Teddy in willingly and happily. He did need a moment to catch his breath and adjust once he was seated over Teddy again, and he shifted slightly into a more comfortable angle. That was all the intermission he allowed before he began moving, pulling himself up halfway before settling back down over Teddy. It required an effort, but he kept his eyes set on Teddy’s face as he wanted to see just how much the other was enjoying this.  
  
            There was nothing other than pleasure on Teddy’s features. He watched Billy move over him and that alone was making him strain against him. He moved his pelvis in time with Billy, meeting him in every descent. He licked his lips next, eyes narrowing a bit.  
            “Feels good…” he purred, fingers flexing over Billy’s ass. He hoped the pace would increase soon, otherwise he might just turn the tables and put them in a position that would allow him to fuck Billy as hard and fast as he needed. Or rather, as hard and fast as he thought Billy could take.   
  
            Teddy’s cooperation made it so much better it was mind-numbing. The smoothness in which they moved against each other was terrific, but knowing this was something they both shared and contributed to and  _wanted_ contributed to Billy’s enjoyment more than he was able to admit.   
            Subtle changes in angle were made in an attempt to help both enjoy it further, but Billy concentrated more on Teddy than himself, moving in whichever manner drew the most pleased sounds out of his lover.  
  
            Teddy didn’t particularly need anything more than what he was already getting - a set, smooth movement up and down his hard-on and a full view of Billy’s alluring body as it moved sensually over him. He did, however, change the angle just so, knowing that if he made himself rub against Billy’s insides like this the guy was likely to run wild.  
  
            There was a change in angle, one he didn’t initiate, and Billy immediately felt its consequences. If before it was pleasant and at times gratifying, now Billy felt it with almost every descent over Teddy. The guy  _did_  know Billy’s body too well, a part of him reckoned, but the rest of him was busy enjoying the friction against that most sensitive spot, and he relished the intense sensations that  washed over him. He was losing his patience and self control, but there was something about the look Teddy was giving him that made him hold on for a while longer, if only out of stubbornness.   
  
            Billy seemed to be losing his pace, but for Teddy that was just what he needed. Every time he brushed against Billy’s body just right, there was a rewarding clutching sensation around him. If he didn’t do anything differently, he should be able to get there soon enough. In the meantime he let one of his hands stray from Billy’s thigh towards his neglected erection and took a good hold of it, at first stroking slowly before adjusting the pace to the pace of their sex.  
  
            Just seeing Teddy enjoyed himself was helping Billy do the same, but when that hand closed around him it was impossible for him to keep back that grateful, primal sound that left him. Teeth digging lightly into his lower lip, he picked up the pace, shuddering whenever Teddy timed his strokes _just_  when Billy settled down over him.   
  
            The only thing Teddy could see was Billy, and even that was hazy at the edges. He moved faster, head pressing back into the mattress at random when Billy did something different or was simply too sexy. He did his best to carry on watching, though. He was also pacing up his hand, wanting to drag more of those delicious sounds out of him.  
  
            Though not louder, Billy certainly let himself be a bit more vocal. He let out moans and pants and soft variations of Teddy’s name with his head bowed forward and eyes finally closed. Though not quite their top pace, he still moved with haste, urgency almost and he didn’t fight it off when he felt himself nearing the edge. He craved it, in part because he knew it was the same for Teddy, too.  
  
            The sounds escalated - if not in volume, then in frequency. It was burning at the pit of his stomach, and Teddy stared mesmerized at Billy as he rode the act in a desperate reach for fulfilment. It wouldn’t be long - couldn’t be. The shorter, faster movements were all the indication Teddy needed to brace for Billy’s climax, which hit not two second later. It was a sight to be seen, with Billy arching his back, with his head falling back and the indicative warm substance that covered his fingers. It was magnificent, and Teddy was just there, ready to burst when he felt that insane tightening over his person. He pulled Billy harder onto himself, snapping his hips up time and again until he too reached that peak, growling Billy’s name in abandon.  
  
            The world froze around him and Billy was aware of precious few things in his spent state of mind. All of them were Teddy, how hard the other still was inside him, how needily Teddy moved him, fingers tightening over his thighs. He knew well what was to come next and it happened before long, when Teddy filled him with his warm essence, growling his name and experiencing nothing short of bliss. It was a wonderful sight and Billy was happy he managed to focus enough to see it, but the next moment he was already leaning forward. He ended with both forearms resting over Teddy’s chest, certain the other could support his weight well enough. He remained in this manner until Teddy opened his eyes again, at which point Billy reached a hand to gently push the blonde strands aside from his face. There was a gentle, warm smile on his lips all the while, and a matching look in his eyes.  
  
            Teddy was still riding the waves of his orgasm when Billy started leaning forward. He had both hands on Billy’s ass, then, pressing still into him, so as to properly ride out the sensation, until he finally opened his eyes, meeting a pair of brown orbs staring right at him.  
            That and the gentle touch at his face made him smile fondly, and he let his hands finally settle over the small of Billy’s back, content at staying like this for at least a while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

                A short cuddling session preceded a nice, long shower, after which Billy was quite content and at ease with the world. He  _did_  wear a golf shirt to dinner that evening at least, feeling a bit self conscious around his family, but the following morning he was true to his promise to Teddy and wore one of the shirts he had with a lower collar. He was used to getting weird looks at school; at least like that, he knew he had it coming.  
                Especially seeing how he had gym class that day. Oh, right. Heh.  
                Thankfully, nothing was out of the ordinary other than a slightly higher amount of whispers when he passed by, but he easily enough ignored that, finding peace of mind by texting Teddy. That always fixed his mood.   
                Unfortunately, Teddy was scheduled to have an extra long basketball practice, and Billy had the afternoon ‘off’. Figuring he might as well put that time to good use, and that without Teddy it might actually work, he set to meet with Jimmy again, this time in a cafe they used to go to together. He sent Teddy a text message about it, not wanting to disturb him but at the same time informing him of the event.  
                Teddy’s words from the other day rang in his ears on the way over, and he found himself nibbling on his lower lip just as the bus took the turn towards the final station. Head over heels for him, huh? Well, not much he could do about that, now could he? Even if he did promise to meet Jimmy and wanted to do so, regardless…  
                Oh; so that’s what it felt to friendzone someone.  
  
                Jimmy was already at the cafe when Billy got there. He was delighted to have Billy contact him so soon, and a bit anxious that he might have that body-guard type boyfriend with him. That was why, when Billy finally walked around a corner and came into view, Jimmy let out a breath of relief.  
                “Hi Billy!” he called and waved Billy over to the table he chose for them. It was a small round table. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve placed an order for us already.” he said, not going for a hug at the moment, feeling like Billy was too distant for that.  
  
                Someone called out Billy’s name, and a quick glance around revealed Jimmy, sitting by one of the small tables in the cafe’s outside sitting area. A small smile on his lips, Billy walked over and took his seat, only to blink the next moment when Jimmy said what he did. He hung his bag on the chair by the shoulder-strap and seemed amused. Jimmy always was like that.  
                “Dare I ask what I’m getting?” He asked with a chuckle.  
  
                “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I took the default, double mochaccino for both of us.” Jimmy answered with a sheepish smile. “So, you came here straight from school?” he asked with a raised brow, taking note of the furiously reddened skin of Billy’s neck. It was an unmistakable mark left there for him to see. That was unfair, he thought absently, but tried not to show it.   
  
                The ‘default’ was Billy’s current favorite drink, something he only began taking a liking to when Jimmy and he first met. His smile became a bit fond and nostalgic, and he wondered idly what else Jimmy remembered about him. It could mean disturbing things, yes, but Billy opted to think it meant Jimmy just cared that much. That thought created a small pang of guilt in his chest, but he took a deep breath in and did his best to ignore it. He’d die before he’d regret meeting Teddy, after all.  
                “Yeah. I figured it’ll give us some more time before I have to head home.” Billy admitted and it was no lie, though he left the main reason for the time limit unsaid.   
  
                “Meeting Teddy after this?” he asked softly, toying idly with the fork that laid on the table. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Billy was up to. He liked the idea Billy made an effort to spend more time with him, though, and so he spared the guy a small smile.  
                “Thanks.” he said then, “for coming to meet me.”   
  
                There was no point in denying the truth, and Billy noted the awkward way in which Jimmy was trying to ignore it. His demeanor changed the next moment, though, and Billy let himself smile back.  
                “You only have a week here, right? I’m stuck in school most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make an effort to meet you.”  
  
                “That’s why I thanked you.” Jimmy answered, his small smile widening a bit. That was the moment their coffees were served, and Jimmy glanced at the cup before giving Billy a short look. “It looks exactly the way it did when we first started coming here.” he said idly, turning to take a few sugar packs and tore them open, spilling their content into his cup.   
  
                A wave of not unpleasant nostalgia washed over him. Billy looked at his cup and indeed, it was the same as it was those many months ago, down to the way they placed the napkin and spoon on the plate under it.  
                “And you still like it the same way, with far too many sugar packs.” Billy laughed fondly and reached for a lone pack for his drink.  
  
                “You, my dear, take it with far too few.” he countered easily, turning to stir his drink with the provided spoon and giving Billy a taunting look in the process.  
  
                Billy laughed and licked his spoon clean, loathing to waste any of the drink. The pet-name Jimmy used did make him stall for a moment, but he let it go soon enough. They were just playful with each other.

“Experience trumps all. Last time I drank it with more, people came within an inch of their lives. You should know-” He teased over the edge of his cup. “You were there.” Came the eerie exclamation before Billy let himself enjoy his drink.

  
                Jimmy was watching Billy do that thing with his tongue, the cup held at his lips for a long moment. Only when Billy said that final bit did he find it in himself to chuckle too and cast down his eyes at his own drink. He took a small sip, then shook his head with a happy sound.  
                “It even tastes the same.” he commented in a quiet tone.   
  
                Billy hummed in agreement around a mouthful of mochaccino before swallowing. He proceeded to lick his upper lip, to clean the foam.  
                “I wonder if they have the same waitresses. They never seemed to stick around for too long here.” He hummed and took a moment to look around them.  
                “They replaced the chairs, though.” He noted and laughed lightly. “I remember them being more comfortable. Or was that inside?”  
  
                “It was inside, the outside was always less comfortable.” Jimmy answered conversationally. “And it’s a cafe, Billy, waitresses never stick around long in this line of work. Unless they really enjoy the job - and they usually don’t.” he said offhandedly.  
                “They did renovate the restrooms, though.” he remarked, as he paid that aspect of the place a visit before Billy arrived.  
  
                That made Billy laugh. “I’ll be sure to pay it a visit later.” He hummed and shifted in his chair. The act made him frown and he reached into his pocket to dig out his phone. “Big phones. Can’t live without them, can’t have them in your pocket.” He growled and placed the device on the table. The infamous picture of Teddy was replaced with an image of Central Park from above, a small memento he kept from location-hunting for that wonderful airborne date with Teddy. Whenever he was asked about where he got it from, he simply replied ‘Google’.  
                The memories the image brought with it made him blush slightly and he picked his cup up again to hide behind it. He smiled absently before looking back at Jimmy.   
                “Wait, does that mean you waited long for me?” The questioned was sincere, and Billy looked genuinely apologetic.  
  
                The comment about phones made Jimmy chuckle, and he spared the item a small glance before turning back to Billy, just in time to catch a faint blush on his face, and a question that seemed to have been meant for a change of subject.  
                “Hmm? No, not long, I just really needed to go.” he explained with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.  
  
                “And when a guy has to go…” Billy hummed with an understanding smile. He placed his cup down and turned to look Jimmy over. He looked every last bit the way Billy remembered him, with his unruly brown hair, those pale grey eyes that almost looked right past you, and the fair complexion that made him seem almost sickly with his skinny figure. Billy remembered once thinking he was beautiful, and though he could still see some of what he did before, whatever allure that look once held in it for him was long gone, mostly because of his own preferences shifting.  
                He wondered what he must’ve looked like to Jimmy after all this time.  
                “Say, you never said… why ARE you in town?” Billy finally asked with a tilt of of the head that made his bangs fall over his eyes. He reached to push them away absently.  
  
                Jimmy nodded at the first utterance, and watched Billy watching him. He wondered what went on in that mysterious mind of his, but dared not ask. When finally a question was presented to him, he found it was something he didn’t particularly want to discuss, but since Billy’d asked…  
                “I don’t really want to ruin your day…” he said quietly, “but well, my uncle passed away, and my mother’s been in charge of arranging… things.” he explained. “We knew it was coming,” he added quickly, “but, you know….”  
  
                The first words made Billy worry already though he held onto the slight doubt that maybe Jimmy was just pulling his leg. Then the rest of the explanation followed and Billy slumped in his chair, seeming rather crestfallen. Though not quite in the family, there was a pain he knew all too well.  
                “I’m so  _sorry_ , I had no idea… you didn’t-” He quickly let go of that train of thought go and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair before looking directly at Jimmy, his gaze warm and concerned.  
                “How are you holding up?”  
  
                “Oh don’t worry about me. I knew he wouldn’t be around much longer, and we’ve said our goodbyes, so…” besides, Jimmy’s done all the mourning already, having had a long time to prepare for the parting. He really wasn’t that upset, and didn’t want Billy to get the wrong impression.  
  
                Billy nodded slowly. “I-” He attempted before letting out a sigh. “I don’t even know  _what_  to say. You… want to talk about it?” He asked before offering Jimmy half a smile. “I’ll order us refills. It’s on me.”  
  
                The change in attitude was a bit unsettling, and Jimmy lowered his gaze to his still-warm coffee. He shook his head next.  
                “Nah, it’s depressing, and not really that much to talk about.” he explained.  
  
                Another nod followed and Billy lowered his eyes as well. Yes, that he could certainly sympathize with. He honestly didn’t know what to say and so kept to his silence. For a while they sat like that without speaking, before finally Billy leaned forward and rapped his fingers briefly on the table.   
                “What  _do_  you want to talk about?” He asked with a slight shrug. “If there’s one thing I’m good at…”  
  
                “It’s talking. I remember.” Jimmy said, smiling at Billy. He leaned back and crossed his arms in a subconsciously defensive manner. “Well, how about we talk about that.” he half asked, gesturing at Billy. He meant the hickey mark, but there was really no indication that was what he was referring to.  
  
                The change in attitude was something Billy wasn’t sure if to welcome or scorn, but went along with just the same. He opted to simply raise a brow in a cautious manner.  
                “Didn’t we cover that yesterday?” He asked with a tilt of the head. “Not much happened, oh, in the day we haven’t seen each other since.”  
  
                “You didn’t  _have_  it, yesterday.” Jimmy then said, clarifying what he was talking about. “Did it hurt?” he asked, pointing at his own neck at approximately the same place Billy had the mark.  
  
                A tiny ‘oh’ sound left Billy and his hand rose as though on its own to cover that spot on his neck. That  _was_  quite the brutal change of subject, wasn’t it? His cheeks painted at the mere thought of that, and worse still when the rest of the evening came to mind.  _Hurt_? Only because it felt so  _good_  it was coming full circle and-  
                “Not… really, no.” Billy heard himself say, and smiled, the expression awkward and born of self consciousness.  
                “Does it really look  _that_  bad?”  
                Well, at least it couldn’t be as bad as talking to his ex about a hickey his fiance left on him.  _Oy_.  
  
                It looked like Billy was sinking into thoughts of the specific circumstances under which the mark was acquired, and Jimmy looked away momentarily, not keen on seeing that love-struck expression. It wasn’t directed at him, was it now.  
                “It doesn’t look too bad.” he lied, looking back at Billy, “but it does make you wonder - is he always like that or is it just  _me_?”   
  
                A part of Billy felt great discomfort at discussing the matter out loud, and with Jimmy of all people. But then a small, nagging part of him was kind enough to remind Billy what the guy was going through, and he went along with it, at least for the sake of conversation. Well, since Jimmy asked… he should at least brave the reply.  
                “From… time to time.” Billy replied with a small gulp. It wasn’t a complete lie, either - Teddy  _did_  mark him on occasion, be it because they were in the mood for such things or if he simply caught someone checking Billy out for too long a time.   
                Rarely did Teddy mark as… thoroughly as he did the previous night, though. But that wasn’t for Jimmy to know about.  
  
                Nodding his head in understanding, Jimmy reached for his coffee mug and brought it to his lips. He took a small sip before speaking next.  
                “I see. Well, ok then.” he said, then gave a small apologetic chuckle. “I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” he said then.   
  
                Billy shook his head and finally pulled his hand away from his neck. “Nah, it’s ok. It’s… pretty  _obvious_ , so it’s only natural people’ll ask.”  
                He nodded to himself and watched Jimmy for a moment before pursing his lips and pushing himself to his feet.   
                “I’ll be right back. Order me a refill, ok? Oh, and a muffin.” He requested before making his way into the restaurant in search of the restrooms.  
  
                “Alright.” Jimmy answered easily enough. He was just finishing his drink and calling their waitress for a refill when he realized Billy had left his phone behind.   
                He realized this because that was the exact moment a text message came in, accompanied by a jingly sound. Since it was one of those new smartphones, there was a preview of the message from… T, huh.  
                 _I’m almost done here, I’ll call you when I’m out of here._  Read the message, and Jimmy frowned shortly.  _No!_  He thought,  _not yet…_  And before he knew what he was doing, he took the device and changed the settings to silent and no vibration and he put it back exactly the way it was within 10 seconds and he couldn’t believe he just did that but the deed was done.  
  
                Billy took his time, examining his neck in the mirror with a thoughtful frown. It was… well, a dark shade of red, but it didn’t seem to be more than what Teddy usually di- ok, it was. But he was bruised before and didn’t think it looked _that_  bad.   
                At least it got a conversation going, Billy figured. The death of a loved one was never easy, he thought and ran his fingers over his bracelet.   
                Face washed, Billy walked back to their table while adjusting the bracelet over his wrist. Their refills and his muffin were already there and he smiled softly when he sat down. A quick inspection of his phone was in order, but there was no sign of any notification and so he placed it back down, ever oblivious to what just took place.   
  
                It was when Billy reached for his phone that Jimmy finally noticed the leather accessory, and he blinked, giving it a long moment of inspection.  
                “When did you start wearing accessories?” he asked, pointing at the bracelet.  
  
                A blink was in order and Billy wondered idly how Jimmy kept asking about everything Teddy-oriented. The guy had a talent for emotional abuse.  
                “On-and-off? For a while. Regularly, for a couple of weeks now.”   
  
                “Are those… letters?” Jimmy asked then, squinting at the thing before finally making out what it said. He palmed the side of his head then. “Oh my God, that’s kind of sickeningly sweet.” he finally said.  
  
                Billy kept still when he realized what Jimmy’s attention was focused on, and he let Jimmy read the writing the silver thread formed. He couldn’t quite keep the silly grin off his face.   
                “Too much?” Granted, both Billy and Teddy liked it a lot, but hearing it from a third party, and one so unrelated to them as a pairing made Billy happy.  
  
                “A little bit… What did he say when you showed it to him?” Jimmy asked, never imagining Teddy could be walking around with a twin bracelet.  
  
                Oh, that magical night…  
                Billy cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. He wanted to tell the guy the truth, but somehow it felt like he’d be rubbing it  _too_  much in Jimmy’s face if he did.  
                “Are you  _sure_  you want to be talking about this?” He asked and rubbed the side of his neck, unintentionally reaching for the mark in the process.  
  
                That reaction sent a small pang of suspicion through Jimmy’s mind, but he nodded his head all the same. What did it matter? If Teddy was sweet about it or not?  
                “I guess so, I asked, didn’t I?” he said.  
  
                That just might prove to be a mistake, since now that he was allowed to talk about it, Billy actually got excited and a touch of bashful. He helped himself to a sip from his drink before rolling the bracelet around his wrist with his fingers.   
                “When I showed it to him…” He nodded, his smile softening. Ugh, he was replaying that night in his mind and getting all sappy…  
                “Teddy was too busy gapping like a fish out of water because I put one just like it on him.” Yes, he was blushing. Again. And looking lovestruck.  _Again_.  
                “I… made a matching set. For the both of us” And damn proud of it, too.  
                Billy proceeded to watch Jimmy, hoping the other wouldn’t take it all _that_  badly.  
  
                “Ugh ok stop, you’re giving me cavities…” Jimmy protested with a wave of his hand in Billy’s general direction. “A matching set! Are you-” he suddenly noticed he was being too loud, and so lowered his tone considerably. “Are you kidding me? It’s like you married the guy or something!” he looked truly horrified at that concept, since that would mean Billy was  _married_ Rather than ‘just taken’.  
  
                The rise in volume made Billy raise his brows but Jimmy quieted down soon enough, thus leaving Billy to think about his words. Married, huh… Billy’s eyes followed the silver thread over the leather, and his smile became even softer and warmer. He ran his thumb over Teddy’s name where it was written in silver, and he felt his heart expanding in his chest. It almost felt like Teddy was holding his hand, whenever he concentrated on the bracelet like so…  
                “Well… not  _legally_ , at least…” He said finally with a slight hunching of his shoulders.  
  
                Oh the heartache watching Billy right then was giving him was so profound. He took a long moment and a couple of sips from his new drink before sighing and shaking his head.  
                “That’s…” Jimmy fumbled for words. He wanted to say  _terrible, awful, dreadful_ , but all he managed was- “Great. Congratulations.”  
  
                There was insincerity in Jimmy’s words and Billy shifted about a bit uncomfortably. He  _was_  a fanboy of Teddy’s, wasn’t he? And he shipped Wiccan/Hulkling like his life depended on it. It was a good thing they were canon, but then again, that never stopped shipping wars before, and one had to act diplomatically. Especially when dealing with an ex, something Billy realized he was very poor at.  
                “I did warn you…”  
  
                “You did warn me.” Jimmy answered with a nod of the head. “You can’t blame me for trying to pretend-” he paused, taking a breath, thinking how else to say  _my heart’s not in pieces right now_  but he knew it would sound bad and would put Billy off entirely, so instead he tried something else. “for trying to pretend I’m happy for you.” ugh. it came out bad anyway.  
  
                It came out badly, and painfully, and Billy felt guilty for being happy, at least in front of Jimmy. Right, exes hated hearing about the current partner as much as the partner hated hearing about them, didn’t they? At least in Jimmy’s case.  
                And given why Jimmy was even in town… ugh.  
                “I’m sorry, that… I didn’t mean to  _gloat_.”  
  
                “No. Don’t be. I’m sorry for…” Jimmy said with an absent wave of the hand. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore, but he didn’t want Billy to look so guilt ridden. So he took a deep breath and said, “Sorry for the guilt trip, it… wasn’t intentional.”   
  
                The awkwardness with which they treated each other was strangely comforting. At least they both meant well, somehow, Billy thought.  
                “Hey, don’t sweat it.” Billy reassured back and even managed a somewhat amused smile. “I’m Jewish, remember? I’m used to worse.”  
  
                “How can I forget? I’ve met your mom, remember?” Jimmy answered with a slight chuckle. He hoped to find a subject - any subject - they could discuss without his chest feeling like it was being hacked with a giant axe.  
  
                “Heh, the time before she admitted to  _know_ about me.” Billy hummed and glanced at his phone. Teddy should’ve called by then, he thought, but didn’t bother with it for long. Practice probably just dragged on, is all.  
                “But if you think  _she_ ’s bad, don’t  _ever_  come  _close_ to a family reunion. _Seriously_.”   
  
                “A wild grandma appears?” Jimmy asked, then started laughing at his own question. He tried to ignore Billy’s obvious glances towards his phone. “So your mother knows?” he asked, watching Billy’s face intently. It had always been a subject to skirt around, coming out to the parents.  
  
                “Try a  _swarm_.” Billy growled and rolled his eyes before reaching for his cupcake. He stopped then at Jimmy’s question and gave the other a long look. Finally he picked his treat up and took a bite out of it.   
                “Dad does, too. Mom told him.” He snickered and reached to wipe some crumbs from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He put the muffin down before shaking his head exasperatedly. “We were actually trying to come clean about some other mess we got into, when all of a sudden she goes ‘we know, and we’re ok with it’. So much for keeping secrets from the shrink you live with.”  
  
                “Oh man.. You’re so lucky.” Jimmy said then, looking genuinely pleased for a moment. He’d never come out to his own parents, he knew what they thought about ‘freaks and fags’, but to know Billy was well-treated was a relief in and of itself.  
  
                Overall, he was, Billy reckoned, but decided not to stray too far with that line of thought. Instead he wore a playful grin and let out a snort.  
                “Wait until you hear what cards I got in the packs I bought yesterday.”  
  
                “Oh yes, you did look kind of confident about them.” Jimmy said with a chuckle and turned to drink his next fill quietly.  
  
                “Speaking of yesterday’s loot - did you read that issue we picked up yet?”  
                Fanboys are as fanboys do, and that was finally the ice breaker that got them talking about something neutral, and fun, and that didn’t involve Teddy for a change. One thing led to another and they were soon talking about comics in general, and television, and movies, and music and music _als_  (good god Billy needed more people to talk to about  _that_ ).  
                It wasn’t until he was through his third drink that he checked his phone again, only to see the rather disturbing count of four missed calls - all from Teddy. And as though by magic (he didn’t rule that option out, by the way) no sooner did he make note of that did Teddy call again, and he motioned for Jimmy to stop talking for a moment.  
                “I’m not dead.” He said into the receiver.   
  
                That was a most peculiar way to answer the phone, Jimmy thought as he fell silent.  
  
                There was a short moment of silence before Teddy actually spoke.  
                “That’s good to know.” He admitted, closing his eyes momentarily. “I was starting to get worried at the third call.” He added, then sighed. “Forgot it on silent mode again?” he asked, finally able to breathe normally. Yes, he was a bit more worried than he was letting on.  
  
                Billy motioned with his free hand for Jimmy to wait before rising to his feet. Leaving his bag behind, he stepped outside the cafe’s sitting area.  
                “No, I was kidnapped by your relatives.” He rolled his eyes. “I was  _sure_  I turned it back on, but. Guess not.” Billy concluded with a shrug and came to a stop, his hand in his pocket. Looking down, his lips curled into an adoring smile on their own.  
                “How did practice go? Think they’d let you play in the regionals?”  
  
                Jimmy simply waved after Billy and stayed behind, drinking his coffee in slow sips.  
  
                “Most likely, unless I get injured.” Teddy answered. He didn’t even grace Billy’s jab at said relatives kidnapping him with an answer because they both knew it could very well have happened. “And then I’ll have to pretend I have, you know, normal healing rate.” he scratched the side of his head.   
  
                “Pfft. Just roll over and pretend it’s not that bad.” Billy huffed. What was the point of having super-powers if you couldn’t use them in real life? He did it all the time, albeit somewhat discreetly. But really, so long as Teddy said he was fine, who could tell a broken leg from a sprained ankle?  
  
                “I guess I could do that.” Teddy conceded with a chuckle. “Anyway, I’m out of school, heading home - unless you wanna meet somewhere.” he said, neglecting to say anything about Jimmy, even though he knew Billy had gone to meet him.  
  
                Billy’s mood brightened noticeably at the prospect of meeting Teddy. Meeting Jimmy did prove to be quite fun, but the conversation was still weighed, and - well,  Teddy <3  
                “I’m up for anywhere that doesn’t have Mochaccinos and muffins. I’m already over my higher consumption limit.”  
  
                Teddy paused at that and blinked. “Why, are you at a cafe or something?” he asked with a raised brow, wondering which one and how fast he could get there via transportation.  
  
                “Yeah, a quaint little place.” Billy replied before frowning. “But I suggest we pick somewhere else to go to. Unless you’re in the mood, in which case I suppose I’ll have to brave it.” He declared and let himself sound overly self-sacrificing.  
  
                “And forever live under the burden of the guilt? No. I’m picking you up though. Which one is it and which lines go through there?” Teddy asked easily enough, not really wanting a hyperactive Billy around to try and keep control of.  
  
                Billy could think of several replies to that one, but finally his eyes fell on a nearby alley, just between two buildings on the opposite side of the road. He pursed his lips before they curled into a sly grin.  
                “Out the alley, across the street.” He purred just as the pale glow vanished from his eyes, and he snickered to himself at the sight of a momentarily disoriented Teddy that just appeared in aforementioned alley. Granted, there  _were_ some downsides to this method, mostly being that cellular reception took a moment to adjust, but he hoped Teddy’d see him soon enough.   
  
                The moment of silence was followed by a sudden surge of blue light and Teddy landed in an alley with a startled grunt. When Billy came back on with the reception surge, he grumbled into the phone.  
                “Give  _some_  kind of warning next time. What if I’d been standing in the middle of a crowded street?” he asked with a disapproving tone.  
  
                “It would’ve worked out, I’ve been  _practicing_.”  Billy hissed into the receiver. “No one would’ve even noticed…”   
                In the meanwhile he went back into the cafe and rejoined Jimmy at their table, but refrained from sitting down.  
                “Well. Hanging up now.” He concluded and re-pocketed the device. Hands on the chair’s backrest, he offered Jimmy an apologetic smile.  
                “Well, it’s sudden, but my ride’s here.”  
  
                There wasn’t much Teddy could counter Billy’s response with, and he shoved the phone back in his pocket. Looking around, he spotted Billy and started heading towards the cafe. He saw Jimmy there, but hoped the guy would scram before he got there.  
  
                Jimmy wasn’t surprised at the sudden change of air. He figured the ride was probably Teddy, and he preferred not to meet the guy.  
                “Well alright, that  _is_  kind of sudden.” he said, getting to his feet. “Just, before you leave- My mom bought me a couple of tickets to Phantom of the Opera and I… don’t really have anyone to go with, think you can make it? It’s airing Saturday evening.” he asked, praying for any possible God that Billy would say yes.  
  
                Billy watched Jimmy as the other spoke, and for a long moment kept staring at air before nodding slowly. He has yet to make any plans with Teddy for that evening, and figured it would be a nice way to end Jimmy’s week in New York. He drummed with his fingers on the chair’s backrest before narrowing his eyes at Jimmy.  
                “So long as we  _are_  talking about the musical and not the movie.”  
  
                “Come on, don’t insult me. Of course it’s the musical.” Jimmy answered easily enough. He saw Teddy from a distance, approaching them in a fast pace. “Anyway, think about it and text me when you decide. See you, Billy.” he said and, having left a bill on the table to cover their tab, he collected his things and turned to make his graceful retreat.  
                From a distance he saw Jimmy talking to Billy. He couldn’t say he liked seeing them standing together, but Billy was a free man and could do whatever he wanted with his time, Teddy knew he didn’t have much of a right to stop him. He did hurry over, though, as he didn’t trust Jimmy’s motives at all.  
  
                The musical. Billy stared into air with awe in his eyes. Oh, he was  _such_ a nerd, he knew, but before he could entertain that thought further, Jimmy took his leave.  
                “Wha- yeah, sure- Bye~!” Billy managed to wave after him, and then noticed Teddy was there. He waved at him too before turning to collect his things. He realized then he had no idea how much what he ordered cost, but then noticed the amount of money Jimmy left. It was without a doubt more than enough and Billy stuttered for a moment. Jeez, the guy didn’t have to pay for him…  
  
                “Hi Billy.” Teddy said as soon as he got closer to him. He stood back while Billy collected his stuff and watched. “How many did you have?” he asked worriedly as he eyed the table and saw how much Stidham had paid.  
  
                “Three double Mochaccinos and a muffin, on a mostly empty stomach.” Billy admitted with a slightly worried smile as he hung his bag on his shoulder and neck. “We talked for a good while and I needed the boost.”   
                They were mostly out in the open, but he still pulled closer and reached for Teddy’s hand, his smile turning naughty. “I just might not let you sleep tonight.”  
  
                The way Billy pulled close to him and held his hand and that naughty expression made Teddy go a bit pink. He gave Billy’s hand a gentle squeeze and a smile. “Is that a threat?” he asked, watching Billy’s face from up close. “Or is it a promise?”  
  
                Teddy’s blush was adorable, and Billy had to hold back from kissing him. He instead headed outside of the cafe and pulled Teddy along, hand in hand.  
                “Well, that depends. If you wanted to sleep, it’s a threat. Otherwise…?”  
  
                Letting Billy pull him along, Teddy chuckled at that response. He loved it when they were like this with each other.  
                “I guess we’ll find out later, then.” he said eventually.  
                Billy loved those times too. It was as though being within thirty feet of Teddy put him in his comfort zone and made everything else seem better - even more so when Teddy and he were so close and smiling stupidly at nothing at all together.   
                “Guess so. But until then-” He let himself walk close enough to Teddy that their arms rubbed more often than not. “You need to tell me how practice went. I want instant-replays, too.” His voice was soft and affectionate. Billy never had that much of a passion for the game even though he could play it, but he did enjoy hearing Teddy talk about it. He knew how much playing on the team meant to Teddy, after all.  
  
                “Well, it was kind of like usual, only we had a long shooting session, we try to cover all the angles, see?” Teddy answered easily. He then proceeded to explain their new game-strategy and how they were planning to beat all the other teams at the regionals. It was only a long while later that he blinked. “Wait, where are we going?” he asked, looking around him to place himself in the area.   
  
                Billy paid Teddy his full attention. He enjoyed how involved Teddy seemed to be whenever he talked about the team, how he never seemed to stop smiling, how there was this glint in his eyes that made Billy interested if only to know what the cause of it all was. Teddy was explaining their strategies with his entire body, especially when his own role was involved. He even demonstrated when the sidewalk was empty enough, and Billy had his fun, deciding whether Teddy’s pantomimed throws of the ball scored points or not (Teddy accused him of denying him too many points; Billy retorted that Teddy shouldn’t God-Mode).  
                Finally Teddy pointed out he had no idea where they were, and Billy realized he was in a similar position. Pulling his bag higher up his shoulder, he simply shrugged. “No idea. How about we take a right? It looks nice down there.”  
                He stopped worrying about getting lost ever since he got the hang of teleportation. And Teddy being capable of growing wings and simply flying them home certainly was a nice backup plan.  
  
                Teddy looked in the direction Billy indicated and inspected it as far as he could. Eventually he gave a short nod of the head. Yeah, it didn’t really make much of a difference where they went - so long as he was with Billy, right?  
                “Yeah, let’s go that way.” he accepted and took the turn. “Anyway, that’s my day. How was yours?” he asked, reaching for Billy’s hand. He missed him too much to mind going hand in hand with him in the middle of the street, and that street was practically abandoned, so it was a plus.  
  
                Billy squeezed Teddy’s hand tightly and let himself look at the guy adoringly for a moment. His smile then changed into an amused one, to an exasperated one.  
                “Oh, it was pretty standard, I guess. Mostly uneventful…” He nodded before narrowing his eyes. “Though  _gym_  class was very… interesting. Specifically the locker-room portion of it.” He hummed and gave Teddy a meaningful look.  
  
                Teddy understood what Billy was referring to, but preferred to act like he didn’t.  
                “Why, did anyone check you out?” he asked that with his most dangerous tone and expression, eyes narrowing and brows knitting together.  
  
                Billy had no doubt in him that Teddy understood what he meant. He also figured Teddy was mostly joking (mostly). But he couldn’t quite think about any of that when Teddy gave him that look and spoke in that tone. Now, true, it was intended to be threatening, frightening, even, but Billy found himself swallowing heavily because it was just that  _hot_ —  
                “Well, you  _could_  say that.” Billy hummed in a daring way before he had to purse his lips, cheeks painting. “At least… certain parts of me.”  
                  
                “Hmph.” Teddy hummed. “Too bad for them, they can only have you with their  _eyes._ ” Teddy answered, giving Billy a sided glance and a small squeeze at the hand he was holding.   
                “What did Stidham have to say about it?” he asked quietly after a moment, knowing there was no way Jimmy would’ve ignored it.  
  
                It was inevitable that Teddy would ask about Jimmy, but when that question came Billy still blinked at it. He wasn’t used to them showing such interests in the opinions of others, but then again, it  _was_  rather a unique situation, wasn’t it? He reached for his neck with a frown.  
                “He said it looked  _painful_.” Billy answered truthfully. He didn’t lie to Teddy about anything relating to Jimmy yet, and he had no intention of starting.  
  
                At Billy’s motion to touch his neck, Teddy turned to watch him. He wondered, then, if it did hurt. “And was it?” he asked gently. He was planning to ‘connect the dots’ he’d left on Billy’s body, few as they were, but that was reserved for later, when they were home, together, alone, in Billy’s room.  
  
                Billy glanced at Teddy with slightly raised brows. “What-  _painful_?” He studied the other’s expression for a moment before a small smile rose to his lips, and he knew he was blushing again.  
                “If it was, I might be on my way to becoming a masochist.”  
  
                Teddy smiled back at that statement.  
                “It won’t change how I feel about you.” he said easily enough and nodded his head. “I’m glad you found it enjoyable, anyway.” he added, leaning closer to kiss the side of Billy’s head. “Take us home?” he requested quietly.  
  
                Billy let out a small, fond hum at that declaration, right before he had Teddy nuzzling into his hair in a rather ticklish manner.   
                When that request came, Billy nodded and looked around them. The street seemed to be empty but he still pulled Teddy towards a nearby alley, where aside from a few cats there were no witnesses.  
                “Here we are.” He hummed before turning back to Teddy, the familiar blue spark evident in his eyes. “And now- we’re not.” Because the very next moment they were as close to Billy’s house as he dared teleport to.  
  
                They appeared at a location near Billy’s house, and Teddy’s smile didn’t leave his face as he let his fingers ruffle Billy’s hair gently.  
                “Thanks Bee.” He said in a quiet murmur and turned towards the house itself.   
  
                Before Teddy managed even a single step, Billy held onto his wrist. He had a contemplative look on his face, one that seemed a bit conflicted, in fact.  
                “Hey…” He trailed off. He wanted to talk to Teddy about Saturday night, but wasn’t quite sure how to bring it up. For some reason, he didn’t feel like bringing it up once they were already back home, and didn’t feel like stalling it further, either. He therefore waited only until Teddy looked back at him.  
                “Stid-  _Jimmy_  offered to meet again on Saturday.” Billy began with a soft voice, eyes looking at Teddy’s face. “To go watch the Phantom of the Opera.” And for the life of him, he couldn’t keep that excited tone from his voice.  
  
                A hand on his wrist held him back, and Teddy turned to study Billy’s face. He made a questioning sound and waited to hear what this was all about. Billy’s conflicted expression was making him a bit worried, but he decided to hear him out before jumping to any conclusions.  
                And then Billy spoke, and Teddy frowned slightly.  
                “And what are you going to do?” Teddy asked neutrally.   
  
                “Well…  _Jizz_ , probably.” Billy replied honestly with a blink. He regained a more serious air to him the next moment though when he reached to hold Teddy’s hand rather than his wrist.  
                “ _If_  I went.” He added. His expression too was neutral if a bit warm. Did he want to go? Yes. He so rarely went to see musicals, both because they were expensive and because he had no one to go with, and he could do worse than Jimmy for company. But he wouldn’t do it, if it made Teddy feel worse about the whole affair than he already did.   
  
                The first response made Teddy laugh, but the addition made him look better at Billy. It was true that Teddy disliked Jimmy Stidham, and that the guy was downright creepy at times, but he was still Billy’s friend, right? And Billy  _loved_ musicals, adored them, and barely ever went to see them.  
                “I don’t like it.” He said, honesty shining in his voice, “but you should go anyway.” he finally concluded, managing a slight smile.  
  
                Billy nodded slowly at the initial reply. He knew Teddy disliked him even meeting Jimmy, and going to a musical together was pushing it a bit. Still, Billy couldn’t help but want to do at least that much for Jimmy all things considered, and if he got to watch a musical on top of it all, so much the better - that was why he _asked_.  
                He was halfway to giving up on the idea when Teddy spoke again, and even managed a small smile along with his words. It made a smile creep to Billy’s own lips, and he pulled Teddy into a tight hug.   
                “How redundant would it be if I told you  _again_  you’re the best boyfriend _ever_?”  
  
                Surprised at the sudden hug, Teddy hugged back briefly and shook his head at that question. There was unease in him about what he’d just unleashed, but he resolved not to talk about it anymore.   
                “It’s never redundant to hear you say it.” he admitted instead, then patted Billy’s shoulder. “You are, too.”   
  
                “I’ll take your word for it.” Billy concluded and pecked Teddy on the cheek before pulling back. He stared at Teddy warmly for another long moment, gratitude and a touch of infatuation in his eyes.  
                “Alright, c’mon, dad’s making latkes tonight and I’ll be damned if I let the beasts finish it before we get there.” He huffed next and pulled Teddy towards home.  
  
                This earned another burst of laughter. Latkes, a kind of potato-meshed-then-fried goodness was a prospect he didn’t oppose at all. And given how Billy’s brothers ate, they had better get there soon, or they might even miss the smell of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape
> 
> We are actually sorry for this one

              Life passed uneventfully for the next few days sans the release of the new Avengers figure line. Teddy and Billy each had two new additions to their collections and all was well.  
                And then came Saturday, and Billy couldn’t shake off the odd feeling he had. There he was, getting ready to head out, dressed for the night, while Teddy was in his boxers and a tank top, half sprawled on his bed. It’s been a long while since they had solo nights out, Billy realized, even before Teddy moved in with Billy’s family.  
                “Too much?” He asked and looked down at himself. A grey pair of slacks, a rather plain but formal looking red dress-shirt and his nicer pair of shoes. The lone accessory on his person was his bracelet, and in a sense, the red mark that still adorned his neck.  
                He couldn’t - or at least, wouldn’t - prance into the theater in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but all things considered, he didn’t want to overdress. It would send the wrong message, if nothing else.  
  
                Teddy watched Billy dress. He had a combination of an admiring and a love-struck look, which were not exactly the same, but worked well together. When Billy finally spoke, he pushed himself off the bed and approached him. He pulled back and corrected the way the collar sat around Billy’s neck and patted the shirt over his shoulder to make sure there were no wrinkles. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Billy shortly before answering at last.  
                “Perfect.” he said. There was still a gnawing sense of uneasiness in his belly, but he didn’t mention it.   
  
                Billy scrunched his nose lightly at the treatment, but any sign of fake childish disapproval melted away when Teddy kissed him, and he let out a tiny, content sigh.  
                “Good thing I passed up on the tie, huh.” He snickered. Something told him that if he didn’t manage even the collar right, the tie would’ve been a disaster.  
                How long has it been since he last did it, he thought and looked at Teddy. Unless it was for school or some other mundane errand, Billy rarely left the house without him. Now, to have Teddy see him off in this manner… well; it was a somewhat new experience he wasn’t sure how he felt about. One thing was for certain - it was making him uneasy for some reason.      
  
                “Tie. That would’ve been too much.” Teddy answered pointedly. He saw a touch of restlessness in Billy’s features, and let both palms cup Billy’s cheeks.   
                “Now don’t be so worried about it.” he said, then blinked at himself, he wanted to say one more very important thing. “Just… be careful. And-” he pressed the braceleted wrist against Billy’s chest over where his heart was supposed to be, and the back of his hand touched Billy’s chest in the process. “-call me.” he didn’t think he needed to add that  _if anything goes wrong_  bit. He even managed to keep from the cliche, sentimental  _I love you_  that was hanging off the tip of his tongue.  
  
                Billy managed a nod and a half at that first warning before Teddy rested his hand over his chest.  _Well, this is nice_ Billy noted at the sensation the contact brought and how his heart began beating faster. Even Teddy’s unspoken words somehow echoed through him, making Billy’s breath hitch. He took Teddy’s hand in his own bracelet-adorned one and brought it to his lips, where he let himself plant several kisses before he trailed his lips over the decorated leather.  
                That… certainly made him feel better. Billy smiled and nodded again at Teddy.  
                “As soon as I can.” Because if anything went wrong, Billy doubted he’d have time to call Teddy. It would be faster to just… spell him over for help.                 
                “Guess I’ll be off then.” He finally said, but still stalled with actually doing so.  
  
                “Have fun.” Teddy answered with a soft smile, hugging Billy shortly and giving him another kiss. He had half a mind to follow him, but decided against it for various reasons, so as Billy walked out of the room, he stayed standing for a long moment, looking at the closed door.   
                Could be worse, he thought to himself, it could be holiday-season with the Kaplans. And with that thought in mind, he settled back on the bed, reloading the latest game he’s been playing from the latest save. He was doing a trolling round, picking all the  _bad_  options to see where it landed him, that ought to keep his mind off the fact his boyfriend was on a date with a guy he didn’t trust at all.  
  
                Billy was noticeably calmer, or rather, happier by the time he reached the theater. His earlier doubts and uncertainties were replaced by excitement and fanboyish hype, and he took some pictures of the theater and the crowds with his phone’s camera. Aah, he wished he could share it with Teddy, but knew better than to hope for that; Teddy just wasn’t the musical-loving type. It was one of the few flaws Billy learned to live with, and the rest of Teddy more than made up for it. He could still sigh every once in a while because of it, though, right?  
                Billy was so caught up in the moment he failed to notice Jimmy when they finally found each other.  
                  
                “-I said, Hey. Billy.” Jimmy said, sounding amused as he poked Billy’s arm lightly. “You’re early.” he said when finally he had Billy’s attention. He had been preparing for tonight, and behind his cheerful smile stood a nervous-wreck he did a magnificent job at hiding.  
  
                Jimmy’s voice registered, but Billy didn’t manage to respond before that poke came. Billy flashed him a wide grin and quickly turned to take a picture of him as well.  
                “…yeah, I keep forgetting my phone’s flash is murderous.” He apologized before pocketing the device. He then looked Jimmy over before looking up at the theater.  
                “I just wanted to have a look around.” He explained before looking back at his companion. “How about you? What, you’re here early for the tickets?”  
  
                “Nah, just didn’t want to be late.” Jimmy said, still recovering from that killer flash. When he let his hands down he reached to pull the tickets out of his pocket.   
                “My mom got me these. Here’s yours.” he said, giving Billy one of the slips of paper. “We’ve a good spot in the middle.”  
  
                Billy took a moment to look almost lovingly at his ticket. He examined every last detail before he got to the seat location, and his brows shot up.  
                “That  _is_  a good spot! How long ago did you book this? Wait, you didn’t-” He stopped himself, remembering Jimmy’s visit wasn’t that planned in advance.

“Someone cancelled?” He asked next with an awkward smile.

  
                “Contacts.” Jimmy answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Wanna go in? There’s a lot of cool stuff to see in the entrance hall.” he explained.  
  
                “Absolutely, I just hope there isn’t too long a line at the merchandise stands already.” Billy replied with maybe a tad too much determination.  
                He wanted at least one thing with the mask image on it, the soundtrack, the booklet - they probably sold them all over the place so that should be easy enough… what else, he frowned in the middle of counting off fingers.  
  
                “Come along, then.” Jimmy said, naturally resting a hand on Billy’s back between the shoulder-blades and guiding him towards the large entrance doors.  
                “If you really want any of the collectibles, I can see if mom knows anyone…” he added as they crossed the threshold.   
  
                Billy needed a moment to recover, staring quite reverently at the inside of the theater’s lobby. Only then did he manage to answer Jimmy.  
                “What, is she here?” Billy hummed and glanced at Jimmy. Well, everyone dealt with grief differently, he figured.  
  
                “Oh no, no way man, she’s mourning, you know, but she knows people who know people, that sort of thing.” Jimmy explained.   
  
                Billy had forgotten how well connected Jimmy’s mother was. She seemed to know _somebody_  just about  _everywhere_.  
                Done with pondering that, he shook his head. “Thanks, but I don’t want to bother her. Besides, it won’t be the same if I didn’t get it myself, right?” He asked with a small smile and returned the gesture, patting Jimmy on the back before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
                He then noticed the nearest booth and raised his brows. “Oh hey, the line’s not too long there. Let’s go!”  
  
                “Alright.” Jimmy answered with a small smile and joined Billy in his enthusiastic search for any merchandise he could get his paws on.   
                It was a fun experience. Billy acted like a boy let loose in a candy store, and that was quite adorable. When the time came, they walked into the theater hall and took their seats one next to the other.   
  
                It wasn’t an overly merchandise-oriented production, but Billy did manage to buy several mementos, and the booklet on their way into the main hall. Once they were actually inside, he kept staring at the stage where the chandelier prop was resting before finally turning an excited grin at Jimmy. This was going to be  _amazing_ , he just knew it, especially with their seats. The seats  _were_  well placed, and he figured he’d be able to see even the orchestra’s conductor as well.  
                “What kind of connections  _does_  your mom have here? These seats are  _awesome_.” He whispered with awe before reaching for his phone.  
                 _Oh gods, awesome seats. I ran out of merch-money for the rest of the month. Sooo dragging you here once, if it’s the last thing I do. Love you~ <3 xoxox_  
And that would be the last text message he got to send to Teddy before the show started.  
  
                A text message arrived, but Teddy took a full five minutes to reach a spot he could save at so he could check it. He made a small ‘aww’ sound that no one would hear and texted back.  
                 _Enjoy the show B, Love you too. <3 _ He stared at the screen for a long moment after it read ‘sent’, but eventually he just put the device down next to him and resumed playing.  
  
                Looking in the exact opposite direction, Jimmy missed Billy’s texting, and only answered the question absently.  
                “Manager of the theater, some guys at the city hall, and a few CEOs from around here.” He answered absently. When he looked at Billy, the guy was already shoving his phone back in his pocket.  
                It was a great show, and Jimmy really enjoyed watching it - so much so, that this was his 10th rewatch. He never tired of it. Today, however, he had a different plan, and so, sometime towards the end of the show, he left his seat, leaving Billy behind as he went to the entrance hall to get them something to drink. He got a soda for Billy and Grapefruit juice for himself. He wasn’t going to mix this one up.  
                After thanking the counter girl, he took the drinks and headed back towards the theater, but mid-way he took a side step into a darker part of the place, in a corridor that led to the lavatories. He found a small shelf and put the plastic cups on it, then dug his hand into one of his pockets. This produced a couple of small folded pieces of colorful hard paper. He chose one and deposited the rest back in his pocket, then poured its powdery content into the soda cup. He gave it a few moments to dissolve, then discarded the piece of paper.  
                The cups in hand, he walked back into the theater hall and found his seat next to Billy. He handed him the soda with a genuine smile.  
                “Was feeling thirsty, thought you might want something to drink too.” he explained briefly.  
  
                The show was mind-numbingly amazing, much better than what Billy ever dared to imagine - and he had an active imagination. He committed as many details to memory as he could, and invested himself wholly in the show.  
                It was in part due to this that Billy was surprised when Jimmy left. It caught him by surprise, and on top of that he found it peculiar, seeing how it was already nearing the end. He decided not to judge Jimmy, though. He was surprised Jimmy even wanted to go watch a musical, all things considered, so he had no right to question his actions.   
                Jimmy was back soon enough and Billy smiled back, eyes darting back and forth between Jimmy and the stage. “Thanks” He whispered and accepted the drink, immediately bringing it to his lips and taking several sips. He only had a drink during the intermission, and so he was somewhat thirsty by then. He drank quite gratefully, never once suspecting a thing.  
  
                “You’re welcome.” Jimmy answered, watching Billy from the corner of his eye, knowing that with every sip, his plan was getting closer to culmination. He then occupied himself with his own drink, so as to look distracted.  
  
                The empty cup was left under the seat and Billy let himself once again pay the stage his full attention. It was the oddest thing, how the closer they got to the actual ending, the more relaxed he felt, and how he seemed to be enjoying himself more, even though there was less to actually enjoy. He settled more comfortably, not even minding how his leg was resting against Jimmy’s, or how he ended up leaning a bit towards the other.  
                When it was over and the cast came back on stage, Billy was clapping enthusiastically and even went as far as giving out a loud cheer, an act that made some of the older patrons give him disapproving looks. He simply smiled back.  
  
                I was evident that the drug was starting to kick in. After the respectable time the audience spent clapping, people started to leave the area, and Jimmy rounded Billy’s shoulders with an arm.  
                “Come Billy, they probably want to clean up here now.” he said, smiling at him. “Wasn’t this fun~?” he asked casually.  
  
                Billy didn’t mind the contact. In fact, he leaned into it, grinning quite happily at Jimmy. “Yeah, it was- oh, wait a minute!” He exclaimed and reached to pick up his bag of souvenirs from the floor where it rested during the show. He clutched it to his chest and looked around frantically  
                “Preeciiouuusss~” He hissed before standing up straight and snickering.  
                “Yeah, it was  _awesome_. Finally seeing it all on stage… But I was  _sure_  the lamp was going to fall right on us! You’ve seen it before, Jimmy, does it always fall this close to the audience?”  
                The words just came out. It mattered less what they meant, more that he was saying them and had Jimmy’s eyes on him. Billy felt…  _free_ , somehow, and silly in a good way. Ah, he was glad he came. He’d really have to thank Teddy for being mature about this.  
                Oh. Teddy. TeddyTeddyTeddy. Thoughts of his lover filled Billy’s mind for a moment, and he made a mental note to call Teddy ASAP, but he filed it away for a bit later. Jimmy still had an arm around his shoulders, and Billy concluded it wasn’t half bad.  
  
                Jimmy nodded at the first question, the theater always had the same features, after all. He then watched Billy. It seemed what he gave him was making him happier, and Jimmy was happy he did that. He gently squeezed Billy’s shoulder reassuringly and guided him out of the building.  
  
                Whenever one of them smiled, the other smiled more, and Billy was busy being amused by that when they left the theater. It left him distracted enough to trip on that last stair leading back to the street, but thankfully Jimmy was still nearby and so helped Billy regain balance.  
                “My hero~” Billy purred and before he knew it, he leaned closer and wrapped both arms around Jimmy’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
                “Hahaha…” Jimmy responded, laughing when Billy hugged him. His insides jolted at that contact, but he kept his cool. The dealer had said this might be one of the effects, right?  
                “Oh my, Billy. Are you feeling ok? You wanna maybe sit down somewhere? My hotel is really close,” he commented. “I’ve all my figures with me here.” he added for good measure.  
  
                Billy slowly pulled away from Jimmy, and was about to wave his hand in dismissal at the offer when Jimmy mentioned his figures. Billy looked at him with narrowed eyes and pulled a tiny bit back suspiciously.  
                “You’re playing with fire, Stidham. Are you  _sure_ you want me near those?”  
  
                “I know no one who’d treat them better than you.” Jimmy answered honestly and started walking in the hotel’s direction, Billy still held in his arm. “And I have a few new ones in the collection you might want to see.” he added.  
  
                Billy wrapped his arm around Jimmy’s waist. He had a longing look on his face and leaned a tad too close to Jimmy.  
                “Are they from the new series? Those are  _fine_ ~” He hissed, only to frown the next moment. “Other than the Hulk figure. They should’ve done a  _Hulkling_ one instead. You’re with me on this one, aren’t you? It wouldn’t even have to be all that green because he actually  _wears_   _clothes_.” He trailed off for a moment before he turned away with a somewhat hungry look.  
                “Nice, tight clothes that show those muscles and ass…”  
                Ugh, Teddy. TeddyTeddyTeddy. Billy twisted his right hand so he could touch the bracelet with his pinky.  
  
                A certain someone was thinking about him  _really hard_ , and Teddy got distracted right in the middle of the boss fight and-  
                “Aaah!” he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the screen. “You’re not supposed to be that difficult!”   
                But there was no one to hear his outburst and laugh, so he just settled down and resumed from the last save.  
  
                “Hulkling is a bit too beefy for me, I like Wiccan and She-Hawkeye better.” Jimmy answered idly, too preoccupied with the hand at his waist to care about anything else. “And you’ll have to come over and see them to know which ones I was talking about.” he teased next.   
  
                There were very many things Billy wanted to say, like how Hulkling could be as beefy as Billy wanted him to be, or how Wiccan really wasn’t all that bad, but the topic soon changed and Billy’s attention shifted with it.  
                “I hope they’re the high quality ones. I really like those, they have all the folds in the clothes and capes…”  
                Bag then hanging off his wrist, he turned to look at Jimmy with a stern look before poking his chest with a finger.  
                “Ok, pop-quiz time.  _Wiccan’_ s cape. Awesome, wonderful, or splendid? Pick wisely.”  
  
                “Must I choose? It’s really all of the above…” Jimmy answered with a fanboy-ish hum, pressing a forefinger to his lower lip in thought. The hotel he was staying at was just around the next corner, so he was feeling easier by the moment.  
  
                “I knew I dated you for a reason.” Billy whispered at Jimmy’s reply, with his head tilting close against Jimmy’s.  
                “We always did agree about those things, didn’t we?” He almost purred fondly, only to wear a somewhat longing look next. “Heh, I wish Ted would’ve been into it more. But I guess I can  _forgive_ him for it.” He trailed off, returning to the same favorable mindset that seemed to be haunting him ever since they left the theater.  
  
                The mentioning of The Boyfriend made Jimmy stifle a grumble as he guided Billy down the right turn towards the hotel.  
                “We’re here.” he declared as they arrived at a high-rising building that had a sign on the front reading ‘Hotel’. “Come on.” he urged Billy towards the building.  
  
                Billy was certain he heard Jimmy growl, but before he could inquire about that they were there, and Billy stopped to look up, his head tilted all the way backwards.  
                “Your mom  _does_  have connections.” He hummed as Jimmy pulled him into the large building. The hotel was luxurious and impressive, and Billy found himself distracted by very many glittery things and beautiful people.   
                Then they were in the elevator going a long way up, and Billy rested his head against Jimmy’s shoulder. The height difference which was in his favor (now there’s an interesting experience, he thought and poked his bracelet with his pinky again) made it a bit awkward, but he was feeling clingy and so did it regardless. He hummed several tunes from the musical, eyes scanning random points inside the small moving booth.  
  
                Jimmy cooperated with Billy’s cuddly attitude, reaching his other arm to hug Billy properly, patting his back.  
                “You feeling ok?” he asked, not only maintaining the facade of worry about Billy’s well-being, but rather expressing actual concern to some extent - you never know with these substances, after all.  
  
                Oh, there was a hug. Billy was alright with this as it made him feel warm and fuzzy. This was different from what he was used to, seeing how the physical differences between Jimmy and Teddy were rather… extreme. It was still nice, but he caught himself thinking about Teddy  _again_. Oh, Teddy  <3 With his big, warm hands and his strong arms and built chest—   
                That was a happy growl Billy let out, yes.  
                “Yeah, I’m just… I’m happy, you know?” He asked and rested his head against Jimmy’s. “The show was  _amazing_ , the company’s nice, and now we’re going to your room to look at your collection…”  
                He paused for a moment before pulling back and giving Jimmy a rather serious, if not grim look. “I- maybe we’re moving too fast, Jimmy. I’m not sure I’m ready. I’ve a joint collection waiting for me back home. I can’t turn my back on that sort of commitment.”  
  
                Jimmy misread that growl for approval of his treatment. He was grinning at Billy as he said he was enjoying, genuinely happy he could make  _Billy_  happy. And then Billy talked about moving too fast. His heart was pounding, scared Billy might’ve caught onto his intentions prematurely, but then-  
                Then he laughed, perhaps too relieved, and pulled back, patting Billy’s shoulder.  
                “It’s ok, Billy, just a look, nothing more meaningful than that, I promise.” he said.   
  
                “No.” Billy pulled a bit away to be able to look at Jimmy just as the elevator let out a distinctive ‘ding’ sound and its doors opened - they were at their floor.  
                “That would be rude towards your collection. I can’t treat figures like that, Jimmy.” He shook his head with a somewhat sad expression, meaning every last word.  
  
                Jimmy seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then snapped his fingers as an idea struck. He led them to his room door and used the cardkey to open it.  
                “Well in that case,” he said, “you’ll just have to  _play_  with those you like.” he said, closing the door after them and discreetly locking it, so that Billy wouldn’t notice.  
  
                Billy bit onto his fist before holding it against his forehead. “I guess… if you have ones I don’t have… it won’t  _really_  be  _cheating_ , right?”  
                He lost track of whether or not he was joking a good while ago.  
  
                “Besides,” Jimmy continued on that note, leaning close to Billy and whispering right into his ear, “no one has to know, right?” he all but purred this.   
  
                There was a low voice and a warm breath teasing his ear, and Billy let out a small sigh that was mostly enjoyment.   
                “ _I_ ’ll know.” He replied, seemingly in contrast to the physical reaction.   
                Looking away, Billy then examined the room. It was fancy, as befitting the hotel they were in, and Jimmy’s belongings were all over the place.   
                “Where  _are_  they, anyway?” Billy asked, more curious about that than with why Jimmy even brought his collection for a short visit with a clear, morbid reason.  
  
                “I keep them in the first drawer.” Jimmy said, pulling away from Billy momentarily to go over to the drawers. “My father tends to come in to visit and he hates them.” though he knew that night was not one his father would visit - his parents were out trying to act normally.   
                “Come on.” He gestured for Billy to approach the drawers as well.  
  
                “Pfft,  _normal people_. I never did like them.” Billy huffed before he followed Jimmy. He pulled his bag off his wrist and put it on top of the furniture before leaning closer than was called for to Jimmy again.  
                “C’mon, show  _papa_  the  _goods_ ~”  
  
                When Jimmy turned to Billy, he was half surprised to find him so close. A throb of excitement seized him, but he tried to ignore it for the time being. To distract himself, he pulled the drawer open and revealed the set of figures he treasured, all resting on a towel with which he had padded the compartment.  
  
                Billy’s eyes were practically sparkling when he saw the sight. Figures from various series and editions rested on the towel, all in practically mint condition. At least his Iron Man figure had good company, he thought and reached to pick up a miniature Hulk.  
                “Remind me  _how_  deep your mom’s connections run? Because I spent  _months_  on eBay and nothing, but you have the whole  _series_  here.” Billy complained, growled  _and_  sounded longing all at the same time.  
  
                Jimmy watched as Billy surveyed his drawer, and when he spoke, he nodded his head.  
                “She has contacts with the polymer industries CEOs. When I saw they were making these I made her promise she’d get me the first ones off the production line.” he said, nodding at the small Iron-Man figurine. “This one was the second, cuz the CEO’s daughter is an Iron-Man fan.” he said with a small chuckle. He glanced at Billy, then looked at the kitchenette. Billy was still coherent and upright, he knew he couldn’t really advance his own ambitions like this.  
                “Uhm… Check the figures out, and I’ll get us something to drink.” he said casually and turned to do as he said.   
  
                “Sure, that sounds good.” Billy nodded and turned his attention back to the figures. He couldn’t quite pay them the same amount of attention as usual for some reason, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by this. Instead, he let himself enjoy the little treasure Jimmy trusted him with, and how Teddy and he had to work harder if they wanted to not fall behind with their own collection. It should be easier, now that they had a joint-collection, right?  
                He didn’t call Teddy, was a realization that hit him then, but an idea emerged soon after. Placing the figures back down carefully, Billy held onto his bracelet and closed his eyes. If he concentrated enough… would Teddy hear him?  
                 _Teddy~_  
  
                Hear, or at least feel that he was being called. There was an air of happiness to that sensation, a sense of playfulness that Teddy hardly ever felt from Billy. It made him frown momentarily, but he dismissed it the next moment, attributing it to the enjoyment from the musical. He paused the game he was playing and held onto his bracelet, thinking Billy’s name in a fond, loving tone.  
  
                “Here, orange juice.” Jimmy said, as he came back with two glasses. One had orange juice and the other, water. He gave Billy the orange-juice glass and sipped from the water. There was another dose in Billy’s drink, and he watched the guy next to him carefully, hoping he’d just drink it without asking any questions.  
  
                A warm sensation coursed through Billy, and he realized Teddy was calling back to him. His grin widened and he kissed the bracelet once, feeling nothing short of giddy. “Heeeee~" He cooed, beyond holding it back.  
                Then Jimmy came back with their drinks and Billy quirked a brow at that glass of water.   
                “What, that’s it? Just water?” Billy remarked and took several sips out of his juice. It had a slightly odd after-taste but he related it to being one of the synthetic brands. Those usually tasted off to him.   
  
                Billy didn’t seem to suspect anything yet. Jimmy breathed out a short sigh of relief and sipped from his water as he watched Billy drink. Then Billy spoke and Jimmy nodded his head.  
                “Yeah I’m getting rid of a mean sugar addiction, heh.” He said.  
  
                “Maybe you should cut down on mochaccinos, heh.” Billy snickered.  
                The next few moments were spent in idle chit-chat and inspecting the figures. It would’ve been a lovely experience, if not for the fact that as more time passed, the relaxed feeling Billy was experiencing became heavier, tilting slowly more towards tiredness, and from there - dizzy exhaustion. The odd buzz in his head became thicker, making thinking at all quite hard. It was all he could do to put the figures back down in the drawer before reaching to rub his eyes with the base of his palms.  
  
                “Maybe I should.” Jimmy said idly, watching Billy go from relaxed to slacking, and when Billy finally put down the figurine he was holding - that was the most telling indication that the second dose was working.  
                “You look really tired, you wanna lay down for a bit?” he asked, moving closer to Billy and running a hand along his arm in slow, deliberate motions. He remarked the muscle-tone there and didn’t even bother hiding his admiration of it.  
  
                The touch was comforting and pleasant, but even when Jimmy started actively feeling him up, Billy didn’t quite have the presence of mind to object.  
                “Yeah, a bit.” Billy replied and offered Jimmy a small, grateful smile before letting the guy help him to the bed. He simply sat down and kicked his shoes off, having a hard time concentrating on anything.  
  
                Staying closer than friends should usually be, Jimmy helped Billy lay down on the hotel bed as soon as the shoes were out of the way. He let himself stay close still, and reached for Billy’s shirt to undo a button or two. The excitement bubbling up inside him was nearly impossible to contain - he wanted to do more, to feel everything, touch and see and lick him. The hunger was maddening.  
  
                The bed was comfortable but there was too much movement for Billy to even try and relax. Glancing down, he found Jimmy undoing the second button.  
                “Jimmy—” He tried, but the rest failed to come out. He  _did_  try to reach for Jimmy’s hand but his hand moved in an odd angle, as though the command to move failed to reach it properly.  
  
                “Don’t worry, Billy, I’ll take good care of you.” Jimmy reassured with a smile on his face. He patted Billy’s cheek, then took the straying hand and rested down on the mattress. “You look feverish.” he lied, undoing another button and pushing the shirt’s collar aside to reveal a shoulder. His already heating emotions turned into a peak of rage at the sight of the red mark on Billy’s neck, now fully visible. Teddy was there. Where  _else_  did that guy leave these ugly marks? How else did he foil Billy’s perfect body? Jimmy had to know, and without further ado he finished undoing Billy’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants and spreading to to the sides.  
  
                Thinking was hard, concentrating - impossible. It was all Billy could do to just lie there, struggling for breath.   
                There was a chill creeping over his skin, one that made him open his eyes. He found Jimmy with an enraged expression on his face, one Billy never expected to see him wearing. He was further exposed the next moment, the action revealing the mark Teddy left on his side.  
                He tried shifting over the mattress and finally held onto the bed covers as his body refused to cooperate.  
  
                “Look at this piece of work.” Jimmy said, biting his lower lip in contemplation. The mark on Billy’s side was red and deep and Jimmy could  _hear_  Teddy laughing at him. “The guy can’t even appreciate a work of art when he sees it! Has to go and ruin it. Look at it!” Jimmy gasped with a touch of a barely contained outrage in his voice. he snarled, poking the mark at Billy’s  side. “Where else?!” he growled, pushed the shirt down Billy’s shoulders as much as he could with Billy laying on his back like that.  
  
                There was a shadow of a smile gracing Billy’s lips. The words registered just barely, but enough to make some sort of sense in his hazy mind.  
                “Anywhere.” He whispered with an almost satisfied smile. Jimmy’s hands were everywhere, exploring and demanding and  _wonderful_  over his skin, but there was almost a sort of detachment, one that kept Billy from realizing it was the wrong person doing this.  
                “‘s his…”  
  
                “Well you’ll be  _mine_  now.” Jimmy said, his tone dripping all sorts of conflicting emotions. He knew he was being mad, and that he was doing something  _bad_ , but he’d known  _that_  when he got the drugs to use on Billy, when he invited him to the musical, when he dragged him to his hotel room and locked him in. He didn’t care how - but he would have Billy, at least once. At  _least_  once, Billy would be _his_.  
                His hands slid down that smooth chest and belly, going along the sides and sneaking under his back. He wanted to turn Billy over, to take the shirt off and look at his perfect back, but that would have to wait. He needed to take care of the pants. A realization that had him start at the button and zipper of Billy’s slacks without even a moment’s pause.  
  
                Billy was moaning. It was an involuntary sound that left him without his consent, a sign of pure physical pleasure at the treatment. It wasn’t what he was used to but it was good, and he couldn’t find it in himself to try and hold it back. One voluntary action he still managed, as he kept trying to twist his right hand, constantly trying to touch the bracelet, but to no avail.   
  
                “You like that, huh?” Jimmy asked as he pulled Billy’s pants down his body. It was a difficult task since he was getting no assistance, but he managed eventually. Billy was moving his hand where the bracelet was and Jimmy reached for that hand, pulling it over so he could try to pull off the bracelet, but there was no clasp, and the leather was consistent all around. It didn’t budge.  
                “What the…” he uttered, but then discarded the thought. There were more pressing matters at hand. He instead pressed that hand down to the mattress again. “Don’t move so much.” he hissed, reaching to run his hand up one of Billy’s thighs instead. “You’re going to be mine, Billy. Look, you’re not even resisting.” he said, trying for a touch of an innocence in his tone, but it didn’t work too well, and accompanied by his wicked smile, the effect was much creepier than he’d intended. He heard Billy moan, he saw him squirm with enjoyment, and he knew Billy couldn’t resist the physical pleasure he was giving him, even though he probably  _wanted_  to.  
  
                Jimmy was touching him in noticeably more sensitive areas and Billy felt his body tensing as the  _need_  gradually intensified.   
                “Not…” He almost pleaded, managing barely to know that something was wrong, but not what or how to fix it. It was even more impossible for him to conjure a  _wish_ , leaving him incapable of using any of his magical abilities. So much for pseudo-omnipotence, but he had no mind to conjure that thought with, only a deepening sense of despair and heat.  
  
                Something was off. Teddy got to his feet immediately as a most unpleasant sensation washed through him. Was this still Billy? Was something bad happening to him?   
                 _Billy?_  he asked in his mind, touching the bracelet.   
  
                “You’re panting.” Jimmy said, ignoring Billy’s uttered word, and then he shifted to lay over Billy, kicking his shoes off on the way. He rubbed his pelvis against Billy’s own and looked him straight in the eye. “And you’re so hard… That must be painful.” he commented idly, speaking close to Billy’s face, then running his tongue over his cheek.  
  
                The heat was burning him from the inside and out. Billy found himself bucking up against Jimmy, his movements clumsy and needy, and every time he did it felt good and at the same time worse. He shut his eyes at one point, only to feel a warm moistness trailing over his face. He managed barely to pant, as though proving Jimmy’s words true.   
                And then he felt it, that desperate, terrified cry, that uttering of his name and overwhelming concern. It tore through the fog in his mind, offering him just enough clarity for a brief moment.  
                “Teddy…” Billy whispered in response, voice miserable and pleading.  
  
                Jimmy smiled at Billy’s responses. The way he shuddered under him and the small sounds he made. Then came the small plea for Teddy and he shook his head exasperatedly.  
                “Go ahead, call that guy. He’s not here to help you, is he?” he taunted as he let a hand crudely slide under the elastic-band of Billy’s underwear and fumble for Billy’s erection. “You’re so hot down here… mm…” Jimmy uttered then, eyes half closing at the texture under his fingers.   
  
                That was definitely Billy. And something very bad was definitely happening to him.  
                “Where are you?” Teddy whispered, eyes closed in concentration,  _Billy where ARE you?_    
  
                Billy wanted to answer Teddy. He wanted to tell him where he was so Teddy could be there, and stop this and hug Billy and tell him it was alright and that he still loved him. He wanted it so much but he couldn’t do it. All that was left for him to do was roll his hips as his body craved more of that contact.  
                “Stop… please…”  
  
                “No.” Jimmy punctuated as he took a firm hold of Billy’s shaft and gave it a few long strokes. “I will not stop until I get what I want.” he explained, “besides, you move like you don’t really want me to stop.” he said. Next, Jimmy turned to run his free hand down Billy’s front and eventually pulled back with the goal of taking off Billy’s underwear in mind.  
                When he did move back and looked at Billy’s midsection, Jimmy had to bite his lower lip again with renewed aggravation. He saw the red mark at Billy’s thigh and poked at it harshly.  
                “Here, too?” he asked incredulously as he pulled the underwear off Billy. “You can’t tell me this didn’t hurt.” he grumbled and discarded the underwear somewhere, putting his hands to good use again, one stroking Billy’s erection and the other fondling the sac.  
  
                There were no more signs from Billy. Teddy tried not to think about what might be happening to Billy, and instead just went to get into his uniform. He couldn’t cast a locating spell, but he could survey the streets from above.   
  
                Billy’s body ached with the unfulfilled need when Jimmy pulled back, but it was nothing compared to how good it felt when he was touched again. His mind hazed over again, leaving him helpless as every smallest caress, every lone ministration was wonderful, and he lost his voice to moans and pants rather than complaints and pleas.  
  
                Jimmy was planning to get Billy to climax soon, so he could, during the confusion, get to the more interesting part - the part where he could thoroughly fuck him.  
                “Feels good huh?” he uttered as he let himself stroke faster, a bit harder. His other hand trailed Billy’s inner thighs and lower towards his ass and then back up the middle towards the sac, giving it a nice rub.  
  
                It did, and it didn’t. Billy buried his cheek in the pillow, eyes shut tightly and pants leaving freely through his open lips. His body moved and responded on its own, in part because his mind couldn’t guide it. It was a matter of time before this part of the evening was over, and soon he ejaculated, the event bringing with it physical relief and little more.  
  
                “There we go.” Jimmy praised, trailing his fingers over Billy’s stained front, smearing the substance over that skin with a fond smile on his face. “Doesn’t this feel better, now?” he asked in a tone that obviously meant he wasn’t expecting an answer. He turned then to rest both his hands on Billy’s hips.   
                “Come on, you’re turning over for me now.” he said, not even presenting it as a question or an offer - it was neither. He pushed and pulled and rearranged Billy for a few moments until he finally managed to turn him over. He then pulled that shirt out of the way completely. With all fabrics out of the way, he could see Billy perfectly, every curve, every twitch of muscles, and an angry red mark on his ass. Now that was just offensive.   
                “You know, it’s like he knew I was going to see this.” he murmured as he turned to fully lay over Billy, his lips hovering next to his ear. His hands were still trailing the skin, touching everywhere he could, until he reached for Billy’s ass - there, he squeezed. “This is going to be even more fun than I expected.” he added, meaning that it would be fun because he’d be taking and toying with  _Teddy’s_ stuff.  
                  
                It was like being trapped in a dream, one Billy wasn’t sure was good or bad. Regardless, he still ended up naked on his stomach. There was heat burning into him all over and something which was very intently poking his behind, and it was somewhat comfortable, to have that weight settle down on him.   
  
                There was a shift of muscles under him, and Jimmy turned to glance at Billy’s form. The gaze was blurred, the features were completely relaxed, and Jimmy had to shake his head.  
                “Maybe I gave you too much, huh?” he said, shifting to open the first drawer of the bed-side table and retrieve a small pack and a bottle of the cheapest lube he could find. He would’ve showed it to Billy, but the guy seemed to be completely out of it.   
                “A shame, really… Wouldn’t have minded a bit more… Fight.” He grumbled, then shrugged and reached down his person to undo his own pants and push them down along with his underwear. He stayed otherwise clothed, and turned to unwrap the condom he just took out of the drawer and roll it onto his aching cock. He then uncapped the bottle and made a face. Strawberries-scent? Ugh. Quickly spreading a generous amount of the substance onto himself, he reached to part Billy’s ass-cheeks and poured some of the remaining substance there.  
                “Now just…” he discarded the bottle aside and turned to rearrange Billy again, spreading his legs so he could settle between them, “try not to clench too hard.” he warned as he started pressing himself into Billy’s body.   
  
                Jimmy shifted and moved about, and Billy ended up glancing despite himself. Then there was the sound of a fly opening and he shut his eyes altogether, fingers clutching onto the bed-covers.  
                Maybe if he was any more coherent, Billy would have thought, when Jimmy spread his legs and settled over him, that Teddy, wonderful, perceptive Teddy, kept warning him, and he kept waving it off. Billy should’ve listened - he always should listen, but he never does. Which made this his fault, too. But as he wasn’t coherent at all, he simply parted his lips when Jimmy pushed in, violating him in the only way he had left.  
  
                It was wonderful inside Billy, and tight, and hot and everything he’d ever hoped it would be. He ignored Billy’s reactions, taking anything for a positive reaction no matter what it was, and if it was anything else? Well, it didn’t change anything - he was making the guy his, no matter what Billy thought of it.  
                “nngh…” he groaned, “not gonna… mm…” when he was finally all the way inside, “make it bad… for you…” he murmured, still bearing a kind of delusion that he wasn’t already hurting Billy considerably.  
  
                Physically, there was no strain in accommodating Jimmy. He was smaller and thinner than what Billy was used to and Billy was physically experienced enough.  
                It didn’t change the fact the wrong person was far too deep inside him, but the only way in which Billy responded, emotionally or otherwise, was the oddest sense of indifference. Make it good, or bad, it didn’t matter. All it had to do was  _end_ , and Billy’s mind floated in numbness until it did.  
  
                Jimmy took Billy’s lack of response it as an invitation to carry on. He smiled and started moving. At first he didn’t go too fast, not wanting to finish it too soon, but he soon picked up a nice pace. He kissed Billy’s neck and cheek and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Things like “Oh Billy… Doesn’t this feel just right?” and “Aren’t you glad I took you from Teddy?” and the most favorable notion that “Obviously we’re meant to be. Look how.. nnm… How good we go together…” he was then starting to descend into incoherence, as the thoughts were making him even more into the act than he was before.  
                Towards the end he was already pounding hard and fast into that accepting body, not a care in the world, not a thought other than that he finally had Billy all to himself. When he finally came, he let out a soft cry, not bearing any name, and he slumped over Billy, sated and quite happy. He caressed Billy’s arms gently, but when he looked at his face, there was no response. Billy was staring mindlessly ahead.  
                A bit disappointed, Jimmy then pulled out of Billy’s person and moved away from him. He removed the condom and dumped it along with its wrapping in the toilet’s bin, as that was replaced every morning and was likely to remove the evidence from the scene in time. He wiped himself clean and tucked himself in his clothes.   
                Finally, he turned back to Billy, who had still not moved an inch. He walked over with slight worry nesting in his mind. He touched Billy’s shoulder - warm - but there was still no response.  
                “Billy?” he asked, sounding happy and only a mite worried. He reached for Billy’s clothes and struggled to put them back on, thinking he might be cold. He managed to get it all in place, but it was impossible to button up and zip up everything, so he just left it like that.  
                “Come on, let’s see if we can get any of your friends to pick you up.” he said, reaching for Billy’s pants and withdrawing his phone from one of the pockets. “.. Let’s see…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

                Heaven only knew how Kate let her school-friends talk her into going out with them. Being a Young Avenger (and an Avenger now) certainly shifted one’s perspective, and though she still enjoyed her friends’ company, she found herself preferring to spend time with the rest of her teammates. Granted, Billy and Teddy were attached by the hip and preferred their alone time (she couldn’t blame them, really), and Tommy was all over the place, making it hard to reach him. And Eli was… away. So there she was, on a Saturday night, listening to one inane retelling of a glorious achievement or another when her phone rang. She recognized the ringtone (they spent  _ages_  coming up with one they both agreed on) and excused herself all too happily.  
                 _Is he cute~?_  she was asked by one of her friends, and rolled her eyes as she showed her phone’s monitor where a grinning picture of Billy was displayed under the caller ID. Having seemingly satisfied the lot, Kate escaped to a more secluded part of the nightly establishment they were in and tilted her head to throw her hair away from her ear.  
                “Your timing is  _golden_.” She answered, for a moment not suspecting she wasn’t talking to her friend.  
  
                “I am sorry to ruin your evening,” Jimmy spoke after a moment, as he heard loud music in the background, “but I’m afraid your friend might need help.” he said in a grave tone, but he tried to sound like a caring stranger rather than a scary or suspicious one.   
  
                Kate frowned as the voice was the wrong one. Every single instinct she had screamed something was wrong and she straightened up, obviously on edge.  
                “Who is this? How did you get this phone? What happened to him?!”  
                If this was a prank, it was a terrible one, yes, but it somehow beat thinking someone actually managed to do something bad to Wiccan of all people.  
  
                “I’m Jimmy. I got this phone from the guy’s pocket. I found him wandering the street next to my hotel. He was really disoriented and couldn’t tell me his name or where he lived, so I took  him to my room and tried to figure out how to help him. Now he’s totally blacked out on me, so I searched his pockets till I found this phone and tried one of the numbers.” Jimmy explained elaborately.   
  
                Kate felt her insides twist into knots and freeze inside her. People heard stories like that every day, and the fact the protagonist this time was the guy least likely to fit the bill only made it worse. Of course, she didn’t believe everything Jimmy was saying - if that was even his real name - but it didn’t change the fact chances were high Billy did need her help.  
                “Three minutes. Do  _not_  hang up on me.” She ordered and went to retrieve her belongings. Her friends were surprised and soon enough began teasing but she was out on the street and already trying to hail a cab before long.  
                “Jimmy? Where are you now?” She asked and rummaged through her bag. Not much in terms of weaponry… she’d have to improvise.  
  
                Jimmy did wait and then tried not to raise Kate’s suspicion, simply giving her the address and room number. If he was lucky, she’d take Billy away and take care of him, and all would be settled. It was his last night in NYC, and he hoped this ordeal would go smoothly to the end.  
  
                The cab ride took forever, and Kate tried her best to reach either Tommy or Teddy, without much success. All the while she tried to answer that one nagging question - where was Teddy in all of this? Neither of her friends were picking their phones up, though, so she couldn’t get an answer to that one.  
                By the time she reached Jimmy’s hotel room she was quite frustrated and anxious, but managed to hide it well enough when she knocked on the door.  
  
                Jimmy opened the door as soon as Kate knocked and gave her a small hesitant look.  
                “Kate, right?” he asked and showed her into the room, keeping his distance. He led her to the bed, where Billy was lying, fully clothed but fairly disheveled. “This  _is_  your friend, isn’t he?” he asked, as though he didn’t know the guy or his friends, which was generally true.   
  
                The person who opened the door looked sickly and far too smug with himself for comfort. Still, Kate nodded and waited until Jimmy opened the door fully so she could look into his room. She never let him stand between her and the door, but most of that caution was a luxury she could no longer afford or even think about once she recognized the figure on the bed.   
                “Billy—” She exclaimed and rushed to his side before quickly giving him a look over. There were no visual injuries, but that hardly meant he was well. His clothes were untucked and partially undone, and Kate felt a paralyzing chill grip her heart.   
                “Billy?” Kate asked softly and reached to push several strands from Billy’s forehead. His skin felt slightly sticky and a bit too warm, and no response came to the gesture even though his eyes weren’t exactly shut, but still open a slit. “Billy, it’s me, it’s Kate.” She struggled to keep her voice stable, not wanting to jump to the obvious conclusions, to somehow make things worse than they already were. “Open your eyes, come on…"  
                Nothing, still. She swallowed heavily.  
                Next came quite the thorough scrutiny of Billy’s would-be savior. There was something off about him, though Kate couldn’t quite place it. She thus moved on to what she  _could_  do, rather than dwell in conspiracy theories - regardless of how well those sat with reality.  
                “Where are his things?” Kate asked in a leveled voice. She had to get Billy out of there, somewhere safe… maybe have Tommy scour the globe for that idiot boyfriend of his… assuming she’d be able to  _reach him_ , something she couldn’t do, any more than she could reach aforementioned idiot boyfriend.  
  
                “That’s his phone, and this was in his hand. I didn’t touch anything else.” Jimmy said as he gave her the plastic bag full of Phantom of the Opera merchandise and Billy’s phone. “Is he like, your boyfriend or something?” he asked casually as he moved over towards the bed. “And uh, d’you have a car? Cuz I can help you carry him to the street, but I can’t really go too far.” he explained.  
  
                The phone was put in her own bag for safekeeping and she eyed the bag of merchandise suspiciously. Knowing Billy, she wasn’t surprised to see it. Knowing how Teddy wasn’t likely to go with him to see the show? Something was just  _wrong_  with that setting, but she took the bag from Jimmy just the same.   
                The question about her relation to Billy was then answered only with a knowing, somewhat exasperated smile as she had no intention of explaining how Billy was not only taken but also very, _very_  gay to a complete stranger.   
                “I’ve a cab waiting for me downstairs.” She finally answered and pushed herself off the bed. “If you could help me get him that far, that’s all I need.” The idea of having this guy touch Billy wasn’t one she was too fond of, but necessity was a demanding bitch at times.  
  
                “No problem.” Jimmy said. He saw she didn’t trust him, but at least she wasn’t openly accusing him. He reached to help Billy’s limp form to a sitting position, and then to his feet. He put one of Billy’s arms round his shoulders and supported him further with an arm round his waist. “Alright, all set.” he said, “Lead the way.”  
  
                Not as frail as some thought she was, Kate supported Billy in much the same way Jimmy did on the other side. It took some maneuvering, but finally they were downstairs. It took an excuse about a drunk friend and a bill to earn the driver’s silence and cooperation, but Billy was soon enough seated in the car’s backseat. Kate then turned to Jimmy, her expression as before though she was noticeably pale. This went beyond simply unconscious. Billy was  _drugged_ , and lord only knew what was coursing through his system. She tried hard not to think about how his kind of powers could make everything worse still in light of this. As if she needed more to worry about, after finding a dear friend in that condition.  
                “I… guess we’ll be off then.” She offered, not quite sure what else to say to this strange man. She committed every last detail of him to memory, hoping that she wouldn’t need to recall this, but doubting that.  
  
                “Alright.” Jimmy said, scratching the back of his neck in thought. He then glanced at the guy seated inside the car, completely unresponsive, then turned back to her.  
                “Perhaps you should run a toxins check at the hospital, he was mumbling stuff when I picked him up, so maybe he was drugged.” he suggested, before turning back to his hotel building. “Now if you’ll excuse me… I’m going to go to bed, I’ve an early flight tomo-” he glanced at his watch, “tch, today, heh. Good night Kate.” he said and waved at her before departing.  
  
                Kate took note of Jimmy’s early flight comment, but as there were more pressing things to tend to, she got in the cab. One hand, she fumbled with her phone, looking for Tommy’s number on her contact list. The other, she held onto Billy’s hand, praying to feel at least a twitch sooner or later.  
                Nothing came, not even when the driver asked for their destination. She looked at Billy, who seemed almost to be looking at her, but she knew better than to think his slightly open eyes saw anything. And with how the rest of him looked… one thing was certain - she couldn’t take him back home.   
                The final destination was set to be the Bishop publishing house which she still kept for the group’s usage. The cab began moving, and Kate was muttering to herself under her breath as she put the phone to her ear.  
                “Pick it  _up_ , Tommy, why are you only slow when I need you?!”  
  
                For the fifth time, Kate was calling him, and Tommy finally took to answer the call. It must be important if she continued trying.   
                “Hey baby, miss me?” he answered in a flat kind of tease, though he was already attentive to whatever hints she’d let on.   
  
                It was pointless. Teddy’s been flying the streets of the theater’s area for a long while, but so far had no luck in finding Billy. He found a building’s rooftop to take a moment of pause, recollect his thoughts. He then reached for his phone. There were numerous missed calls from Kate. Wonder what that was about.  
                He proceeded to call her back, but the line was busy.  
  
                Kate managed half a smile at the crude flirt. It was almost enough to cheer her up a bit, but when she finally spoke - missing that briefest of bleeps indicating someone was trying to reach her - her voice was unsteady, cracking almost.  
                It was all she could do, keep it together when she was in front of strangers. Now in the cab, with a familiar voice against her ear, it was noticeably harder to keep up the act. Eyes shut, she held tighter onto Billy’s hand.  
                “I need help, Tommy.”  
  
                That tone drove away every last bit of playfulness Tommy had in him. He frowned deeply and turned towards his phone in a swift motion.  
                “What happened, Kate?” he asked in his most mission-oriented tone.  
  
                Teddy waited for a while, thinking he might get a hold of Kate if he tried again in a few moments. He leaned against the edge of the wall, still in his battleform, and sighed. Billy disappeared, Kate looked for him and was now not answering his calls… Could this night get any worse?  
  
                Kate took a deep breath, and a smile twitched for a moment at the corners of her lips. Trust Tommy to pull through when she needed him. When  _they_  needed him, she thought and turned to look at Billy.  
                “I’ll tell you later. Right now I need you to get to the Lair, get the first aid kit, and start the boiler.” She hesitated for a moment and pursed her lips. It was all she could do, to properly say the next words.  
                “We’ll also need… a set of clothes.”  
  
                In the time it took her to say the last bit, Tommy had already arrived at the Lair, got the first aid kit and the boiler. He paused mid-speeding at the last bit, his eyes narrowing with a dangerous look taking on his features.  
                “Kate… Are you alright?” he asked carefully.  
  
                Another attempt ignored. Teddy sighed. What was he waiting for? He should just call Billy, shouldn’t he? He watched the number on his phone screen, dreading what might happen if he actually called, but eventually the worry got the best of him and he pressed send.  
  
                Kate’s eyes shut tightly at the show of concern. Was she? Physically, at least. But she could feel her insides tying into knots just the same.  
                “No, I- I’m fine, Tommy, I am, it’s-” A deep breath. “It’s Billy.”  
                No sooner did she finish saying those words, Billy’s phone began ringing in her bag. She recognized the ringtone and glanced at the phone’s owner momentarily, but nothing changed - he was still more dead than alive.  
                “Look, Tommy, Teddy’s calling him and I- I have to answer. I’ll be there soon, alright?”  
  
                As soon as she uttered Billy’s name, the phone was discarded in favor of a race towards his closet. Tommy dug into it and pulled out a full set of clothes, then threw it on his bed and turned to fetch a towel. He piled the stuff on his bed and raced for the discarded phone. Kate had already hung up, so he simply deposited the device in his pocket and went to wait by the door impatiently.  
  
                There was the sound of a gust of wind that informed her Tommy was not listening anymore, so Kate hung up, instead reaching to pick Billy’s phone out of her bag. The caller ID showed Teddy’s picture and there was an adorable icon next to it. She shut her eyes and took two stabilizing breaths before answering.  
  
                There was a long wait and no answer until eventually the ringing tone was cut and Teddy immediately talked into the line.  
                “Billy where  _are_  you? I’ve been looking all over town for you!” he demanded, sounding desperate.   
  
                As soon as Kate answered, Teddy’s voice came spilling through the speaker. Well, that  _would_ explain why Teddy didn’t answer, she thought and let go of Billy’s hand in favor of wiping a tear that finally slid down over her nose. Somehow, hearing Teddy’s voice made it all seem  _real_ …  
                “He’s- he’s next to me. Hi, Teddy.”  
                That was  _not_  going to be an easy conversation, Kate noted and instructed the driver to take a right turn. At least they weren’t that far away anymore…  
  
                It felt as though all the air was punched out of him - and it was a sensation Teddy rarely experienced. He took a long moment to try and comprehend why it was Kate who picked up the phone. It couldn’t be anything good, not with the kind of feeling Billy last transmitted to him, but he didn’t want to consider the options - not really.  
                “Hello, Kate.” He finally managed to say, forcing himself to not freak out over the kind of scenarios that ran through his mind uninvited. He got to his feet and turned to look at the town from above, watching the lights sparkle about from the countless buildings.  
                “… So. How bad is it?” he finally asked, using a convincing a business tone.  
  
                Kate could only imagine what was going on through his Teddy’s behind that steady, almost collected voice. If  _she_  was on the verge of freaking out, how was Teddy feeling? And worse yet, how _was_  he to feel, and what was he to  _do_  when he learned more?  
                “He’s… breathing.” She finally offered and reached to run her fingers down Billy’s cheek. “And in one piece.”  
                She dared not offer more, and was grateful when she saw the publishing house come into view around the next turn.  
  
                Teddy wanted to let out a breath of relief, but he knew better than to let these two statements settle his worried mind. He figured he wasn’t going to get any more from her over the phone, though, so instead opted to try and figure out where she and Billy might be.  
                “And he can’t even answer the phone.” He said matter-of-factly, looking down at the people walking the streets below. “I need to know where you are.” he finally said, knowing at least that with Kate he could be honest. He didn’t just want to find them - he  _needed_  to.   
  
                Kate figured Tommy’s loud, fast-paced growls would be a dead-giveaway, seeing how he let out quite a few of those when he and the driver dragged Billy inside. Kate remained seated in the cab for a long moment more before finally a hiccup left her. She sniffled once and forced herself to regain her composure. After all, if anyone wanted to cry, it wasn’t the person on  _her_  end of the line, was it?  
“Lair. We just got here. Because-” She swallowed. “Because he was in no condition to go _home_ , Teddy.”  
  
                Kate was crying. She couldn’t even hide it well anymore. Teddy’s frown deepened and when she finally spoke, he felt a sinking sense of dread.  
                “Katie…” he uttered into the phone, his free hand reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t lose it now, he had to stay focused. Jimmy had done something to Billy, and now Kate took Billy to the Lair because Billy was in such a bad shape, he couldn’t go home. There was no way he could misinterpret the hints, even without seeing him.  
                “Is he conscious now?” he asked in a practical tone as he jumped off the roof, flying towards the Lair, still holding the phone to his ear.  
  
                Kate paid the driver, not minding even about the change so long as he went away and let her enter the building. She made sure she had everything, and sent him on his way.  
                “Not… quite, no. Look, Teddy, I- we need to take care of him, so I’ll talk to you later, alright?”  
                  
                “Alright. I’m on my way, be there soon.” he paused, taking the correct turn and trying to stay composed. “Do what you can for him, in the meantime.” he said, and hung up. He deposited the phone in his pocket and hurried to the Lair.  
  
                Kate held her hand to her nose and let out a tiny affirmative sound. They didn’t deserve this. None of them did, least of all those two. She felt no small amount of admiration towards Teddy, wondering idly if she could’ve even  _sounded_ that calm had their roles been reversed.  
                “I will. Bye, Teddy.”   
                She placed her luggage on the nearest suitable surface and made her way after Tommy.  
  
                “What did the big guy say?” Tommy asked when Kate came into the shower. He had taken in all there was to know about the situation the moment he saw Billy and Kate in the cab. Billy was seated on the closed toilet seat, still fully clothed, if somewhat disheveled, with Tommy keeping him upright and inspecting his face.  
  
                Kate reached for the toilet paper and wiped her eyes and nose, not caring about maintaining appearances at the moment.  
                “He’s on his way, obviously. We should do what we can in the meanwhile.” She replied after she washed her face and looked herself in the mirror. She swore, didn’t she? That no one else would go through anything like this again, and yet there they were, post-mortem, with the victim being none other than one of her very best friends.  
                She had to pull herself together, if nothing more.  
                “We’ll need to keep the clothes, there might be t- traces.” She rubbed her eyes with her fingers before opening the cabinet behind the mirror and reaching for the box with the cotton sticks.  
                “Probably on  _him_ , too…”   
                She heard her voice come as though from afar, the surrealism of the situation making it all seem like a bad dream.  
  
                “Woah… Easy there.” Tommy said as he saw what she was holding. He glanced at Billy and frowned. How could anyone bring Billy to a state where he couldn’t use his powers to defend himself? If it was drugs - how did they get him to consume them?   
                “What are you planning to do? Don’t you think we should try to get him to respond first? Maybe hear what he has to say about it?” he asked, squeezing Billy’s shoulder gently.  
  
                “It could take  _hours_ , Tommy.” Kate replied before turning to look at Billy. What  _was_  she going to do, really?  
                “…but maybe we should at least hear what his  _fiance_  has to say.” She relented and put the box down on the sink. “In which case, we’re done here. Let’s move him to a bed.”  
  
                “Alright.” Tommy said and moved to help Billy back to his feet. The limpness in his body resembled the way Billy was when he was at the window at the Kaplans’ day in and day out, and Tommy chewed his lower lip with anger. Who’d do something like this to Billy?   
                “Come on, grab the other side..” he told Kate.   
  
                Kate nodded and obliged. They got Billy to one of the beds in the less used rooms, just before the front door opened and then shut. There was only one person Kate could think of who’d come there, and she gave Tommy a weary look.  
                “Stay with him.” She more ordered than requested before leaving the room.  
  
                “Yes ma’am.” Tommy responded with a salute. Not that he was planning to leave Billy’s side for anyone but Teddy.  
  
                Teddy walked into the Lair and looked around. There were things that indicated people were there. Dim lights from various rooms, some personal belongings on a counter. No one was in line of sight, though, so he took a few steps into the place.  
                “Kate?” He asked.  
  
                Kate walked out into the wider entry space while hugging herself. Teddy was in his normal form, but she immediately noticed the uniform. It made sense, she thought, as he probably searched for Billy from  _above_.  
                “I’m here. Tommy’s with him, we had him lie down.” She nodded to herself before coming to a stop, her hands holding onto her arms in a sort of self-hug.  
  
                Teddy watched her for a long moment, not saying a word before he finally nodded his recognition of her words.  
                “Going by how you look…” Teddy then said in a leveled, controlled tone, then sighed, “Things aren’t looking too bright, huh?” his fists clenched and unclenched before he shook his head and turned to head up the stairs.  
  
                “Perceptive as always.” Kate muttered under her breath.  She inhaled once before braving to meet Teddy’s gaze. It was seemingly calm if not calculated, as though he was putting reality at an arm’s length until he understood it better.   
                He walked past her the next moment, leaving her to lean against the nearest wall. She didn’t want to be there when he saw Billy like that. She honestly didn’t,  
  
                “That’s me. Perceptive.” he said in a soft, slightly bitter tone. his insides were a turbulent sea, but he was putting all his willpower into keeping a calm outward facade. He approached the room he figured Billy was in and opened the door. Inside he found Tommy standing guard next to the bed, and Billy… Billy lying there with an expression he didn’t want to admit he recognized.  
                “Tommy.” he acknowledged with a nod of the head before glancing at the door. “Mind stepping outside?” he asked, but it wasn’t really a request.  
  
                The nod of the head was returned, and when Teddy asked him to leave, Tommy glanced at Billy. He knew Teddy would never hurt Billy, but he couldn’t shake his worry about his so-called-brother. Only a couple of moments of silence later did he approach the door and looked Teddy in the eye.  
                “If Kate’s right…” he took a small breath and then headed out the door, not finishing that thought before closing the door in his wake, leaving Teddy alone with Billy.  
  
                Finally. Teddy sighed, letting go of the calm act. His face fell as he approached the bed with nearly sagging steps and he kneeled by it, taking Billy’s hand in his and kissing it with closed eyes. Doing what he was planning to do now might actually prove more painful than being apart from him, he thought, and replaced the hand on the bed.   
                He scanned Billy’s form thoroughly from head to toe, taking in everything that was visible. The messy hair, the not-fully-buttoned shirt, the haphazardly done slacks. Well, that seemed promising.  
                Next, he touched Billy’s shoulder carefully - thinking it would be best to try and hear from him what happened, if he could wake him up.  
                “Billy…” he said in a soft tone only loud enough for Billy to hear - if he were conscious. He frowned when there was no response - not even a fleeting expression on his face. Well, if he was going to get to the bottom of this, he had to utilize other methods of checking. That was not a most favorable line of action in his opinion, but he had to know - if Jimmy had really done what he suspected he did.  
                “Bee… I’m going to undress you now.” he said, still in that soft tone he used before, as he turned to open the buttons of Billy’s shirt.  
  
                There wasn’t much Billy responded to, mostly because there wasn’t much Billy was  _capable_ of responding to at the time. But physical responses were different. Physical responses came when Teddy reached for his shirt, and there was a brushing of fingers over the fabric of his shirt. When there was movement against his chest, and as Teddy’s hands descended, the brush of fingers over his skin. That got Billy’s lips to part slightly, and he shifted - or at least attempted to - ever so slightly with a tiny sound leaving him. Because physical responses didn’t require he’d be awake, and as whatever was in his system was still affecting him, even so little was enough to almost make him pant.  
  
                Teddy watched Billy’s responses as he moved his hands over him. The shirt was parted to allow him a view of Billy’s front. The signs he had left on him looked like a mocking excuse on the otherwise smooth surface. He smoothed his hand down Billy’s chest, towards his abdomen, where his fingers immediately recognized a different texture - a texture he knew well. Dried semen on skin. That made Teddy take a deep, shuddering breath, and he tried desperately to ignore any response Billy might’ve had to his touches. He could deal with the physical state - the physical need - Billy was in thanks to whatever drug he was given later.  
                “Is this yours? Or is it his?” he asked, poking the surface gently before shaking himself out of it. He needed to check everything. There was no way around it. He bit his lower lip, hard, to keep himself in check as he undid Billy’s pants pushed them off along with the underwear. He took a deep, steadying breath and moved as slow as he could, folding Billy’s legs at the knee, pushing his legs aside. He ignored the half hard-on between Billy’s legs and reached down, tentatively feeling around. He nearly bit off a chunk of his cheek when he felt a moistness that wasn’t supposed to be there.   
                “Oh no…” he breathed, and leaned a bit closer to get a better look. It looked clean, but as he got close, he picked up a slight scent that instantly made him shut his eyes tight.  _Strawberries_. The next step would to check inside. If the rapist, who he assumed was Jimmy, had used a condom, there would be no bodily-fluids to be found but… If the scent was any indication…  
                “I’m sorry…” he muttered as he pressed a finger inside and could barely stifle an outraged growl. The area was still lubed, and fairly loose. The finger was retracted, clean but for the clear, slick material that coated Billy’s inside, bearing a distinct, sickening strawberry-scent. Teddy had to rest his head on Billy’s knee for a moment to steady himself. This was almost the worst scenario he could ever imagine. He was useless, couldn’t even save the one person that mattered from this awful thing that’d happened.  
                A long moment passed before he could think of anything but murder, and he turned to pull Billy’s clothes back into place before he collected him into his arms. First, a shower, or a bath, and some alone time with Billy - clean Billy. He carried Billy out of the room, passed by Tommy without a word, and headed for the shower room.   
  
                Tommy followed him down the stairs, trying to get some information out of the guy, but when he saw the look on Teddy’s face he took a step back. It was  _not_  a pretty sight.   
  
                Teddy, however, noted Tommy’s presence, and then Kate’s, and he looked from one to the other before shaking his head, barely able to speak.  
                “Someone’s drugged him… And raped him.” He said, not gritting his teeth as a matter of principle, his tone was grave. He turned to head for the shower without another word.  
  
                The blunt, almost clumsy way in which Teddy broke the news to them was quite shocking, and Kate needed a moment to recover, or at least try and process it. Even if she did assume that was the case, it was different when Teddy said it, Teddy who most likely had the dreadful privilege of _checking_.   
                Teddy left the next moment, leaving Kate to hold onto her arm with one hand while the other covered her mouth.  
                “It’s not fair.” She muttered. For all his faults, Billy was without a doubt one of the better, more innocent people she knew. To have this happen to him was just too  _cruel_.  
  
                “What…” Tommy whispered, shocked by the announcement and unable to even process it. “Who’d  _do_  such a thing?!” he asked, still whispering. Seeing, however, as Teddy was already out of earshot, and Tommy for now had very little to do  _about_  the new knowledge, he paused for only a moment, processing what Kate’d said in response to Teddy’s words, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a comforting embrace.  
                He looked in the direction Teddy had gone. He had to wonder what the guy was going to do about this after he’s done taking care of Billy. He was beyond believing Teddy would let this one slide.  
  
                In all honesty Kate was a bit surprised at the contact. She leaned against Tommy just the same, and after a moment wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. She knew she had no right to fall apart right then, but Teddy took Billy away, and that left her with little to do but  _hurt_  and seek comfort - two things Tommy seemed more than willing to let her do, for which she was grateful.  
  
                The door to the shower room was shut and locked in his wake. Teddy looked around for a place to set Billy down on that wouldn’t have him fall over and break something. He refused to acknowledge how he was shaking with rage. Eventually he settled for leaning Billy against the side of the bathtub. He then turned to run the water and wash the tub all around, to get rid of any dust or other things that might’ve settled in it. When he was satisfied the surface was clean, he put the stopper and let the tub fill with water he deemed hot enough.  
                That underway, Teddy turned to get Billy out of his clothes again. He bit his lower lip, ignoring all responses from him until he managed to get him fully naked and sitting on his own clothes. He turned then to touch the water - to make sure it wasn’t too hot. It was perfect. He then turned to strip himself quickly, and lifted Billy back into his arms. A thought passed his mind, a question that nagged him - how would Billy react when he put him in the water? And then a more dreadful question struck him - what if by washing him, he’d get rid of the evidence that indicate Billy was actually raped? After a short moment’s contemplation he decided it didn’t matter. He didn’t know when Billy would wake up, and he didn’t want him to have dried semen and sticky lube on his person when he did.   
                Teddy sat Billy on the toilet seat and reached for one of the few towels that hung by the tub. He dipped it in the warm water, and reached to run it over Billy’s abdomen, since he knew they’d never get rid of that substance if they sat with it in the tub.   
  
                There were many things Billy responded to during the treatment, and when Teddy began washing him with the towel a long, almost happy sound left him along with a sigh. His stomach twisted and relaxed under the warm water and soft fabric, but he remained otherwise oblivious to the world or what was being done to him.  
  
                Teddy tried to shut out the sounds Billy was making. This was and was not his Billy. This was Billy who’s been drugged, and the drug he was administered was obviously having some kind of arousing effect. Normal Billy might’ve reacted the same way, but it just  _wasn’t_  the same. It wasn’t. Teddy knew that. So instead of wondering, he just made sure the area was sufficiently clean and turned to clean Billy’s rear carefully. He stayed on the surface, though, not wanting to hear Billy moan again under these circumstances.   
                Done with cleaning, Teddy carried Billy back over to the bathtub. That was it. He leaned down and set Billy slowly in the hot water, marking his responses for anything he might be doing wrong.  
  
                Going by Billy’s reactions, Teddy couldn’t do things more  _right_. The water temperature was just perfect and Billy let out a long, grateful sound when he was lowered. It was enough to twist his lips almost into a smile, and his cheeks painted within moments of being placed in the warm water.  
  
                Holding Billy so he wouldn’t slide under, Teddy had to take another steadying breath. This… hurt more than he thought it would. He stepped into the tub as well and settled behind Billy, a leg on either side of him. He hugged him close around the belly and chest and just buried his face in the guy’s neck, for a long moment trying to compose himself, but he couldn’t, no matter how he tried.   
                He shouldn’t have agreed. He should never have told Billy to go with Stidham. It stood in complete opposition to his common sense, to his gut feeling, and the only reason he had done it was because he thought it would make Billy happy, but look at what happened, Teddy. He shook his head in face of that thought. He had thought he was doing the right thing, at the time, and there was no way he could have known. Could he, now?  
                “It’s ok… Bee…” he whispered, but his broken tone of voice told him something else entirely. It would probably get much worse before he could say it was ok. He shook his head again, ignoring the prickling sensation at his eyes. He so rarely cried, but that was a clear indication that something was wrong on a huge scale. “It’s… not ok…” he then corrected, and let himself cry. It wouldn’t make much of a difference to Billy, anyway. The guy was out cold. Yet even so, there was a certain amount of comfort in crying into his shoulder and neck rather than alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction and doesn't portray the ideal methods to deal with such situations. If you or anyone you know ended up in similar situations, seek medical attention immediately


	7. Chapter 7

            The bath ended when Teddy’s had a long, relieving cry and when he was done scrubbing Billy clean. He ignored Billy’s aroused state completely, drying him off and gently dressing him in the new set of clothes Tommy had left in the shower room. He was relieved it all fit and he didn’t need to ask for anything new. He dressed himself and then took Billy back to the bedroom upstairs. He tucked him in and watched him for a moment. Billy looked so innocent, fresh and clean, as though nothing had happened.  
            Teddy kissed his forehead and then pulled back.  
            “I’ll see you later, Billy.” he said quietly and headed downstairs, where Kate and Tommy were sitting at one of the couches in dejected silence.  
  
            To be precise, Kate was leaning against Tommy, her head resting against his shoulder. Personally she was quite ashamed of her outburst, but much to her relief, Tommy didn’t ask anything. He simply held her until she calmed down and then let her lean against him. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to seeing her like that, or maybe it was because it gave him something to focus his attention on that didn’t involve brutal killing, she knew not. All she knew was that he was there for her, and that was enough.  
            She pushed herself up once she heard Teddy descending the stairs and then rose to her feet altogether.  
            “Well?” She asked, not knowing quite what she meant by that, but figured it was as good a question as any.  
  
            The way Tommy and Kate were seated didn’t pass Teddy’s notice, but he didn’t say anything about it as he approached the two. He glanced at Tommy, who stood up next to Kate and looked at him as well.  
            “I’m not sure what you expect me to say.” he said honestly and glanced back at Kate.  
  
            Kate nodded at that statement.  
            “I suppose I’m not, either.” She admitted before shaking her head. There were many questions she wanted to ask, but knew she hadn’t the right to hear the answers, and so she opted for something more neutral.  
            “What do you want to do now?”  
  
            Tommy kept his quiet for once, as he spotted on Teddy’s features all the minute signs that meant it wasn’t safe to taunt him now - plus, he saw nothing to joke about in the situation at hand..  
  
            “I want us to sit down.” Teddy gestured at the furniture, “And then I want you to tell me what you know.” he expressed easily enough. It wasn’t really any form of request, though he knew better than to demand anything from her - not because it would be bad to intimidate her so much as he just didn’t _want_ their communication to become violent. All he wanted was information, and he knew she had it. He also knew she was going to provide that information, because he knew she couldn’t deny him.  
  
            The request made sense and Kate nodded before sitting back down. Tommy was still by her side and she spared him a tiny smile before looking up as she tried to recall the events as they happened in the most precise way, while at the same time omitting redundant details.  
            “I got a call. It was from Billy’s number, but it wasn’t Billy. Some guy who said he found him wandering in the street... looking like he did when I brought him in, hair, clothes a mess...” She waved her hands as though to demonstrate but soon enough moved on. “He described him as disoriented, couldn’t tell him where he lived, or what his name was. He took Billy to his hotel room, believe it or not, that fancy off-shoot hotel not three blocks from the theater.” She said and motioned towards the bag of memorabilia resting not too far from them. “I still don’t understand why he called _my_ number and not yours-” She continued and glanced at Teddy. “But he gave me the address and room number, and helped me carry Billy down to the cab.”  
            Her eyes darted around aimlessly as she tried to remember anything else of any merit, but eventually shook her head. “And that’s about it. Then I called Tommy and you finally got back to me.”  
  
            “Did he tell you his name?” Teddy asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. That little son of a bitch. Three blocks from the theater, and not an ounce of shame, if Teddy knew anything about the type. Before she could answer, he added, “and what’s your take on him?”  
  
            It was a short name but Kate still didn’t manage to say it. She frowned at the question but then again, the reason behind it was obvious enough.  
            “He seemed... far too happy, all things considered.” She replied. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath before holding a hand over her eyes.  
            “You think it _was_ him, too, don’t you?”  
  
            Teddy crossed his arms over his chest. “If I’m not entirely wrong, the guy you met was Jimmy Stidham.” He said, watching her to note how she reacted to the name as he continued speaking. “And it just so happens that he and Billy went to a musical together. At that theater.”  
  
            Suspect name: Jimmy Stidham. Scene of the crime: Either the theater or the hotel. Likelihood it was him: 100% if the look on Teddy’s face was of any indication. Could the night get _any_ better?  
            “His name _was_ Jimmy.” Kate said quietly at last. “Brown hair, grey eyes, looks sickly and pale. Is that-” She paused to gulp. “Is that the guy?”  
  
            Teddy got to his feet after she described him.  
            “I’m gonna need the address and apartment number. Tommy sit down-” because Tommy was already at the door, and Teddy didn’t want him involved in this any more than he already was - plus, he needed to do this on his own. Tommy was by his side within seconds, grabbing his collar and glaring at him, rage written all over his face, but Teddy held his gaze.  
            “You are going to stay here and you and Kate are going to make sure Billy doesn’t wander off in a drugged stupor.” he ordered.  
  
            That last explanation deflated him and he slumped back before straightening up and pointing at Teddy.  
            “I want detailed report on how you gutted him, Ted.”  
  
            “Only we don’t _kill_.” Kate hissed out as loudly as she could before she rose to her feet. Yes, she wanted justice. She wanted this whole thing to be undone, but as that was unlikely to happen, she’d settle for justice. But this just wasn’t their way - it was something she forced herself to hold onto. “Or were you going to give him _flowers_ , Teddy?” She asked with no small amount of challenge and disbelief.  
  
            “When I’m done with him, _Hawkeye_ , he’ll wish we did.” Teddy said in a low, almost dangerous tone. “Now, I _will_ find him, with or without your help.” he added, “so it’s only a matter of how much time it’ll take me to get to him.” he gave her a levelled look. “So what will it be?”  
  
            “I still want detailed report on how and what you did to him.” Tommy huffed with annoyance.  
  
            “It had _better_ be something that still lets you look Billy in the eye tomorrow morning, or whenever he finally wakes up!” Kate retorted and sent Tommy a harsh glare, seeing how he was _not_ helping. Right then, it didn’t matter Tommy and Teddy were both stronger, or that they were somewhat intimidating if only for the height difference, or that she wasn’t even armed. This, if nothing else, Kate would not back down from - least of all given the circumstances.  
            “If he’s to get through this, Teddy, he’s going to need you to be there for him. He’s going to need you to look him in the eye and _swear_ you won’t leave him. And you and I both know you won’t be able to do that with _blood on your hands_!”  
  
            “She’s got that right, man.” Tommy had to interject before Teddy had a chance to say anything.  
  
            Teddy nodded his understanding of what Kate was saying. He didn’t expect her to take any part in taking revenge on someone, no matter their crime. Usually, Teddy would agree with her, but this was different. Jimmy had taken Teddy’s one precious friend, boyfriend, _life-partner_ and violated him in a way he couldn’t even think about without his sight going red.  
            “I know that.” he said truthfully. “Now, address and apartment number, or get out of my way.” he repeated the request.  
  
            Knowing something didn’t mean abiding by it. Kate knew that much, but for the life of her, couldn’t bring herself to calling Teddy out on that. She was tired, and upset, and was having a hard time ignoring the part of her that wanted to go back to that hotel and rip the smug grin off the bastard’s lips.  
            It wasn’t her role to play, however.  
            “Room twelve-ten.” She said, just barely over a whisper. She could look at neither of them. “It’s the tallest building there, you can’t miss it even from the theater.” Assuming Teddy was flying - which he probably was to do.  
  
            “Thanks.” he said as soon as she gave him the details and headed for the door. He paused only to look briefly at Kate and Tommy as they stood solemnly still. He glanced at Kate, and a hint of a ghostly smile touched his face.  
            “Don’t wait up.” He said, and closed the door in his wake, shapeshifting to his battle form and flying off in the direction of the theater. From there it should be easy to find the hotel she was talking about.  
            The cool night air did nothing to quench his rage, but that was fine. He needed every last bit of it for when he’d finally get there.  
  
            Teddy was gone, and Kate prayed they didn’t just send him to someone’s death - as justified as that death might be. Thinking about what happened to Billy helped calm that bit of conscience down, however, and she turned to look at Tommy.  
            “Let’s... take shifts? And... think you could spare _another_ set of clothes?” She asked with a small smile that was between forced and detached. “Looks like I’m staying.”  
  
            “Sure thing, you can dig out anything you like from my closet.” Tommy said, showing her the way to his room.  
  
            It wasn’t much of a tricky feat to find the hotel. Teddy landed in an alleyway near by and shifted to some random normal-faced person. He walked into the hotel like he knew what he was doing, entered the elevator and pressed the shiny 12 button. The elevator carried him up, and he tried to devise a way to make Jimmy open the door for him. Maybe he could pretend to be room service until shown into the guy’s room.  
            He decided to do just that, heading for the door that read 1210 and knocking urgently on it. “Room service.” he declared.  
  
            “Go away, I didn’t order anything.” Jimmy grumbled into his pillow, but dragged himself to his feet all the same. He fumbled for his robe before heading towards the door.  
            “Whatcha got?” he asked.  
  
            “Midnight snack and a bottle of Whiskey.” Teddy said in a pompous tone.  
  
            Jimmy frowned. He didn’t recall ordering anything, but shrugged it off. It was just like his parents, to try and keep him pacified with such random offerings.  
            “Oh alright.” Jimmy answered and opened the door, only to blink. It wasn’t anyone he recognized, he thought, only to find someone else standing in the doorway once he blinked. Another moment, and he recognized who it was, too, and panic took hold of him.  
            Teddy. Billy’s boyfriend/would-be-husband/ _whatever_ was standing in his door. Jimmy moved to close the door, only to be pushed into the room when Teddy stepped inside, not impressed by Jimmy’s pathetic show of strength in the least.  
  
            “We meet again.” Teddy said, closing the door behind him and locking it. He crossed his arms. “You know why I’m here.” he stated, eyes set on Jimmy with clear, unhidden hatred.  
  
            Jimmy stumbled back, trying to put as much distance between Teddy and himself as possible.  
            “Ca- can’t imagine.” He half panted and gulped.  
  
            Teddy nodded once. “You sure that’s how you want to play?” he asked, tapping his fingers against his opposite bicep with remarkable patience. He had time, he thought, even his impatient nature couldn’t make him end this too quickly. Jimmy deserved more than just swift death after what he’d done.  
  
            From a distance, Teddy seemed somehow less threatening, and Jimmy managed to at least stabilize his voice.  
            “You burst into _my_ room, giving me the evil eye, and _I_ ’m playing games?”  
  
            “You let me in, and let me tell you something, little lying snake.” Teddy advanced two steps, reaching one hand to rest on a chair, and the other on his hip. “I don’t take kindly to people touching my fiance.” he punctuated this with a light push-down on the chair. It caved under his push, breaking in four different places. Teddy glanced at it with disinterest clear on his features. “Could say I’m... A little upset. So no, Stidham, no games on this end.”  
  
            Before Jimmy could even think up a reply of any sort, like how ‘fiance’ was maybe pretentious, or how he didn’t let him in, the chair snapped under Teddy’s touch like a twig under a careless foot. Speech died on his lips, giving way to something not unlike a whimper. He pulled back until he was with his back to the nightstand, and he threw a quick glance around the room. He had to get out of there, at least somewhere more public.  
            “I- I knew you were possessive but... I think you might have a _problem_ , see...”  
  
            “Oh you’re right about that, I have a problem. I’m looking at it.” Teddy said, taking another step and grasping Jimmy’s throat snugly in his hand. How little it would take to kill him, he thought then, how much it would take to prolong it so it would _hurt_ properly...  
            “Luckily, we have all night to deal with that.” He said, hauling Jimmy away from the nightstand and onto the remaining, still-whole chair. “But first, you’re going to tell me two things, filth. One, what it was you gave him. Two, how you got him to consume it.” He let his grasp tighten just a bit before letting go of Jimmy’s throat in favor of pressing both hands heavily on the guy’s shoulders. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”  
  
            There was a lack of air, and movement, and then a firm, ever-present pressure that was just enough to hurt, fingers digging into his shoulders. Jimmy squirmed in the chair, gasping for breath as he looked up at Teddy with obvious horror in his eyes.  
            “Gave, what- what are you talking about?”  
  
            Teddy almost looked disappointed, making a small tsking sound as he gripped harder with one of his hands. Snapping the collarbone wouldn’t be too difficult, and it would hurt, and Teddy was beyond compassion.  
            “Wrong answer.” he sighed and gripped hard, ignoring the unsettled shudder at the sound of breaking bones.  
  
            “Wait, you’re no-” The attempt at whatever it was Jimmy made was cut short when Teddy’s fingers dug into his shoulder. What came next was a surge of pain that shot through him, overwhelming him for a moment as he let out the first pained scream of the night.  
  
            Teddy waited for the sound to subside. He wasn’t exactly one to enjoy causing pain, but every time he thought about stopping, the image of Billy in the bed at the Lair surfaced and urged him on.  
            “The drug that enabled you to rape my fiance, Stidham. What was it, and how did you make him take it.” he insisted, leaning down to say this next to Jimmy’s ear because he figured asking from too far away might pass by the guy - he _was_ in considerable pain at the moment, after all. His hands didn’t move an inch.  
  
            No matter how much time passed, the pain didn’t subside, not with Teddy’s hands still on his shoulders. It settled on a set amount, though, giving Jimmy the chance to at least focus when Teddy repeated his question, voice low and dripping danger against Jimmy’s ear. Now, Jimmy didn’t know a lot of things, but if there was one thing he understood all too well - was pain.  
            “Pah- party drug.” He panted, the words broken and unsteady as he struggled to breathe through the pain. “Ma- made him happy an- and relaxed, he- he enjoyed it--”  
  
            That was the wrong thing to say, evidently, since the next moment Teddy gripped the other side in the same way. Breaking Jimmy wasn’t too hard, and the pain he experienced provided little comfort, but Teddy was beyond stopping.  
            “Shut up.” he snarled over Jimmy’s pained howls. He’d treated Billy, he knew the guy may have enjoyed it physically, but he knew well enough Billy didn’t _want_ it, and that was enough. He waited again until he could be heard again  
            “Your lies don’t work on me. I’ve seen the way you looked at him. I tried to warn him you were no good, but I’d hoped I was wrong. You had to go and prove me right and let me tell you something,” he let go of Jimmy in favor and going around to face him. “I hate being right with him.” it usually meant trouble for Billy. Teddy watched Jimmy carefully, biding his time before he’d do more.  
  
            The pain was so intense, Jimmy was on the verge of passing out from it. The world spun before his eyes, but it somehow wasn’t quite enough to black him out. He kept staring at the floor where Teddy’s feet appeared as he moved to stand before him, and Jimmy winced at the mere shadow the taller teen cast down on him.  
            “Puh-” He attempted, voice failing him. “Please don’t--”  
  
            “‘Don’t’ what, scum? What is it you think I’m going to do?” Teddy asked, crouching so he could look into that ugly face. “It’s not like I can let you go after what you did, you know.”  
  
            Jimmy looked away, unable to meet Teddy’s eyes, to see the disgust and contempt in them. The blond’s face was twisted into a hateful snarl, one that only fueled Jimmy’s image of him as some lunatic demon out to get him.  
            “Please, I- I’m leaving-” He stopped to fight for breath, struggling to keep upright as any movement upset his broken shoulders. “Won’t see me, hear from me again... please... stop...”  
  
            The begging, whiny tone, made Teddy sick. He looked him in the eye.  
            “I wonder.” he said conversationally, reaching to take both of Jimmy’s hands in his, “what did you tell him when he asked you to stop? And don’t you _dare_ pretend he didn’t, cuz I know him better than you do. _WHAT_ did you tell him, asshole?”  
  
            Jimmy’s face was a mess of sweat, tears and snot. He tried to somehow breathe regardless of it, but the effort was hindered with the almost gentle - or at least, gentler treatment Teddy applied. Jimmy met Teddy’s eyes, and finally let out a choked whimper.  
            “...no.” He replied and gulped. “No- not until I got whu- what I wanted.” He hiccuped and sniffled and whined and moaned and cried.  
            “ _Please_ leave me alone...”  
  
            “No, Jimmy.” Teddy answered, after a moment’s pause. He tightened his grip on Jimmy’s hands slowly. “Not until _I_ get what _I_ want, because we both know _Billy_ can’t do it.” Just before he crushed Jimmy’s hands he added, “but I’m not Billy.” And the rest was the sickening sensation of bones breaking under his grip.  
  
            There wasn’t even any sound this time, only overwhelming pain and a sinking sense of despair. Teddy said it himself - he wasn’t going to make it out of there. That realization was enough to make a chuckle, hollow and choked, to leave him.  
            “Billy... Billy was _mine_... this time, just _mine_...” He muttered, smiling in an awkward, crooked way.  
  
            After a long while in which Teddy stared at the guy in the face, he finally grabbed him by the arms and pushed him to the ground. He was careful to do it hard enough so it would break something on the way. He then towered over him with a look of something not-unlike disgust on his face.  
            “Yours? You nutcase. Just because you drugged your friend and put your dick in him without his permission doesn’t make him yours.” His tone was harsh and cold as he spoke.  
  
            It wasn’t broken, but there were several cracked ribs Jimmy could feel through the haze of pain his mind already was. He stared up at the ceiling and coughed twice.  
            “Was mine... ‘fore was yours... mine first...”  
  
            “A long time ago, maybe, for a bit. He’s _mine_ now, and no matter what you did to him tonight, he wasn’t yours now. He’ll _never_ be yours, Stidham, you wanna know why?” he said, his tone was barely contained. Shaking with rage and just about ready to put a fatal distance between Jimmy’s head and his body.  
  
            “You’re _jealous_.” Was the most coherent thing Jimmy could say, through the pain and the fear that had him soaked in his own piss. “I played... your stuff... you’re _jealous_.”  
  
            The statement steeled Teddy for a moment as a slow, bitter smile spread over his lips humorlessly, never touching his eyes.  
            “You know what? Maybe I am.” he conceded, crouching down to rest his palms on the sides of Jimmy’s face. “And you’re dead.” he said factually as he twisted Jimmy’s head sideways, snapping his neck like it was nothing.  
            All motion stopped. The stillness was eerie and Teddy stared at Jimmy for a moment before he finally forced himself to let go of the body. The guy died instantly. For a moment the shock was too great and he just gaped at him, waiting for some movement he knew would never come. Eventually, he got to his feet and blinked slowly.  
            Killing Stidham did not make him feel better. Not even the knowledge that the guy’s filthy hands would never again touch his Billy could make him feel content with what just happened.  
            “The minute you put your hands on my husband,” Teddy said slowly. “The minute you forced yourself on him... You were dead.” he told the corpse, and heaved a heavy breath. He had to get away soon. The sight of Jimmy was making him nauseous.  
            He went for the window, looking for an escape, but it was the kind that never opened enough to allow a human body to pass through it, and he didn’t want to leave any signs that it was him, so he shifted into the random face he’d worn when he came in and headed out of the room. He calmly went to the elevator and out of the hotel, and walked a few blocks down the street, then side stepped into an alley and shifted into his battle form.  
            After a few moments of slow breaths he recovered a bit from the shock, and took off, flying back to the Lair. When he got there, he simply walked in. There was no physical evidence on his person, so he wondered if they’d even know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt the pain to bring you some KaTommy comfort

                        The punching bag was applied a good beating, after which Kate showered and changed into the clothes Tommy gave her. She was in the process of oiling her bow, finding little else that could keep her mind off of things in the meanwhile. Tommy was upstairs with Billy, and she let herself wonder how much things changed if Tommy of all people was willing to sit still quietly, and for Billy of all people. It was enough to almost make a smile rise to her lips, but it was a short lived one.  
                        Then Teddy walked in. Kate turned to look at him, not quite sure was she was expecting to see. In a way, it was this, and in a way, it wasn’t. There were no visible signs on Teddy’s form save for his clothes being a bit rumpled. He seemed almost normal, just like always, but the air that hung around him felt different, somehow, and it put Kate on edge.   
                        “Teddy--” Kate breathed out as she got to her feet, her bow still clenched tightly in her hand. She knew not what else to say, instead simply stared in shock.  
  
                        Teddy glanced at her. She was holding her bow, he noted, and she looked unsettled. He must’ve been giving off some intense vibes if it made her look at him like that. He shifted to his normal form and gave a shrug when a wooshing sound indicated Tommy had heard him come in. He spotted the guy standing next to Kate within seconds and looked away from both of them the next moment.  
                        “It’s taken care of.” he said, then looked down at himself. Clean. There was nothing on his form to indicate that he’d just taken a life.   
  
                        “ohyoukilledhimdidn’tyou.” Tommy ran his words out as he inspected Teddy from a safe distance, as every last bit of expression on Teddy’s face and the way he stood there spoke more coherently than the guy could verbally express himself.  
  
                        It took Teddy a brief moment to decipher what Tommy had said, and when he did, he gave a sigh and crossed his arms. He looked from Tommy to Kate, then back to Tommy.  
                        “I got his MO. It was a party drug.” Teddy said, not flinching at the memory of what Stidham had said after that by sheer force of will. “Supposed to make the victim happy-”   
  
                        “Ooh I know those.” Tommy interjected.  
  
                        “... Anyway.” Teddy said, unsettled by Tommy’s words and hoping that didn’t mean Tommy’d actually used those on others. “How’s Billy?”  
                        “Still out cold, but looks like he’s just sleeping now.” Tommy answered easily enough. He bit his lower lip then shook his head, not sure what else to say.  
  
                        “Thank you, Tommy.” Teddy cut off his speech and gave Kate a glance. “I’ll be back in a bit.” he muttered before heading for the shower room, locking himself inside.  
  
                        Kate managed to look at Teddy when he looked at her, and then he was gone. She held onto her bow with both hands, grip tight to the point her knuckles went white. They didn’t kill; that was supposed to be the one rule to follow, that one thing that mattered. Their one job to do.  
                        And not a single one of them could find it in themselves to fully, properly, honestly regret what just happened.  
                        Pushing her hair behind her ear, Kate looked down and finally started for the stairs.   
                        “I’m... going to go check on Billy. He shouldn’t be left alone.”  
  
                        Tommy was still by Kate’s side. She could try and hide how she felt - and it might even fool many people - but she couldn’t fool a speedster. His perception was far too quick. He saw every last microexpression, every twitch.  
                        “I’ll go with you.” he said. He didn’t want to go into why he thought Teddy did the right thing, and how he appreciated Teddy’s insistence to go alone, to keep the rest of them ‘clean’.   
  
                        Kate wasn’t really surprised when Tommy appeared next to her. Be it because he was just that perceptive or her act was lacking mattered little. Kate simply nodded, mostly to herself, and climbed the stairs.  
                        “Not a word about this around him. Sleeping people still have ears.” She said finally.  
  
                        “Alright.” Tommy agreed, following her up the stairs.  
  
                        For five minutes, Teddy just stood there, staring at his reflection in the mirror. This was bad. It escalated too quickly. He should’ve waited for the rage to subside, but how could he? The image of Billy in his bed in the Lair resurfaced. Helpless, vulnerable, betrayed by a friend he’d trusted. His eyes shut tightly. Jimmy deserved to die. He did, but...  
                        Teddy inspected himself again in the mirror. Did he have the eyes of a killer now? He wondered. Did something change in him? Was he still a Hero, or could this act of pure, cold, unmerciful rage deny him this title?  
                        What would Billy think, he asked himself as he lowered his gaze to the sink. And could Teddy really bring himself to tell Billy about this at all? But Jimmy _deserved it,_ he thought again, trying to justify it with himself, but then-- Billy would probably not care about whether or not anyone deserved it, because _Heroes don’t kill_.   
                        Did he trust Billy to still look at him the same way if... _when_ he found out? Did he trust himself to be able to look Billy in the eye, the way Kate had said he must do, when it was required of him? These were all questions he couldn’t answer until Billy actually opened his eyes, and eventually Teddy decided to let go of them and concentrate on the current state of things.   
                        Not much later, Teddy washed his face and managed to recollect enough of himself to look cool and calculated again. He walked out of the shower and headed for the room Billy was supposed to be sleeping in. When he walked in, he found Tommy and Kate there.  
  
                        Teddy took his time in the shower and Kate couldn’t really blame him. Finally he returned, looking the same as before minus some dampness that still lingered on his face and hair. She nodded her acknowledgement of him and returned to watching Billy, thinking how not unlike watching paint drying off it was. The only movement Billy seemed to bother with was breathing, but Kate decided she should be grateful for small mercies right then.  
  
                        Tommy was actually watching Kate the whole time. He knew Billy was not likely to make a move anytime soon, anyway.  
  
                        “I’m taking him home.” Teddy declared after a long moment of silently watching Billy’s slow breathing, sleeping peacefully. He looked at each of his teammates in turn, to see if they would challenge this declaration.  
  
                        There was a long moment of silence at the end of which Kate simply nodded  
“I’ll call you a cab.” She said finally and glanced at Teddy, but managed only to look at his face, not quite his eyes. “It’s on me.”  
  
                        “It’s ok, I think I’ll walk.” It was... a bit far, granted, a bit over an hour’s walk, but Teddy didn’t mind, and he could always turn to flight if he thought it took too long. He needed time alone with Billy, even if the guy was out cold, to contemplate the events of that night and reflect on his actions.   
  
                        “You’re, what, planning to carry him bridal style all the way to the Kaplans’?” Tommy asked with a raised brow.  
  
                        “Yes, Tommy.” Teddy answered and approached the bed. He collected Billy into his arms and made sure he was comfortable there, letting his head rest on his shoulder and his hands on his abdomen.   
                        “Guys... I can’t thank you enough for doing all of this for him.” Teddy finally said, looking at the two and nodding to himself, “even if he can’t appreciate it, I do.” he added, then smiled a bit at Billy. “Come on Bee, we’re going home.” he said in a quiet tone and turned to leave.  
  
                        “We haven’t really done anything...” Kate muttered and bit her lower lip while running a hand through her hair. She gave Tommy a short look before sighing.  
                        “Teddy-” She called out, hoping to at least earn his attention. “Call us if- if _anything_. We’ll be there.” She said, for a brief moment looking as tired as she felt.  
  
                        Teddy paused when she called him, and nodded his acknowledgement of her words.  
                        “I will.” he affirmed. He readjusted Billy in his arms and headed off towards the Kaplans’ residence.  
  
                        Teddy had left with Billy, and Tommy turned to Kate and watched her for a brief moment. He finally rested a hand on his hip and scratched the side of his head with the other.  
                        “You know, you could stay here, if you feel like it.” he suggested. She looked so vulnerable right then, and he was worried - yes, worried - she might get into trouble, or just... That she would be alone when she obviously needed to not be alone.   
  
                        They were alone. Kate held onto her elbows and looked around absently, unsure what to do next when Tommy spoke again. She looked at him with mild surprise before their eyes met, and then she lowered her gaze.   
                        “Of course I can-” She whispered before looking at Tommy, and even managed a small, somewhat playful smile. “I own the place.”  
                        The more morbid air returned the next moment when she headed for the door. “Order dinner in? I’ll... turn on the TV.” Mostly to see if whatever Teddy did already hit the local news.  
  
                        “Sure thing, Pizza?” Tommy asked after her, heading for the phone, which was also downstairs, so he joined her on the way down.  
  
                        The green light for pizza was given, and Kate settled down on the couch in front of the television with her smartphone at hand. A quick browse through the channels showed little of relevance, and so she turned to the internet in search of any info. As expected, the Tweets alone admitted something was wrong, as people complained about loud noises, things breaking and- and screams. From there the rumor mill did the rest, and people were already debating about what took place in room 1210.  
                        Kate shut her eyes tightly and held a hand to her forehead. She never should’ve told Teddy the room number.  
  
                        Having placed the order, and for once in his life not gone to get it himself cuz that’s faster than the delivery guy, Tommy moved to sit next to Kate when he saw her facepalming.  
                        “What’s up?” he asked.  
  
                        Kate noted absently that Tommy ordered her favorite, but whatever comfort that brought with it wasn’t to last.  
                        “The internet’s the internet. People are coming up with the wildest theories, including stories that the room’s haunted.” She said and frowned when the Tweet-feed refreshed itself on her StarkPhone.  
                        “And of course the hotel staff can’t keep their mouths shut. And now half the net knows how-” She stopped and pursed her lips before placing the device face-down on the couch. “What Teddy did.”  
  
                        Tommy wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulders and pulled her into a half-hug. He hadn’t thought about how Teddy killed the guy, as he figured the guy would probably never tell him, but that the news will, at some point. He was a bit unsettled that the details had leaked so quickly, but that didn’t matter for the time being.   
                        “Maybe you shouldn’t be reading about it on the ‘net.” he offered gently, looking into her eyes with careful defiance.  
  
                        “It’s my fault, Tommy.” Kate replied, feeling that statement also explained her actions. She leaned against him, though be it willingly or simply because she needed the contact - she knew not. It mattered even less.  
                        “I knew where he was, I told Teddy where to find him... it’s on my hands, too.”  
  
                        “Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing, if you _knew_ that guy did it.” Tommy challenged her in a soft tone. He knew damn well he’d have done it, even without knowing for sure. “And you’re ‘just’ a close friend.” he added.   
  
                        The challenge made Kate stay very still and very quiet for a long moment. She wanted to deny it, to say that of course not, that there was no way, but then she saw Billy before her eyes, drugged and helpless, his clothes untucked and that look of distinct misery on his face, and Teddy, who had to live through it--  
                        And the smug look on Jimmy’s face, like none of it had anything to do with him, like he was the _good_ guy-  
                        Kate pulled her knees to her chest and covered the lower half of her face with a hand. She had no answer to that she could live with.  
  
                        The silence stretched on and Tommy could see on her face that she knew she would’ve. In a way, he felt a bit bad for her because he could see how torn she was about this. He resorted to embrace her again, hoping it might help her keep balanced.  
                        “It’s ok.” he said quietly, then shook his head, “You know the bastard deserved it. Just be thankful Teddy took the decision out of our hands.” He offered as an attempt to reassure her.   
  
                        There was a part of Kate that agreed with everything Tommy was saying, but that only made her shake her head even more against Tommy’s shoulder.  
                        “He shouldn’t have done it either, Tommy. How-” She stuttered for a moment and inhaled deeply before pressing closer against him, craving the warmth and closeness. Anyone else? She probably would’ve kept her distance. But this was Tommy - Speed - her friend and ally. She trusted him enough to hold her, and in her case, that meant a lot.  
                        “How do you think _Billy_ ’s going to react when he finds out?”  
  
                        He thought about her question, turning it over his mind, then concluded quite clearly-  
                        “I think he knows Teddy better than us.” Tommy said then, “if anyone’s likely to believe Teddy did the only thing he could do, it’s Billy.” After a short pause, he added, “And if you ask me, I think it was the only thing he _could_ do.”   
  
                        “He could’ve _walked away_. He could’ve not gone there again.” Kate tried, but either argument sounded weak, even for her. They couldn’t just let the guy walk - none of them could.  
                        “Oh my God, Tommy, if the Avengers find out about this-- if they even _think_ _we_ had anything to do with this--”  
  
                        “We’ll deal with that if-” Tommy started, then shook his head. “When it happens.” he said, not seeming overly concerned for some reason. “Listen, Kate, you gotta let it go of this for a bit.” he said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Pizza’s gonna be here soon, and Teddy’s taking care of Billy... We have nothing else to do until Billy wakes up, and even then I’m pretty sure we won’t be informed. Thinking about it will only make you feel worse.”  
  
                        Kate was silent for a long moment before finally she nodded. Her eyes were set on the shelf the television was placed on.  
                        “You’re right.” She admitted with another nod before letting out a long sigh. “Nothing left for us to do right now, just-” She turned to look at him when she said that, only to find they were closer to each other than she thought. Her eyes searched his, and for a long moment she remained still, not knowing what to say or do next.  
  
                        Tommy noted the surprise at their closeness. He saw how desperately Kate needed reassurance, and eventually he managed a smile. “Just rest.” he completed her sentence, kissing her forehead. He pulled her a bit into a position that would allow her to rest her head on his shoulder - should she want to.  
  
                        There was even more surprise when Tommy leaned in and instead of Kate’s lips, he ended up pressing his own against her forehead. There was a shift in position afterwards and Kate found herself with her head against Tommy’s shoulder. For a while she was still processing what happened before she smiled tiredly.  
                        “Alright, who are you, and what have you done to Tommy?”  
  
                        “I’m nice-guy Tommy.” he went with it, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” he said, then had to snort at his own tone of voice. “Enjoy it while it lasts?” he offered.  
  
                        Kate’s smile widened a bit at that, and she let herself relax.  
                        “I guess I can let you stay... at least until it starts _freaking_ me out.”  
  
                        A victorious gesture followed this with a silent ‘yess’, and Tommy then settled down.   
  
                        His antics amused her, and Kate decided she kind of liked this Nice-Guy-Tommy. With that thought she closed her eyes, and before long let the day’s hysteria and stress catch up with her. She was asleep before the pizza ever got there, snuggling against Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

                        Having arrived at the Kaplans, Teddy entered the house through Billy’s window, not wanting anyone to stir awake upon his arrival. He didn’t even switch on the lights, and only set Billy in bed alone long enough to get pajamas for himself. He dressed up and climbed into bed, pressing against Billy’s side and resting a protective arm around his middle. He wanted to wrap around Billy and never _ever_ let him go again.  
  
                        Though Billy was still unconscious, the change in environment earned several subtle responses out of him. There was the slightest slacking to his pose, and every once in a while he shifted, as much as he could with Teddy pressed so close against him. For the most part he remained asleep, though a distressed frown crossed his face on occasion, only to fade into the almost peaceful expression sleep usually brought.  
  
                        Teddy could barely sleep. Every shift on Billy’s side woke him up, but each time he realized Billy was still asleep. He wondered how long he should be doing this before he’d eventually give up and just go sit at the computer and surf the net. The array of frowns Billy displayed added to the sinking feeling he had in his gut. Eventually he caved and went to the computer, deciding he might as well do some research, to know what to expect comes morning.  
  
                        Morning finally came, and was slowly turning into noon. Both teens managed to sleep for several hours, though it was hard to say it was peaceful slumber. While not quite accurately replaying reality, Billy’s dreams did make a noteworthy effort to make him feel just as bad as he did the previous evening, and even in sleep, distress had a hold on him. It finally reached the point it was too much and he woke up with a start, letting out a loud gasp and staring around, disoriented and uneasy.  
  
                        The small movements that slowly escalated on Billy’s side stirred Teddy closer to wakefulness, but it was the sudden start that forced his eyes open and made him gasp. Billy was right in front of him - right there, close and looking...  
                        Looking so _awful_.  
                        “Billy?” he asked, trying to keep calm as he pulled Billy closer.   
  
                        There was movement right next to him, but the usually comforting presence only made Billy pull away. He came to a stop upon recognizing Teddy, but somehow, it didn’t offer the same comfort it usually did. Now sitting up, Billy quickly looked around before reaching a hand to his face as he finally accepted he was awake and in a familiar environment. Neither fact was as reassuring as it should’ve been.  
                        “Teddy...” He whispered.  
  
                        The way Billy wrestled out of his hold made Teddy gulp down a whimper of pain. It was obvious Billy was in some kind of distress - not surprising given last night.  
                        “Calm down, I’m here.” he said eventually, sitting up as well. “It’s ok Bee... I’m here.” he repeated, resting a hand on Billy’s back. He wanted to hug Billy close but it didn’t seem to help.  
  
                        Calming down somehow seemed like a sweet, far-off dream. Billy took deep breaths, closed his eyes and tried to push what was no doubt the worst dream in his life out of his mind. It didn’t work, not really, but he managed to calm down enough to lower his hand from his face and glance at Teddy. Just glance, thought; doing more right then made him feel sick.  
                        “...hey. Morning.” He tried, voice hoarse from sleep still. Billy gulped once and glanced around, still trying to shake off the dream’s aftertaste.  
  
                        “Hi.” Teddy said, reaching over to cup Billy’s face in his palms and looking into his face intently. He couldn’t tell if Billy remembered the night before or was just out of a really bad dream. Both options made him worry even more about the guy.  
                        “You’re home. We’re safe.” he said, thinking at least this would help bring Billy out of his shock. “Talk to me, what’s going on?” he hoped he didn’t sound too pleading.  
  
                        The hold, as gentle as it was, made Billy tense. He met Teddy's eyes for a moment before he looked down. Somehow, Teddy's words didn't sound overly convincing.  
                        Billy stalled before addressing Teddy's request. The images were still swimming in his mind, colorful and vivid. It didn't matter he _couldn't_ think of a way to put them into words - he first and foremost didn't _want_ to.  
                        "Just-" Billy tried, and forced himself to bring a hand to Teddy's face. He managed a brush of fingertips over a smooth cheek before his hand fell to the mattress, and he soon followed, staring up at the ceiling.  
                        "Just a bad dream." He replied eventually, eyes closed and a hand resting on his forehead.  
  
                        Teddy leaned over to watch Billy’s face closely, his frown deep and worried.  
                        “You wanna talk about it?” he asked, forcing the urgency out of his voice, and doing a poor job at it. He had no idea how to make it better, and hated that fact bitterly.  
  
                        Looking at Teddy was painful, so Billy only glanced at him. Whenever he did, though, he was overwhelmed with a sense of _shame_ he couldn’t, or rather, wouldn’t place. All this while Teddy kept looking right at him, eyes warm and worried.   
                        Billy pulled his fist to cover his eyes and gulped.  
                        “No.”  
  
                        Teddy’s breath caught in his throat and he laid back beside Billy, eyes always on him, though it was clear Billy didn’t want the attention.   
                        “A-Alright...” he said, ignoring the stutter. He couldn’t remember the last time either of them refused to share a bad-dream, and frankly, Teddy didn’t think it was a _dream_ Billy was trying to avoid talking about. He hesitated but a moment before putting his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.” he said, his tone quiet but present nonetheless, wanting to make sure Billy remembered this.  
  
                        Billy nodded slightly, not missing that stutter. He was hurting Teddy by keeping him at an arm’s length, but he honestly wasn’t sure he could handle Teddy being any closer than he already was.   
                        But then Teddy closed that distance with a hand on Billy’s shoulder, and Billy hunched both shoulders. All Teddy did was show concern, but the only response Billy had to offer was pushing himself up and off the bed.  
                        “I need a shower.” He stated and reached for whatever wearable clothes he had in reach.  
  
                        “You need a...” Teddy repeated, for a moment dumbstruck by the way Billy flinched away from him. He could swear he felt a knife go through his chest but there was nothing there.  
                        “Billy...” He got up and out of bed as well, inspecting him from a distance. “... Do...” he hesitated, not wanting to ask this but feeling compelled to, “Do you.... remember... last night?” he asked. By Kate’s word he kept looking at Billy, but it took everything Teddy had to do so.   
  
                        Billy managed to collect all the clothes he needed when that question came. He could either drop it all or grip onto it too tightly, and so his fingers dug into the fabrics. He thankfully had his back to Teddy, so the blond couldn’t see the color draining from his face.   
                        “...heh.” Billy managed finally, and even managed to smile when he turned towards Teddy. It was a hollow smile that failed to reach his eyes.   
                        “What kind of stupid question is that?” He asked before he turned to leave.  
  
                        Teddy closed the distance in a heartbeat, and wrapped his arms around Billy, holding him tight, face pressing against his shoulder. It wasn’t a stupid question at all, he knew that much. Those drugs had some side-effects, he’d done some research over night, so he had to ask. But he got all the answer he needed with that response.  
                        “Billy...” He said. He didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to apologize, to do something to fix this but he knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
                        Billy’s hand was almost on the handle when Teddy grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hold. He felt his back pressing against that built front, felt the warmth of Teddy’s face against his shoulder, how strongly Teddy’s arms were wrapped around him. Oh, he wanted to lean back and let Teddy comfort him, how he wanted to do that-  
                        _It was a dream_ , a part of him insisted, hissing venom at the rest of him. It was a stupid nightmare he shouldn’t pay attention to and what the hell was up with that question, unless somehow Teddy _knew_ -  
                        The mere possibility made Billy shudder. He only realized he was holding onto Teddy’s arm with a hand when he felt the pants he was formerly holding drop over his feet. His breathing was heavy and he felt nauseous. Still, Billy forced himself to gulp.  
                        “Let go of me, Teddy.”  
  
                        The words hit him hard, but Teddy’s hold tightened momentarily. He didn’t want to let go of Billy. Couldn’t let him face this on his own, but the mere idea of maintaining contact when Billy clearly didn’t want it was that much worse. He let out air he’d been holding in and tried not to shake as he forced himself to let go of Billy’s form. His muscles protested the move but he knew if he held on, he was no better than the corpse in room 1210.  
                        “You don’t have to deal with this alone...” he said as he took a step back.   
  
                        Billy’s lips parted, once to let out a surprised gasp when Teddy relented. Next, to let out a tiny sound almost of protest, one he swallowed when Teddy pulled away. Then, to answer, to thank Teddy for his concern and presence - but his voice died on his lips. Billy managed to half look over his shoulder before he dropped the rest of the clothes in his hands and walked out the door, proceeding to lock himself in the bathroom.  
  
                        The first backwards step was followed by another, then another, until Teddy found the bed with the back of his leg and sat down, staring at the open door before pressing a hand over his eyes. This... Went worse than expected, and he hated how he couldn’t even think of a way to fix this. He had half a mind to call Kate, but didn’t, for the time being.  
  
                        The door was locked, and Billy spent a good while with his back against the smooth surface, his hands still on the handle. He stared down at his feet, mind blank for a good moment before he stepped forward, listening to the sound of his footsteps as he stepped barefoot over the polished floor. Finally he reached the marble-like counter and came to a stop, eyes set on the sink. Slowly he leaned forward, hands pressed flushed against the counter for support before he started raising his gaze. All the while he forced himself to take in deep, even breaths as he tried to make sense of it all.   
                        It was... just a _dream_ , right?  
                        He was a child, in the dream. He set off from home, but remembered not where. He was given something before he left, something precious and warm, bright and glowing. He didn’t remember the face of the one who gave it to him, only that it was someone he cared a great deal for and about. And he held so tightly onto the gift, cherished it and showed it proudly to anyone he met. One person he showed it to grinned and said it was pretty, and that they should play with each other. Billy agreed, and his so-called friend sntached the gift away, kept it hidden from him. And without that light, Billy was lost, wandering in the dark, crying out for someone who didn’t answer. Finally he was given a hand, a warm, slim hand to hold onto, and a gentle voice wept as it offered to take him home. Only when they did--  
                        Billy leaned forward, a hand resting against the mirror, his breathing quickening. He gagged once. That was inside the dream, but he was awake. And now that he was, it was different, and he recognized the faces, and knew the voices, and the music playing, and remembered the drink that was offered, and--  
                        “Just a dream--” He panted, clinging to the words with everything he had.  
 _Do you.... remember..._  
He did, even if he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to remember what happened, was happy clinging to the fog that still held onto those memories, was quite content not admitting that one of the only people he ever considered friends would do that to him--  
                        He gagged again, slumping further forward.  
                        _You don’t have to deal with this alone..._  
                        And Teddy _knew_. For whatever reason, Teddy _knew_. The one person he’d have kept this a secret from... knew.  
                        “Oh _Go_ -” Was all Billy managed before it was too much, and he practically threw himself on the floor, just barely managing to throw up in the toilet rather than next to it.  
                        The sound of the toilet flushing was a refreshing change from his own choked whimpers, and Billy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved swiftly next, practically ripping his clothes off himself and getting in the shower even when the water was far too cold for comfort. He reached for the soap, at first scrubbing only a bit more demandingly than usual, before a ghostly sensation ran over his skin, and he scrubbed harder. It ran over his shoulder, down his chest. Fingers, smearing warm substance over his abdomen. Rough fabrics sliding against his back, a filthy tongue leaving a wet trail over his cheek, a chilly, slick substance against his ass, and then--  
                        His fist hit the wall, teeth gritted as he leaned forward on his other forearm. _It was just a dream, a nightmare,_ he kept telling himself, eyes shut tightly. It couldn’t have happened, it couldn’t have been real...  
                        _Even if Teddy knew about it_ \--  
                        There was a splash sound when he finally slumped down to his knees, tears mixing with the water that ran down his body. It was real, and no amount of soap and water could wash him clean of it.  
                        It was close to an hour later that he came out, practically dragged out by the incessant knocks on the door that escalated into bursts of concern and panic. Still wet and in the clothes he slept with, Billy opened the door to find his mother there, eyes wide and a worried frown on her face.  
                        She moved to hug him, but he stepped back, and with the same excuse he tried believing in still he excused himself and moved almost automatically back to his room. Every cell in his body wanted to go back to the way he was not too long ago, to just curl up on the windowsill and shut the world off, but he never made it that far. Billy stopped no more than two steps into his room, skin red from the harsh scrubbing. Some areas - like his cheek - were redder than the rest. Water kept dripping from his uncombed hair, trailing down his cheeks and neck and soaking his shirt.  
                        Billy’s eyes were hollow and red, and the only sound that left him when he realized Teddy was still there was a tiny, weak ‘oh’ before he looked down at the floor.  
  
                        The sight of him forced Teddy to his feet. He rushed to Billy’s side, but this time he dared not reach for him. Not without permission. He took in all the details he could on the way and his breath hitched. This was bad.  
                        “Billy... You’re dripping all over the place, you’ll catch a cold.” He heard himself say, frowning at his own words as he reached for the towel tentatively. “Do you mind if I help you dry off?” he asked in a quiet tone, not yet touching him.   
  
                        Billy offered a small nod, without even realizing he did so. He stood very still when Teddy began toweling him, and winced whenever something that wasn’t the fluffy towel touched his skin. He stayed like this for a moment, until Teddy took half a step closer to better dry his hair. Billy’s right hand found itself tugging on the edge of Teddy’s shirt then, fingers holding tightly onto the thin fabric.  
  
                        The tug distracted Teddy momentarily and he glanced down at the hand holding onto his shirt before glancing at Billy’s face. His own hands were still holding the towel against Billy’s hair but they were motionless as he studied Billy’s face. His eyes were swollen and he looked miserable. That, coupled with the redness covering large expanses of Billy’s skin made him sigh. He put the towel down, loosely setting it over Billy’s shoulders, and licked his lips momentarily, grasping for words.  
                        “You were... a bit rough on yourself.” he said, indicating the rash-like redness on Billy’s cheek but not touching. He couldn’t stand the way Billy flinched when he touched him.  
  
                        Billy hunched his shoulders at that statement and tugged a bit more strongly on Teddy’s shirt, as though holding onto a lifeline.   
                        “ _He_ was there.” He whispered, eyes set on a random point on Teddy’s chest. “Had to... had to wash it off.”  
                          
                        Another punch-like sentence hit him square in the chest, but Teddy didn’t even sway. He looked at Billy, his fingers aching to touch his face, his arms - to hug him and sooth the bad feeling away, but he kept himself in check until he was given permission to do so. Until then, he nodded his head in understanding.  
                        “I...” he said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, then changing his mind and shifting it back, “I know, I... I washed you, too. After.” he admitted quietly, hands moving to Billy’s shoulders, hovering about an inch away as he gave Billy a questioning look even though Billy couldn’t see it, because he wasn’t looking back.   
  
                        The knowledge Teddy not only knew, but also saw and touched made a numbing chill spread through Billy. His eyes widened, only to slide back half closed as a small, detached and cold smile rose to his lips.  
                        “That... that almost sounds _nice_. Wish I... could _remember_ _that_ part.”  
  
                        Teddy wished he could _forget_ that part, but he didn’t say that. It felt bad enough as it was. Instead he carefully rested his hands on Billy’s shoulders, watching for any response as he finally found something to say.  
                        “Billy... Look at me.” he wasn’t begging. Oh no. Not yet, anyway.  
  
                        Teddy’s hands weighed a ton, heat spreading from them into Billy’s shoulders. Billy let out a gasp at that move, and looked up at Teddy, only to look away the next instant. He still couldn’t do it, though Teddy wasn’t really specific, so perhaps staring at his chest would suffice.  
  
                        Okay.... Teddy didn’t really expect to have it easy, anyway. He’d hoped to be looking into Billy’s eyes when he said this, but plans were meant to be changed.  
                        “It doesn’t change anything.” he said, lowering his gaze to where Billy was still holding his shirt for dear life. “Nothing can ever touch you, Billy, least of all scumbags like... like him.” he said, “Can’t taint you. No matter what they do.” he didn’t even know what he was saying, but it rang true.   
  
                        It hurt to even hear Teddy talk about _him_ , to even acknowledge his existence, but there was enough Teddy said that registered beyond the pain. His hands felt heavier over Billy’s shoulders, warmer, almost enough to make Billy believe his words. 'Can't taint him', was it? Somehow, Billy doubted it. He certainly _felt_ tainted, violated, unworthy of even that simple contact Teddy insisted on maintaining between them. He wanted to pull away and head towards his nice, cozy windowsill, but then he felt something, something that didn't sit well with what was already inside him, that he realized was broadcast at him from Teddy.  
                        Almost bleeding through the pain, there was something warm, and tender, and fragile, but ever so present, and Billy could swear he felt his bracelet tightening around his wrist, a physical testament to how Teddy was trying to reach him, to get through to him. In a way, it was less bearable than everything else he was going through.  
                        Finally Billy managed to glance up, and even looked at Teddy long enough to maintain a pretense of eye-contact. The words sounded almost off, but they were out his mouth before he could rethink them.  
                        “You make it sound almost like--” He whispered and had to swallow before that last question, that plea left him. “Am I... still _yours_?”  
  
                        Teddy maintained eye contact for as long as Billy would have it. The question sounded so fragile and he thought Billy might break if he even tried to say anything but-  
                        “Of course you are! God, Billy...” he said, pulling him into a hug because he just couldn’t stand not doing that when Billy sounded so broken and unsure. “You _are_ mine and I am yours and nothing - _no one_ can ever _ever_ change that, okay?” he said urgently.   
  
                        He was still Teddy’s. Teddy _knew_ , and Teddy would still have him, and the fact that was even _possible_ left Billy blank and numb. But there he was, still standing, still being _held_ _against_ and _by_ Teddy, still _wanted_ and accepted and cared for...  
                        It didn’t make the images go away, didn’t make the memories any more pleasant. But being held by Teddy, feeling and inhaling him, certainly beat being curled up against the hard, cold window.  
                        “Okay.” Billy muttered at last, eyes closing as he let go of Teddy’s shirt, instead resting that hand tentatively on Teddy’s side. He leaned against Teddy, not quite able to support himself anymore while at the same time knowing Teddy could do it just as easily and quite willingly for him.  
  
                        Billy’s weight was easily supported, and Teddy held him like the precious thing he was. He reached one of his hands up to slide his fingers into Billy’s still wet hair. He massaged the scalp slowly and leaned his head down, kissing the aggravated skin of Billy’s cheek.   
                        “I can hold you up for as long as you like.” He said in a quiet tone, “but let me know if you prefer to lay down.”   
  
                        The treatment was gentle and affectionate, and Billy let himself focus on that, slowly letting himself be touched again. He winced slightly when Teddy kissed his face, as even the brief touch was enough to upset his abused cheek.   
                        In all honesty, Billy wasn’t sure what he preferred. Beds were noticeably less appealing than before, and he did wake up feeling _physically_ well, come to think about it, but that was before he threw up, and spent the better part of an hour crying his eyes out under running water.   
                        “I’m tired.” He said finally, weakly, against Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
                        “Then sleep.” Teddy whispered back, bettering his hold onto Billy to make sure he supported him well for this. The arm around Billy’s waist adjusted around him more comfortably, and the hand in Billy’s hair moved to properly hold Billy’s head against his shoulder.  
  
                        It was familiar grounds, and all around quite comfortable, and Billy thought he really could fall asleep like this. He rejected the option, though, rather certain that whatever peace of mind he managed to obtain would shatter as soon as he closed his eyes and let his subconscious do the talking.  
                        “I’ll just... stay here like this for a while. If that’s ok.” He requested and closed his eyes, hoping that now that he calmed down a bit, Teddy’s closeness would have its usual effect on him - though he wasn’t holding his breath, knowing better than to think it would take so little to make everything alright again. If it did, his mom would’ve been out of a job, after all.  
  
                        “It is.” Teddy said, sliding his fingers slowly along the junction of Billy’s neck and shoulder in a reassuring manner. He then sighed quietly.  
                        “Just... I want you to know that I’m here for you, Billy. Whatever you need, you’ve got me, ok?” he said, not entirely sure what else he could say. Apologizing would be selfish and would do very little in terms of fixing things, and reassuring him Jimmy would never come after him again felt out of place.  
  
                        What Billy _needed_ was for none of that to ever have happened. To close his eyes, and know that when he opened them, that’s really all it was - a bad dream, and that he wasn’t really defiled by an old friend, and that Teddy didn’t have to treat him as one would _glass_ , or have that look on his face and that undertone of dread and hurt in his voice. It was such a strong, desperate need that Billy could feel reality twitching around him. It made him shut his eyes tightly and suck a deep breath in. He mustn’t go there, he knew and rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s. So long as he had Teddy there, doing everything he could for him, Billy wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to go that far, either, be quite _that_ desperate.  
                        Of course, having Teddy around never did do them all that much good when Billy was busy being an _idiot_.  
                        “I’m sorry.” He whispered finally and clutched a handful of Teddy’s shirt, lacking Teddy’s more thoughtful thought-process at the moment.  
  
                        “You’re sorry?” Teddy uttered in a half question, pulling a bit back to look into Billy’s face with mild shock on his features. “What- What for?” he asked, his fingers twitching over the small of Billy’s back as he leaned a bit closer again. “You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” there was firmness to his tone when he said that he hoped would communicate how strongly he believed it.  
  
                        Teddy. Dear Teddy, lovely Teddy, precious, caring, amazing, affectionate, _perfect_ Teddy. No, of course he wouldn’t understand, Billy thought and nibbled on his lower lip.  
                        “I didn’t listen.” He explained softly and buried his face in Teddy’s shoulder. “You were right, but I... I didn’t listen...”  
  
                        Oh. That. Teddy looked to where a red mark still adorned Billy’s neck, a mark he’d put there a couple of days ago to sooth his worried mind, to tell himself Billy was his, that he was well protected. What could a hickey do to protect the one person he loved most? It was laughable. Teddy shook his head. It was wrong. Billy was wrong.  
                        “No, you listened. I told you to go. I couldn’t believe...” There was a twitch of something at the corner of his lips, like disgust or rage but he quelled it. “He’s the bad-guy. He should be sorry. You trusted him, there’s nothing wrong in trusting an old friend.”   
  
                        Every single reference to _him_ made Billy experience another wave of nausea. He wanted to pull away, curl up somewhere quiet and stop this conversation, but at the same time he wanted to cling to Teddy even more, to let Teddy sooth his worries and calm him down, even if he didn’t think he deserved it. It was such a contradiction, it left him feeling even weaker on his feet.   
                        “I should’ve trusted _you_ more.” Billy retorted, feeling disgusted with himself.  
  
                        “In that case, if anyone should be sorry, it’s me.” Teddy answered that statement with defiance. “Why did I tell you to go? Why didn’t I follow you to make sure you were ok? I should’ve been there and made sure it didn’t happen, but...” He bit his lower lip, hard, took a deep, steadying breath and maintained a stare at that mark.  
                        “It doesn’t matter.” he finally uttered, swallowing hard. “It’s not like he can ever do it again.” _what are you saying, Teddy?_ he thought, kicking himself mentally.   
  
                        Billy was shaking his head at every last word Teddy said. It wasn’t Teddy’s fault, Teddy was just trying to be good and considerate and mature, he was never to blame for this, but before Billy could even try and say that--  
                        “What-” He panted as he went stiff in Teddy’s arms. The statement had a final air to it, and there was something foul in the air, in the way Teddy was holding him. A chill settled around his right wrist. This was _wrong_.  
                        “What do you mean by that?” He asked, a distorted smile on his lips, even if Teddy couldn’t see it. Billy simply didn’t know how else to approach that.  
  
                        Teddy used every swear-word he knew at himself in his head. The most unfitting time to  bring this up and there was _no way_ of hiding or stalling or waiting to tell Billy because the guy was already so insecure, that Teddy knew - if he showed any signs of withdrawal, it would devastate Billy even more.  
                        “I mean...” he said, turning to meet Billy’s eyes. “I mean it. He can never _ever_ do it again.” He paused, for a moment thinking maybe, just maybe this would be enough.  
  
                        The chilly sensation spread through his body, leaving Billy numb and cold. He pulled back as much as Teddy’s hold enabled. He stared at Teddy with uncertainty covering fear that slowly accumulated, along with concern and worry that made Billy’s heart pound wildly in his chest. This... couldn’t mean anything good, that much was certain.  
                        “What-” He panted before swallowing around the lump that settled in his throat. When he spoke again, it was in a whisper. “Teddy, what did you _do_?”   
                        He hated thinking like this, hated accepting that it was even a possibility, but Teddy _knew_ , and for the life of him, Billy couldn’t make himself think differently.  
  
                        There was a brief nod of the head at Billy’s words. Of course Billy would know it was something Teddy did. There was a chilly sensation around his wrist and he looked down. Oh. The bracelet. He didn’t let go of Billy, but loosened the hold just enough that Billy could pull away if he so wanted, once he found out.  
                        “Well...” he cleared his throat, his voice sounded too shaky. “You can imagine... I was... _upset_ when I found out...” he was saying this all wrong, but then, was there a right way to tell your fiance you’ve become a murderer while they were sleeping? “And I uh... I confronted him.”   
  
                        Billy glanced down at the loose hold, but didn’t move, nor did he say anything. He simply listened as Teddy spoke, trying to find something to hold onto that didn’t spell out complete and utter _tragedy_. He couldn’t come up with a single scenario that didn’t end terribly. Not with Teddy... _confronting_ Jim--  
                        “What happened?” Billy asked, his tone becoming noticeably more shaken, while at the same time concerned and worried. He looked up at Teddy, searching his eyes.  
  
                        “What happened... Really...” Teddy didn’t break eye contact, but again, it took quite an effort. He braved it and let his mind wander back to the scene of the crime.  
                        “Let’s just... Let’s just say he wasn’t _sorry_ enough, so...” Jimmy’s smug, content face floated before him and it was too much. Teddy lowered his gaze. “I... I k-killed him.”   
  
                        There really weren’t that many other answers Teddy could’ve offered, Billy knew that ever since they started that conversation. Still, the words failed to properly register, leaving Billy uneasy and disoriented. Yes, something horrible happened, and yes, they knew the culprit. But that was supposed to be the one thing they’d never do, the one line they’d never cross - and here Teddy was, shamefully claiming he did just that.  
                        “But we don’t kill.” Billy tried arguing with a small, unbelieving chuckle. One hand rested on Teddy’s side, the other - on his chest, small points of contact he used to hold onto the other.  
                        “ _You_ don’t kill.” He stressed, slowly shaking his head from side to side.  
  
                        Teddy shook his head at the words, the smile on his face lacking humor as he blinked slowly, forcing himself to look at Billy.  
                        “The Avengers, the Young Avengers don’t kill.” he conceded, then bit on the inside of his cheek. “And I never thought I could, but... He hurt you. Betrayed your trust and… and... was so goddamned pleased about it...” It wasn’t a question of violation in Teddy’s mind. He couldn’t perceive Billy as tainted, no matter what happened to him, but the way Jimmy abused his trust, cheated Billy into something that made him act the way he did that morning? That was unforgivable.  
                        “It was a mistake, but I don’t regret it.” Teddy heard himself say, his tone a bit hollow but determined all the same. “I just wish I’d done it sooner.” If that would’ve prevented it? He would’ve done it, he realized then.  
  
                        Billy couldn’t believe his ears. To hear Teddy saying such things, with such conviction and determination... he never wanted such a day to come. Yet here they were, the words real and almost palpable, with each syllable making Billy feel emptier than he was a second ago.   
                        Teddy killed Jimmy, and sounded almost proud of it. Billy struggled to fathom the emotions that fact brought with it. He wanted to be sad, for despite his actions, Jimmy used to be a friend. He wanted to feel remorse, maybe some distress, for a life was lost. But all Billy managed to feel, staring at Teddy’s face, into his cold eyes, was pain and despair. It wasn’t enough, just what he’s been through, it seemed. The fates couldn’t just settle for putting him through hell, and then let him crawl home and lick his wounds. He had to wake up and find out the hands he wanted to hold him, caress him until he could believe it was all better...  
                        Those hands had blood on them.  
                        Billy had even that taken away from him.  
                        Eyes closed, his teeth dug into his lower lip. Slowly he moved, breaths coming out in short, almost erratic bursts as he reached his hands to rest over Teddy’s back, pulling him closer into a hug. A choked gasp later and Billy was practically clinging to Teddy, face buried in the blond’s shoulder.  
  
                        It was fascinating to watch, or would be, had Teddy been watching, how Billy took in the new information. Billy was breathing erratically, quick bursts of shocked intakes of air and Teddy could practically hear his thought process. And then there was movement when Billy pulled him into a hug.  
                        Teddy instinctively shifted his arms to circle Billy’s form more comfortably, and buried his face in that neck. At least Billy wasn’t going to sever all connection with him over the fact that he’d _killed_ someone. The relief was small, but it still existed.   
                        He breathed Billy’s clean scent and then sighed. It was all sideways, and nothing was right, but at least he could hug Billy. At least this small gesture was permitted.  
  
                        In a way, this hurt more. No matter what happened to him, no matter how badly things got, no matter what disaster struck, Billy always had Teddy. Always supporting him, comforting him. Teddy was the one constant thing in Billy’s life. It was the fear of losing him that made Billy respond to Teddy’s proposal back then, and it was how tightly Teddy held on, and the shivers that did it then. But Billy knew a kiss, and a hug, and even an ‘I do’ won’t fix it this time around. What’s done is done, and they were both beyond the point of no return, each in their own way. There was nothing he could do about it--  
                        _Yes there is_ , a part of him whispered from somewhere deep in the depths of the despair he held inside him, and Billy’s eyes slowly widened. It was true that no matter what they did couldn’t wash the blood off Teddy’s hands. Little could make Billy feel better or cleaner again, or put his mind at ease. But that was strictly speaking about the future - what if something was done about the _past_?  
                        A tiny gasp left him as reality began blurring at the edges, and he held Teddy tighter against him. He gulped before tilting his head so he could nuzzle against the side of Teddy’s head.  
                        “...it’s going to be ok.” He heard himself whisper, and even managed to believe in it.  
  
                        “I wonder about that.” Teddy said, his eyes still closed. When the Avengers find out it was Teddy who killed Jimmy Stidham, they would come for him. There was a cell in a mutant prison waiting for him, and Billy... Billy will probably get back to his windowsill, and there would be no Teddy, no proposal, nothing that would move him from there again.   
                        “I hope you’re right.” He added after a moment’s pause and let his hold tighten just a bit around Billy. To think Billy was comforting him, when Billy had it that much worse was unbearable for him, but he couldn’t for the life of him bring Billy back to thinking about what Jimmy had done.   
  
                        Billy couldn’t get the thought of that out of his mind no matter what he did, but his attention was aimed at new aspect of it. It became less what was done to him, or even that the guy was dead - all Billy could think of was what he made Teddy do, and how Teddy, proud, resourceful Teddy felt fragile in Billy’s arms. The one person that mattered... words, physical gestures, even outside help - Billy knew none of that would do them any good. But Billy was beyond even thinking about that - he was going to set things right, make it all better, put Teddy back together - the one way that came too naturally right then.  
                        “It _will_ be.” Billy whispered softly and closed his eyes in time to hide the blue glow that filled them. Arcane energy began covering his form, trailing over skin and clothes alike the more its caller focused on that one wish that grew rapidly inside him.  
                        “I promise. I’ll _make_ it alright.”  
  
                        Something was off. The air felt heavy with energy. Teddy knew this sensation well - he’d been present in more than a few of Billy’s reality-altering feats. The realization startled Teddy and for a moment he was going to say something, to try and maybe stop Billy, but then...  
                        Then Billy spoke again, and Teddy heaved a shuddering breath. Who could refuse such a promise when everything had gone so wrong? A promise to make it all alright... Teddy shook his head once and relaxed a bit against Billy.  
                        “I’ve got you.” he said, his tone soft next to Billy’s ear.   
  
                        Billy smiled, a genuine, wide smile. He pressed closer against Teddy, letting his powers reach what was almost a boiling point. He then gave up on anything other than the guy in his arms, and the need to make it better for him - for the both of them. Billy tilted his head, whispering something soft and low in Teddy’s ear before the blue glow enveloped them, and for but a brief moment, the world went white.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime: I made a mistake and posted chapter 11 instead of 10. So here's chapter 10 with 11 being pushed forward and I am SO sorry for the mix-up. *bows*

          Billy never went to the musical with Jimmy. Saturday night was previously scheduled for a rewatch of Star Wars - the old trilogy, mind, and as much as Billy wanted to go watch the Phantom of the Opera, movie-night with Teddy took precedence. Especially when the alternative was a would-be date with an ex boyfriend. _Oy_.  
          Saturday night was thus spent with Billy cuddled quite comfortably against Teddy as they marathoned into the night. Teddy as usual was noticeably more into the franchise, a fact that let Billy enjoy his banters and tantrums quietly to take his mind off the musical he didn’t get to see.  
          Then it was Sunday, and it was the cuddliest Sunday they had in ages. They slept in, had a nice, long chat in bed before Billy’s dad called them, and they watched cartoons with their very late breakfast before they made their way back to their room.  
          They were in the middle of hyping over one thing or another, sitting very close to each other on the bed and holding hands, one bracelet adorned hand to another. It left Billy feeling warm and happy, up to the moment the world decided to spin around him. Dizzy, he took advantage of the fact Teddy was practically against him, and he leaned his head against the blond’s shoulder, eyes blinking and a thin trail of blood making its way from his nose over his lips.  
  
          It was Sunday afternoon, and Billy never went to the musical with Jimmy the night before. They’d stayed home for movie night, but Teddy could tell Billy had wanted to go, and had secretly consulted with Kate, who’d promised to do her best to arrange some decent tickets for the Sunday showing. He didn’t know yet if she succeeded, but it mattered little at that moment. Here he was, talking excitedly about some new releases due the next month. The atmosphere was warm and intimate and good, and he thought of nothing but the here and now, until suddenly a weird sensation took him.  
          He wasn’t sure what it was, though it felt like an odd deja-vu. He was about to dismiss it altogether, when Billy suddenly leaned heavily against him.  
          “Billy?” he asked, glancing at the mass of black hair. In this position he couldn’t see Billy was bleeding, but the slack way in which the other was leaning against him was alarming in its own right. “What’s wrong Bee?”  
  
          Billy needed a moment to try and regain his bearings, only to realize it went beyond dizzy - he was worn out.  
          “I-” he tried to answer, only to notice the odd moistness that ran down his lips. He brought a shaky hand up to his face, only to frown the next moment at the red stains he found on his fingertips.  
          “Tha’snogood.”  
  
          Teddy pulled a bit back to see what Billy was talking about, and then he frowned. He reached for the bedside table for some tissues and handed Billy a few to clean his hand and nose.  
          “What happened?” he asked, searching Billy’s face for answers he evidently didn’t have, and even if he did... “You look exhausted.”  
  
          Billy wiped first his fingers before he held the tissues to his nose, just to make sure the bleeding stopped. He leaned back against Teddy as soon as he could, panting heavily.  
          “Iono... maybe... magical backlash or something...” He muttered, voice silent and weak.  
  
          There was a small tug of concern at his heart, and Teddy shook it off the next moment. He hugged Billy and made sure he was comfortable. He wanted to ask what kind of magic would cause such a reaction, and what was Billy thinking, magicking while they were busy with each other. He asked neither question and instead let his fingers comb through the hair on the back of Billy’s head.  
          “Well, I think that’s a clear cue for a cuddle.”  
  
          A small shiver of delight ran down Billy’s back at the gentle tease, and he practically melted against Teddy at the offer.  
          “Oh you wonderful person.” Billy muttered fondly before he pulled the tissues from his nose. Hm, maybe another moment, it didn’t seem that bad, but just to be on the safe side..  
  
          The statement had Teddy smiling with mild exasperation, but he was flattered nonetheless. He pulled back once more to look at Billy and took in every last detail. How the eyelids seemed heavier, and the redness slowly soaking through the tissues.  
          “Here, have some more.” Teddy said helpfully as he pulled a few more tissues and handed them to Billy.  
  
          The moments in which Teddy pulled even a bit away left Billy unsteady, but Teddy never stayed gone for too long. Billy eyed the new supply of tissues before taking them with a sigh.  
          “It’s not _that_ bad. It’ll stop soon.” He concluded and shifted against Teddy. “And you were in the middle of talking about that new character you were looking forward to.”  
  
          “It can wait until you’ve had some rest. You look ready to fall asleep.” Teddy said as he reached to take the soiled tissues and threw them in the bin.  
  
          “Hnmm.” Billy muttered. Now that the bleeding stopped, he rested more heavily against Teddy, head against his shoulder.  
          “You’re not _boring_... if that’s what you thought.” He added, eyes closed for a moment before he opened them halfway.  
  
          “I know that... But thanks for the reassurance.” Teddy said, huffing a gentle chuckle as he caressed Billy’s hair in slow movements. He thought about the sensation that took over when Billy had leaned against him first, and that made him wonder if there was a connection. There had to have been one, but he couldn’t quite figure it out.  
          “So what kind of magic was so urgent you had to pull it off while we were talking?” he asked in a half-joking tone.  
  
          Billy frowned at the question. It wasn’t anything _he_ did, as far as he knew, but he decided against being serious about it - Teddy seemed just so worried, he didn’t want to make it worse by saying something that would be misunderstood.  
          “I was trying to _impregnate_ you.” Billy said with a straight face and a serious, almost stern voice before resting a hand over Teddy’s lower stomach.  
          “See you in nine months, Tee.”  
  
          The statement sent Teddy into a laughing fit. He placed his hand over Billy’s on his stomach and doubled over, laughing harder than was probably appropriate for that kind of joke. It took him a moment to recover a semblance of composure, and whenever Billy’s words floated back, he found himself laughing again.  
          When finally it subsided, he glanced over at Billy, looking somewhat more relaxed, but mainly unsettled in an amused way.  
          “That doesn’t-” a laughter bubbled up he had to hold down, “Doesn’t even make SENSE, Billy.” and he had to hold his breath so as not to fall back into laughter, his eyes set on Billy’s own.  
  
          Teddy was laughing. His rolling, happy voice, the wide grin on his face and his squinted eyes as he still tried to look around - correction, to look at Billy, the way his shoulders rocked as he was overwhelmed by it, and the way he still insisted on holding onto Billy, every last detail Billy let etch itself into his mind. The moment seemed so precious to him, so priceless and fleeting, he didn’t want to waste a single instant of it, because suddenly it felt like he hasn’t seen Teddy this happy in so long--  
          Silently, Billy brought his hand to the other’s cheek and collected those few teardrops that gathered at the corner of Teddy’s eye from laughing so hard. Why, he wondered as he let himself watch Teddy for a moment more, and a content if not relieved smile rose to his lips. Why did he want to _protect_ him so much all of a sudden?  
          “Magical-backlash thingamajig victim here.” Billy heard himself say finally with a small snicker. “Do I _have_ to make sense?”  
  
          Fingers caressed his face and Teddy found it had a most calming effect. He settled down and looked into Billy’s peaceful face. Somehow just seeing Billy looking so calm and collected was enough to make him feel easier.  
          The way Billy looked at him made him feel so loved that it almost hurt, but it felt so good instead. It felt... Almost as though they’d dodged something unpleasant, but he couldn’t really put his finger on what it might’ve been. That was why, when Teddy finally spoke, he reached his hand to cup Billy’s face, while the other circled Billy’s waist and rested on his back, holding him close.  
          “You don’t have to make sense.” he said softly.  
  
          Billy leaned against Teddy, feeling quite comfortable and at ease. His hand moved from Teddy’s face to his shoulder while he used his other to return the hug. He let his hand settle on the small of Teddy’s back, fingers twitching gently over the fabric of his shirt. Still, he _was_ rather spent, and so he rested his head back against Teddy’s, having made the necessary adjustments to the new pose.  
          “Is there a time limit on that?”  
  
          “Well, I suppose it could be nice if you made sense sometimes.” Teddy answered easily enough, letting his fingers massage Billy’s scalp again. “You still haven’t answered my question, though.” he said matter of factly, but didn’t seem to be interested in an answer anymore.  
  
          Billy let his eyes half close at the hand in his hair. Teddy still seemed to care a bit about that question, and Billy took some time before he answered it, not wanting to speak too much lest he ruined the moment.  
          “I didn’t.” He hummed before scrunching his nose with a snicker. “I mean- the spell. It wasn’t me.” He explained softly. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t _feel_ it, though...”  
          If there was any part of him that didn’t believe that statement, it was one too far buried for Billy to take into consideration.  
  
          Teddy could feel there was an air of untruth to that statement, but he wasn’t sure if Billy felt it too, so he decided to let it go. It didn’t matter, because Billy seemed well enough, if somewhat tired, and pressing that point seemed to lack merit  
          “Alright.” he said then, and leaned his head against Billy’s own. “So long as you’re ok.”  
  
          Billy nodded slightly and let his eyes slide closed. He was enveloped by warmth and affection, the sound of Teddy’s breathing soft and close to his ear. It filled him with peace he hadn’t felt in a good while, and he slowly felt himself going slack against Teddy.  
          “Yeah, just... think I’ll... take a nap. You don’t mind, do you?” He asked softly and nuzzled gently against Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
          “Wanna lay down for it or is this ok?” Teddy asked, not minding either option. He continued to hold Billy close, letting one hand draw long, slow circles on Billy’s back.  
  
          “However you like.” Billy whispered, already mostly asleep. “I’ll be fine so long as you’re here.”  
  
          “In that case... Let me just move...” Teddy shifted them around until he was resting with his back to the headboard. He helped Billy into a comfortable enough position against him and wrapped an arm around his middle. “How’s this?”  
  
          Billy let Teddy move him and was finally settled down with his back against Teddy’s chest. He let out a breath as he settled between Teddy’s legs, with one of Teddy’s arms over his waist. Oh yes, this- this was good.  
          “Perfect.” Billy concluded as he tilted his head backwards to rest it over Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
          It felt just right like that. Having Billy in his arms comfortably, able to see him and reaffirm he was alright. Yes. Teddy could stay like this for as long as was required of him.  
          “I’m glad you like it.” he hummed, kissing Billy’s cheek.  
  
          There wasn’t much response to that one, as despite what movement and speech he managed, Billy was, for the lack of a better term, quite _empty_. He was sleeping soundly, seeming at ease and peaceful.  
  
          _The amount of favors I called in... you owe me big time, Altman!_ Kate growled at the screen of her StarkPhone, seeing how Teddy didn’t return her calls _or_ her text messages. It was like Billy and he simply vanished off the face of the Earth when they had alone-time. She typed in the reservation number just the same before smiling to herself. To think the day would come when Teddy would _willingly_ go see a musical... she was jealous of those two, but damned if she’d ever say it.  
  
          “Right.” Teddy told himself, because Billy seemed to be flat out of it. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and inspected it. Hmm, quite a few missed calls from Kate, a few text messages and - a reservation number. He smiled absently and typed in a response.  
          _Thanks Kate, you’re the best. I owe you_. He sent back, and watched his hand as it slowly caressed up and down a small expanse of Billy’s stomach.  
  
          _You do. Call me after the show, alright? And don’t get too skinshippy in public~_  
          They probably would; Kate couldn’t help but snicker to herself at that.  
  
          The message made Teddy chuckle once, and he put the device away. His other arm wrapped around Billy as well and he rested his head back. He could use some rest, too.  
  
          It wasn’t until some time later that Billy woke up again. Having slid down over Teddy, there was a pleasant rhythm beating against his ear, giving him something to focus on as he ascended back to awareness. He was still tired, but it was much better as he slept deep and sound. He squinted his eyes before cracking them open slowly, a light frown on his face.  
          “...what year is it?”  
  
          Teddy was awoken by the question and he made a small sound of protest at having to wake up, before providing an answer.  
          “Year of the Dragon.” he said as though it was natural to be able to name that right out of sleep. He let one of his hands reach up to Billy’s chest while the other trailed down his arm. “mmm....” he grumbled as he stretched as much as he could under Billy. “Sleep well?”  
  
          Teddy’s hands were warm and provided a pleasant weight over his chest and arm. Billy let out a deep sigh before reaching to cover the hand on his chest with his own.  
          “Hmmmyeah, I needed that.” He replied before tilting his head a bit upwards. “Seems like you did, too.” He added with a warm smile before rubbing his cheek against Teddy’s chest.  
  
          “Guess so...” Teddy smiled back and reached the hand from Billy’s arm to pat him over the head. “And good thing we got a good nap, too, because...” he grabbed for his phone next, and checked the time. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” They had enough time to fool around a bit, get ready, and go to the musical Billy adored.  
  
          A low hum rolled in Billy’s throat at the treatment. Everything was warm and soft and pleasant and Billy squirmed slightly against Teddy in a gleeful manner.  
          Then Teddy made that statement, and Billy let out a playful gasp.  
          "And it's not even my birthday." He purred and tilted his head in another attempt to look up at Teddy, excitement evident in his eyes. He’d move to properly look at him - but in a minute. He was far too comfortable to move yet.  
  
          Teddy chuckled at that and let his fingers trace patterns down Billy’s chest in slow, languid motions, at times stopping to feel the steady heartbeats coming from inside.  
          “Ah, it’s not a birthday present. It’s just...” that was an embarrassed huff. “It’s just... That you looked pretty sad about not going to that Phantom of the Opera showing.” he explained, then smiled a bit wider, “so I got Kate to book us a pair of tickets for tonight.”  
  
          The treatment was making Billy almost too lazy to think, and he let out an occasional purr-like sound. It made it even harder to digest what Teddy was saying.  
          True, he wanted to go. Badly so. But there was a prescheduled movie-night. And the whole in-a-way-married shebang did hinder that plan as well. Billy didn't refuse Jimmy’s offer for any sort of reward or even acknowledgement, and he expected nothing of that sort. It made it even harder still to believe his ears.  
          "You know..." Billy hummed idly. "For a minute there I could've _sworn_ you just said you were taking me out to a _musical_ tonight."  
  
          After a moment of pause, Teddy nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face.  
          “Yeah, that’s basically what I said.” he agreed. “And it’s what I meant to say, too.” he added, letting himself kiss Billy’s cheek. “I’ve the reservation number on my phone, and Kate asked me to call her after.” he elaborated.  
  
          Billy was silent for a while as he came to terms with this new development.  
          "I... did not foresee this plot twist." He admitted, squinting his eye when Teddy kissed his cheek. For a moment longer he seemed unbelieving before finally, he shook his head with a smile.  
          "You know, I _could_ go on about how this is _so_ not you, and how weird it'll be watching it with you, and how so _help_ me if you fall asleep, Altman, and oh hey, I'm probably still dreaming or something-" Billy trailed off with a dramatic sigh. The next moment he pushed himself up enough to be able to look back at Teddy, his smile wide and genuine.  
          "But I think I rather just awe at how _incredible_ you are and do _this_."  
          This ended up being clinging to Teddy’s form, arms going around his waist as much as Billy was able given the pose, and squirming in a way that resembled bouncing. He was grinning happily and was watching Teddy with nothing but adoration and gratitude shining in his brown eyes.  
  
          Oh. This reaction. It was worth the favor - favorS if he knew Kate - he ended up owing her. Billy’s excitement, the glint of happiness in his eyes, the mild hyperactive wiggling, that joy. He let Billy do as he would, grinning at him the whole time.  
  
          Billy settled down somewhat after a while, and was simply holding onto Teddy with quite the love-struck look on his face. Aah, he really _was_ a lucky guy, wasn’t he? He let that thought bounce around in his mind for a good while before he blinked, a touch of panic crossing his eyes.  
          “Waaaait wait wait wait... if the show’s tonight... how much time do we have left?”  
  
          “Oh...” Teddy hummed thoughtfully, drawing absent forms over Billy’s chest with his finger. “We have time.” he said. “How are you feeling?” he asked, sounding mildly concerned.  
  
          “Ticklish~” Was Billy initial answer, in reply to the tease to his chest. He let out a short breath next and met Teddy’s worried look with a warm one.  
          “Tired.” He said honestly. “But I’m sure the adrenaline rush and pure hype will get me through the night. Oh, and some energy drinks.” He could already feel the spark at the end of his fingertips, so he figured it wasn’t _that_ bad. Now just to avoid doing any overly-flashy spells for a day or two.  
  
          This was enough of a reassurance for Teddy, and he buried his face in Billy’s smooth neck for a moment, just enjoying the air of intimacy between them.  
          “In that case...” he muttered, “A shower?”  
  
          The idea sounded wonderful, and Billy felt his smile widening.  
          “I want a back-scrub.” He declared in a soft voice and rested his head against Teddy’s. A rubbing of his cheek against Teddy’s mane of hair later, he frowned lightly.  
          “And a shave. The Phantom gets a shave.”  
  
          The last statement made Teddy chuckle. He rested his hands on Billy’s sides, enjoying the warm gestures.  
          “The Phantom gets a shower and a shave... Almost like a first date, huh?” Teddy teased but remained motionless otherwise. They weren’t in a hurry.  
  
          “I’ll spare you both the awkward attempts at picking a cologne.” Billy teased back as he reached a hand to rest on Teddy’s cheek. Warm and smooth, as always. He let himself properly rest his palm against the skin.  
          “...and just let you say which one you want me to use.”  
  
          “Alright,” Teddy said, cupping Billy’s face in response, “I’ll choose your cologne and you choose my perfume?” he asked, his tone smooth and quite content.  
  
          The idea had merit, but Billy still found himself frowning slightly.  
          “Hm, I don’t know, Tee... you smell kind of good already.” He purred and rubbed his nose against Teddy’s cheek, only to progress from there to his neck. “Would hate to cover it up...”  
  
          The tease was mild and small, but Teddy had been asleep not too long ago, and had an armful of Billy, and it made him just a bit hotter than he usually was.  
          “If you like it.” Teddy relented, leaned in to return the favor. “But if you keep this up I may have to do something before we go shower. Or in the shower.” he looked thoughtful for a moment. In the shower was always a nice touch.  
  
          Teddy’s voice was low and tempting in Billy’s ear. It made him settle a bit closer against Teddy while he contemplated his options.  
          “Hm... this is quite the dilemma...” He said with a thoughtful frown but finally pulled away. Somehow, the idea of rubbing all slick and moist against Teddy seemed a bit more tempting right then.  
          “I think... I’ll go for the one with the back-scrub option.”  
  
          A mental image, not even that, a sense of rubbing against Billy naked and wet and soapy floated to his consciousness and Teddy suspected it was Billy’s doing but he didn’t mention it.  
          “Shower it is.” he said, letting both palms slide down Billy’s front, “And some fun, if you’re well enough for it.”  
  
          It was obvious they were both in a similar mind-set, and Billy let himself smile a bit more widely at Teddy. He rested his hands over Teddy’s and pulled them up to his cheeks.  
          “You don’t have to worry so much.” Billy began almost conversationally and looked into Teddy’s eyes. “I’m _fine_.” He said, because there were subtle hints that Teddy was more worried than he admitted.  
  
          “Billy...” Teddy said in a soft tone, as though enjoying the sound of the name spoken in his voice. He was happy to hear Billy was fine, but there was something he felt he should be stressing. “I _do_ have to worry about you.” he said. He had no intention of going over-dramatic and saying he had no one else in the world to worry about, even though that was the truth. Instead, he just let the back of his fingers brush against Billy’s cheek in a gentle caress as he looked right into his eyes.  
  
          The unspoken words were evident in Teddy’s eyes, and Billy fell still and silent. He tilted his head slightly to lean more into the caress and finally took a hold of that hand. He kissed the back of it, then nuzzled against it while looking into Teddy’s eyes.  
          “Ok, then... you can worry a bit _less_ now.” Billy resigned finally and offered Teddy a small smile before leaning closer for a kiss.  
  
          It was evident Billy understood, and Teddy smiled at the small gestures and eventually at the words spoken. He made a small sound of agreement and leaned in for that kiss. He _loved_ kissing Billy. Each time they kissed was new and exciting and different.  
          This one was of the soft, gentle kind, and he felt so profoundly good to be doing this, he knew not how to express it.  
  
          A tiny eternity passed in which Billy lost himself to the contact, relishing how soft Teddy’s lips were, noting the subtle dryness to them that should be tended to, and how fast his own heart started beating over just this simple form of contact between them.  
          Time _was_ of the essence, however, and so Billy broke the kiss before long. He still gently rubbed his nose against Teddy’s, knowing they were both fond of that type of ‘kissing’, too.  
          “That was nice. You know what’d be even nicer?”  
  
          The nose rub was gentle and pleasant, and Teddy let his eyes close momentarily at the question, contemplating an attempted guess, but finally settling for-  
          “You against the shower-wall, legs spread and me inside you?” he asked, his tone low, but conversational and fairly innocent sounding, if it weren’t for the message itself.  
  
          Billy closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he could almost feel Teddy pressing him against the wet, smooth surface. It wasn’t _quite_ what he was going to say, but that didn’t mean he didn’t _mean_ it...  
          “So if we’re both in agreement, the hell are we still in bed for?”  
  
          “Maybe I was hoping you’d teleport us there.” Teddy’s tone was clearly a joking one, but he moved never the less, shifting them around so Billy won’t fall over when he turned to get to his feet.  
  
          “If I teleported us everywhere, we’d atrophy.” Billy snickered and moved to follow.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime: I made a mistake and posted chapter 11 instead of 10. So now that the real chapter 10 is up, here you go, chapter 11, formerly known as "chapter 10". I'm so sorry *bows more*

          They made their way to the bathroom rather stealthily, as even though Billy figured his parents didn’t _vehemently_ oppose to their bathing together (they never brought it up directly...), he still felt uncomfortable doing it openly. And of course, heaven forbids any one of his three brothers caught wind of the endeavor. They’d never hear the end of it.  
          Safe and alone, Billy studied himself in the mirror for a moment. It wasn’t bad, but it _was_ a special occasion, so he got the water running in the sink before reaching for his razor and shaving cream. Normally he’d coach himself into not cutting himself accidentally but as that usually proved to be counter-effective, Billy simply concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
          For several moments, Teddy stood back, watching Billy shave. He loved seeing Billy groom himself, as it was something he himself never really needed to do. After a while, though, he figured he could get the water started, at least, to not waste too much time. For that purpose, he took off his clothes and walked into the shower.  
  
          Billy invested quite a bit of effort into ignoring the way Teddy watched him. Thankfully, the blond’s attention shifted soon, in favor of taking off his clothes. It was then Billy came too close to harming himself, and so he forced his attention away from Teddy, who luckily disappeared in the shower booth soon after.  
          It took him several minutes, but Billy finally put down the razor and washed the remnants of cream and foam from his face. Another quick inspection revealed no missed spots, and he ran his fingers over his face to be sure of that observation.  
          Smooth; perfect.  
          Grinning at the shower booth, Billy took off his clothes.  
          “Think there’s room in there for me, too?”  
  
          “I think we can squeeze you in here, yeah.” Teddy answered with a chuckle as he pushed the showerhead to the side and opened the doors. “Come on.” he said, beckoning Billy over with his hand, ready to rest it on Billy’s side as soon as he walked in.  
  
          Billy took the offered hand and joined Teddy in the booth before closing the door behind him. He was greeted with steam, hot water, a dripping Teddy and a warm hand on his bare side. _Mmmm~_  
          “Oh, look at you!” Billy exclaimed instantly, a split second after his hands already found themselves over Teddy’s body. “You’re _filthy_. I’ll have to scrub you clean from top to bottom!”  
  
          “mm...” Teddy hummed in response, not even hiding a smirk that formed on his face at that statement. He pulled Billy flush against himself, giving his bum a squeeze. “Better get to it, then.” he said in a sultry tone.  
  
          The intimate closeness was mind-numbing, and Billy moaned as he was felt and squeezed. He rubbed twice against Teddy for good measure before meeting his eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip.  
          “Good thing we have some time... right?”  
  
          “Yup.” Teddy said, sliding his hands up Billy’s back. A moment after, he forced himself to put some distance between them. He handed Billy the sponge and pointed at himself. “Me, then you, then clothes, then we’re off.” He expressed easily enough. He _did_ already scrub some of himself, to be fair, but Billy said he wanted to go over everything again, and Teddy would _never_ refuse that.  
          Well maybe if there was an emergency, but that was definitely not the case now.  
  
          “And you’re the one who gave me that mental image...” Billy complained before he decided to smile, instead. He took the sponge and nodded, quickly turning to the task of making Teddy nice and clean for the evening.  
          “I _still_ can’t believe it.” He admitted and fended off the urge to stall on a nipple more than was called for. “Remind me when was the last time I told you you were _incredible_?”  
  
          “I think it was just a while ago.” Teddy answered with a smile, “Or maybe it was a different adjective, I’m not sure.” His own hands were, while Billy was cleaning him, touching Billy’s arms and shoulders, chest at times, applying absent massage whenever he felt like it. “I’m glad you’re so excited about it, I was hoping...” he smiled with mild embarrassment, “I was hoping it would make you happy.” he explained eventually.  
  
          The treatment was just short of being too arousing, and Billy let himself enjoy it until the dreadful moment in which he was done with Teddy’s front. He didn’t turn him around just yet, instead waiting for Teddy’s answer which, as he expected, was quite adorable and endearing.  
          “‘Happy’.” Billy repeated before leaning in for a brief, wet kiss. He then finally moved behind Teddy and began scrubbing his back. “Altman, I’m going to _jizz_ next to you, probably _loudly_ , and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”  
  
          This earned a chuckle, and Teddy shook his head. He couldn’t see how jizzing about something that way was a bad thing.  
          “I guess I’m not going to try, then.” he answered, and examined the bottles lining the soap stand. Which of these shampoos did he use last time? It gave off a really nice smell if he remembered correctly.  
  
          “Yeah, don’t.” Billy huffed playfully before noticing where Teddy’s attention was.  
          “I liked it when you used the purple one at the end. It made your hair soft and it smells nice, too.” He added with a hum and let himself tickle Teddy’s sides briefly.  
  
          “Oh?” Teddy reached for that one, wiggling a bit at the ticklish treatment, and uncapped it. He gave a small sniff and true enough, that was the one. “Yup, that’s what I was looking for. Thanks.” he said, glancing over his back. Billy’s treatment was pleasant, and he didn’t _want_ to stop him for a while longer, but he did want to wash his hair.  
  
          Done with the scrubbing, Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy’s middle and pressed against him. He nuzzled for a moment against Teddy’s nape and finally planted a small kiss there.  
          “Your hair or... _my body_?” He purred and rubbed his pelvis against Teddy’s bottom.  
  
          There was a touch of a pant to Teddy’s next words.  
          “You. Hair later.” he said, turning around and taking the sponge from Billy’s hands. He had to push back the tingling sensation he had crawling up his belly. It was not the time to pounce, not yet. He instead started scrubbing Billy’s front expertly, letting his fingers slide against that smooth skin on occasion.  
  
          He was teasing too much, he knew it, but for the life of him Billy couldn’t stop, mostly because he didn’t _want_ to. He had the silliest tingly feeling coursing through him, like a mixture of unbelievable happiness and _relief_ he couldn’t relate to anything.  
          There was an efficient edge to Teddy’s touch, but Billy still let out the occasional pant when Teddy caressed him less than _professionally_.  
          His front was done with soon enough, and before he turned around, he gave Teddy a daring look. He did more than just expose his back for Teddy to wash - both hands pressed to the shower’s wall, Billy spread his legs a bit before turning to look at Teddy over his shoulder. His lips hung half open and there was plea in his eyes as well as a challenge.  
          Well, Teddy _was_ the one who suggested this in the first place...  
  
          Teddy bit his lower lip at the display. That was _such_ a low move on Billy’s side, but he decided to take it for the invitation it was. He turned to start scrubbing - up Billy’s arms and around his shoulders, along the back of his neck and down between the shoulder-blades. He took his time, ever so often touching, letting his other hand caress Billy’s side and hip, only to round one of Billy’s buttocks, relishing the slick texture of the wet skin under his fingers.  
          “You know...” he said, pressing close against Billy’s back, letting that hand stray to Billy’s front, splaying over his belly and holding him closer still. “If your parents find out about this... They’re going to _kill_ us.” he said next to Billy’s ear before letting his tongue run along the edge of said ear. He jerked his pelvis against Billy’s bum, stressing his aroused state. “But... When you do that... I can’t help myself.” he admitted with a purr.  
  
          Billy regretted nothing. Not when Teddy got _that_ look in his eyes, or when he began applying that favorable treatment over Billy’s arms and back and _everywhere_ , and least of all when he had a hand on his ass, feeling and fondling and making Billy shiver with anticipation.  
          “They won’t _kill_ us-” Billy breathed out, his eyes losing focus and the frustration gnawing at him. Teddy’s hand was so close, and yet so still--  
          “Just... separate rooms, solo showers...” He bit his lower lip and rubbed back against Teddy, relishing how intently Teddy was poking his backside, and how he felt him hardening still with every intentional rub.  
          “Better not let them find out.” Billy panted out finally, his voice carrying a dangerous edge to it.  
  
          “Better not.” Teddy echoed, reaching down with the hand still holding the sponge. He squeezed it over himself, letting out a small gasp as soapy water met his skin. The sponge was then discarded on the soap shelf and Teddy reached down to make sure he was slick before guiding their bodies closer together. He bent his knees a bit, shifting about until he found what he was looking for, and pressed in - slow, but not too slow.  
  
          There wasn’t any more stalling or playing around, a fact Billy was grateful for. Billy pressed himself closer to the wall so as to allow Teddy the space needed for the quick preparations, but pressed back as soon as it was over. No sound was made when Teddy began sliding in, and Billy licked his lips briefly as the anticipation welled inside him. He pressed down, and soon enough Teddy was as deep inside him as he could be, filling him and pressing him against the wall.  
  
          They were pressed together tightly all the way from shoulders to thighs and Teddy buried his face in Billy’s neck. It was so warm and constricting inside of Billy, so wonderfully snug. He huffed a breath next to Billy’s ear and let his other hand round Billy’s body and settle on his thigh.  
          That hand soon trailed up and towards the middle, first fondling Billy’s sac before taking hold of his erection. Doing this came naturally to him, and he gave a short stroke before any other movement was initiated.  
          “All good?” he asked, nipping as the lobe of that ear as he asked this.  
  
          The best Billy had to offer was a growl that was by then impatient. The closeness, the touches, the sensation of being filled by Teddy like this... He reached back blindly to rake his fingers over Teddy’s thigh, a distant smile dancing on his lips.  
          “Will be better... as soon as you _move_.”  
  
          Teddy would’ve called it a chuckle, had it not come out so breathful and needy. He nodded against Billy’s neck, with a glance he affirmed it was the side he had marked before. That made him smile slightly, but he was soon too busy with other sensations to care.  
          He pulled out halfway, keeping to a slow movement for now, not wanting to go too fast too soon, but he soon enough shoved back in, perhaps a bit of a sharper movement than he had first intended it to be, but he was sure Billy would be able to take it.  
  
          Billy enjoyed it, and craved more. He helped with the motions, pulling away and all but throwing himself back down over Teddy with every return. There was no profound need to prolong it as they both craved release, and he simply moved against Teddy in what by then was an instinctive manner. For a change, Billy actually paid attention to what he was saying, and rather than a long series of moans and other such incoherent noises, it was a long string of muttered adorations, endearments and confessions. About how good it felt, and how well Teddy knew to please him, how no one else ever made him feel like this nor ever would. How he needed Teddy, how he _loved_ him, every syllable bubbling up from the core of his being.  
  
          The words spilling from Billy were answered in turn by similar declarations from Teddy, who soon picked up the pace. He wasn’t aiming for a long, sensuous contact, but rather the brief, quickly gratifying one. He therefore took a slightly different angle, gasping as that created friction on the most sensitive areas on his cock, those that drove him on faster.  
          “mm so tight...” he grumbled as he gave a specifically sharper thrust.  
  
          The change in angle was well received, and Billy's words began melting into each other, their meanings quickly escaping him. He shivered against Teddy, submitting himself fully to the treatment sans one action he chose to take - needed to, in fact.  
          Leaving one hand against the wall, he brought his other down and reached to take a hold of Teddy's hand over his need. He needed more friction too, and so Billy began guiding Teddy’s fingers, the movement finally ridding him of his ability to form words at all.  
  
          That was fine, because words really couldn’t do much more for them at that point. Teddy let Billy guide his hand, adjusted the movements and grasp to suit what Billy wanted. He held onto him with the other hand, grabbing his hip to keep him in place as he repeatedly shoved in at the same angle, each time just a bit faster, just a bit harder, growling into that neck so as to keep the sound quieter than the sound of the water.  
          He wasn’t going to last long, if only for the arousing way the soapy water made the contact that much slicker than usual.  
  
          The adjusted hold made the difference, and Billy was being pulled towards his climax faster than he expected. He was rocking against Teddy, his hips bucking every time the other slid back inside him and squeezed him at just the right time. There was something urgent and needy and _right_ about this form of contact, and Billy soon enough stopped thinking about anything at all.  
          He managed to bite his lip to keep most of the sounds inside when he finally climaxed, the sensation that washed over him not quite surprising but nonetheless overwhelming.  
  
          It was all going so fast - too fast, perhaps, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was this need they both seemed to share in urgency and intensity. Teddy knew Billy was getting closer. Something in his breathing, in the way he moved and jerked in his hold told him Billy was getting there, and none-too-surprisingly, so was Teddy. He took a mouthful of the side of Billy’s neck, not really biting but just muffling the sounds he was making, because when he too climaxed, only moments later realizing they came together, he could barely control the volume of his voice.  
  
          The world stood still. He came; they _both_ came, Billy realized through the pleasant haze that filled his mind. Teddy was panting against him and standing very, _very_ still, the only movement seeming to be the water that ran down their bodies. It was warm inside and out, and Billy had _the_ goofiest grin on his face when finally he recovered enough to let go of himself, instead reaching to interlace his fingers with Teddy’s. He was beyond caring about the mess between their palms - it was being washed away anyway.  
          “ _Now_ \- do we still have time?” He snickered and rested his head against Teddy’s, his eyes closed behind the black bangs that clung to his forehead.  
  
          There was no way to feel more connected to Billy than this. Absolutely no way he could think of. Especially since their hands were held together that way.  
          Teddy carefully let go of Billy’s neck and inspected it, making sure he didn’t do any damage there. It was smooth and clean and Teddy nuzzled the skin there gently. When the question came his way, he chuckled.  
          “Kind of... lost sense of time so... no idea.” he said truthfully, rubbing his cheek against the side of Billy’s head.  
  
          “You don’t sound _too_ regretful.” Billy purred with a smirk. He managed to gather the willpower to at least move the next moment, and reached to clean the incriminating evidence from the wall.  
          “Let’s pace up though. This _was_ fun-” He admitted with a blissful expression before resting his head against Teddy’s again, a content smile on his lips. “But I’d hate to let that surprise you put together for me go to waste.”  
  
          It was a precious thing to say, and Teddy smiled at Billy as he carefully pulled out of him. He then turned Billy around and dove in for a short, yet deep kiss.  
          “In that case, let’s finish up here.” he suggested, reaching again for the sponge. He wasn’t done scrubbing Billy’s back, after all.  
  
          Both Billy’s front and back were in need of cleaning, and Teddy seemed more than eager to help with that - this time _without_ pursuing any side-quests.  
          They were both clean and out of the shower within minutes, and back in their room, towel-clad and dripping.  
          “So, uh, how much time _do_ we have?” Billy asked in the middle of toweling his hair and glanced at the clock on his desk.  
  
          Teddy glanced at the same clock and frowned.  
          “an hour and a half, it starts at nine.” Teddy said, drying himself more intently. He was glad they managed to spare enough time to enjoy one another’s closeness before they had to go, and he smiled at Billy once before covering his own head with a towel to dry his hair messily.  
  
          It was half past seven, and they either had some time or more time depending on their chosen means of transportation. Seeing how Billy was feeling better, he decided they could have _more_ time, and so didn’t rush to get ready.  
          “Well, if we have so much time, why not get something to eat before we head out? Will save us money later, and make sure we can enjoy the show without any random hunger bursts.”  
  
          “Let’s do that, then.” Teddy agreed, slipping into a clean pair of underwear. “But let’s make it something light, unless you want me to fall asleep in the middle of the show.” he added, clearly joking.  
  
          Billy growled as he fished for a clean pair of pants. Well, they could always pick fancier clothes later... or he’d just spell them into something more appropriate. He was sure he’d be up to it, especially after a snack.  
          “You do that at your own personal risk.” He finally responded to that tease, and gave Teddy a look that was just a tad more venomous than joking.  
  
          The threat didn’t scare Teddy, who shrugged and waved his hand non-committally. Their hobbies were different, and Billy did fall asleep during one of Teddy’s most favorite RPGs, so he didn’t think much of the threat. Besides, he didn’t think he could actually fall asleep in such a crowded place.  
          “Well, are we going to waste more time, or do you want to eat?” Teddy asked as he put on a pair of pants from his pile of clothes.  
  
          Billy already had a shirt on and felt under the bed with his foot after his slippers. “Think we can settle for sandwiches, or do you want me to make us some eggs? It’s still light.”  
  
          Teddy had a shirt on by the time Billy finished asking that, and he thought about it for a moment. He didn't feel like anything more than a sandwich.  
          "Nah, sandwiches should be enough, unless you want eggs. I'm not in the mood for it." He glanced at the mirror, trying to flatten a few sideways groups of hair.  
  
          “Nah, I’m feeling lazy.” Billy replied and buried both hands in Teddy’s hair, smoothing it. “Think I’ll let you make me a sammich and be done with that.”  
  
          This made Teddy laugh, and he nodded his head once, leading Billy to the kitchen. The sandwiches were ready in no time, and they sat to eat them in relative silence.  
  
          The meal was light yet satisfying, and the two were back in their room before long. Billy looked at the clock and let out a small hum at how much time they had left. They could still reach there on time, if they got ready, left immediately, and probably didn’t get any merchandise hunting done.  
          And that simply wouldn’t do.  
          Billy looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. Whatever happened earlier did leave him drained, but assuming it was simply teleporting them to the theater, he knew he could do it. That left them with one last question of what to wear, with the answer not necessarily being limited to their existing wardrobe.  
          What to wear for Phantom of the Opera--  
          Oh; ha, silly him. Of course.  
          “Say, Tee--” Billy purred while Teddy was trying to find something appropriate to wear. He turned to look at the blond, a small smirk dancing on his lips and the faintest blue sparks in his eyes.  
          “What do you look like in a tux?”  
  
          Teddy turned to look at Billy in time to see the pale blue spark in the guy’s eyes, and he registered what Billy had said. He had to make a small disapproving sound before scratching the side of his head. “I guess you’re about to find out." was all he had to say.  



	12. Chapter 12

            A short snicker was all that preceded the casting of the spell, and the next moment both were dressed in rather expensive-looking, elaborate tuxedos. As always with his spells, the outfit was a perfect fit and even managed to be comfortable. The white shirt under his jacket was smooth and had a pearly hue to it, its collar held neatly by the bow-tie he conjured. The sleeves were hidden under his jacket which was adorned by delicate golden cuffs that made him think this was a tad too much. Then again, this _was_ a special occasion, and he felt like putting some extra effort into the designs. He even put on himself the type of high-class black shoes his father always insisted he bought, but could never be bothered with actually wearing. Well, maybe he could keep those for later, Billy thought before looking up at Teddy to see how well he looked in his new attire.  
            That was the point in which Billy stopped to stare, his eyes going up and down Teddy’s form and taking in the look.  
            “I was going to say ‘too much’, but... totally worth it.”  
  
            Being the kind to hardly ever complain about clothes, and considering the fact the clothes Billy had conjured for him fit _perfectly_ , Teddy was feeling in his element, even though it was quite the high-class attire. He watched Billy, marveling in how stunning he looked all tucked in dignified black and white with golden cuffs. He looked at himself, seeing that he was dressed quite similarly, and looking back at Billy, he caught that admiring look.  
            “Well, this looks great on you.” Teddy remarked easily and walked over to him. “But, are you ok? You look a bit pale...” he was fussing, he knew he was, but he just couldn’t help himself.  
  
            Billy loved everything about the way the outfit sat on Teddy. How it complemented his build, accenting and hiding just enough, the colors making his bright hair and eyes stand out more, the way he noticed the fabric shifted over his skin when he moved... Oh, it was worth it.  
            “It’s the tux.” Billy replied easily enough to that accusation and reached to smooth his hands down Teddy’s front. “I still have enough in me to get us there in time.”  
  
            That statement made Teddy huff with concern, but he knew Billy would have none of that, and would do what he wanted, so after a moment of giving him that scolding look, Teddy reached to grab his phone, his wallet and his keys and deposited them in the slack’s pockets.  
            “If you faint on me, you’ll get the worst ‘I told you so’ once you wake up.” Teddy said plainly and took Billy’s hand in his.  
  
            Billy managed to get his own things before Teddy reached for his hands. He nodded with a tiny sigh before shaking his head.  
            “I’m hurt you actually think I’m going to pass out before _Phantom of the Opera_.” Billy frowned and gave Teddy a stern look. He then raised his brows with a fond smile.  
            “Besides, it’s ok so long as you catch me when I pass out.” He teased before inhaling and exhaling deeply. It would help if he took a moment to concentrate before actually spiriting them away.  
  
            “I’ll always catch you if you fall.” Teddy answered easily enough, and watched Billy working to concentrate. The only reason he didn’t insist on taking a cab instead, was because he knew there were probably things Billy wanted to see at the theater before the show began.  
  
            Thankfully the precautions proved efficient enough, and Billy didn’t feel as bad as he could’ve when they appeared in a safe-enough location next to the theater. For a moment he held more tightly onto Teddy’s hands, but before long looked up with a smile. He looked around and saw the crowds gathering, and the theater and the decorations outside it.  
            For the briefest of moments he had the oddest sense of dejavu, as though he’s already been through this before. But that was ridiculous, he knew, and let the sensation leave him as it came, leaving him with a wide, stupid grin and holding onto Teddy’s hands more tightly again.  
  
            Teddy held on, making sure Billy stayed on his feet, a task that proved easy enough, since Billy wasn’t really tipping over. Seeing as all seemed to be ok, Teddy smiled back at Billy, noting - but not commenting - that brief clouding over of his expression.  
            The next moment it didn’t matter, and Teddy found himself squeezing that hand back, gently, but with a present pressure for Billy to hold on to.  
            “Now let’s see...” Teddy checked his phone, “Just under thirty minutes to the show. Have I told you your powers are dreadfully useful sometimes?” he asked teasingly.  
  
            Billy liked holding hands with Teddy, and right then found an odd sense of comfort in it. He always felt like just by holding onto each other, Teddy could balance him, keep him anchored. He wondered for a moment why that thought came to his mind, but it didn’t matter since the next moment Teddy was looking at his phone, which let Billy reach for his - and he snapped a surprise-picture of Teddy’s. Oooh, lookit that tux and that serious look on his face~ That one was a keeper.  
            “Sorry about the flash.” Billy apologized before humming idly at Teddy’s question.  
            “And all the time. It’s... reassuring to hear it, really.” He admitted and pulled his hand out of Teddy’s hold in favor of taking a picture of the theater’s exterior and the crowds.  
  
            The flash came as a surprise and Teddy held the hand with the phone over his eyes for a moment. He turned to smile at what Billy said then, and soon after watched him go about taking pictures of the theater and everything around it. It was a sight to be seen, and Teddy was grinning at the display of sheer happy nerdiness on Billy’s side.  
  
            Happiness didn’t quite cut it, as being there right then, with Teddy, no less, was sheer bliss. Billy took pictures of what he could as well as a sudden pic of the both of them, with his arm around Teddy's shoulders. He squinted his eyes at the flash and finally agreed to go in.  
            The reservation number was accepted and they received their tickets, from there moving into the main hall. They were overdressed for the occasion, but Billy was far beyond caring.  
            "I'm getting the soundtrack and some souvenirs, you want anything?" Billy cooed when they stumbled upon a less crowded spot. He hooked his arm with Teddy's and was looking overjoyed despite the air of unsteadiness that was occasionally evident.  
  
            Teddy didn’t mind them being overdressed, and he did find several others who wore higher-class outfits, so they weren’t the _only ones_ overdressed there. They drifted to that less crowded area and Billy asked this, making Teddy look briefly around. They weren’t getting any suspicious looks - in fact, no one was currently looking at them at all.  
            “Just this.” he said, stealing a small kiss before pulling back and clearing his throat. “And I’ll join you. Where _do_ you get merchandise here, anyway?” he asked, acting as though nothing just happened.  
  
            The kiss was obviously coming, but Billy still feigned surprise. He reached to squeeze Teddy's hand and pulled him towards the stand with advertising posters around it. There was a line but it progressed quickly and Billy soon found himself debating between a fridge magnet and a keyholder.  
            "Help me out here." He begged, giving Teddy a pleading look.  
  
            “What?” Teddy looked at the things Billy was looking at, then sighed, “why not get both?” he asked, though he soon came around with a different thought. “And isn’t your fridge full of magnets already?” he pointed out.  
  
            Billy nodded with a hum and finally put down the magnet. "And it's not in my room so I can’t enjoy it." He concluded and reached for his wallet. He bought the soundtrack, the keyholder, one of the booklets and a poster. He took the bag and recite and Teddy's hand and pulled away, clearing the space for other customers.  
            "Do you want anything before we go in? Drink? Snack? Toilet? There's a while before the break.” He asked, his attention only briefly straying away from Teddy at times. He was excited, hyped, even, but there was a certain unique enjoyment to focusing all of that restlessness on Teddy, especially seeing how he was the one who made this happen.  
  
            “Nah, I’m fine for now.” Teddy answered easily. He didn’t mind being the center of Billy’s attention - he enjoyed every minute of it. “Maybe we should get drinks, though.” he added, thinking that he might want to drink later, and not wanting to have to go out in the middle of the show.  
  
            Drinks were purchased and the two made their way into the main hall. Billy was once again overwhelmed by an odd sensation not unlike familiarity, but he shrugged it off and simply gave Teddy’s hand a firm squeeze. He must’ve _dreamed_ about this somewhere along the way, he concluded and momentarily let go of Teddy’s hand in favor of taking his phone out again. Well, he couldn’t photograph the show itself, but the theater before the show was fair-game, right? And oh, the chandelier was on the stage already! That earned a small adoring coo Teddy was likely to hear.  
  
            Everything about Billy radiated excitement and joy. Once more Teddy hummed to himself, glad he’d called Kate, happy he’d chosen to do this. This was such an improvement to last night’s longing expressions on Billy’s face.  
            “I’d never expected the hall to be so big.” Teddy commented absently as he looked around the theater.  
            “Oh they have to have it like this. Because of the-” Billy began explaining, only to bite on his tongue. He stared at Teddy for a long moment and wondered idly if he wouldn’t be giving anything away. Of course, the chandelier was already on the stage, but still.  
            “--authentic feel, of course. Besides, it’s The Phantom of the Opera. It’s _always_ popular. Look at how many people are here.” Billy finally said before he headed down the lanes. He looked at his ticket with amazement and a shake of his head.  
            “Trust the Bishop family to get seats this good. We really owe her, don’t we?”  
  
            “I owe her.” Teddy answered easily enough. He had nodded his way through Billy explanation and followed him in slow, measured steps wherever he went. That statement he gave was to make it clear - this was a present from Teddy to Billy, hence it was Teddy’s part to find a way to repay the favor.  
            “But don’t worry about it.” he said, patting Billy’s shoulder fondly. “Let’s get to our seats?” he suggested.  
  
            There was a flutter in Billy’s chest at Teddy’s insistence to give the evening to him as a gift, and so he accepted it without argument. If he really wanted to, there’d be time for that later.  
            For a moment Billy thought they reached their seats, only to startle the two elderly ladies who sat there. He apologized profoundly before moving along and finally reached their seats, which were nearby.  
            That was weird, he thought, but shrugged it off. He probably didn’t recover from earlier as well as he thought.  
  
            Teddy followed Billy quietly, nodding courteously at the ladies Billy had startled. When they reached their seats, Teddy watched Billy intently.  
            “What was that about?” he asked with a careful smile.  
  
            Billy didn’t answer at first, for a long moment trying to find the answer to that himself. Finally he shook his head and lowered his gaze.  
            “Maybe we should’ve napped for a while longer.” He suggested with a snicker. The last thing he wanted was to have Teddy worry about him more than he already did, but knew it would only get worse if he completely dodged the issue. “Or picked our clothes instead of spelling them.” He offered before brushing the back of his fingers over Teddy’s jacket.  
            “You _do_ look good in a tux, though, so I can’t really regret it.”  
  
            Teddy leaned over, circled Billy’s shoulders and held him close. The next moment he turned to gently pat down the back of his head. The smile on his face was adoring.  
            When Billy commented on his looks, he simply chuckled and let his cheek rub against Billy’s head. “You do, too.” he said softly. He didn’t want to be too fussy, so he took Billy’s words at face value.  
  
            Billy snickered softly and thoroughly enjoyed the small teases. He promised himself he’d talk to Teddy about it, if only because keeping from him was going to make him worry more, and made Billy overly uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure quite what he was going to say, but having Teddy hear him out was bound to make him feel better either way.  
            For the time being he let himself enjoy Teddy’s support and presence. Teddy caring for him like this, the show about to start... yeah; he’d be _just_ fine.  
  
            Soon enough the show began. Teddy let Billy pull away from him in favor of watching the show. Teddy spent most of the time watching the show as well, but at times his gaze strayed, wandered towards Billy. He could barely remember when it last was that he saw Billy this excited about something. It was all the more pleasant because he knew he had made this happen for Billy.  
  
            The play was every last bit as amazing as Billy hoped it would be, and then some because Teddy was there with him, sharing the experience. He glanced at his date on several occasions as well, taking note of Teddy’s own enjoyment. Never once thinking it was because Billy was having a good time, Billy was even more gleeful at the prospect Teddy was enjoying the show and let himself reach for the other’s hand.  
            Oh, he laughed, and he cried, and there were several occurrences of other noises in varying pitches. There was also swooning, and idle humming along with the songs, and a glint in his eyes that had nothing to do with magic and everything with happiness.  
  
            At the end of the show, Teddy had to ask himself if the songs were _really_ necessary. He didn’t share this pondering with Billy, though, as he didn’t see the point. It was a medium he wasn’t particularly interested in, but seeing as Billy _was_ , he didn’t want to put him off needlessly.  
            There were many people who gave the cast a round of standing ovation, and Teddy glanced at Billy, who, of course, was right on his feet, clapping enthusiastically next to him. That was the part where he was supposed to join everyone and do as they did, right? Teddy didn’t mind that too much, and he stood up, not the way Billy sprang to his feet, but rather at his leisure and joined the clapping audience.  
  
            He did take notice of the time it took Teddy to rise to his feet, but rather than find a flaw in it, Billy was ecstatic Teddy actually stood up for the ovation at all. Grinning, he leaned in to bump their hips together before turning his attention back to the stage, looking at the cast with adoring eyes.  
            The two waited a bit while some of the crowds left, and Billy spent that short while with both Teddy’s hand and his own inside his own pocket. Finally they made their way out and Billy kept rambling about the show, how amazing the actors were, the remarkable singing, the set and outfits, and oh, the chandelier falling! He was practically swooning.  
            His mood couldn’t be better, but that wasn’t to say nothing could ruin it. When they descended the final stair leading from the theater back to the street, Billy came to a stop. It felt like they just put something dreadful behind them.  
  
            Billy was a bundle of hyperactive fanboy smack in the middle of what he adored, and Teddy basked in the light that was this energy, radiating from Billy and making everything brighter.  
            He did remember he had to call Kate soon, but as they descended the stairs, he noticed a shadow crossing Billy’s face again. It had happened a few times, that evening, and every time it did, Teddy got a sinking feeling in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth and he didn’t know where it came from.  
            “Billy?” he asked then.  
  
            Ah, he was making Teddy worry again, Billy noted with disdain and shook his head. He offered Teddy an apologetic smile, the look on his face a bit distracted but all around oddly relieved.  
            “Got light-headed there for a moment, that’s all.” He didn’t exactly lie, and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He let out a sigh and smiled at Teddy the next moment, the expression on his face honest.  
            “Call Kate, I’ll tell you about it after.”  
  
            For a moment there, Teddy felt Billy was going to try and keep him in the dark, but when Billy said he would tell him later, he was instantly relieved. Whatever it was, he could try and help him deal with it when they talked about it.  
            That in mind, Teddy reached for his phone and called Kate, his free arm circling Billy’s form, absently supporting him in case he needed it.  
  
            Not quite in the mood to stay home, Kate went out with Tommy, the two spending their time in one club or another. Tommy spoke a lot and said little, but Kate didn’t mind, feeling quite comfortable encouraging the endless stream of pointless banter they shared. It was fun, if nothing else, and the occasional flirt sent her way made her feel wanted and flattered.  
            After a good while her phone sprang to life, the vibration felt well through the purse she kept over her lap. A quick glance at her watch told her it was most likely Teddy and Billy, and she offered Tommy an apologetic smile.  
            “Hang on, I gotta answer this one.” So she did, holding her free hand to her other ear to block out some noise.  
  
            It was a nice pass-time for Tommy. He had heard the two love-birds getting all sickeningly sweet with each other, and stormed out of the house soon after, and when Kate texted him, he thought it might be fun to meet up with her over a glass of whatever.  
            When she took the call, he simply fell silent and turned back to his drink, stirring it idly with his straw.  
  
            “Kate? What’s with all that noise?” Teddy asked, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out  if she’d even said anything yet.  
  
            “I’m out- hang on.” Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kate leaned a bit closer to   
Tommy.  
            “Your brother and future-in-law. I’ll be right back.” She promised and made her way towards the restrooms, seeing how that was one of the quieter places available, and wouldn’t require she stood in line to get back in afterward.   
  
            “Ugh, the lovebirds.” Tommy grumbled and rolled his eyes, then waved after her.  
  
            Kate stood in the hallway where it was relatively more abandoned.  
            “That was me ditching Tommy for you guys.” She snickered before smiling, despite the other not being able to see the expression.  
            “So how was the show?”  
  
            “It was great.” Teddy answered, only snickering at her comment about Tommy. He wasn’t entirely sure what kind of response he’d get from Billy once he told him Kate was with out with Tommy, but he wanted to have his full attention when he did - that was bound to be amusing.  
            “Billy was halfway to ecstatic half of the time.” he half teased.  
  
            “What do you mean _half_?” Billy growled, hopefully loudly enough for Kate to hear.  
  
            Kate did hear him, and snickered into the receiver in response.  
            “And I take it that was enough for _you_ , huh? Or did you find out you like this sort of show, after all?” She asked in a fond, teasing voice, knowing well enough Teddy probably couldn’t answer truthfully with Billy there, anyway.  
  
            “Tell me you’re joking.” Teddy simply answered, glancing at Billy. “It wasn’t _all_ bad, anyway.” he finally relented, though.  
  
            “See? You’re getting there.” She concluded with an air of self importance. “Think of how happy Billy’d be when you finally get into it and hype with him.”  
  
            “Don’t push it.” Teddy huffed with a chuckle. “So what was it you wanted to talk about? Please don’t say it was only to mock my supposed change of heart...”  
  
            Billy kept giving Teddy a disapproving look that was only slightly serious, but he kept quiet for the time being.  
  
            “That _was_ part of it.” Kate teased before she let go of the playful air. Those two still had a night ahead of them, after all... and so did she.  
            “Look around you, you should be able to see a white limo there. The driver’s a middle aged man with a thick mustache, in uniform and a hat.”  
  
            “A...” Teddy uttered and looked around. There _was_ only one white limo out by the entrance, and Teddy stared at it for a moment. The man who stood by it fit the description and Teddy glanced at Billy before whispering into the phone.  
            “... You didn’t!” he sounded disbelieving.  
  
            The shocked look on Teddy’s face made Billy quirk a brow, and he followed his look. There was a parked limo there with the driver standing next to the car. He must’ve noticed them, because he reached for the tip of his head and bowed his head lightly.  
            This... wasn’t _also_ for them, was it?  
            Hm. Maybe they weren’t overdressed after all.  
  
            “I didn’t _what_ , Teddy?” Kate laughed lightly before shaking her head.  
            “Put me on speaker, or let Billy hear this too, alright?”  
  
            “One sec.” Teddy answered, fumbling for the speaker function. He pressed it and held the device between them so that Billy could hear, too. The volume wasn’t all that much, so anyone not standing as close as they did was unlikely to hear.  
            “Go ahead.” he said, wondering what she had planned for them.  
  
            Billy was surprised when Teddy fumbled about, but soon enough pulled closer so he could hear what was being said on the phone as well. What _was_ that girl up to, anyway?  
  
            “It’s a lion, get in the car.” Kate tried with her most serious voice.  
  
            “...tempting.” Billy replied after a moment before glancing at Teddy.  
  
            Teddy glanced at Billy at roughly the same time Billy looked at him, and he seemed just as puzzled. He shrugged shortly.  
            “Where are we going?” he asked.  
  
            Kate tilted her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
            “Oh, nowhere special, just _pits of fire and brimstone_.”  
  
            “Eh, I’ve seen the real thing.” Billy replied with a small smile. “It can’t be worse.”  
  
            Kate snickered at that and shook her head.  
            “Will it suffice to say it’s a _nice_ surprise, and hope that’s enough?”  
  
            “Now I’m curious.” Teddy said, glancing at Billy, but he ended up shaking his head in exasperation at what he had said. “Come on, let’s just get in. What’s the worst Kate can do to us, anyway?” he asked with a taunting smile.  
  
            “Don’t tempt her.” Billy pleaded weakly.  
  
            Kate giggled at the exchange before letting her voice drop to a somewhat mysterious tone.  
            “Listen to him, Mr. Altman. Now, before we part, let me leave you with these words-” She stalled for a moment, teeth digging into her lower lip. Those two deserved this night, and she hoped they’d make the most out of it.  
            “You don’t owe me a thing, Teddy.”  
            And with that, she hung up and went back to where Tommy was hopefully still waiting for her.  
  
            “...well, that was aptly creepy.” Billy concluded and stared at the phone.  
  
            “Yeah...” Teddy said, staring at the phone as well, before locking it and replacing it in his pocket before turning to look at the man by the limo. Get in the car, she said.  
            “I suppose we might as well see what she’s got planned for us.” he said, gesturing at the limo.  
  
            “All jokes aside? It _is_ Kate we’re talking about here. I doubt she sent us to the musical just to kill us afterwards.” Billy hummed and smoothed his hand down Teddy’s arm.  
  
            “Oh come on, you didn’t seriously think I thought she’d kill us, did you?” Teddy asked as they approached the driver and nodded at him before getting into the car.  
  
            “ _I_ did.” Billy replied, but the smile on his face was a clear indication he was joking.  
            The car was parked down the street, and as they turned towards it, they turned away from the hotel building that towered over the immediate area. Though he knew not why, Billy felt as though it was all behind him, for good, and let out a sigh of relief.  
            The driver introduced himself as Ralph, their designated driver for the evening. He indeed had an impressive mustache and a bit of a belly, and he opened the door for them.  
            “... _woah_.” Billy exclaimed once he settled down inside the car. It was, indeed, a limo, the kind he should’ve expected Kate would send for them. The seats reminded him more of sofas, and the lighting was dim and almost intimate. He could spy from the corner of his eyes what appeared to be a minibar and a screen hooked up to a small cinematic unit. Between the passengers’ compartment and the front seat was a half raised dark screen, no doubt to allow the passengers privacy.  
            “Ok, I’m... impressed.” Billy concluded and nodded.  
  
            If Teddy was impressed, he was hiding it well. Perhaps he just knew more or less what to expect, but watching Billy looking around with big eyes and enthusiasm made Teddy smile and rest an arm round his shoulders.  
            “Yup, that’s the high-class life.” he said easily and leaned back. When they turned to enter the car, he had experienced yet another wave of sensation he suspected Billy was radiating at him, but, seeing as Billy promised to tell him what this was about, he didn’t ask again.  
  
            Ralph apologized in advance for the length of the ride, and then raised the screen separating the front and the back of the car. They were effectively alone, and Billy rested the bag of souvenirs on the seat next to him before leaning back and glancing at Teddy.  
            “I don’t think I’m cut for ‘high class’. I wouldn’t know what to do with half the things it entails.”  
  
            “The beauty is, you don’t have to do much with any of it, just with what you feel like using.” Teddy answered easily enough and reached for the mini bar. He was curious as to what it held inside.  
            None too surprising, a couple of wine bottles, other stronger beverages and not a single soft drink. Oh well.  
  
            Billy glanced into the minibar as well and hummed to himself for a moment.  
            “Does she _want_ us to get drunk?” He snickered and shook his head. “Maybe we can ask to stop on the way for something lighter.” Billy concluded with a sigh. “He _did_ say it would take a while, so what’s a short stop on the way?”  
  
            “You’re thirsty?” Teddy answered. He’d only opened the door as an act of curiosity, but if Billy wanted something to drink, he didn’t mind making a stop for it. They didn’t know what the ride’s destination was, and he didn’t know if they’ll have anything to drink there.  
  
            “Hm... nah, I’m good.” Billy concluded and leaned back. He waited until Teddy followed and then reached to run his knuckles over his shirt, idly pushing the jacket aside while he did.  
  
            Teddy soon enough leaned back, and had Billy’s hands on his person as soon as he did. He made a small sound and turned a glance at Billy. It felt nice, and the atmosphere was quiet enough in the space they shared inside the limo, to let him watch Billy’s face and see what he’d do without comment.  
  
            For a long moment Billy simply let his hand trail up and down over Teddy’s clothed front, taking idle note of where the fabric was more strained, accenting Teddy’s physique in a rather flattering manner. The urge to do more was slowly building inside him, but when he looked up at Teddy’s face there was more than just curiosity and enjoyment he found in his eyes. There was also worry he tried to keep in check, and a question, the answer to which Billy promised he’d provide him with.  
            Right. Better get that out of the way before they got any more comfortable and affectionate with each other, right?  
            “I think the... _thing_ from the afternoon’s finally gone.” Billy said with a sigh, his hand resting still on Teddy’s chest. Two fingers he trailed over the fabric of his shirt which at times dove, accidentally or not, between two buttons.  
  
            Teddy sat quite still throughout the treatment. He had an arm slung along the backrest, allowing Billy full access to his front. He watched the hand trailing, finding all those places where it felt nicer, touching tenderly. He liked it when Billy touched him, clothed or not.  
            And then Billy looked at him, and he knew whatever Billy was reading off his expression couldn’t be all good, because the pure need he had read off it at first glance melted away into something softer. He reached the hand not currently resting on the backrest to caress Billy’s face slowly.  
            “Any idea what it was?” Teddy asked then.  
  
            As expected, Teddy reacted to the change in subject and let himself worry over Billy again. Billy closed his eyes and tilted his head against Teddy’s hand, enjoying the warmth and gentleness of the touch.  
            “None. Just that-” He trailed off before opening his eyes. His free hand he reached to hold Teddy’s hand over his face, and he tried to wrap his mind around the odd sensations he experienced that evening.  
            “Just that it wasn’t good, and kept getting _triggered_ by the weirdest things.” He frowned at himself before offering Teddy a reassuring smile.  
            “When we stepped off the stairs, it was like we got away from it... then it just left us alone when we turned to the car.”  
  
            Teddy nodded his head, taking in the information. If he were to think about it enough, he might’ve connected that afternoon’s spell backlash with the array of sensations Billy was describing, but after venturing momentarily in that direction in his mind, he figured there was no conclusion he could draw that would make their time together any more pleasant. Besides, If they _got away_ from something, perhaps it would be best to just let it go - so it would stay away.  
            “Well, sounds like we’re lucky, then.” he answered eventually with a nod of his head, reaching the hand on the backrest to hug Billy’s shoulders and pull him a bit closer. “Whatever it was, I think I’m glad we got away from it.” he remarked quietly.  
  
            Billy nodded in agreement and let Teddy, for lack of a better term, pamper him. He _was_ going to speak to Strange about it, but something inside him insisted they let it go, at least for the time being, that they didn’t bother with it any more. How grateful he was, then, that Teddy seemed to agree with him on the matter.  
            “...maybe it was the _Phantom_.” Billy whispered softly with a playful smile slowly tugging his lips. “Trying to _sing_ to me and steal me away.”  
  
            “ooh.” Teddy responded with a small smile. “Good thing I’ve got a good hold on you.” he said. The thought made him quite uneasy, though he made no comment about it. To have Billy taken from him... The thought alone made him frown for a brief moment, before he waved it away. Ridiculous. There was no way anyone could just steal Billy away from him. No way.  
  
            ”Good thing indeed.” Billy cooed and leaned closer against Teddy. There was an obvious possessive air to Teddy right then that Billy didn’t find it in himself to mind, and instead he let Teddy hold him.  
            The car rounded a corner and Billy glanced out the frosted windows. He could see lights blinking through them and for a moment he wondered where they were, before concluding it didn’t matter. He turned his attention back to Teddy, who seemed calmer the longer they spent so close to each other.  
            “Hey-” Billy whispered after a moment, his hand lazily working on undoing Teddy’s bow-tie. “I still had fun tonight. Don’t think for a moment otherwise.”  
              
            They sat in silence for a long moment. Teddy appreciated Billy’s tolerance towards his possessiveness - and he knew Billy could feel Teddy was possessive at that moment, even if he didn’t hold tight onto him, even if he didn’t hiss and growl at anyone around. Teddy had his own way, and Billy read him well.  
            His attention was turned back to Billy the next moment, though, when Billy spoke.  
            “I’m glad to hear that.” Teddy said, letting his hand ruffle Billy’s hair gently. “That was the purpose of this, after all.” he admitted with a sided smile. “And I had fun, too, for the record.” he added.  
  
            The hair ruffle was answered with a teasing purr before Billy all too naturally tugged away the then-undone bow-tie from Teddy’s shirt-collar.  
            “Really... could almost fool me at times, there.” He snickered, obviously teasing. He knew Teddy was able to at least appreciate the show for the quality performance it was, even if musicals weren’t really his thing.  
  
            There was, for a moment, a question of what exactly they’d do if Ralph were to suddenly open the door or lower the separating glass. The tie was out of of his collar and it slid to his lap. Teddy couldn’t misread Billy’s intention at this point, and after that question passed his mind he reached the inevitable conclusion - deal with it when the time comes.  
            “Yeah I know, I tried to put on my suffering act, so you won’t drag me to more of these any time soon.” He was clearly joking - especially since he didn’t appear to be suffering at any point of the show.  
  
            “Ignoring the fact _you_ brought _me_ here-” Billy snickered before his voice dropped. “Too bad for you, Mr. Altman, I now know your secret.” He purred in a slightly dangerous whisper and loosened Teddy’s collar further by undoing a button. “And I will be sure to use it against you at my earliest leisure.”  
            He couldn’t be bothered with thinking about being interrupted. Ralph was a professional, right? He knew better than to surprise his passengers. Besides, the car was still in movement...  
  
            “Whatever should I do?” Teddy asked, letting his hand pat down Billy’s back, while the other rested idly on his shoulder. He didn’t see a need to rush into anything, but he didn’t mind the half-assault from Billy, finding the contact to be just the right kind of arousing and alluring.  
  
            There wasn’t so much rushing as it was ridding Teddy of things Billy found to be too in the way for comfort. He didn’t undo the shirt too much, and soon enough turned to move his hands over the clothes, and through Teddy’s hair. The contact was pleasant and promising, with the both of them settled quite comfortably over the well padded seats and against each other. They ate each other up with their eyes, and Billy found he didn’t want to close that distance between them, if only because he knew that when they _were_ to kiss, it would taste all the sweeter as a result.  
  
            Teddy too took his time, enjoying the half impatient slide of fingers over him. The shirt was in the way, but he was too conscious of their whereabouts to do anything about it. His hand buried in Billy’s hair while the other dropped to lay on Billy’s thigh. He watched him with care and need but didn’t kiss him yet. That look, those lips, the tiny quivering of Billy’s features and the shiver he felt at Billy’s nape.  
            “I’m not gonna let you sleep tonight, I hope you don’t mind...” he said in a low, needy tone.  
  
            Teddy’s words strummed pleasantly on Billy’s mind and he let out a deep breath, eyes observing every last detail of Teddy’s expression. The touches were stirring an urge inside him, making him shift over the leather-like cover of their seats. He pulled closer but didn't touch, not yet. Not while he could still tolerate the lovely torment that was how reachable Teddy was, how warm his breath felt over Billy's face, how the sound of his pants and gasps was so inviting and almost helpless-- he touched with his hands instead, resting his palm over Teddy's lower stomach.  
            "Mind? It means I won't have to keep you up..." He trailed off and licked his lips as he dragged his hand just a tiny bit lower over Teddy's body. "Though I think I'll be doing that anyway."  
  
            A hand pressed over his belly and crept lower as Billy spoke, and Teddy let his own hand trail up Billy’s thigh. He shifted a bit under the touch and let his other hand pull Billy closer. The remark, instead of making him laugh or even snicker, made him bite his lower lip in knowing anticipation.  
            “Good.” Teddy finally said.  
  
            It wasn't a conscious thought that made Billy spread his legs in response to that wandering hand, but a need he was beginning to lose to. Just a bit lower and he could be _touching_ \--  
            The car came to a stop, and Billy realized the engine was turned off. For a brief moment he thought of doing _something_ , but when he heard the door to the driver's seat open he knew they shouldn't. If they got _anything_ started, Billy was certain they couldn't stop, not even when the door opened.  
            Thankfully, their driver had the decency to knock. Ralph waited until they opened the door on their own once they were both ready, or rather - presentable. Billy at least was still flushed and clumsily ran a hand through his hair to try and put some semblance of order to it. Ralph then held the door for them and they stepped out, only to find themselves basking in the lights of an impressive building. Billy stared at the sign announcing the establishment's name with obvious shock, and finally let himself lean against Teddy.  
            "It's the Carlton Hotel, Teddy."  
  
            Teddy noticed the car stopping, too. He could guess what would come next, and tried to put some order to his attire. He ended up shoving the tie in his jacket’s breast pocket and only bothered closing one button. He made sure he was at least semi presentable, running a hand through his hair and down his front. He then stepped out of the limo, to join Billy outside.  
            Billy was standing there, looking quite awed and Teddy had to follow his gaze to understand, and it was then that Billy spoke. He smiled slightly, though he too was fairly surprised.  
            “It’s the Carlton Hotel, Billy.” he answered that statement, wrapping an arm around Billy’s waist. “Can you believe that?”  
  
            “I want to say ‘no’, but given tonight’s patron deity?” He pondered out loud before turning a questioning look at Ralph. The man had an envelope in his hand and Billy recognized Kate’s handwriting on it, and so took it from the driver with the lone instruction to present it at the reception. He was then given the man’s calling card, and was reassured that if they needed anything, anything at all, they should give him a call. Oh, and to not worry about check-out; that too has been taken care of.  
            So there they were, standing at the bottom of one of New York’s finest, more luxurious, most _expensive_ hotels, with what was no doubt a reservation invoice if not downright a letter of introduction from the young Lady Bishop, and each other.  
            If that wasn’t a fine development.  
            “...think there’s a hot-tub in our suite?” He asked as he turned to look at Teddy, his teeth digging into his lower lip in an obvious show of excitement.  
  
            “I think there is.” Teddy answered, glancing at Billy with encouragement on his features. “Better get there and find out, though.” he said, gesturing with his hand before going towards the entrance to the building, his arm still well fastened round Billy. He wanted to waste not a minute of this special treat.


	13. Chapter 13

            The lobby was as impressive as the outside, well lit and not as empty as Billy expected. It made sense some guests would dine and spend the evening within the hotel, and he glanced around briefly, trying not to look _too_ out of place. It was noticeably easier given their formal attire, and he could see the look the man at the reception gave them, at first questioning but then somewhat more pacified at the two’s suits. Oh, if only he knew the truth, Billy thought and gave Teddy a look before handing Kate’s letter to the man. He was thin and tall and had slender fingers, and the stern look he gave them after inspecting the letter before asking for their names made Billy shift a bit uneasily against Teddy. All seemed to check out, though, because the next moment they found themselves escorted to their room by the man, with one of his underlings left in charge for the time being.  
            So far so good, Billy thought and pressed closer against Teddy on the long way up in the elevator.  
  
            There was no awkwardness in the way Teddy stepped into the lobby. He saw the men and women who occupied the wide space, finding that neither he nor Billy were underdressed. That was a good sign there would be no fuss about them - therefore, no reason for them to fuss.  
            The man at the reception seemed courteous enough, and Teddy, all through the procedure, didn’t remove his arm from around Billy for a moment - if only to make sure he didn’t accidentally lose sight of him.  
            The ride up in the elevator was a quiet one, and Teddy allowed himself to pat Billy’s back in slow, relaxed motions. At the floor that was evidently theirs, the man guided them down a corridor towards one of the doors and handed them a key. He assured them there was to be no interruptions until late the next day, as it was the honeymoon suite, and before leaving, he even congratulated them with a small smile and a wave of the hand.  
  
            _The Honeymoon Suite._  
 _Congratulations._  
Billy’s mind was doing somersaults around itself and he felt his cheeks painting. Right, with the suits they wore, it’s easy to see how one’d reach that conclusion. It didn’t stop his thinking process to screech to a halt.  
            “I guess there _will_ be a hot-tub, then.” Billy said almost bashfully with a nod before he turned to look at Teddy, who was holding the key.  
              
            “I guess so.” Teddy said with an amused smile. He examined the key. It was odd that they would still have keys rather than cardkeys, he thought absently, but then shook his head. What did it matter? He slid the key in the door and gave it a twist.  
            The door opened and admitted them into the suite. The first thing Teddy marked as he let Billy walk past him into the room, was that the room itself was not as big as he’d expected it to be. That’s not to say it was small - it was probably twice the size of Billy’s room at least, but still.  
            The huge bed aside, he spotted a sofa, a large window out of which they could watch the whole city on that side of the building, a closet took up a whole wall on another side of the room. He saw a small drawer-set with a mirror, and a door that led - no doubt - to the bathroom.  
            Having taken in the general layout of the place, he reached for a booklet he saw on the bed. He figured there would be information about the perks of the place.  
  
            Being the first one inside, Billy explored the room and made his way to the bed. It was enormous and looked comfortable and inviting, and he rested a hand on it before leaning his weight forward. Oh, yes, this would do, he concluded and turned around, only to spy something that Teddy missed as he didn’t look there yet. It was a small round table, placed behind a partition of the wall that stuck a bit into the room, to help create a separation between the entrance area and the bed area of the suite. There was a bouquet of flowers placed on top of it, with three heart-shaped balloons floating above. Billy leaned forward to inhale the scent before reaching for the envelope attached to the flowers’ nylon wrapping.  
            _To T &B_, it read, and Billy snickered fondly and held the note up so Teddy could see.  
            “The plot thickens!” He declared before turning to carefully open the envelope.  
  
            Teddy was just starting to read the details in the booklet when Billy said that, and he lifted his gaze to see him waving … an envelope? He put the reading material aside and went to look at the little display Billy was standing next to. Flowers and balloons and an envelope. He inspected the outside title and chuckled with mild embarrassment but more so with happy excitement.  
            “Go on, read it.” he urged.  
  
            “ _Patience_ , young man.” Billy scolded softly. “I can’t just _rip_ it- ah there we go.” He placed the envelope on the table and unfolded the note inside before wrapping his free arm around Teddy’s waist. He held it so the other could read as well, but read out loud still.  
            “‘To Teddy and Billy, who are probably _not_ in the mood for reading-’ clever girl-” He hummed and read on. “‘I’ll keep this brief. I hope you _both_ enjoyed the show, and will continue to enjoy the rest of the evening here.’” He tightened his hold around Teddy momentarily. Oh, he was certain of that one, at least. “‘In case I didn’t talk to you before, neither of you owe me anything, and here’s why- Con-’”  
            Billy stopped mid-sentence and licked his lips before resuming, his voice noticeably softer and more flattered. “‘Congratulations on your engagement. Here’s my gift to you for that, and...’” He had to swallow. “‘And for proving good things _can_ last. All my love, your Katie.’”  
            Billy carefully folded the note with one hand and lowered it to his side before resting his head on Teddy’s shoulder. If he was excited and hyped before, now he was also emotional, and it reflected well in his eyes when he looked up at Teddy.  
            Good things, huh? He had to agree with that one.  
  
            Teddy made a point of reading at the pace Billy was speaking, and he chuckled at Billy’s comment before reading on with him. He let his arm rest around Billy when they reached ‘congratulations’, and kissed the top of Billy’s head as he read on. It was one of the most touching pieces of congratulating words he had ever gotten, and it definitely made for a momentary emotional overflow.  
            He hugged Billy then, letting both arms wrap around him and hold him close as he met those brown orbs that looked at him with such adoration.  
            “I think she’s got the ‘good things’ part just about right.” he said in a quiet tone, smiling at Billy, though the look in his eyes was soft and adoring as well.  
  
            Billy leaned into the hug and returned it, feeling reasonably clingy and cuddly. He pressed flush against Teddy, for a good moment enjoying the contact for very many reasons, all of which boiled down to the simple fact that he loved this man more than he did life itself.  
            “To a fault, I’d say.” Billy added in a similar soft voice before he brought the hand not still holding the letter up to run through Teddy’s hair. Oh, it was so soft and smooth, he was glad Teddy used that shampoo - was one of many fond, adoring thoughts that ran through his mind.  
  
            Teddy’s eyes drifted half closed at the hand trailing through his hair. He made a small humming sound as he tilted his head into the touch.  
            “Well... She did go to the trouble of doing this... So we might as well take advantage of it...” Teddy said in a soft murmur. He’d read in the booklet that the drawers might hold surprises for them.  
  
            “I wanna go in the bath. It has to be _huge_.” Billy snickered, taking in the happy look on Teddy’s face. He pulled his hand a bit sideways, letting his fingers caress over the soft spots right behind Teddy’s ear. “How about it, Tee? You, me, some bubbles, maybe something from room-service?”  
  
            “Sure, that sounds like f.. fun...” that moment when Billy scratched just right behind his ear. The fiend. “But what from room-service, exactly?” he couldn’t think of anything they might need for a bathtub adventure, but thinking of bathtubs had him thinking of other things. Things like Billy. Naked and wet Billy. Maybe even... Naked, wet and horny Billy... hmmm, probably, yes.  
  
            Ah, there it was, that spot he was looking for. Billy made sure to tease it lovingly every other word he spoke.  
            “Well, it _is_ late. Something to help us stay up? Maybe some coffee, a light snack, something sweet...” He pressed closer against Teddy and rubbed against him for a long moment. It only got worse when he whispered next to Teddy’s unteased ear.  
            “Something for me to _lick off you_.”  
  
            Teddy hummed with each of Billy’s offers, but when he added that last bit Teddy actually growled and tightened his hold a bit.  
            “That... Sounds good.” he articulated, leaning down to press his lips over the mark on Billy’s neck. “And then,” he added, “I’ll do the same for you.”  
  
            There was more urgency to Teddy’s hold, and Billy smiled to himself. He didn’t manage to hold onto that thought for long, though because the next moment Teddy nuzzled against his neck, his lips brushing over the collar of Billy’s shirt. He knew well what was pale but still visible over his skin there, and he gulped in response.  
            “Any _requests_ , then? Can’t just ask for ‘one of everything’.”  
  
            “No?” Teddy asked absently, running his hands up and down Billy’s spine in slow yet insistent motions. He let one of his hands grab Billy’s ass momentarily, but pulled it away from there the next moment to splay it between the shoulder-blades. “Then just the coffee... and the snacks... and something sweet.” he answered, smiling but not seeming to mind that he was just repeating Billy’s notion.  
  
            There wasn’t too much attention Billy could pay Teddy’s _words_ , since his hands were far more preoccupying and interesting for Billy right then. He humped mostly involuntary against Teddy at the tease to his rear, but forced himself to take a stabilizing breath the next moment as he pushed himself away.  
            “Then I better call room service.” Billy panted, but his eyes were trailing over Teddy’s face and lower to his body. He licked his lips absently before reaching for the phone, and finally put  Kate’s letter out of harm’s way. Oh, he already abused it slightly, damn... he’ll spell it better once he felt more comfortable with his powers again.  
            “Hello, I’d like to order room service.” He spoke into the phone with the steadiest voice he could manage. His eyes still trailed to Teddy more often than not, and he reached to undo his bow-tie _finally_ with his free hand.  
  
            Though Billy pulled away, Teddy tailed him, wrapping his arms around him again, now from behind. He waited for Billy to finish undoing that tie before he turned to pull it out of his collar entirely in a slow fluid motion. The hand not currently busy with that held Billy round the waist, pressing them firmly together.  
            He tried not to be too distracting, but he did let his breath puff over the shell of Billy’s free ear as he spoke, and once the tie was out of the way, he reached for the buttons of his shirt.  
  
            Billy should’ve known Teddy wouldn’t let him just get away with it, not without a fight. There was warmth all over, and a strong hold around his waist, and the tie was gone and oh, his buttons were following it, with Teddy’s fingers trailing under his shirt at times... now, that, Billy might’ve tolerated, but he had to bite down onto his lower lip whenever he felt Teddy’s breath over his ear.  
            “Wha- no, I- yes, I’m with you. I said ‘honeymoon suite’... some coffee, something _strong_ , and uh, snacks- _that’s not fair_ -” He hissed quickly with the receiver pulled a bit away from his mouth. “Yeah, the snacks... nothing heavy... iono, just _light_ , and uh... _sweet_ , something... strawberries and cream. Lots of... cream. And strawberries.” Billy managed finally, at his wits’ end. Finally the order was placed and he hung up, before letting himself close his eyes and lean his head back against Teddy’s shoulder. Usually, this tease wouldn’t have affected him _this_ much, but after what happened in the limo?  
            “That... was mean.” He complained, but hardly sounded like he meant it.  
  
            “I know.” Teddy answered, smiling at Billy. He didn’t seem to regret it much, anyway. “You were so cute, though.” He commented, licking along the shell of that ear before applying a light nibble. He then pulled back - only long enough to turn Billy around so he could properly kiss him. Ah... He’s been wanting to do that for a while now, and this seemed like a good enough opportunity.  
  
            With the phone back on the table, Billy could finally enjoy Teddy’s intent ministrations. He wasn’t too disappointed when Teddy stopped that and pulled away, knowing better than to think they’d be apart for too long. True enough, he was pulled against Teddy the next moment, was felt and groped and kissed to the point it was a bit hard to breathe. Billy didn’t want to be anywhere else or do anything but this. The kiss has been long, _long_ overdue, and he didn’t stall too much before he let himself taste Teddy’s lips, and tongue, and everything else his mouth could offer.  
              
            There was no resistance on Billy’s side, and Teddy let himself taste, too. He licked at those soft lips and the curious tongue and he nibbled on it for good measure. The contact was consistent and fluid and Teddy made a slight impatient sound as he gave a slow, deliberate rub against Billy.  
            “Tasty...” he murmured between nibbles, smiling a mite goofily at whole atmosphere.  
  
            Billy needed a moment before he could reply, as he was by far busier with moaning at the wonderful friction. He rubbed back all too eagerly against Teddy, and before long slid his hands between them to reach for the edges of Teddy’s jacket.  
            They were both overdressed, painfully so, and he decided it was high-time to take care of that. There wasn’t any particular reason why he targeted Teddy’s jacket first, simply that it was the top-most layer, and was probably to blame for covering Teddy’s wonderful heat and body.  
  
            There was no reason to stay so dressed, Teddy knew, and he did nothing to oppose Billy’s advances. In turn, he snuck his hands under Billy’s jacket as well, fingers trailing the outlines of his built body through the fabric of his dress shirt.  
            All that while, he kept their lips seamed together, as though that was their natural state - which, if you asked him, it indeed was.  
  
            If you asked Billy, he was to agree, but his lips were preoccupied at the moment, and no one did ask. He was left to his own devices, and chose to slide his hands over Teddy’s broad shoulders, enjoying the task of pushing that jacket off Teddy’s body. Granted, the fact Teddy’s hands were all over Billy’s person _was_ likely to get in the way, but he decided to bother with it when the time came.  
  
            It wasn’t difficult to figure out what Billy was going for, and Teddy, for the most part out of impatience, withdrew his hands and shifted his shoulder so as to allow the jacket to fall down his arms to the floor. Did he care that it might get get wrinkled? Not much, knowing that Billy was likely capable of fixing it right up should they need it.  
            Not a second after the item was removed, did Teddy’s hands resume their roaming of Billy’s body - now intent on getting his jacket off as well.  
  
            Running his hands over Teddy’s shirt wasn’t as favorable as other alternatives were, but it was much better than a moment ago. The fabric itself was more pleasant to the touch, and Billy could feel Teddy’s warmth and build much better now. The question was whether or not to wait until Teddy rid him of his own jacket before he tended to that shirt as well, and finally Billy compromised with himself, taking his time with the buttons while waiting for Teddy to make his move.  
  
            Teddy had his hand on Billy’s chest, running up under the jacket and rounding Billy’s shoulders. He pushed the black fabric round the shoulders and down Billy’s arms - well, as far down as he could for the moment.  
            “Bi...lly...” he uttered in a sing song tone as he broke the kiss and leaned in to nibble at Billy’s ear, “jacket’s in the way...”  
  
            The kiss was broken, and for a moment Billy attempted to chase Teddy. That teasing uttering of his name came then, and he paused at the change of pose, with Teddy’s breath pleasant and promising over his ear. The panted whisper made Billy shiver, and he bit his lip when he removed his hands from Teddy’s front - the act quite reluctant, but he knew it would be worth it.  
  
            Quick about it, Teddy pushed the jacket down Billy’s arms, not neglecting to caress him as he went, and even when the jacket finally fell, he let his fingers trace down to Billy’s elbows. He pulled Billy’s hands towards his own person again.  
            “Thanks.” he said, kissing Billy’s cheek.  
  
            A low hum rang in Billy’s throat all throughout the removal of his jacket. When Teddy kissed his cheek, he found the gesture to be adorable and the thank-you - silly and sweet.  
            “It’s my pleasure, really...” Billy purred back and nuzzled against Teddy’s cheek in turn while he turned to further undo the buttons of Teddy’s shirt.  
  
            “Hmm...” Teddy responded, seeming to mostly be uttering that to indicate he’d heard. With Billy’s hands safely working at his shirt, he turned to do the same for Billy’s shirt, letting his fingers poke at the skin underneath it. He pulled away from that ear in favor of kissing Billy again.  
  
            Billy didn't completely undo Teddy's shirt, only as much as he needed so he could run his hands over Teddy's chest and stomach. He let himself be distracted by the kiss for a while, but he refrained from diving into it like before, instead letting Teddy take the initiative.  
  
            Not minding being let to set the pace, Teddy reached to rest one hand on the back of Billy’s neck, to keep him close as he tasted his lips and tongue in turn. His free hand worked more buttons open, and then pulled the shirt out of the pants to get them all open. He didn’t care that room service was supposed to get there soon, he just wanted to see Billy’s skin, touch it, run his tongue over it - it didn’t matter, so long as he’d get to do it soon.  
  
            He was losing his shirt, but Billy couldn’t be bothered by it. Not when he had Teddy’s tongue in his mouth, to lick and nibble and suckle on. There was a slight chill when his shirt was pulled out of his pants, but all he did was to wiggle in order to accommodate it. That way, Teddy could touch him more freely, right?  
            Thoughts of any kind, specifically about room service, couldn’t be farther from his mind as they were right then.  
  
            There was a hybrid sound of both desperation and impatience as Teddy wrestled the shirt fully out of Billy’s pants, then ran his hands up over his skin, pushing the shirt out of the way wherever he reached. He pushed it off Billy’s shoulders next and turned to apply gentle teasing kisses along his neck.  
  
            It was a wonderful development at the end of which Billy’s shirt found itself on the floor. He wasn’t even chilly, seeing how close and touchy-feely Teddy was. At least he was able to breathe freely again, a part of him thought before he turned to appreciate the teasing kisses and nibbles. He could feel Teddy’s impatience, but the fact the other still held back, gradually progressing instead of simply stripping him and pouncing was something that made a different sense of warmth spread through him. It somehow made the experience more delicious than it already was.  
  
            Progressing slower than usual was partially due to the fact that he had Billy all to himself, privately, with no curfew. He kissed down Billy’s chest, then sideways towards his shoulder before grumbling slightly to himself. Doing this standing up was getting tedious, and Teddy decided it was about time they hit the bed. He guided Billy back towards the bed and lowered him onto it, never letting much distance be put between them. His lips met Billy’s again as soon as they were lying down completely, Teddy half crouching over Billy.  
  
            Teddy’s touches were somewhat clumsy, and Billy moved willingly to the bed in order to rectify that wrongdoing. He let Teddy settle him down at first, but then moved back to lie properly on the bed, trusting Teddy would follow. Then Teddy was devouring his mouth, finally in a position where the contact could be this demanding and whole. Billy hardly minded, and in the meanwhile reached to try and help Teddy with that shirt by tugging it out of his pants. The rest of the buttons were soon undone, though Billy caressed more and more over still clothed areas, a sign of what was to come next.  
            The shirt? Eh, it was out of the way enough for the moment. He let it be.  
  
            Billy’s hands touched everywhere that counted, and Teddy made sure he didn’t stop, pressing down against any touch he particularly enjoyed. One of his hands drew meaningless patterns down Billy’s front until it reached his pants, at which point he let himself undo the first button. Teddy’s hand then moved back to hold his weight on the bed as he shifted lower to resume tasting Billy’s body. There was no discrimination between marked skin, chest or belly, nipples or any other sensitive area, he simply moved along the lines that made no sense, but were bound to make Billy squirm.  
  
            And squirm he did, and shiver, and let out the occasional moan whenever Teddy touched a spot that was particularly sensitive. Teddy was so unfairly pulling out of Billy’s reach, making it harder to touch him back. Billy tried to compensate and raised one knee so he could rub his leg against Teddy’s side.  
  
            There was a raised knee at his side, and Teddy smiled against Billy’s skin. He licked at his side, poking the mark he’d left at the rib-cage area with his tongue, before pulling back up to rest over him fully. He gave a small jerk of the hips against Billy’s middle, craving to feel him through those pants. In the meantime he leaned down to lick that sweet neck, enjoying the taste and texture he knew so well.  
  
            Teddy was back over him and Billy found himself smiling stupidly at the shift. He answered every time Teddy rubbed against him, rolling his hips up to better feel Teddy. The fabric of their pants was still in the way, but Billy found that fact to only add to the experience, thinking how much better it would feel once they got out of it.  
            “Do I still taste the same?” Billy asked in a fond whisper when Teddy ate up his neck. He let his hands run in the meanwhile over Teddy’s back, his hands tugging the shirt in random directions and running over skin he uncovered.  
  
            “mmhmm...” Teddy uttered affirmatively, nibbling on that skin before he pulled slightly back to answer verbally. “Delicious.” he remarked, kissing along that cheek and back towards Billy’s lips. It felt like this desire might be insatiable, but Teddy didn’t mind trying to sate it - and it appeared Billy was all too willing to give it a try too.  
  
            There was no need to answer that declaration, so Billy simply tasted Teddy back, all the while rubbing up against him. Teddy’s shirt slid between them uncomfortably, and he made a mental note to pull the annoying fabric away as soon as possible, but not yet - Teddy’s weight and warmth over him were simply too addictive.  
            Unfortunately for him, the next moment a knock came from the door, with a muffled declaration that it was room service, and that their order arrived.  
            Ugh, no; he wasn’t done kissing Teddy yet. Billy growled inwardly and placed a hand on the back of Teddy’s head, just in case his husband had any thoughts about breaking the kiss in the next twenty seconds or so.  
  
            The kiss was hot and messy and wet, and Teddy fully intended to continue kissing Billy for a long moment still, when a knock on the door made him pull back. Or rather - try to pull back, only to find a hand on the back of his head, urging him to stay close. Thus the kiss didn’t break immediately, but after a few prolonged moments of this, a repeated knock and a concerned call came from the other side of the door, and Teddy pulled back. He gave Billy an apologetic look, though most of that was clouded over with raw need. He haphazardly put order to his clothes, but didn’t button up anything.  
            Behind the door stood a young lady, not quite a teenager, but not much older than that, and she had a small cart with her. Teddy marked the way she eyed him nervously when he opened the door, tousled and a bit cranky at the disturbance, and forced on a small smile.  
            “Oh, right. We ordered stuff.” he said, as though reminding himself what she was doing there as he moved out of the way to let her push the cart into the room. He glanced over at Billy with a raised brow, but said nothing to him until the lady bowed her head and took her leave. He thanked her on her way out, and locked the door after she left.  
            Now. Where was he, he pondered, and looked down at himself. Oh. Right. He was going to devour Billy. That in mind, he walked back over to the bed, shedding his shirt on the way, and settled over him, not giving the new item in the room even the slightest hint of recognition.  
  
            The kiss wasn’t as satisfying as it should’ve been, if only because it wasn’t as long as Billy wanted it to be. Teddy left to deal with the interference and Billy remained lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. At the sound of the cart being wheeled in, Billy pushed himself up to a sitting position, both his hands on the mattress behind him for support. He had one upraised knee and that was how the stewardess found him when she glanced at the bedroom portion of the suite. Their eyes met for a moment before the woman looked away and then took her leave altogether.  
            Billy didn’t manage to be self conscious about the encounter. Teddy was heading back to the bed, and the hungry, intent look in his eyes made Billy forget all about other people and even a second ago, leaving only the here and now and Teddy and him. And right then Teddy was back against him, but Billy didn’t lie back down, instead reaching to run his hands over Teddy’s finally fully exposed torso.  
  
            Settled on the bed, a knee on either side of Billy’s thigh, Teddy leaned in to resume the kiss he had broken a moment ago.  
            “mm...” Teddy uttered, tasting Billy’s lips and closing his eyes. “Could do this all night...” he admitted, but seemed to have other plans he wanted to accomplish by the time night was out.  
  
            “Really...” Billy panted softly against Teddy’s lips between nibbles and meshing of lips and tongues. He rested one of his hands on Teddy’s shoulder, and slowly guided it down Teddy’s chest. “ _Just_ this? And here I was hoping-” His fingers reached a nipple, and he toyed with it for a moment with his fingertips before he pinched just enough to draw a reaction from Teddy. “For something _funner_.” He concluded and gave Teddy a daring look.  
  
            Billy’s ministrations did indeed draw a reaction from Teddy. A growl and an arch of his back at the pinch, then a dangerous glare which held all the promise he could convey in a look. He pressed one of his hands flat against Billy’s chest and pushed him back onto the bed.  
            “If you insist.” he said, though it was clear he’d been planning to do this anyway. Once more, Teddy started kissing down Billy’s body. The pants were as undone as he’d left them, and he resumed working on that until he could easily push the item down. He shifted down Billy’s body until he had the pants gathered at the ankles, at which point he sighed at the presence of those shoes, and turned to remove them.  
  
            “I insist.” Billy purred back with half a snicker and let Teddy push him down on the mattress. Teddy’s lips and hands were everywhere again, almost succeeding in hiding the fact Billy was rapidly losing more clothing items. He actually laughed when Teddy pulled off his shoes, but by then Billy was up again and shifted to crouch in front of Teddy, not seeming to mind he was down to only his underwear and socks. Oh well, those were easy enough to remove, anyway.  
            “I also insist you slow down a bit-” Billy purred when he pulled closer, and in a motion that was fluid and natural reached to begin undoing Teddy’s pants. “And let me play, too.”  
  
            “Go ahead.” Teddy said with a chuckle in response, straightening up so that Billy could have proper access to his pants. This air between them was making him grin stupidly, but he didn’t mind.  
            “Just don’t take too long... You know how I get if you deny me for too long...” he half warned, though the tone was clearly an amused one. Both his hands rested on Billy’s shoulders in the meantime, reluctant to let go.  
  
            “Im~pa~tient~” Billy purred in a sing-along voice with his eyes set on Teddy’s face. The pants were undone soon enough and he tugged both them and underwear lower down Teddy’s thighs, then lower still until he let them drop the rest of the way down to his ankles. With his hands finally free,  Billy let them roam over Teddy’s front while he kept looking at his face with quite the love-struck look. After a moment of appreciating the feel of Teddy’s front, Billy reached his hands towards his back, half hugging him as he pressed closer, his chin resting against Teddy’s chest.  
            This _was_ nice and swell, but Teddy did ask him not to stall for too long, and despite being a tease, Billy wasn’t fond of keeping Teddy waiting. His hands trailed lower over Teddy’s back until he could thoroughly fondle Teddy’s rear. A low hum passed through Billy’s lips, but then he turned to put his mouth to better use. Being licked and kissed all over by Teddy _was_ a favorable pastime, but Teddy had quite the unique, tempting flavor himself, and what better way to reacquaint himself with it than by returning the favor?  
  
            While Billy re-acquainted himself with Teddy’s taste and feel, Teddy kicked his shoes off and shook the pants out of the way. He made an appreciative sound when a hand cupped his ass and pressed forward as best as he could. His hands, in the meantime, made their way down Billy’s back, touching and teasing.  
            “Like it?” he asked absently at one point.  
  
            “Mmmmyeah...” Billy purred against the end of Teddy’s rib-cage before he kissed his way upward again. “I swear, you taste better-” He paused in favor of nibbling towards a nipple, and let his breath caress it first. One hand remained over Teddy’s ass while the other trailed down over his thigh, reaching down to his knee before trailing upwards over the inner thigh. “Every time I do this.” Billy panted at last and glanced up at Teddy before finally wrapping his lips around that perky nipple and suckling fondly.  
  
            Teddy watched Billy’s every movement with intent focus. He enjoyed the teases and touches, but the way Billy played with him tended to become unfair, and he rested a knee against the bed when those naughty lips did that to his nipple. His fingers pressed against Billy’s skin and pulled as he made a small sound.  
            “You definitely tease more, every time you do this.” he commented idly, finally reaching one hand to ruffle Billy’s hair while the other still held on nice and firm.  
  
            It was true, but Billy couldn’t help himself. Not when he had Teddy’s body to himself, with both permission and chance to do with it as he pleased. He let out an affirmative hum against Teddy’s nipple before he let go of it, only to press a kiss over it the next moment.  
            “If that’s a complaint... I can always _stop_.” Billy replied almost conversationally, if not for the breathlessness with which he spoke. His hand crept higher up Teddy’s thigh, but he slowed it down before he touched anywhere of true interest, as though to accommodate his words.  
  
            “It isn’t, and if you stop...” Teddy’s voice was nearly shaking by this point with the tease at his thigh. “It’ll only mean I can do what I want with _you_.” he said, trying to regain a conversational tone as well, to level with Billy’s.  
            “And I’m sure there’s some stuff you still want to do before we get there.” he finally added.  
  
            Leaving himself at Teddy’s mercy did have its merits, but Billy wasn’t ready to give up on the flavor and texture under his tongue, or  that look in Teddy’s eyes or the way the other shivered so pleasantly under the treatment.  
            “Hm... well, now that you mentioned it...” He purred against Teddy’s chest, relishing how his heartbeat seemed to pick up even further when Billy trailed his hand higher still and gently ran his fingertips between Teddy’s entrance and sac. “There _are_ some things I’d like to do to you.” He licked his lips then, as though to demonstrate what he meant.  
  
            That small display, connected with Billy’s bolder touches made Teddy shudder and let out a small gasp. His fingers ran through Billy’s hair again and he shook his head, feigning innocence.  
            “Like what, Bee?” he asked, urging him on as he scraped his deft fingers over Billy’s back. “Tell me...” he uttered next in a whispered, almost begging tone.  
  
            Billy enjoyed the innocent caress for a moment and he looked at Teddy adoringly before his smile took on a slightly sly quality.  
            “Nah, pass.” He purred as he began descending over Teddy’s body, his mouth trailing invisible paths over Teddy’s chest and stomach. He ran a finger once around Teddy’s entrance before shifting his attention more to the front, and he gently trailed his fingertips over Teddy’s sac, applying just enough pressure for it to feel nice.  
            “After all, _some_ things-” Billy added as he moved his other hand from Teddy’s ass forward to rest at first over Teddy’s thigh while he himself shifted over the bed, allowing him to have better access to Teddy’s rather obvious arousal. “Are better _shown_ than told.” And with that he fell silent, his eyes sliding half closed when he pressed his lips to the underside of Teddy’s cock. He stayed unmoving at first, and then spread repeated, brief kisses, lips trailing up and down the length.  
  
            The way Billy was touching him was one thing. Teddy might’ve been able to keep remotely quiet at that, but when lips made contact with his dick, a low sound left him. Low and breathless and needy. He knew where this was going - he’s been expecting it to go this way for a while now, but teasing was nothing next to the real thing. The real thing being those lips at his dick, which grew harder at the mere thought, combined with that sensation.  
  
            There wasn’t any better proof that Teddy was enjoying himself than the fact he grew harder and hotter against Billy’s lips. It made Billy smile wider and he moved his hand from Teddy’s thigh closer to the center.  
            “Yeah-” He breathed, letting the warm air caress Teddy’s sensitive skin. A lone kiss was placed over the head of Teddy’s need as Billy let that hand tease the base. “I like doing this too.” He snickered, but the next moment took Teddy in his mouth, first the head but then gradually more as he slid his head downward.  
  
            A set of gasps accompanied Billy’s words, and when lips closed around the head of Teddy cock, his fingers flexed in Billy’s hair. The next moment he let go of his head in favor of resting both hands on Billy’s shoulders - he needed the support, as the more Billy took of him, the weaker his knees got.  
            “Billy...” he gasped, but didn’t have anything to add to that. More? Faster? Those would be wasted words, as Billy was moving in confident, fluid motions over him. Oh it felt so good... Wet and hot and the hint of teeth every couple of returns sparked a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach.  
  
            Billy didn’t see the need to change anything. He kept to the basics, sucking somewhat demandingly and let himself use his tongue. Every once in a while he even used his teeth, just to drag that extra loud moan out of Teddy. His fingers wrapped around the rest of Teddy’s member and he moved his hand in time with his mouth, tending to as much of Teddy as he could at once.  
            There was no denying this was turning Billy on more than what he was comfortable with, but they could deal with that later. Right now Teddy was making the most beautiful sounds, and Billy wanted nothing but to hear more of them.  
  
            Moans were indeed falling from Teddy’s lips in succession, and with the way Billy was going, Teddy feared he might lose it at any moment. When he got dangerously close, he tapped Billy’s shoulder, pushing him back, off his hard-on lest it’d be too close to contain.  
            “Billy wait... Wait...” he gasped, looking down into his eyes. “Too... This is too one sided...” he complained and licked his lips, reaching down between them to tug at the elastic band of Billy’s underwear. “Let me taste you too...” he requested.  
  
            The last thing Billy was expecting was resistance, but still he was pushed away the next moment. It wasn’t violent or painful, just firm and insistent, and Billy looked up at Teddy with worry and confusion. Only then Teddy explained himself, and Billy felt the oddest mixture of endearment and need wash over him. He gulped before nodding and reached to hold Teddy’s hand.  
            “Then get up here and we’ll taste each other.”  
  
            It was a feeling not unlike urgency that took over when Billy spoke. Teddy nodded his head and climbed back onto the bed. His hands fumbled with the fabric still adorning Billy’s body in a nearly desperate need to get it off and out of the way. It was a relief to have some assistance in this, and with that last item removed, Teddy spared not a second before reaching to grab Billy’s member. He palmed it lovingly as he shifted to lay in a way that would allow him to taste Billy, but at the same time would allow Billy to do the same for him.  
  
            Billy licked his lips when Teddy climbed onto the bed, and he ran his hand over whatever limb was within reach when Teddy settled on the mattress. He moved easily when Teddy stripped him bare, but before he could do anything more Teddy was touching him, the act making Billy realize just how desperately needy he already was. That was true for the both of them, though, he knew well and forced himself to move, to go back where he was mere moments ago, with his face buried in Teddy’s crotch.  
  
            Teddy used his tongue first, moistening the head and a bit more on all sides before he licked his lips. He then bowed his head forward, taking Billy into his mouth, slow, but never stopping the motion until he’d taken him in as far as he could. Billy’s face in his crotch was quite the distraction, but he held his ground, tongue lapping over that hard-on in his mouth.  
  
            Billy was torn, the way he usually was when they partook in this particular activity. On one hand, he wanted to let go, to enjoy Teddy’s ministrations as much as he could, while on the other hand, he had half a mind to tell Teddy to stop because he was trying to _work_.  
            It was part of the awkward charm he found in it, but opted not to dwell on it for that much longer. Instead, Billy picked up where he left off, with the head of Teddy’s erection in his mouth, and a hand tending to the rest of it. He put his other hand to good use as well, running it over the back of Teddy’s thigh and ass. Oooh, that ass  <3 He fondled it when he wasn’t too distracted by the treatment Teddy was applying on him.  
  
            This sort of activity made Teddy’s nerve ends tickle in the most alluring way. Every time Billy took more of him he shivered, every increased suction was making him groan. The best part was, that simply doing the same to Billy was pushing at the knot in his belly. There were times he thought he could climax just from sucking him off, but when they were doing it to each other, he wasn’t sure he could compose himself long enough to not cum in Billy’s mouth.  
            And that thought made a throb of anticipation run through him.  
  
            Every sound Teddy made added a pleasant vibration to the treatment, and Billy found himself losing control enough to buck into Teddy’s mouth every once in a while. He was intent on finishing what he started, though, and so Billy forced himself to concentrate, intently moving his head up and down Teddy’s need. Lips, tongue, teeth, he used everything, applying them in all the ways he already knew Teddy liked and appreciated.  
  
            The bucking of hips on Billy’s side forced that erection deeper into his mouth, and it poked at the back of his throat, but instead of triggering a gag reflex, it made Teddy swallow around Billy in a profoundly aroused way, and his eyes fell closed.  
            His own hips were bucking forward, but he controlled the motions - as best as he could - so as to not accidentally choke Billy. It wasn’t going to last, though, not with that full assault, not when teeth scraped over him in a mock dangerous way.  
            “mmg...” Teddy groaned around Billy’s member, and that was the only warning he was going to give before he climaxed.  
  
            Billy kept a hand on Teddy’s thigh, and it helped when Teddy began bucking his hips, an action Billy knew was imminent and all around welcome. What followed next was also not unexpected as Billy noticed the salty taste that spread over his tongue, and the unique texture that accompanied it. Billy let himself suck a bit harder then, not minding the strain on his mouth as he knew Teddy wouldn’t last much longer.  
            True enough, that groan came the next moment and Teddy climaxed, spilling his essence inside Billy’s mouth. Billy accepted as much as he could, swallowing the thick substance and proceeding to lick Teddy clean. Knowing he could bring Teddy to this was always a source of joy and pride for Billy, and right then it mixed with the physical pleasure, leaving him a bit lightheaded. Satisfied with his work, he kissed Teddy’s cock one last time before he let himself slump on the mattress.  
            With his attention no longer divided, everything Teddy did seemed to be much more intense, and Billy bit onto his lower lip as he shuddered. Oh, Teddy certainly was trying to repay the favor...  
  
            Teddy was practically moaning through his climax around Billy’s erection, never for a second pulling back. He was shuddering all over, and the sensation was so strong, he wasn’t even sure if he had full control over his mouth, but as the elation slowly subsided, there was a gentle kind of contact that kept him there.  
            If he could smile around that organ in his mouth he would’ve, but instead his lips merely stretched a bit. That reminded him of his own task, and he resumed it with full vigour, pushing Billy to lay on his back. This allowed a much easier access for Teddy, who soon enough reached to fondle Billy’s sac as he sucked him harder.  
  
            Billy let Teddy move him as he saw fit, and he settled on his back with a pant. Despite having just climaxed, Teddy didn’t stop for a moment, and if anything, seemed more intent to bring Billy to a similar state of satisfaction. Billy gave himself up to the treatment completely, enjoying every last ministration and gesture.  
            The appearance of that hand actually caught Billy by surprise, and he bucked his hips again without much self restraint.  
            “Aah! Te- Teddy--!” Billy cried out, eyes open barely a slit. He held one fist to his forehead while the other hand gripped onto the bed-covers. He struggled for breath between one pleased sound and another. Oooh, this... wasn’t going to last half as long as he’d like it to.  
  
            In a way, Teddy was still enjoying his climax - because he was still doing this oh-so-sexy _thing_ to Billy’s dick. He let himself massage the sac in his palm as he hastened his movement, applying himself wholly for the sake of Billy’s enjoyment.  
            Ever so often, he let his fingers stray towards the back, though, pressing along the gentle skin between Billy’s entrance and the sac.  
  
            Now _that_ was an unfair, dirty trick, completely against the rules, utterly -- wonderful and glorious, and Billy’s voice hitched in his throat as he spread his legs farther.  
            “That’s- cheat- Haaa-” He trailed off and shut his eyes, beyond words. Teddy was touching all the right places in all the right ways, and Billy didn’t want to fight it even if he could. Besides, the night was still somewhat young, right?  
            There was no stopping it once he reached that mind-set, and Billy felt himself lose control over his own body. Teddy demanded one thing and one thing only out of him, and he obliged with a bucking of his hips and a low, honest sound that left him unhindered.  
  
            Those sounds, along with Billy’s uncontrolled motions and that unique flavor that hit Teddy’s tongue all let Teddy know well in advance that Billy was just about to get there. It soon enough happened, and Teddy could practically feel Billy letting go under him as the hot substance filled his mouth. He swallowed it easily enough, though some of it did manage to slide down Billy’s shaft instead.  
            After a long moment more of bobbing his head, making sure to let Billy descend from that peak slowly, he slid his lips off of Billy’s cock, choosing instead to lick along its sides, cleaning it and relishing the pulse that still lingered there.  
  
            For a long moment Billy noticed very few things. Like how good he felt, or how warm and loving Teddy’s mouth still was, or how sickeningly lucky Billy was.  
            When Teddy let go of him, he first let out a pant, followed by a sigh. Teddy still insisted to spoil him, making Billy moan weakly. He was panting heavily but that didn’t stop him from reaching the hand not against his face down for Teddy to take, a silent invitation for the other to pull up and rest against him.  
  
            Teddy finally deemed Billy clean. Luckily, he had Billy’s hand reaching over for him by that point, and he took it, turning around to lay down next to him, face to face. He smiled at him for a long moment, not saying anything and still holding onto that hand. His free hand reached down to grope Billy’s softening member gently.  
            “How weird will it sound if I told you...” Teddy uttered in a soft tone, kissing the tip of Billy’s nose lightly, “... that I love your cock...” he asked eventually. The smile on his face was pleased and lovestruck. “And... your lips?”  
  
            There was a warm, welcoming smile on Billy’s lips, but it wavered slightly when Teddy reached to touch him again, taking full advantage of the fact every last cell in Billy’s body was highly sensitive. It went well with the less-than-romantic question, but Billy could only laugh at it in a somewhat distracted manner. He turned his head sideways to properly look at Teddy and reached to return the favor, his hand moving over Teddy’s abdomen.  
            “Well... given how I like those parts of you, too? I think you’re in the clear.” He answered at last, looking Teddy with an equal amount of elated affection and satisfaction.  
  
            Teddy nodded once at Billy’s answer, smiling, and then, without warning, pulled closer to kiss Billy flat on the lips. He wanted to taste it, himself on Billy’s tongue, in every corner of that sweet, hot mouth of his.  
  
            Billy managed an awkward growl against Teddy’s lips, but he resigned himself to the act the next moment. His eyes slid close and his hand rose to bury in Teddy’s hair, keeping him close. It was a most peculiar mixture of flavors indeed, and he let out a small sound when he tasted himself on Teddy’s lips.  
  
            A long moment of that followed, until Teddy felt he’d had enough. He pulled slightly back to look into Billy’s eyes and pressed closer, letting an arm drape across his chest.  
            “Tasty.” he commented absently, cuddling a bit against him. He would do more, soon, when they’ve recovered some semblance of energy.  
  
            Billy licked his lips when the kiss was broken and he turned to watch Teddy silently, enjoying his laid back expression. Billy’s hand was still buried in the blond locks, and he let himself apply a gentle massage over Teddy’s scalp.  
            “You too.” He answered that one-word statement. “ _All_ of you.”  
  
            There was an absent bite of the lower lip at that, and Teddy nodded his head against the side of Billy’s. He sniffed that scent that was Billy, and nuzzled the side of his head gently.  
            “Mm... Maybe next round we’ll... Do something interesting, too?” he asked.  
  
            “Define ‘interesting’.” Billy purred and entangled their legs. Ah, it was pure bliss; he was content, comfortable, and had Teddy against him. And the best of all - the knowledge they were going to get busy again as soon as they were both up to it.  
            Was this shaping up to be the best night of his life or what?  



	14. Chapter 14

            If it were up to Teddy - and in part, it was - then yes, this was to be the best night in Billy's life. Teddy hummed slowly, almost lazily as he let his fingers trail Billy’s front, poking the marks he had access to.  
            "Oh... Maybe something from the room-service cart could give us ideas..." he suggested, flicking a nipple lightly.  
  
            The look in Billy’s eyes was unfocused as he let himself enjoy the gentle teases.  
            "That’s nice..." He practically purred when Teddy’s fingers teased his nipple, but he managed to gather enough coherency the next moment. "I mean, a nice _idea_." Gulping, he tilted his head as best he could to glance at the abandoned cart.  
            "Looks like they brought us a lot of stuff, huh. Too bad-" He trailed off in favor of shifting a bit so he could wrap an arm around Teddy’s waist. "It’s so far away." And he had no intention of pulling away any time soon.  
  
            The smile on Teddy’s face felt fixed, because Teddy was so happy to be doing this. So rarely did they get the chance to play with each other like this without worrying about anyone from the family interrupting, or about anyone trying to take over the world. He cherished every moment, kissing the side of Billy’s face gently and pulling him closer against him.  
            "We’ll look into it." Teddy answered regarding the cart, "but.. maybe in a little while." he was too warm and cuddly right then to actually move.  
  
            "A while sounds good." Billy agreed as he let himself enjoy the affectionate treatment. There was a silly, fond smile plastered over his lips and he pulled closer so as to rub his nose against Teddy’s.  
            "I like it here, like this. Would hate it if we moved."  
  
            Teddy nodded lightly, not wanting to pull too far from the nose-rubbing. The initial heated wave they had fallen into was finally gone, making way for a most comfortable, quiet atmosphere between them. Billy was right about not wanting to move - it would ruin that moment completely.  
            "We’re not moving, sweetheart." Teddy said, only mildly self-conscious about calling Billy that. "Staying right here... just like this... Is _just_ fine for us." at least for a few more moments.  
  
            The endearing nickname made Billy’s eyes widen and his cheeks paint a bit further. The tone Teddy used made his tummy feel warm and fluttery, and a pleasant tingle of happiness spread through him. Well, all things considered, they _were_ eligible to calling each other things like that, weren’t they?  
            "Couldn’t agree more..." Billy hummed softly, and after a moment, chose to add - " _Honey_."  
  
            With his eyes closed, Teddy chuckled at that and shook his head slightly, bumping their noses together gently whenever he did.  
            "Was it that cheesy?" he asked, meaning the nickname he’d used for Billy.  
  
            "Nope." Billy objected softly. "Hey, I meant it." He continued and rubbed his lips against Teddy’s. "You’re just _that_ sweet."  
  
            Teddy turned that touch of lips into a kiss, just for the sake of it, and when he pulled back and met Billy’s eyes.  
            "Well, you _are_ a sweetheart, so..." he reasoned.  
  
            Billy pursed his lips and nodded in acceptance. He pulled closer for a soft, longer kiss before sliding from under Teddy. He sat up on the mattress and for a long moment still ran his hand over Teddy’s back and side.  
            "You’re lucky you’re you, or I’d have argued against that statement." Billy snickered and leaned down to nuzzle against Teddy’s hair. He then proceeded to plant a kiss on the top of his head. "Now, I’ll be right back. Try not to miss me too much."  
            Granted, all he did was push himself up (quite reluctantly, mind) so he could wheel the cart closer to the bed, to spare them any more such interruptions.  
  
            Teddy turned over to lay on his back when Billy moved away, and chuckled at the missing-Billy comment, and reached after him.  
            "So long as you don’t go too far..." Teddy answered quietly, mentally shaking away the rest of that sentence. _‘where I can’t find you and help you’_ would be a really bad thing to say right then, when they were having such a peaceful air between them.  
            "What do we have here, anyway?" he asked when the cart was wheeled over, turning to look at it.  
  
            Billy was back the next moment, wheeling the cart back _carefully_ so as to not spill anything. He smiled down at Teddy before settling back down on the bed, and then ran his hand over Teddy’s front while he examined the cart’s offerings.  
            "Sandwiches, fruit, sodas and light drinks, pancakes and strawberries, a coffee jug and a tea set..." He ran his eyes over the various bottles of syrup that also stood on the cart and made a mental note of those. Those would come in handy.  
            "Maybe we should’ve come hungry." Billy snickered before reaching for the cups set on a tray. "You in the mood for some coffee, dear?" He asked then, his voice as neutral as he could keep it. He mostly wanted to see how the word felt over his lips. He liked it, was the final conclusion.  
  
            "I did come hungry." Teddy answered plainly at first, though admittedly, he wasn’t talking about food. Next, he watched over Billy’s side.  
            "And yes, please." he said regarding the coffee. He liked being called that, it felt intimate.  
  
            Good, because Billy meant it like that.  
            Billy turned then to prepare the coffee, mixing the black liquid with sugar and milk according to the way he knew they each liked it. The aroma was strong and pleasant, and he let out an approving hum before reaching to run a hand through Teddy’s hair.  
            "Come on, up. It’d be a waste to spill this, drinking while lying down."  
  
            "Right..." Teddy answered, eyes closing momentarily at the touch to his hair. He shifted over the next moment, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for what he figured was his coffee mug - given that Billy took his already.  
            "Thanks darling." he said then with a silly grin on his face and leaned over to kiss Billy’s cheek, then took a sip. A soft sound left him. That was some good stuff right there. He understood why Billy didn’t want him to spill this on the bed.  
  
            The adoring coo, along with the kiss to his cheek made Billy close his eyes, and he relished that word’s echo as it bounced in his mind for a good moment. It was accompanied by a generous sip from his coffee, and he hummed around a mouthful before swallowing it and licking his lips.  
            "Is the coffee the way you like it, _lover_?" Billy purred and felt his cheeks go a bit darker at the nickname. It was obvious from Teddy’s expression and approving sounds he didn’t manage to ruin the drink, but still he asked, if only for the chance to use another endearment. Quite satisfied, Billy leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss over Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
            "It’s perfect." Teddy said, reaching over to pat Billy’s head. That last nickname made something in his belly shift, and he reached that hand down, next, to pat himself carefully. Was he getting aroused from Billy calling him that? That... had to be some kind of deprivation. Though he wasn’t exactly deprived, so it made him look down curiously.  
"Not sure if it’s a good or a bad sign," he muttered, "but that pet-name just...." he said, pointing at himself and glancing over to Billy with a raised brow.  
  
            The pat to the head was nice, and Billy closed his eyes before turning back to his drink. It made him miss the moment Teddy reached down to touch himself. He opened his eyes next when Teddy spoke again and followed his gaze.  
            Oh. Fascinating.  
            "Well... in _that_ case-" Billy purred and leaned a bit closer, rubbing their shoulders together and giving Teddy an intent look. "Maybe I should call you that more often."  
  
            "Heh.. Maybe." Teddy responded and turned back to his coffee. "But only in private." he requested and took a few sips. mm... tasty stuff. He had to concentrate on that so as to resume some normality. After all, he couldn’t expect Billy to be up for another round so quickly, could he now?  
  
            Sadly, Billy needed a while longer to recover, what with being a human being, while Teddy... was not. Billy didn’t mind it, knowing that’s just the way things were between them, and instead let himself be flattered by how much power his words had over Teddy - and that was _without_ using his powers.  
            "Obviously." He said and casually ran his knuckles over Teddy’s thigh. "I’d hate it if anyone else saw you looking so adorable." Both for his expression, and other reactions, obvious or not.  
  
            A short nod of the head was offered to that, and he chuckled at the remark about him being adorable. His hand ventured to meet Billy’s and twine their fingers together.  
            "Well, if you call this adorable..." he said with a shrug and finished his coffee. The mug was placed on the cart and Teddy turned to inspect the many goodies room service had brought them. mm...  
            "Those pancakes look tasty." he said.  
  
            Adorable, and beautiful, and sexy, but Billy opted not to tease more, and instead turned his attention back to the cart. The pancakes _did_ look promising, and he wondered idly if they could eat them without creating too much of a mess.  
            Then it boiled down to whether or not they _wanted_ to avoid that.  
            "They do." Billy admitted and placed his cup on the cart before pulling the plate with the pancakes closer. "What syrup are you in the mood for? We have-- chocolate and maple."  
  
            "I’ll have to go with chocolate." Teddy answered, and eyed the syrup bottles. Hmm... He could think of other things to use those on, but later. after the night-snack, and when Billy’d settle down finally.  
  
            "Sounds good." Billy agreed and reached for the empty plates that were on the cart. He spread the pancakes between them, glancing occasionally at Teddy’s nether regions. He blushed lightly whenever he did.  
            "Tell me when to stop." He hummed, throwing pancakes back and forth.  
  
            "Stop." Teddy said when he felt there were enough pancakes on his plate. He reached for the chocolate syrup and started spreading it over one of the pancakes and then placed the bottle in easy reach for Billy. He ignored the blush for now, because thinking about it would get him turned on, and he wanted to concentrate - at least for a short while.  
  
            Billy applied a hefty amount of the dark substance over his own plate and then carefully recapped the bottle before putting it back on the tray. He only used the fork and knife to cut the pancakes to smaller, holdable slices. This was _bound_ to get messy, but with the lazy, comfortable air that hung around them, he just couldn’t bring himself to care.  
            "Nom nom nom." He muttered while he chewed, seeming rather satisfied with the snack.  
  
            Teddy in the meantime dove in for the chocolate covered pancake. He knew that way his face’d get all sticky and the corners of his mouth adorned with chocolate syrup, but he didn’t mind - he could clean it later, and there was nothing more enjoyable in the food department, than eating with one’s hands.  
            "mmhmm." he uttered in response to Billy’s nomming sounds.  
  
            It was inevitable, really. Before long their plates were empty, and their faces and hands - a mess. Billy couldn’t really help but laugh at the sight of Teddy’s face smeared with chocolate, even when he knew he didn’t look any better himself. He licked his own hands in a futile attempt to clean them, refusing to go and simply wash it off without a fight. Oh, and there was so much syrup, it would just be a waste...  
            Even though that _would_ let them see the bathroom finally... oh, dilemma.  
  
            The way Billy licked his lips and fingers was _sinful_. Teddy watched him intently, and then looked at his own hands - he wasn’t much better off than Billy was, and he chuckled as he tried to lick his hands clean too. He was severely self conscious about doing this, but the only alternative he could think of was to smear the stuff on Billy and then lick it off him and he didn’t know how well that would be taken at that point.  
  
            Billy was watching Teddy as he tried to clean himself, and found that Teddy had his full attention. It was that touch of a blush under the chocolate smeared over his skin, those lips and elusive tongue moving in all those teasing ways that were so distracting, and the look in Teddy’s eyes that was both heated and bashful, creating the most adorable glance. He ended up digging his teeth lightly into his finger before deciding to do something more than just ogle Teddy.  
            Pushing himself off the bed, Billy rounded the cart and settled down on Teddy’s other side, away from the plates. Then, in the most natural, casual manner, he ran a dirty finger down Teddy’s cheek, right next to his ear.  
            "Oh look, you missed a spot." Billy hummed almost conversationally before he leaned closer to lick Teddy’s cheek and ear clean.  
  
            Billy’s movement was registered immediately, and Teddy followed him with his eyes, and though he wasn’t expecting that advancement, he wasn’t entirely surprised, either.  
            "Wha-Billy!" He half exclaimed when dirty fingers trailed his skin, but his eyes slid closed when Billy licked him clean. That had to have been illegally hot. He let out an undignified sound and pulled away.  
            "What the..." he asked, staring into Billy’s face for a long moment, and then took on the assault and reached his chocolate coated fingers to run over Billy’s torso.  
  
            Billy licked his lips when Teddy pulled away, and gave him a rather hungry look.  
            "What, we talked about it. You’re on the menu." He purred before glancing down at Teddy’s hand, which was busy smearing chocolate all over him. Well, he couldn’t say he didn’t see that one coming.  
            "I’m _not_... or originally wasn’t, at least." Billy added in an amused voice with a quirked brow.  
  
            "Change in plan." Teddy said, then an idea struck him. "I think I’ll just..." he turned to draw a set of lines over Billy’s body, it was sort of like a connect the dots game, only Teddy played it with the marks he’d left on Billy’s body. He was planning to follow suit with his lips and tongue, but for a moment just stared at his handiwork.  
            "You look like a treat." he said in a tone he was surprised to hear coming out of him.  
  
            Billy didn’t mind the sudden change in plans, and leaned back to allow Teddy easier reach. It wasn’t long before he realized what game Teddy was playing, and Billy chuckled breathlessly in amusement. Teddy’s touch was deliberate and pleasant, and was slowly stirring Billy’s body out of the state of content and lazy relaxation he was in since they pleasured each other. He was left with chocolate marks all over his body, and couldn’t wait until Teddy cleaned it off.  
            "Then I guess it’s time for _dessert_." Billy purred and reached to pull Teddy’s hand to his lips. He then suckled lazily on two fingers that still had traces of chocolate syrup on them.  
  
            There were some places Teddy couldn’t reach with Billy sitting down the way he did, but that didn’t matter. He reached all the places he could and then pulled closer to kiss Billy for a long moment, simply enjoying the contact. He was planning to start licking the stuff off him - but in a little while.  
  
            The kiss was sweet and chocolate-tainted, and Billy hummed into Teddy’s mouth. There was a sort of hunger and demand to the way Teddy was kissing him, and that made Billy shiver with delight at what he knew was coming.  
            Being licked clean all over by Teddy... there were certainly worse things he could’ve been put through.  
  
            The kiss broke the next moment, and Teddy hummed momentarily before he leaned in to lick at Billy’s neck, where chocolate was smeared over a nearly-healed mark. He lapped at the skin and kissed it, not aiming only to clean it, but also to lavish love onto it. He took his time, enjoying the combination of the taste of skin and chocolate mixed together. And if he suckled on the spot at times, that’s no one’s business but his and Billy’s.  
  
            Billy tried meeting Teddy’s eyes when the kiss was broken, but Teddy’s attention was already directed elsewhere. Billy didn’t mind, and instead tilted his head so to allow Teddy better, easier access to the first mark. Now, Billy was caressed by Teddy in this manner before, but right then there was an added effort, a sort of warm affection that was conveyed that made Billy feel tingly inside and quite precious. It made him eager to return the favor but he had no desire to stop Teddy, at least, not yet. He was still, after all, so very dirty.  
  
            Teddy noted how pliable Billy had become, and how he let him lick and taste, and he took his time, trailing along the line of chocolate he had made, leading him on towards the mark he had left on Billy’s side. before reaching it, though, he stalled, teasing a nipple with both lips and teeth and a tongue.  
  
            Billy did love Teddy’s lips, he thought absently as Teddy tasted him thoroughly and seemed to enjoy himself as much as Billy did. The treatment this time was relatively slow and gentle, but still Billy found himself shivering in delight every now and then, especially when Teddy found his nipple and did all those precious, maddening things to it.  
            "That feels real nice, Tee." Billy cooed with mild admiration as he tilted his head forward to try and sniff at Teddy’s hair.  
  
            "Hmm." Teddy answered his acknowledgement of what Billy had said. He stayed at the nipple area for a long moment more, teasing the other nipple as well, for the sake of both taking it that slow, and of equality, of course.  
            This didn’t last that long, though, because the next moment, Teddy was advancing lower towards the mark on Billy’s side. He didn’t let his touch become too light, so as to avoid tickling him, but rather made it a present touch, one that BIlly could enjoy.  
  
            As much as Teddy tried, some parts of Billy’s body were still more sensitive, and he squirmed on occasion. He reached a hand for Teddy’s hair, but stopped in time, remembering his hands were still a chocolatey mess. Billy smeared the substance over Teddy’s back, instead, an idle smile on his lips just when Teddy reached the mark on his side.  
            "Let me know when you want to kiss the other ones, too." Billy purred with half a snicker. "I’ll move."  
  
            Chocolate smeared over his back, and Teddy smiled against Billy’s stomach. That would have to be either washed off or cleaned away by other means, but it would have to wait. He chuckled when Billy spoke, puffing warm breath over wet skin.  
            "Alright." he said steadily enough and moved on, now licking down that side towards Billy’s hip-bone. The next mark he was aiming for was to be followed by some more attention to a part of Billy’s body that was, by then, already hard and straining for attention again, so Teddy was stalling. Teddy’s lips traced the sweet trails on Billy’s skin until he stopped over the mark on Billy’s inner thigh.  
  
            The lower Teddy went, the more excitement and anticipation coursed through Billy. He shifted over the bed, crawling deeper over the mattress so that Teddy could reach wherever he wanted, and before long Billy had the other’s head between his thighs. That left Billy panting and a bit restless, but he bit his lip, refraining from asking for anything.  
            Stalling almost always did make it better, and seeing how he already came not that long ago, he accepted his fate without complaint. And what did he have to complain about, he thought and let out a small sound when Teddy did... _something_ unfair that felt particularly _good_.  
  
            Admittedly, Teddy _was_ playing a bit unfair. He nuzzled against Billy’s sac and gave it a small tug with his lips. He was going to postpone giving Billy’s erection the attention it needed for a bit longer, as he pushed his thighs up until he had access to the mark he’d left on his ass. Billy’s backside was as cute as always, and the mark seemed to have nearly healed completely, but he found it alright, and gave it a decent nibble.  
  
            Teddy’s actions were more than just ‘a bit’ unfair, and Billy was moaning the next moment. He found himself mostly lying on the bed by then, legs spread and raised as he leaned back on his elbows.  
             "You really... like that one, don’t you?" He asked, meaning the mark Teddy left there, where no one else but him could see it.  
  
            "This one..." Teddy uttered and gave that bum a thorough lick, "And this one." he added, returning to the mark on Billy’s thigh. That one was so close to Billy’s dick it was marvelous. "but I _love_ this." he concluded, finally turning to take that hard-on in his mouth once more. He knew he’d said that not too long ago already, but the situation called for it, didn’t it?  
            This time, however, Teddy didn’t give Billy a full, elaborate blowjob. He had better plans as he pulled back after only taking him in all the way once.  
  
            He should’ve seen that reply coming, really, but Billy was busy being even further turned on by Teddy’s ministrations. And then Teddy took him in as much as he could, leaving Billy certain he was going to black-out due to the sudden intensity of the contact.  
            Intensity that was replaced with cold loneliness, and Billy found himself staring up at Teddy with plea and confusion.  
            "Ted?"  
  
            "Hold on Bee, I just need to..." Teddy muttered as he pulled away and reached for the drawer-case that stood next to the bed. _If_ there was any supply for what he was planning to do, it would have be there. He was pleasantly surprised to find several colorful tubes resting in the first drawer one next to the other. Most were scented, and some were even edible, if he were to judge by their labels. He took a plain one for the time being and settled back between Billy’s thighs.  
  
            Billy followed Teddy with his eyes and soon understood what he was looking for. For a moment he was disturbed by the presence of the many tubes and jars, but figured that if it didn’t come with the suite, Kate must’ve looked out for them. Either way he didn’t bother with such thoughts for too long, seeing how they had what they needed and Teddy was back between his legs, which was quite a favorable position.  
            "Welcome back." Billy purred and reached his hands for Teddy’s sides, and tried to hold on in a way that will leave as little chocolate as possible over the other’s skin. By then the sweet substance became a sticky annoyance, but that only left him with even less reason to leave it over Teddy’s skin.  
  
            Teddy on his part didn’t mind having the stickiness on him. There was a shower with his name on it waiting for him after they’d be done with the fun times they were having, and he all but grinned at Billy.  
            "Good to be back." he said as he uncapped the tube and coated his palm with the slick substance. He didn’t mind that there were still traces of chocolate there, it didn’t matter at all, so long as the lube did what it was required to do. He then eyed Billy intently as he reached to close that hand over Billy’s erection, giving this part of preparation the proper amount of attention while still looking away from it altogether.  
  
            Billy licked his lips in anticipation and spread his legs a bit further apart. He met Teddy’s gaze and looked back quite intently with an excited smile spreading over his lips. It all served to draw his attention away for that one moment in which Teddy reached for the wrong person, and the next moment Billy had Teddy’s hand wrapped around him, palm and fingers rubbing against his member and spreading the lotion with care.  
            Billy still managed to look up at Teddy through the... _distracting_ sensation, and he gulped before smiling awkwardly up at Teddy.  
            "Now that’s... a plot twist." He admitted and held himself back from bucking into that hand.  
  
            "One you’re going to enjoy, I’m sure." Teddy answered easily enough, still running his hand along that length until he was sure he’d covered it sufficiently. It was true that he was usually on the other end of this activity, but from time to time he wanted to feel this too. He moved until finally he was straddling Billy’s middle. He smiled down at him fondly and reached between them to give Billy’s hard-on a playful squeeze.  
            "You wanna do it, or should I?" he asked.  
  
            Billy was _already_ enjoying himself, he reckoned with a shuddering breath. When he finally managed to focus his sight again, he found Teddy sitting over him, the other’s warmth burning him up before they actually did anything. The knowledge that heat was going to be wrapped around another, very specific part of his body made Billy moan, and he felt himself go harder still in Teddy’s hand.  
            "You-- seem to be enjoying yourself, so..." He managed with a gulp, eyes going down Teddy’s form before he looked up at his face again. His hands trailed up and down Teddy’s side, seeing how one or two more messy areas over Teddy’s body wouldn’t _really_ matter.  
            "Don’t let me stop you."  
  
            Billy went harder in his hand, and Teddy’s smile widened. He reached his free hand to take one of Billy’s off his side and around his own heated need. He needed some assistance, after all. All this while, the hand holding firmly onto Billy’s hard-on adjusted the angle. He rubbed Billy against himself, his eyes closing at the sensation, and slowly lowered himself onto that hard flesh.  
            An undignified sound left him at the not-too-familiar sensation, but it was a good kind of sound. He was enjoying himself indeed.  
  
            Billy licked his lips before biting on his lower one. He wrapped his fingers snugly around Teddy’s member and applied a nice, tight squeeze. It was a mere moment before Teddy rubbed against him, and he growled at the sensation. He didn’t experience it as often as he’d have liked, but every time he did, it was quite exquisite.  
            Teddy then began sliding down over him, and Billy let his voice out. The sounds he was making were gradually escalating in volume, and finally he shut his eyes when Teddy slid down as much as he could, taking Billy fully inside himself.  
             "Teddy, you’re... hot, so tight... so good..." Billy praised in a distracted manner and looked up through half lidded eyes. His hand slid up and down Teddy’s erection, and Billy sucked on his tongue almost in concentration as he tried in vain to convey with his hand how Teddy made him feel with his body.  
  
            The sounds from Billy were delicious, and Teddy’s brows pushed high in absent enjoyment. Before long, he had Billy all the way inside him, and it felt wonderful, especially paired with that squeezing hand. He met Billy’s gaze with his own blurry one and a smile that seemed to be smeared over his face.  
            "Mm..." he uttered, trying to come up with something to say in response but coming up short due to the amount of sensation he was dealing with. It took a moment for him to resume movement, and when he did, he started riding Billy slowly.  
  
            The heat and tightness alone were enough to make Billy embarrass himself, but then Teddy started moving and everything was even more wonderful. The movement was slick and smooth, and Teddy rubbed over him in all the right ways that made Billy pant and moan and buck his hips whenever Teddy slid down over him. It wasn’t enough to make him forget about the pulsing heat between his fingers, or the hand still on Teddy’s hip, or the fact he could still do more to make this more enjoyable for Teddy, so Billy shifted as much as he could in an attempt to change the angle. It was true the activity in this form was almost rare for them, but because of that Billy was always more attentive, and tried taking to heart everything of importance. Knowing where to aim was one such thing, and Billy abused his lower lip as he bucked his hips again, eyes set on Teddy’s face in eager anticipation. He wanted to see what it would feel like for Teddy, if he pressed inside him this way, and squeezed him just a bit more tightly.  
  
            The way Billy was working him with his hand, and the angle he took made Teddy growl again, his eyes closed in concentration. He had both hands on the bed on either side of Billy, and he lost his pace just a little bit when Billy hit a specifically sensitive spot inside.  
            "B...Billy..." he panted breathlessly as he moved faster, wanting... something, though at this point all he could really think of was ‘more’, ‘faster’ and ‘harder.  
  
            Billy was nothing short of mesmerized. The sensations were overwhelming, filling him to the core with pleasure and happiness and even more desire. The feeling of connection between them clouded his mind, and he let himself relish this way they so rarely experienced it in. And Teddy, oh... It wasn’t the first time Billy saw Teddy crouching over him, but much rarer was the sight of him with that expression on his face, quite different from their usual sessions, much more loose and wanton and _precious_... Billy couldn’t resist touching it, and so he reached to caress Teddy’s cheek with an unsteady hand.  
  
            The touch to his face made Teddy force his eyes open. He watched Billy watching him, a hint of a smile rising to his face, but not much more than that, as he was too immersed in the experience. One of his hands reached down to cover Billy’s over his need and urged it to move faster, squeeze a tad tighter, and a gasp fell from his lips at one point. Oh how good it felt.  
  
            Billy cooperated with Teddy’s guidance, moving his hand the way Teddy seemed to like it. He was actually grateful for the help because it was becoming harder to think, and the lack of any actual physical movement on his part made the experience all that much more intense as he could concentrate on it in full. It was almost too much, and before long Billy let his hand slip back to Teddy’s side. He closed his eyes, giving himself in completely to the physical pleasure.  
  
            A breathless chuckle left Teddy when Billy let go of his face. He figured the experience might be overwhelming for him. That was as far as his capacity of understanding went, though, as he was too engulfed in the act.  
            He leaned back a bit, changing the angle and not regretting that move for a second, as sounds left him he had never expected to hear.  
  
            There was another change in angle, one initiated by Teddy, and Billy was left to try and brave through it. It was becoming impossible as Teddy picked up the pace, too, and was apparently enjoying himself because Billy felt the delicious clenching around him. He was burning from the inside and relished every last instant of contact between them, of the heat and madness and the beautiful sounds Teddy was making.  
            "Louder..." Billy heard himself pant, his voice distant and heated. Oh, he wanted to hear so much...  
  
            Teddy didn’t need Billy to tell him to get louder, as he was already getting louder with each return. One of his hands propped back on Billy’s thigh as he rode him, and he looked at Billy, but wasn’t really seeing anything beyond him. His other hand, still holding firmly onto Billy’s over his need, was pumping with increasing speed and urgency.  
  
            Billy moved his hand in accordance with Teddy’s, and then upped the pace even more, his fingers moving demandingly over the hard flesh. He could feel it, the familiar warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, his body’s demand to release, but he fought it off, biting onto his tongue as he stared back at Teddy with equal amount of incoherence. He didn’t want to let it end, not yet. Not before Teddy cried out even more loudly, not before Billy felt the unique way in which Teddy’s body clenched, felt that heavenly grip over his cock, buried so snugly and lovingly in that impossible heat. Not before that.  
  
            It was getting close, what with Billy’s hand doing wicked things on his person. Teddy was finding it infinitely arousing to even be doing this, so that anything beyond the act itself was pushing him closer towards a climax he hadn’t expected to get to so soon.  
            He pressed down harder with each return, and found an angle in which Billy’s dick hit just right inside. He was overwhelmed by a hot surge of renewed sensation. He was going to cum sooner than he’d expected, but it didn’t stop him from moving at the same crazy pace.  
  
            Another change in angle followed, and Teddy was becoming uncontrollably loud. Billy realized what was happening, because Teddy’s movements were becoming erratic, the pressure around him was changing rapidly, and there was moistness under his fingertips that wasn’t there before, an obvious sign of the nearing end.  
            And then that end came. Billy felt it with every fiber of his being before he _knew_ it. Teddy _gripped_ him, the sudden change in pressure milking a long, grateful moan out of Billy even when he felt Teddy’s essence spill over his belly and chest. He forced his eyes open, wanting to see the blissful expression on Teddy’s face, the sweat gleaming over his body, the changes on his face when Billy didn’t stop moving his hand over Teddy’s member. He wanted to prolong it, help Teddy enjoy himself for as long as possible, and to try and forget, for a moment, he himself wasn’t there yet.  
  
            Teddy slowed down a bit, concentrating on every point inside him Billy was touching. He slowed Billy’s hand over himself, too. It was difficult to breathe as it was.  
            "Ha..." he panted out, meeting Billy’s gaze with a small apologetic look. "Sorry... You wanna... change?" he asked, meaning changing positions, which would, he figured, allow Billy get there too. Not that he minded carrying on in that position.  
  
            Teddy’s actions and the look in his eyes made Billy tingle with anticipation, and he smiled softly, knowing better than to think Teddy would leave him hanging. He nodded quite gratefully at the offer before glancing aside, where the remains of their snack were. Oh well; he’ll just spell whatever he had to better in the morning.  
            Pushing whatever was in the way off the bed, Billy moved to roll them over and was grateful for Teddy’s cooperation. They switched positions quite easily, all the while with Billy still embraced by Teddy’s body. He stalled before resuming movement, however, instead taking a moment to study Teddy’s face. His clean hand found its way to Teddy’s cheek and Billy leaned down to clumsily, impatiently kiss Teddy. He began moving the next moment, face buried in Teddy’s shoulder. He propped one of Teddy’s knees over his arm and pulled it aside before finally Billy pulled back, only to slide back in with an adoring growl and a panting of Teddy’s name.  
  
            The movement was easy and smooth, and Teddy soon had Billy lying over him in a position that was usually the other way around. Teddy wasn’t complaining, though. Having Billy deep inside him looking so needy... that was reward enough to doing this, and that’s disregarding the fact that it was actually quite pleasant.  
            The kiss was answered easily enough, and Teddy wound his arms round Billy’s waist, every once in a while letting a hand stray down to fondle one of Billy’s butocks. And then movement resumed, and Teddy closed his eyes with a pleased sound. Oh yes... Just like that.  
  
            There wasn’t anything Billy felt like saying, or even much he wanted to do other than finish what they started. He slid inside Teddy, going as deep as he could every time, letting the other envelop him in full. Teddy was willing and felt as good as ever, and Billy found himself spreading clumsy kisses over his shoulder and muttering sweet nothingness and promises. Oh, he didn’t need much more of that, just several more times and he should be fine, just... a bit _more_...  
  
            Small sounds left Teddy as Billy continued his motions, demanding and hard. The words spilling into his ear made no sense, and Teddy didn't want it any other way.  
             "Billy... Mmm...." he uttered, riding his afterglow all that while, and enjoying the heat and scent of his loved one.  
  
            The tiny, meaningless sounds Teddy was producing strummed pleasantly on Billy’s already heated, unfocused mind, serving as the final trigger to him losing what little self control he had left. Teeth gritted, he pulled Teddy’s leg a bit farther aside and paced up, once, twice, changing his angle and finally letting out loud pants, moans, and one profane hiss he never finished uttering. The next thrust marked the end of it, with Billy throwing his head back, eyes shut tightly and back arched. He froze deep inside Teddy’s body, the other’s name leaving his lips first in a praising half-shout before falling to precious, adoring mutters that were all Billy could manage with his mind a pleasant blank, overflowing with content and satisfaction.  
            A good moment later, Billy managed to open his eyes and he stared lovingly down at Teddy with a distracted smile on his lips. Carefully he lowered the other’s leg back to the mattress, and then reached that hand to rest over Teddy’s warm, painted cheek. Without a word, he rested his weight fully over Teddy and leaned down to claim his lips with his own.  
  
            It was a beautiful sight, really. Teddy hardly ever saw Billy get this worked up over something, and those times were usually when they were doing things like this. He enjoyed it especially when he saw Billy getting there, because he knew it was his own body pulling Billy over.  
            Heat spread inside him and made him groan as, combined with the sounds Billy was making, it became apparent that Billy had climaxed. A lazy smile floated to his flushed face at that realization. He hugged BIlly close when he went limp, and closed his eyes when their lips met.  
  
            Billy kept kissing Teddy for a long moment moment, his body feeling spent and numb in a most comfortable way. He rubbed their noses together next, and finally managed to open his eyes so he could stare at Teddy with warmth and admiration. Oh, he loved the guy _so. Much_. It wasn’t even funny anymore.  
            "Can I add your _ass_ to the list of things I love about you?" He asked, sounding only a tiny bit joking, and all around quite happy.  
  
            Teddy chuckled fondly and wiggled his ass lightly.  
            "Sure." He said in a quiet, sated tone. "The more the merrier." he concluded and let his hands pat along Billy’s back in slow, smooth motions.  
  
            The wiggle made Billy groan and he pressed his tongue between his lips.  
            "Oh, if you want that... it’s going to be a long list." Billy hummed before looking intently into Teddy’s eyes. "A _long_ list."  
  
            That comment made Teddy grin. He liked feeling so loved by Billy, and his hold on him tightened just a bit in response.  
  
            Satisfied he made his point, Billy kissed Teddy’s cheek before resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. The caresses over his back were gentle and affectionate, and served as a pleasant addition to the rather blissful state he was in. It was almost enough to make him sleepy, but Billy managed to avoid that, wanting instead to continue to consciously enjoy the contact and atmosphere.  
            ...Though there _was_ one thing that bugged him a bit, now that he was capable of thinking about it.  
            "Hey..." He purred and nuzzled against Teddy’s ear, mindful of his piercings. "You... finished kind of fast. Everything ok?"  
  
            The quiet moment between them felt precious, and when Billy broke the silence, Teddy’s eyes opened, though there was nothing to look at, since Billy’s face was pressing to the side of Teddy’s head.  
            "Hmm?" he uttered, then chuckled with mild embarrassment. "Oh that... Well..." he was blushing a bit more than before, but decided to ignore it, "You know..." he wiggled his bottom again, "I’m not used to being on this end, I guess." he explained.  
  
            Teddy wiggled again, and Billy let out another undignified sound. He figured he had to pull out soon or the heat just might overwhelm him, but decided he could last for a while longer. It felt so good inside Teddy, after all...  
            "In _that_ case--" He cooed against Teddy’s ear before reaching up a hand to trail through Teddy’s hair. "Maybe we should do this more often."  
  
            "Hmm... Maybe we should." Teddy answered, not entirely opposed to that notion. He didn’t mind getting there faster than usual, and he suspected it was also due to the over sensitivity that remained from their previous play.  
  
            Teddy’s agreement made Billy let out a small, happy sound, and he pressed another long, sloppy kiss to Teddy’s cheek.  
            "Anytime, let me know." He hummed before his voice dropped to a whisper. "It feels _so good_ inside you, Teddy..." He panted out a praise before nuzzling against Teddy’s cheek and ear.  
  
            The small statement made Teddy shiver a bit. So that’s what it felt like to be told this while still having a dick up there. Well, it only made sense, right? Teddy nodded his head slightly at that, gulping despite himself.  
            "Oh.. I think I know the feeling..." he admitted.  
  
            Billy’s smile widened and he kissed Teddy’s eye, then the side of his nose, and then finally the corner of his lips. He stayed still for a moment before growling and shutting his eyes tightly.  
            "Well. Here comes the downside." Billy moaned in resentment and placed both hands on the mattress. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out of Teddy, growling at the loss of the warm, messy embrace that felt too good to be true. He rested his face against Teddy’s shoulder in the meanwhile, and occupied himself with running his lips over the smooth skin.  
            "Ah... I miss it already." Billy admitted as he settled back down over Teddy, and actually appreciated the mess between them. He smiled down at the other before a chuckle left him.  
            "Oh hey, been a while." He cooed and stared into Teddy’s eyes for a moment.  
  
            The loss of Billy’s presence left an empty feeling in its wake, but Teddy made no show of displeasure. What was there to be displeased with, really? With Billy’s weight over him and the light, after-sex air between them, there was nothing he was missing.  
            "Hmm." He answered Billy’s words and let his eyes flutter closed. "Has it?" he asked absently.  
  
            "A bit, yeah." Billy hummed back and simply watched Teddy’s face for a good while. His husband seemed content if not somewhat sleepy, and Billy felt his heart swell with happiness and affection. Not wanting to lose sight of the view, he brought a finger to his lips, kissed the tip of it, and then pressed it against Teddy’s lips, leaving it there for a moment.  
  
            A finger touched his lips, and Teddy made a kiss-like expression, then smiled. This felt so good, so right. He tightened his hold onto Billy momentarily at that thought.  
            "This... Feels so right." Teddy mused after a moment, his eyes still closed. "I can’t express in words how good being with you makes me feel." He said, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth but entirely accepting them as the truth. "Even saying something like ‘I love you’ feels... insufficient."  
  
            Billy’s hand was over Teddy’s cheek again when the other spoke, and he studied Teddy’s expression until he fell silent again. Billy’s cheeks painted gradually the more Teddy spilled his heart out before him, and he felt that sensation again, the one the bracelets caused, or rather, helped them experience. Every last syllable filled him with warmth and content, a sort of bliss he felt so rarely before. And then Teddy confessed again, and for a moment Billy thought they were going to melt into each other because the connection, the bond between them felt so tangible it was overwhelming.  
            "It’s ok, I understand. And I feel it too." Billy whispered, feeling as though speaking more loudly would take away from the weight of the words, from their honesty. "Like my heart’s going to burst because I can’t say in words _just_ how much I love you, just what you mean to me." He carried on, all the while shifting his hand gently over Teddy’s cheek and constantly gazing at his closed eyes.  
  
            Teddy opened his eyes slowly when Billy finished talking, the smile on his face was not the widest he’s had on that evening, but it was by far the softest. He did feel a bit too limp, too soft and fuzzy over this exchange, to really add anything more. At that point he knew saying more would just put the moment away. So instead, he let his fingers brush along Billy’s cheek lovingly.  
  
            There was a soft, precious smile on Teddy’s lips, and Billy felt himself melting inside. He tilted his head and let his lips brush over Teddy’s fingertips, planting a tiny kiss whenever they made contact.  
            For a long moment that was enough until finally Billy pursed his lips. As content as he was, he still registered certain discomforts, and wondered if it wasn’t even worse for Teddy, given the position they were in. Of course, he wasn’t about to address the issue like this, and so opted for another approach.  
            "You know... we still haven’t checked the _bathroom_..." He hummed rather innocently as he reached to take hold of Teddy’s hand and held it against his face.  



	15. Chapter 15

                “And we’ve got chocolate syrup over everything.” Teddy responded easily enough. He figured Billy didn’t want to be too direct about this, but had to show he understood where this was going.  
                “Let’s go check it out now.” he suggested, but didn’t move - mainly because Billy was still sprawled over him, and he was comfortable like this.  
  
                Billy nodded at the suggestion before leaning down to kiss Teddy. It was a brief kiss he broke before long, and finally pushed himself up. Oh, sweet warmth... he’ll be back for more, later.   
                “Let’s.” He purred, only to let a touch of concern cross his face. It lasted but a moment, though. Even if he _were_ too rough, Teddy likely already _healed_ from it. It was reassuring, in a sense, but denied Billy the opportunity to worry about Teddy. Pout.  
                He was over it the next moment, instead pulling Teddy up from the bed and towards the yet-to-be-explored section of their suite.  
  
                Teddy recognized the look on Billy’s face. It was a worried look that immediately melted into relief. There wasn’t much to heal from, anyway. Billy could deal with a bit of rough play, too, and he didn’t have super healing, right?  
                “D’you think they have anything interesting in there?” other than soap and bubbles, obviously. He followed Billy easily, smiling all along.  
  
                “Define ‘ _interesting_ ’.” Billy requested and stepped into the bathroom. As expected, it was comfortably sized, with a large enough bathtub to allow for funner activities than simply bathing. The shower booth Billy noted was also equipped with a massaging spray, and he idly wondered if the bath didn’t also double as a jacuzzi. There was a plethora of soaps and bubbles and... he~llo, scented oils. Folded neatly nearby were fluffy looking bathrobes, next to the towels. Oh, that would be nice to slide into later, Billy reckoned before turning to smile at Teddy.  
                “So a quick shower first, while we get the bath filled up?” He asked and rounded Teddy’s waist with an arm.  
  
                A short visual scan was followed by a side glance at Billy. Teddy wasn’t going to answer that first question, if only because he didn’t really know what he had been expecting, anyway. Instead, he simply nodded towards the tub.  
                “Sure, and see if you can spy a ‘jacuzzi’ function.” he suggested as he turned to inspect the shower.   
  
                The jacuzzi function was found while the bath was let to fill, and Billy then joined Teddy in the shower. They both needed a good scrubbing, even if for different reasons, and Billy turned to clean himself. There was no point in stalling or even extending the act, seeing how the bath was waiting for them, and whatever pleasurable contact they could manage there, surely it would be better once they weren’t standing up.  
  
                Washing off didn’t take long. There was mutual back scrubbing which remained at that, and there was thorough removal of sticky chocolate remains and other substances. In addition, Teddy also washed his hair, just to be on the safe side, and was at that moment looking at Billy questioningly.  
                “You wanna wash your hair too?” he asked.  
  
                Billy was in the process of picking a shampoo for himself, and Teddy’s question caught him reaching for one of the small colorful bottles.  
                “Yeah, just to be on the safe side... why?” He asked with a somewhat bashful smile curling his lips. “Want to help me with that?”  
  
                The smile Teddy offered in response was soft and loving. He nodded shortly and held his hand out for Billy to hand him his shampoo of choice.   
  
                Billy handed Teddy the bottle and ducked his head under the current. Satisfied his hair was wet enough, Billy tilted his head a bit forward and closed his eyes. There was a sort of happiness bubbling inside him, and he let out a hum when Teddy applied the shampoo to his hair. He loved it whenever Teddy pampered him like this, as it made him feel precious and cared for, loved. He also knew Teddy was the only person he could let his guard down around in this manner, and the knowledge a person existed that wouldn’t abuse that made the feeling escalate to the point Billy had to take a shuddering breath just to contain his emotions. So much over such a simple act of washing his hair... he really was hopelessly in-love with the guy, wasn’t he?  
  
                Blissfully ignorant of Billy’s mindset, Teddy concentrated on doing this right. He massaged Billy’s scalp gently, running his fingers through the wet hair and picking apart tangled areas with care. When the shampoo was properly applied, he helped Billy under the current and made sure to wash his hair clear of the soapy substance.   
                Being allowed to do this sort of thing for Billy made Teddy happier than he could easily admit, and so he let himself enjoy pampering his boyfriend - well, his husband, now - whenever he got the chance.   
  
                Billy’s hands found themselves over Teddy’s sides, and he didn’t bother questioning that development. They were both clean soon enough and Billy managed to not stall, despite enjoying the contact. It was bound to get better soon, what with the tub being full of hot water and Teddy following close behind him.  
                The bath was huge and easily fit the both of them inside, and Billy was glad he turned on the jacuzzi function in time. For a short while he let himself enjoy the small whirlpools, but he soon slid behind Teddy and pressed his hands to his back, aiming to feel and poke and offer him a nice massage, assuming Teddy would stay put long enough for that without trying to reverse their positions.  
  
                Teddy wasn’t particularly keen on reversing their positions when Billy slid behind him and started giving him a massage. First, because he enjoyed the massage, and second, because it felt nice to have Billy behind him to lean on.  
                He _was_ going to switch their positions, but in a little while. In the meantime, the hot water they soaked in and the bubbles that hurried to the surface all around them were enough to distract him.   
  
                Billy moved his hands over Teddy’s back for as long as he could, before Teddy leaned back against him. He shifted his hands to Teddy’s sides at first, but then slid them over to the front and hugged Teddy. Billy pressed his lips to Teddy’s shoulder next, not minding the wet skin but rather enjoying the warmth and smell, which was a pleasant mixture of various soaps and Teddy’s own unique scent. He then rested his chin on Teddy’s shoulder and rested his head against Teddy’s, feeling utterly content.  
                “Just so you know-” Billy hummed softly, his eyes sliding shut while he let his hands trail idly, gently over Teddy’s front. “This was _the_ best night of my _life_. Thank you.” His words were followed by a gentle, honest kiss he planted on Teddy’s cheek. It was the truth, even when taking that phantom feeling of imminent doom that kept bothering him, but he saw no point in bringing that up then.  
  
                Hugged, and fully intending to stay that way for a while, Teddy smiled at Billy’s words. It has been a most pleasant evening indeed, and Billy enjoying it was what made it most enjoyable for him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
                “I’m glad to hear that.” he said, then hummed shortly, “though if we were fair, you should be thanking Kate, not me.” he admitted, then shifted a bit, making the water whirl around them. “Come on, let me give you a back-rub too.”  
  
                Billy let out a tiny humph and hugged Teddy more tightly for a moment before he obliged and moved about so Teddy had access to his back.  
                “Well, as much as I _do_ adore Katie for being crazy enough to pull this off, she’s not here to share the evening with-” He trailed off and looked at Teddy over his shoulder with an adoring look. “Now is she?”  
                And it was a good thing too, considering everything they did together, Billy thought with a slight blush.  
  
                Billy’s thoughts shone through on his face, and Teddy chuckled as he turned to start at his back - lightly at first - and hummed again.  
                “Yeah... I guess it’s better this way, right?” he asked as he rubbed Billy’s shoulders. “I like having you all to myself...”   
  
                The treatment was pleasant, and Billy felt himself practically melt. Teddy’s touch soon became firm and present, and was undeniably experienced. Whatever tension might’ve somehow remained was dissipated quite skillfully, and Billy had to wonder just how well Teddy knew his body and him.  
                They ended up cuddling again, and Billy took advantage of the fact Teddy was pressing against him from behind. It let him more easily reach for Teddy’s right hand with his own, and he took hold of it in a way that let their bracelets rub against each other.  
  
                This was a thing Billy’s been doing lately, and it made Teddy wonder. Sure, he felt it too, but maybe Billy was getting more from this sort of contact than Teddy could feel?  
                “You’ve been... doing this,” he let their bracelets touch, “a lot, lately.” he commented, letting his other hand pull Billy close against him. The question remained un-asked, allowing Billy to avoid supplying an explanation if he felt uneasy about it.  
  
                A tiny gasp left him at the renewed contact between the accessories, and Billy hummed before tilting his head back and against Teddy’s. He stared at the elaborately decorated porcelain-tiled walls and the overly fancy ceiling while he pondered a reply to that.  
                “I guess... it’s just that when I do, it feels so _good_...” He trailed off, biting his lower lip while he tried glancing at Teddy. “Like if I keep doing it, we might... _mix_ or something. Melt into each other.”  
  
                Teddy nodded his head at that and made an appreciative sound. He got a similar sensation indeed, but he figured the volume of the feeling was different, because after all, he didn’t make these and had no magic powers to call his own.  
                “That’s a pretty awesome feeling.” he admitted and kissed the side of Billy’s head.  
  
                And one Teddy didn’t share in full, it seemed, Billy concluded with quite a bit of sadness tainting what was until then a blissful expression. He wanted Teddy to feel it too, but knew better than to dwell on it right then. Maybe he could fix it, make it work for the both of them... and until then, he’d just have to shower Teddy with enough affection and care to make up for it.  
                Reassured by that resolution, Billy turned around so he could hug Teddy properly and leaned in for another kiss. He was far too sated and tired to want anything from the contact, instead simply wanting to enjoy that form of communication between them again. Besides, it’s been too long since they last kissed, and Billy was beginning to miss Teddy’s lips.  
  
                For a moment Billy’s sadness was everywhere, and Teddy had to hitch a breath at the intensity of it, but the next moment it subsided, and Billy turned towards him. The hug, under the water, was wonderful, and Billy’s kiss - sweet and soft.  
                He could do this for as long as Billy wanted to, because it made all the sadness go away, and replaced it with a sense of utter connection between them.  
  
                It was true the eyes were the window to the soul, but even with his own closed, Billy knew well enough what Teddy was thinking right then, could feel him well enough like this, and knew it was true for Teddy as well.  
                His hands roamed freely if lazily over Teddy’s back and Billy shifted so they could press even closer against each other. Ah, the mood was good again and they were busy tasting each other... he was starting to get in the mood, too, even if he wasn’t sure his body could keep up for another round.  
  
                Eyes closed, Teddy was smiling into that kiss. It was slow and deep and terribly sexy, and Teddy could feel the effects it had on Billy’s body. He could only assume Billy was, by then, exhausted, and was likely to not maintain consciousness through another round. For that reason, he broke the kiss and looked into Billy’s eyes.  
                “Let’s... finish up here and get to bed?” he suggested in a careful tone.   
  
                The kiss was broken and Billy found himself panting lightly. He looked up in time to meet Teddy’s eyes and felt his insides melt again.   
                “Let’s, I bet those bathrobes are _really_ comfortable. Oh, but... let’s get rid of the top-most bed cover?” Billy requested with a snicker, given their earlier actions on top of the thick fabric.   
  
                “It’s supposed to go off before bedtime, anyway.” Teddy answered the second request as he got to his feet. Water splashed a bit as he turned to get out of the tub and fetch the soft looking towels and robes. He draped one of the towels about Billy’s shoulders when he too got out of the tub. “And maybe we should dry off before getting into these.” he added, meaning the robes. He was by then already working his back dry with another towel.   
  
                Billy turned off the jacuzzi and then pulled the plug. He watched the water swirl down the drain for a moment before he got up, and as soon as he did he had a towel around his shoulders. Smiling, he proceeded to dry himself, all the while watching as Teddy did so as well. Ah, he’d never _ever_ get tired of watching him, especially naked, Billy concluded and reached for his robe once he deemed himself dry enough. It was every last bit as fluffy and soft as it seemed, and Billy was content, if not for one thing that was missing.  
                “I wish I had a bubble-pipe.” Because they already had the robes and the slippers. Under normal circumstances, he’d have spelled one for himself, but sadly, he was just too tired and _empty_.  
  
                Teddy figured he’d dried himself enough and pulled the fluffy robe over himself. It felt almost too soft at places, but he didn’t complain as he toweled his hair dry. After a moment, he turned to Billy, just as Billy said that, and had to blink. Why did Billy not just spell one to himself? He even said the words that usually induced a spell, but nothing happened...  
                “... but?” he asked, wrapping an arm round Billy’s waist.  
  
                Teddy was within reach, and Billy let out a tiny coo and leaned against him. Mmmm, he smelled so good, Billy thought and leaned close enough to bury his face in Teddy’s neck.   
                “But - nothing. It’d be cool, is all.” He hummed before his voice fell silent. “Just... not feeling up to it yet.”  
  
                That meant Billy was incapable of casting spells. The realization dawned on Teddy, and he nodded his head slowly. He hugged Billy closer for a moment and then turned to open the door back to their room.   
                “Well, let me just get the top-cover off the bed...” he said, heading into the room and doing just that. The top cover was, as he had thought, a decoration, under which there were two pillows and two layers of blankets. He looked at the mess on the floor and made a small face. At the very least, he could collect the dishes and put them away so they don’t accidentally step on them. He did that, and cleared as much of the mess as he could before going to wash his hands.  
                The cart was then pushed aside, and Teddy stood aside to look at his handiwork. The bed - ready to use, and bed’s surroundings - clear. And the stuff he’d used earlier for their session - safely set on the bedside drawer set.   
  
                Teddy was giving off a worried aura, and Billy slightly regretted explaining himself. Still, there was little he could do about it then, and instead let Teddy take care of what needed to be taken care of. He helped as much as he could, but Teddy was just too... _awake_ for him, and so Billy at least stayed out of the way. The bed was revealed before long, and Billy sat down on it at first, and then fell back to lie on it, arms spread on the mattress and eyes closed. He cared little if his robe was pulled either which way simply due to his movements. It was a big robe that covered a lot, and besides - who was he to be embarrassed of, _Teddy_? Pffft.  
                “Bed’s comfy, Tee, get your ass over here too.”  
  
                The room looked complete with Billy lying like that on the bed. Teddy smiled at that comment and walked over to sit next to Billy. The robe was resting awkwardly over Billy’s body, but that didn’t seem to bother him at all. It was a nice view for Teddy, as well.  
                “It sure looks comfy.” he said then, resting his hand flat on Billy’s belly. “I bet it’s even more comfortable if you, you know, lay on it completely.” he suggested.   
  
                Billy smiled, still with his eyes closed, and reached for Teddy’s hand. “I’d bet.” He replied lightly and inhaled deeply, only to open his eyes and sit up the next moment. He glanced at Teddy before an idea hit him. He reached for the floor where their clothes still were, conveniently out of the way and yet within reach. He soon pulled himself back to press against Teddy, and held his phone up, the camera’s lens aimed at them.  
                “It’s ok, I killed the flash this time.”  
  
                Teddy watched as Billy moved and fetched the phone from his pants-pocket. The declaration about the flash made him chuckle and he shook his head slightly before turning to smile at the camera. Some moments needed to be set in photos, and he agreed wholeheartedly that this was one of those moments.  
  
                The photo was taken, and Billy kissed Teddy’s cheek for good measure before looking at his handiwork. They both looked a bit tousled after the shower, but were smiling brightly enough. The bed and robes were visible, and he was grateful for that, as it gave the picture a bit of context. Other, of course, than the both of them looking obnoxiously happy together.   
                “Tempted to Facebook it.” He admitted before snorting. “‘Taken at the Carlton Hotel’. Sounds legit.”  
  
                “I know some friends of ours who’d believe it.” Teddy said easily enough and bumped his shoulder to Billy’s own.   
  
                “Yeah, the one who paid for it, for instance.” Billy snickered lightly and returned the bump.  
  
Teddy smiled and wrapped his arm around Billy’s back again, while his other hand rested across Billy’s lap. He leaned closer to nuzzle Billy’s cheek.   
                “Come on... Do it...” he urged, the smile lingering in his tone.  
  
                There was a change of atmosphere. Teddy was closer again, and seemed eager to show Billy some physical affection again. Billy’d be damned if he didn’t do whatever he could to encourage that. He didn’t wait to see if the photo finished uploading, in fact, he didn’t even bother with a caption for a change. He simply dropped it to the floor from as low as he could, and then leaned back against Teddy comfortably.   
                “Done.” He purred with a lazy smile on his lips. “What do I get for my efforts?”  
  
                “hmm...” Teddy hummed in contemplation. “First... You get a kiss.” he said, turning to kiss along Billy’s neck. “And some fondling...” he stated as the hand across Billy’s lap moved to smooth down Billy’s front, only hesitating for a brief moment before locating the edges of the robe and sliding under it. His hand then moved in slow, languid movements along Billy’s chest and belly.  
  
                A low hum rolled in Billy’s throat at Teddy’s words, and more so - his actions. Even as worn out as he was, it was still more than enjoyable, and he let out a long breath when Teddy's hands dove under his robe. The touch felt clean and fresh, and Billy licked his lips briefly in enjoyment.  
                "Kind of ticklish, Tee..."  
  
                A small nod of recognition followed, and Teddy bettered his touch, made it less tickling and more present. He pushed the clothe aside, letting it slide off Billy’s shoulder and down his arm as he patted that clean, smooth skin.  
  
                The change in touch was felt immediately, and Billy growled softly in appreciation. He tilted his head, resting it against Teddy’s shoulder while his hand reached to tug at Teddy’s robe.   
                “Seriously, you can’t keep your hands off of me, can you?” Billy snickered, but sounded quite pleased with the situation. “I’m ok with this.”  
  
                The air between them was warm, and pleasant, and Teddy was smiling quite fondly when Billy stated that. He was about to ask if there was any reason he should keep his hands off Billy, but it was answered before he had a chance, so instead he just let his hand wander lower to rest on Billy’s thigh.  
                “Good... Then let me touch you some more...” he requested.  
  
                “Name one reason why I shouldn’t.” Billy purred and crept closer still. Teddy’s touch was tempting and teasing, and Billy regretted the sleepy state he was in, but oh well - wouldn’t be the first time he fell asleep in the middle, would it? Curse his insufficient human endurance...  
  
                “Can’t think of one.” Teddy answered smoothly. Billy practically radiated exhaustion, though, so he found himself asking despite himself. “Unless... You’re too tired...?”  
                In the meantime, however, he turned to push the robe off Billy’s other shoulder and let it slide down, revealing Billy’s torso and shoulders.   
  
                Billy snickered as Teddy’s actions stood in complete contrast to his words and concern. Then again, maybe Teddy was just trying to get him ready for bed? It was enjoyable either way.   
                “Don’t you _dare_.” He hissed softly, the threat not quite evident in his voice. He pulled his hands out of the fallen sleeves, and trailed one slowly over Teddy’s back.   
  
                “Don’t worry...” Teddy whispered back and let his finger tease one of Billy’s nipples shortly, before running that finger down the middle, from Billy’s chest to his bellybutton.   
                “But maybe you should lay down.” he suggested, still speaking softly next to Billy’s ear.  
  
                Indeed, there was no reason for Billy to worry. He arched his back slightly at the well-aimed, deliberate teases.  
                "Under or over the blankets?" He asked in response to Teddy’s suggestion and tilted his head, effectively coming face to face with Teddy.  
  
                “I think we’ll just... Push these out of the way.” he said, reaching the hand he had on Billy’s back towards the blankets and pushing at them until the bed itself was revealed. He made sure to keep his eyes set on Billy’s the whole time, and with the bed clear, he smiled.  
                “There we go.”   
  
                There was the sound of fabrics rustling, and Billy wondered how lucky they were the blankets were tugged and not _ripped_ under the force Teddy applied. Glancing at the mattress, Billy concluded that _did_ look comfortable, and he stole a kiss from Teddy’s lips before lying down on the exposed mattress.  
                “...ok, this _is_ comfortable.” Billy concluded with a deep sigh, all the while holding onto Teddy’s wrist and pulling him along.  
  
                Teddy followed Billy’s movements. They were settled comfortably next to one another the next moment, but the robes were in the way, and Teddy wasn’t sure if he should take them off now, wait a bit longer or keep them on.  
                “It is.” he answered Billy while contemplating this question.  
  
                Billy rested his eyes for a moment, but managed to open them before it was too late. Teddy was close and warm even through the robe, and Billy smiled adoringly up at him.   
                “What’s on your mind?” He asked and reached a hand to trail idly over the front of Teddy’s robe. He didn’t even try to hide the fact he was tugging it aside.  
  
                There was something in the slur of Billy’s speech that made Teddy smile in a heated way. He’d be too ashamed to admit it, but teasing and playing with a sleepy Billy was one of his hidden fetishes. He let his hand run along Billy’s exposed chest then, smiling idly as Billy’s hand tugged his robe aside.   
                “Just wondering when to get you out of this robe.” he admitted easily enough.  
  
                Billy nodded slowly to show he was contemplating the question as well, and in the meanwhile slid his hand down Teddy’s robe.   
                “How about... after you’re showing some more skin, too?” He asked with as much ease and naturality as there were to Teddy’s statement.  
  
                A nod of the head followed. It was only fair that he would be robe-less too, right? Teddy moved a bit, pulling the robe back and off his shoulder. He let the soft fabric pool at his waist and shifted closer to Billy.   
                “Like this?” he asked, kissing Billy’s cheek gently.  
  
                “Mmmhmmm~” Billy purred and laid on his side so he could run his hands over Teddy’s front in slow, lazy motions.   
                “I think I’ll be adding _these-_ ” He hummed, fingers gently poking Teddy’s nipples. “To that list of things I love about you.”  
  
                “Hmm... I’m glad you find them pleasing.” Teddy said, leaning into the touch and replicating it over Billy’s body. “I love you too.” he added. He had said before that this was insufficient, but he did feel like saying it from time to time. In the meantime, he worked Billy’s robe loose and pulled it out of the way completely, figuring it’d be more comfortable to sleep like that.   
  
                Billy was about to say how adorable those nipples were, but then Teddy uttered the L-word, effectively making Billy’s insides turn to mush. The look in his eyes was warm and adoring as he looked up at Teddy while the other loosened his robe and pulled it away. It made for quite the pleasant sensation, seeing how Billy was clean, and so were the bedcovers.   
                “I love you too... _too_.” Billy snickered. His voice wasn’t quite a whisper, though he was too lazy and tired to speak in a higher volume. He held back nothing as far as conveying how he felt was concerned, though, the words practically dripping emotions.  
  
                Billy’s response was endearing, and sounded fairly dreamy. Teddy let himself watch Billy’s face for a moment, fingers reaching to brush hair aside so he could kiss his forehead.  
                “Do you want me to touch you, Billy?” he asked softly, knowing he’s done some advancement in the sexy direction, but still feeling a bit uncertain about going that way with Billy looking _that_ tired.  
  
                A tiny humm left Billy at the kiss, only to be followed by a small frown. He decided to take Teddy’s concern for what it was, being a sign of affection and care, and smiled again the next moment with a hand running over Teddy’s chest.   
                “ _Always_.” Billy admitted and pulled himself up enough to peck Teddy’s cheek.   
  
                That was all the encouragement Teddy needed. He leaned in to kiss Billy’s lips slowly as his hand reached back to run along Billy’s body. He caressed every ridge of muscle and soft tissue on the way downwards, and when he got to the center, he trailed circles around Billy’s navel.   
  
                Billy liked having Teddy touch him when he was this sleepy. The caresses, the treatment, everything was gentle and affectionate and served to turn him on in a different way than usual. It was lazy and enjoyable, and Billy shifted slightly, his stomach tightening when Teddy caressed over it, almost in a ticklish manner but present enough. The touches were thorough and intent, and Billy tried his best to return the favor, though his touch was noticeably more absent-minded and clumsy.  
  
                Not entirely ignoring Billy's efforts, Teddy was smiling as his hand carried on lower, fingers running in smooth motions over Billy's member, slowly, carefully touching and poking, bringing the organ to life with gentle persuasion.  
  
                It wasn’t long before Billy closed his eyes, his lips hanging parted as his breathing grew heavier. He rolled his hips slowly, craving more of that tempting touch, even if he was certain Teddy was going to give him just that - and then some.   
                “Teddy...” Billy breathed out, the word holding no actual meaning behind it. He simply felt like saying it, like tasting the name on his tongue and convey his enjoyment and growing need.  
  
                "I'm right here, Bee." Teddy whispered back, pressing closer to Billy's side and nibbling gently onto a soft earlobe. He nuzzled the side of Billy's head next, and took a firmer hold of that hardening member. His other hand worked on freeing his own person from he bathrobe still draped round his pelvis.  
  
                There was no need for Billy to open his eyes to know Teddy was there. It was everywhere, Teddy’s scent, and heat, and hands, and skin, and lips... It was enough to make Billy’s head spin in a pleasant way, and he let out a moan while pressing his tongue between his lips. Then Billy managed to open his eyes and turned to look at Teddy with admiration and want.  
                “Teddy, I kinda-” He had to stop in favor of a pant, seeing how Teddy’s hand was holding him most favorably, and Billy felt it better with every passing moment. “Kinda... want to kiss you again...”  
  
                “As you wish.” Teddy answered, keepIng a straight face while saying that. He leaned closer to press his lips over Billy’s. In the meantime, his hand started stroking at a slow, set pace along BIlly’s hard-on. He pushed the robes out of the way and pressed himself fully to Billy’s side, enjoying the sensation of their naked, clean skin rubbing together.  
  
                It wasn’t to be clean for much longer, given their current activity, but Billy didn’t mind - he _couldn’t_ mind, and he moaned against Teddy’s lips when the other picked up the pace. It sent a series of shivers through Billy’s body, and he found himself arching under Teddy.   
  
                It felt incredible to know that he could, by turning his wrist just so, pull such lovely sounds out of Billy. He smiled against his lips and humped once, rubbing himself over Billy’s side. That, too, felt pretty good, and Teddy was beginning to wonder if maybe he’d be able to do more than this.   
  
                The heat kept increasing, and it was a bit overwhelming. Billy’s moans turned into whimpers, and he broke the kiss in favor of rubbing his cheek against Teddy’s.   
                “It’s... ok, you know.” He panted against Teddy’s ear and licked his lips. “If you wanna do more... I’m alright with it.”  
  
                Oh Billy. Sweet, adorable, lovely Billy. Teddy couldn’t help but smile to himself. He nodded his head so that Billy would feel it, and pulled slightly back to look at his face.  
                “Even if... It’s a lot more?” he asked, meaning, of course, to know if it was ok to, for example, have Billy’s ass soon.   
  
                The question made a pleasant shiver run through him, and Billy nodded while offering Teddy the most confident and reassuring smile he could manage.   
                "Wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep on you in the middle..." He laughed, but the look in his eyes lost the joking glint to it, and instead turned warmer.  
                "I can last one last round..." Billy whispered and reached to caress Teddy's cheek, using the back of his fingers. "If you'll have me."  
  
                “Silly...” Teddy chuckled softly and kissed Billy’s forehead. He then moved to fetch the tube of neutral lubricant and popped the cap open with one hand. His other hand was still resting over Billy’s person, but stayed unmoving for the duration of preparations. He applied as much of the substance as he deemed appropriate onto himself and closed the tube, discarding it to the side the next moment. A small hum left him as he stroked himself shortly.  
                “So long as you don’t mind me doing this even after you’ve fallen asleep...” he uttered then, his tone of voice husky and heated. He figured Billy knew Teddy got really hot and horny thinking about doing it like this, with him half asleep. “Mind rolling onto your side?” he asked.   
  
                Billy watched Teddy while he moved around to prepare. The lack of movement over his need wasn’t all that pleasant, but he braved it, instead occupying himself with watching Teddy apply the lubricant over himself. It let Billy take in just how needy Teddy was, practically throbbing, and Billy let out a tiny, adoring sound.   
                “So long as you fill me in about it tomorrow.” Billy snickered and did as Teddy requested, rolling on his side. Aah, the bed really _was_ comfy, but he figured falling asleep _this_ early would be a waste. He smiled at Teddy over his shoulder.  
  
                “How about... I fill you _up_ now... And _tell_ you all about it tomorrow?” Teddy suggested as he moved to lay comfortably against Billy’s back. He didn’t stall much, knowing Billy was struggling to stay awake, and reached to push one buttock aside as he guided himself to the entrance. He made a small hum, perhaps to warn him, then pressed forward.   
  
                It took Billy a moment to understand the pun, but he did finally, and managed to snicker just before Teddy reached for his ass. The sound transformed into a moan he couldn’t hold back, and he pressed back against Teddy until the other was buried snugly inside him.  
                “Oh, that’s nice...” He panted weakly, eyes closed and a rather content expression on his face. “ _Real_ nice, Tee.”  
  
                Billy’s soft ass pressed against his hips as Teddy sank in hilt deep in heat and tightness. A sound not unlike a moan left him, but he stifled it against Billy’s shoulder. His arm rounded Billy’s body to first pull him closer by the hip, but next he reached to take hold of Billy’s member again. At the very least he could try to make him climax before sleep, right? “It _is_ pretty nice...” he said in a voice that was barely a breathy whisper.  
  
                Teddy’s warmth engulfed him again, and Billy was filled with the oddest mixture of anticipation and comfort. On one hand he craved what they were doing, yet on the other he felt fine with the world already. That was before Teddy reached to hold him again, however, and anticipation was joined with heat and want. Billy found himself rolling his hips, needing more of that touch. He was halfway gone already, swaying on the line between sleep and awareness, but his body did what came naturally and he responded to every last touch, every last movement Teddy made.  
  
                That hip-roll made Teddy bite his lower lip and close his eyes. He made a pleased sound and started moving slowly. He rolled his own hips next to meet Billy’s movement. His hand worked at a faster pace, though. He did want to get Billy there before he turned to get himself there.   
  
                The effort was appreciated, and Billy enjoyed whatever he could. Teddy’s movements certainly helped, as the stimuli from both directions registered, and Billy found himself shuddering more and more often.   
                Yes, he was tired; exhausted, even. And yes, they have already played with each other several times that day. But despite that, or rather - because of that, Teddy touched him _just_ right, in the way he knew Billy was sure to respond to, and Billy was compelled to oblige. He felt the familiar heat wash over him in waves before pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he panted out a long series of sounds that at times managed to resemble Teddy’s name. Then finally, there was a jerking of Teddy’s hips against his, accompanied by a twist of his wrist and Billy came, an almost surprised sound leaving him as he was once again taken over that edge by Teddy.  
  
                It didn’t take as much effort as Teddy had intended to put into making Billy cum. He wasn’t disappointed - disappointment wasn’t even in his vocabulary at that moment. He was too busy inhaling Billy’s exquisite scent and relishing the ever tightening heat that was Billy’s ass.  
                “nngh...” he grunted against Billy’s shoulder and smiled next as he felt the hot substance on his palm.  
  
                It was a unique state of mind Billy was in. Having climaxed, he had little reason and even less the ability to remain awake. Satisfied for the fourth time that day, utterly spent and still held by Teddy, still having the other push into him, it was too comfortable and precious, and Billy let his eyes close fully as he let out a long breath. Still a part of him held on, not letting him quite drift away, not until they were both still and sated. That left him with little to do, however, but enjoy the ride and the various lovely sounds Teddy was making, which were guiding the random thoughts that plagued Billy’s sleepy mind.  
  
                It was felt in the way Billy’s form relaxed against him. The whole air was that of laziness and sleep, and Teddy let himself bite gently onto Billy’s shoulder as he upped the speed a notch. His hand, after a few moments, let go of Billy’s softening member and grabbed Billy’s hip again, to keep him in place as he thrust into him.   
  
                The bite pulled a growl out of Billy. It was the loudest sound he made, followed by a series of moans and sighs. Teddy finally let go of him in favor of focusing on his own release, and Billy couldn’t help but smile. Even like this, he could still help Teddy reach release, right? And oh, it wasn’t as though he was _suffering_...  
  
                “ooh Bee... Feels so good...” Teddy muttered as he continued to slide into Billy, though he made an effort to not go too hard on him. He was already fairly fatigued by the day’s excitement, so he figured it wouldn’t take him much longer, either. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the splendid feel of Billy’s tightness around him, his smooth back at his chest, the softness of his ass as it pressed against his hips each time he shoved in, the illusive sounds of skin against skin. It was all piecing up into a wonderful experience.  
                For these reasons, it really didn’t take him long until he finally felt the heat that spread in his abdomen and he held nothing back. He came soon after that, growling Billy’s name into his smooth neck and thrusting harder a few times.   
  
                It was over. It was a realization Billy became aware of only a while after it actually happened, but he accepted it, embraced it, even, the warmth that spilled inside him, the sounds Teddy was making, the heat that pressed against him. Teddy held on tighter, and Billy, utilizing the last remains of strength he had in his body, reached a hand back to rest over Teddy’s thigh.  
                “I think that... was our daily record.” He muttered, not caring if he wanted to say that, or if he was actually sleep-talking, in a sense.  
  
                “Four times?” Teddy responded lazily, pressing closer and staying inside for good measure. “I think we can do better than that.” he admitted with a hum. His eyes were closed and he was feeling quite content. He kissed Billy’s neck, and after a thought added: “but not tonight.”  
  
                “Not’night.” Billy muttered, no longer able to keep himself from going limp and relaxed in Teddy’s arms. Not when they were both done, and Teddy was so close and cuddly and oh, still inside...  <3  
                “Justay...”  
  
                “That’s the plan.” Teddy affirmed easily enough and settled down to sleep like this - at least until either of them was to move and part them.   
  
                The statement was reassuring, though it was mostly lost on Billy who, by then, was properly asleep, and wasn’t to wake until well into the next day. Physical exhaustion joined with mostly depleted magical powers was a sure recipe for him to go comatose for a good while, and he slept well, safe in Teddy’s arms.  
  
                The next thing Teddy knew was that they had forgotten to shut the blinders. He learned this the hard way, as sun rays hit his face the next morning. He was laying sprawled next to Billy, no longer lodged inside him but fairly close still. Billy was still out cold, but Teddy was feeling refreshed and awake. He didn’t move yet, though, opting instead to watch Billy’s sleeping form.   
                After a long while of this, though, Teddy realized Billy wasn’t going to wake up any time soon. He preferred to let him sleep in, and so turned to slide out of bed as quietly as he could. He didn’t have much to do, but the room service cart was still there, and there were snacks on it. He figured he could give them a try while he waited for Billy to rise.  
  
                It wasn’t for several good hours later that Billy even stirred. When he first regained consciousness, he kept lying in bed, eyes shut tightly and face pressed against the pillow. It became a bit too suffocating and uncomfortable though, so Billy rolled over on his back, his arm reaching out over the mattress. He was thirsty, and hungry, and he had to go to the bathroom, but the one thing he thought deserved his attention the most was the fact he woke up to an empty bed.  
                “...Teddy?” He asked and tried not to frown too much at how his voice sounded.  
  
                The rustling had alerted Teddy that Billy was waking up, but he stayed seated on the chair next to the window and watching the city from above. When the bed-covers rustled again, he turned to look and saw Billy fumbling - probably for him - over the bed. When his name was spoken in that tone of voice, he got up and walked over to the bed.  
                “Right here.” He said easily enough, “need anything?” he asked, reaching for Billy’s hand.   
  
                Movement. A figure came into view and Billy managed to tell it was Teddy after a good squinting of his eyes. He took that offered hand before closing his eyes again and letting out a long sigh. Oh god, he felt a bit like _death_. Was that not enough sleep, or too much?  
                “Skinship.” He admitted and stifled a yawn before he looked up at Teddy. An absent smile rose to his lips before he could even consider it. “How long did I keep you waiting?”  
  
                Teddy shook his head and climbed onto the bed, laying next to Billy, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.  
                “It doesn’t matter.” he said, and reached to pat Billy’s head. “You should probably get some more sleep, you look exhausted.”  
  
                Teddy was in bed with him, and was showing him affection. It was enough to get Billy halfway gone again before Teddy even voiced that concerned suggestion.  
                “Nah, just need some coffee.” He countered and closed his eyes for a long moment before turning to stare at Teddy in a rather lovestruck manner.  
  
                With the amount of sleep Billy got, Teddy assumed coffee was likely to do the trick, but there was lethargy in Billy’s motions that suggested that might not be the case. He felt there must be some kind of reason to this extended exhaustion, and that Billy could, theoretically sleep it off.  
                “Come on...” he said, spreading his arms for Billy to cuddle against him. “I’ll make you coffee in a little bit, if you’re really interested.” he assured.   
  
                If ever there was an offer Billy couldn’t refuse, it was this, less so the spoken one, more the one Teddy formed with his gestures. Billy rolled over against him, one arm trapped between them while the other he slung over Teddy’s waist. Snuggling against the other, Billy felt himself go limp again and knew that if he wasn’t careful, it wouldn’t be long before he’d be out of commission again.  
                “You’re the best, Tee.” Billy declared sleepily against Teddy’s shoulder and planted a clumsy kiss over Teddy’s skin.   
  
                As soon as Billy was safely pressed against him, Teddy wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He made sure it wasn’t an awkward position so as to make sure Billy won’t wake up with a strained neck. Billy was already going limp against him, and Teddy smiled into Billy’s hair when he spoke.  
                “You too, Bee.” he answered. He cradled Billy against himself like the precious person he felt he was. “but if you fall asleep now, you won’t be able to enjoy the awesome cup of coffee I was planning to make for you.” he teased gently. “Unless you prefer to sleep some more...”   
  
                “Why must you torment me with such dilemmas...” Billy growled and buried his face in Teddy’s chest. In all honesty, he felt quite comfortable like that, warm and safe, and was quite loathe to move. Hm, maybe Teddy’ll move to make that coffee before he dozed off again... then again, maybe not...  
  
                Teddy decided against moving. First, Billy seemed too comfortable, and he couldn’t bring himself to take that away from him. Second, he figured it would do Billy good to sleep off whatever it was.    
                Hours later in that position, Teddy was still wide awake. He wasn’t tired at all, and had slept enough. It was admittedly a bit boring, but Teddy was pretty good with handling idle time, even if he didn’t have anything to occupy himself with.   
                Teddy then heard a soft buzzing sound. He could’ve just as easily missed it, but it was a tangible shift in air and he looked around. Was it his phone or Billy’s? And where _were_ their phones? He pulled gently away from Billy, who seemed to be completely out of commision, and went to find the offending device.  
                It was Billy’s phone, he soon learned, and it was Rebecca, who had sounded worried and asked when they were expecting to come home. Teddy did his best to reassure her that they would be back before night time, and he definitely hoped that was the truth. If Billy slept beyond that, he feared for his wellbeing.   
  
                It was probably a mixture of Teddy’s voice, and the concern Billy felt radiated at him through his bracelet that pulled Billy back to the waking world. It took him a while to open his eyes and when he did, he found himself practically cocooned in the blanket with Teddy once again out of bed and out of reach. Well, pout.  
                Billy himself was still tired, but less so, and the other physical deprivations were beginning to annoy him. He pushed himself up, using the arm trapped between himself and the mattress for leverage. He stared at the wall for a moment before he turned towards the rest of the room, hands on the mattress behind him for support and shoulders slumped. He was still unfocused, but not enough to not notice Teddy was still nearby. He smiled softly and tried to move, only to let himself fall sideways on the mattress.  
                “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”  
  
                Teddy had been watching Billy as the guy tried to pull himself up, and chuckled when the effort failed royally. “Stay there. I’ll get you some coffee to get some stuff into your system before you try to move.” he said, reaching over to slide his fingers through Billy’s hair once, before turning to get the water in the heater at the hotel-room’s kitchenette.   
  
                Teddy was close again, a fact Billy enjoyed for as long as it lasted. It was a rather brief period, though, and so Billy resorted to watching Teddy from afar. The view was as lovely as ever, but before long Billy tried to push himself up again. He managed to stay up for longer this time, and used that time to look around. Finally, he frowned.  
                 “How _did_ you keep yourself occupied?”  
  
                There was an absent shrug in response to the question as he poured in the water and stirred, adding milk and sugar as he knew Billy liked it, and turned to walk over to the bed again.   
                 “I watched you for a bit, then watched the city. Did some workout, took a shower. Cleared the dishes and mess we made of the floor.” Teddy listed as he handed the mug over. “Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
                Billy let out a soft, content sigh and took the mug. He enjoyed the aroma for a moment before he gave Teddy a skeptic look.  
                 “I don’t know what disturbs me more, the fact you left me in bed alone or that you _watch me in my sleep_.” It didn’t _really_ bother him, and he reached a hand to the side of his neck to try and show what he meant.  
  
                Teddy chuckled at that and reached over to take that free hand in his. He watched Billy’s face for a moment, then shook his head, looking at their linked hands.  
                 “I said I did it for a bit, didn’t I?” he said. Truth be told, it made him feel more at ease, to be able to see Billy, alive and well, breathing evenly - getting proper rest. It was a good pastime for him.   
  
                Billy turned his hand so they could properly interlace their fingers together and smiled at the physical point of contact.   
                 “Was it _fun_?” He teased softly and finally sipped from his coffee. A purr-like sound left his lips the next moment. Oh, Teddy knew how to make him coffee  <3  
  
                 “It was fun.” Teddy affirmed, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the contact. “But... Then, your mother called.” because he knew Billy would be upset if he stalled too long in telling him about it.   
  
                It was a good thing Billy wasn’t mid-swallow when Teddy said that. The mage looked at his partner with worry clear in his eyes.  
                “What did she want? ...did something happen?” He asked and squeezed Teddy’s hand more tightly for a moment.  
  
                “She wanted to know when we’re coming back home. Sounded a bit worried, or sad, I couldn’t really tell, sorry.” Teddy explained, holding Billy’s hand steadily, not squeezing at all, but rather just keeping it in the circle of his fingers.   
  
                Billy frowned at that and looked down. Worried, or sad, or any mixture of both couldn’t have been good. He nodded the next moment, and held his cup a bit higher.  
                “How about I finish this, we wash up, I spell us some normal clothes aaaand we call our driver?” He asked and looked at Teddy with a measured look.  
  
                 “That sounds like a very good plan.” Teddy said, reaching over with his free hand to cup Billy’s face. “But don’t rush it.”   
  
                “Impatience is _your_ forte.” Billy snickered softly and leaned into the touch, his eyes closing.   
  
                 “What can I say.” Teddy said, not even expecting an answer. “You knew I’m that kind of a guy before we started seeing each other.” It was mere banter, but Teddy thought keeping up light conversation could be nice.   
  
                Billy chuckled again and tilted his head to nuzzle against Teddy’s hand. He brought his own up as well, fingers resting over Teddy’s forearm.   
                “True. And to be fair, it _is_ part of your charm.”  
                The good mood remained for the rest of their stay in the hotel, which included a nice shower and more room service. As it turned out, Billy did have enough magic in him to spell their tuxedos into regular clothes, which made their order of a _very_ late breakfast to be not as awkward as it could’ve been, and the two ate while taking care of some loose ends. Kate, sweet, precious Katie knew them too well, Billy reckoned, because when they called in to apologize for staying that late, they discovered the girl foresaw that eventuality and thankfully managed to reserve the suite for the following night, as well. Whether or not to use it was up to the happy couple, but Billy figured that as fun as that night was, he preferred to sleep in his own bed. It would be a waste to stay there if all he did was catch up on sleep, and if they went missing, his mother was likely to not be ok with it - to put it mildly.  
                They checked out and then met with Ralph, who maintained his cheerful, warm demeanor from last night as he brought them back home. Billy wished they could’ve tipped him, but then again, the chances were that Kate already took care of that, too, and so he tried not to feel too guilty about it.  
                Back home, they found Rebecca waiting for them. The woman greeted both teens with a smile that made Billy uncomfortable.   
                "Have a seat." She said after a short bit of small-talk no one was really in the mood for. They settled in the living-room, Rebecca on the armchair with Billy and Teddy on the couch. She reached for Billy's hand, squeezing it tightly as she broke the news without beating too much around the bush.  
                Jimmy Stidham was dead. His mother called earlier that day to inform what few friends he had she knew about, and Billy was on the list. Some accident, she said. Rebecca was entrusted with the task of passing the grim message across, and the woman seemed concerned about how her son was taking the news. Billy himself was staring at some point between them before his eyes dropped to their joint hands. His mind was racing in an attempt to figure out how he was feeling. He knew what was expected, but whether or not that applied to him was a completely different issue. Teddy was constantly next to him, offering an odd aura of comfort and support Billy still wasn't sure he needed, and the more time passed since he got the news, Billy felt less in need of. True, Jimmy and he were friends, at a time that was a rarity for Billy, but time has passed since, and Jimmy and he fell out of touch with each other. He held onto that notion with all he had, telling himself that's all it was, that odd feeling that welled in him whenever he thought of Jimmy, or let Teddy comfort him, just in case.  
                After all, that couldn't possibly have been relief... right?  
  
  



End file.
